


La Bailarina y El Sepulturero

by TeddyBearMoony



Series: A traves del Tiempo [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballet, Canon - Manga, Cute Kids, F/M, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Love, Time Travel, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 112,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearMoony/pseuds/TeddyBearMoony
Summary: Es la historia de una chica algo especial, que se encuentra con un hombre misterioso. Como se encontraron alli, ni ellos lo saben. El sepulturero solo sabe el por qué del encuentro, el cual fue demasiado extraño y es dificil de explicar.Asi, sus vidas se unen y con el pasar de los dias, sus caminos toman distintos rumbos. Gracias a su destino, siempre se volveran a encontrar, en esta vida y en las siguientes.Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso, Solo los OC son mios!La foto de la portada tiene sus creditos alli mismo, solo reubique su posicion por estetica.





	1. La Bailarina Fugitiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos a Angie, nuestra protagonista. Tenemos un vistazo a su vida.

La noche era oscura, despejada y sin luna, desde mi ventana veía las luces de la calle y la cuidad a lo lejos. Analizaba el ambiente, buscando algún signo de actividad sospechosa que me impidiera conseguir mi objetivo.

Me aleje del vidrio, dirigiéndome a armar la maleta, la cual consistía en ropa para frio y para calor, mis pares de botas favoritas y algunas sandalias, mi ropa de ballet y todas mis zapatillas y zapatos de baile, artículos de higiene y las dos guitarras en un sobre al hombro. Ropa negra, pelo azul, una maleta grande y dos guitarras rompiéndole la espalda, esa es Angelique Brown. Esa soy yo, y hoy, enero de dos mil trece, me retiro de mi casa.

Baje por la ventana con bastante dificultad y me fui por las calles a esperar un colectivo o un taxi hasta el centro de la cuidad. Nadie se entero de que me fui, no soy alguien de importancia en mi casa y en mi familia, solamente soy la que baila bien, la que se queda en un rincón callada mientras piensa en la destrucción del mundo, según las palabras de mis padres y el resto de mi familia. Soy la hija no deseada, y mis padres se encargaron de hacérmelo saber, al igual que mi hermana mayor, Clarisse, siempre me dijeron que yo soy un error.

Cuando llegue a la estación del tren, saque boleto a Escocia. Allá pase la noche en un hotel de mala muerte y al otro día salí a buscar trabajo y un departamento para alquilar; conseguí ambos, departamento en la ciudad de Glasgow, y cerca había un estudio de clases de baile, me contrataron para enseñar ballet como baile recreativo, que con mi experiencia no dudaron en aceptarme, fui bailarina por cinco años en el Ballet Nacional de Londres, y dos de ellos fui primera bailarina.

Pero para dar clases debía teñir mi pelo, y quitar mis caravanas, tenia, y sigo teniendo, una barra en una oreja, dos caravanas y un aro en el pequeño apéndice que protegue la entrada al oido, y en la otra oreja tengo tres caravanas y dos mas en la parte superior.

.

Así viví por dos años en Glasgow, bailando con un grupo de niñas y niños hermosos, adolescentes vergonzosas y algún adulto tonificando el cuerpo con el baile. Fue una vida tranquila, bastante cómoda y bastante solitaria, a pesar de salir a pasear y a alguna discoteca con amigas que hice en el estudio, nunca tuve una relación seria, siempre algún hombre para una noche. No soy muy tolerante al alcohol, y en una borrachera termine teniendo sexo en un baño de una discoteca, me arrepentí bastante y quede bastante afectada, ya que a pesar de mi apariencia de chica mala, no podría nunca aceptar tener sexo en un baño casi público, y por suerte hubo condones de por medio. Nunca mas volví a beber de esa forma.

Luego de dos años me transfirieron para cubrir una licencia por maternidad en la sede en Londres, la vieja y querida casa. Aunque allí ya no tenía a nadie, ya que corte contacto con amigos, familia y conocidos, me hicieron daño y yo los dañe a ellos, así que no era mi casa, solo era una ciudad, como tantas del mundo.

Ah me olvide de algunos detalles importantes de mí, tengo 24 años hasta que llegue el día trece de septiembre, tengo un diploma en diseño textil, me gradué de bailarina clásica a los 17 años y toco guitarra, clásica y eléctrica. Y tengo una enfermedad, o mutación o don sobrenatural, como quieras llamarle, puedo mover cosas con la mente, un movimiento lento, pero el cual decido yo, también noto cuando alguien está cerca por el ruido de su mente, pero este es como un nido de pájaros, no distingo frases, solo ruido, ya que si me concentro en la mente de alguien, me siento presionada, el aire se vuelve denso y pesado.

Luego de controlar el empaque de mis cosas en el camión de mudanza, agarre mi maleta, las guitarras y me fui a Londres en tren, a pasar la noche en un hotel, pero de buena calidad.

.

_\- ¡Un momento! ¿Guarde las zapatillas de punta?_

_\- Si, están en el camión._

_\- ¿Las negras también?_

_\- Si, están todas guardadas._

.

Estas charlas conmigo misma suelo tenerlas, no sé ¿Por qué? pero tengo la sensación de que algo intenta contestarme, como una sensación al fondo de la mente, ¡Pero solo soy yo y mi locura! Espero... no quisiera tener doble personalidad.

Me baje en Londres horas después, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, intente callar el ruido en mi cabeza, pero no sé qué me paso que no podía dejar de escuchar los ecos de las mentes que estaban en un radio de 200 metros, me estaban volviendo loca, y sentía como mi don empezaba a extenderse alrededor mío.

Los oídos me pitaban, incluso en el tren sentía el ruido de las mentes y el silbido en los oídos, este sonido se incrementó cuando cruzaba una plaza, en el camino hacia el departamento nuevo, y llego a su punto culmine cuando la cruzaba, justo a la mitad; recuerdo que arrastraba mi maleta y las guitarras, y se me desenfocaba la vista, luego no recuerdo más nada.

Creo que me desmaye, no, me desmaye, sin lugar a dudas, porque cuando desperté estaba en un lugar desconocido, no era la plaza, ni un hospital, ni nada que se le pareciera.

Aun intento averiguar dónde carajos estoy.

.


	2. Revelaciones Extrañas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El sepulturero encuentra a Angie en el cementerio. Luego de una charla extraña, ella se entera de ciertas cosas que la dejaran en shock.

Bien, por aquí está todo listo para recibir mis bellos ataúdes, aah que lindo es ser sepulturero, la noche es hermosa para cavar tumbas.- Dijo el sepulturero.- Aun debo arreglar a mis invitadas, no están listas para su ceremonia. La noche realmente se presta para cavar tumbas, hay luna llena, no hay humanos tontos que se asusten de una persona vestida de negro, y no necesito usar el sombrero, me siento un asesino que esconde cadáveres ahaha... ¿Que ese resplandor? Oh miren que tenemos aquí. Una señorita, una muy extraña por cierto, me pregunto... ¿Por qué viste así? Y que maletas curiosas que lleva, he he hee volvamos a la tienda, pequeña dama, y cuando despiertes me contaras todo lo que quiero saber en este momento.

.

 _¿Nh? Que dolor de cabeza, madre santa, ni siquiera una resaca me ha dolido tanto, pero ¿Dónde estoy? Esta todo oscuro, hay solo una luz de vela, y un completo silencio ¿Pero? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Ay dios me secu ¿¡Estoy en un ataúd!? ¿Me dieron por muerta acaso?_ \- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Estaba asustándome, no se oía ningún ruido.

De repente escuche un crujido de madera, similar al que hace la madera vieja cuando es pisada, hablando claro, un sonido digno de ser escuchado en una película de terror.

\- ¿Siii?- No debería decir que se me helo la sangre cuando escuche esta voz.

\- ¿Donde estas?

\- Hola pequeña dama.- El estaba al lado mío.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¿¡De dónde carajos saliste!? ¿Pensabas matarme de un infarto?

\- Ppppffff GYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA tu cara hahahahahahaha no pude resistirlo, lo siento hahahahaha.- El hombre se calló al suelo, atrapado en un ataque de risa. Tenía el pelo gris y largo, le tapaba los ojos, vestía un abrigo largo negro, botas negras con hebillas y un sombrero, me gusto su estilo.

\- Escucha, ¿En dónde estoy?- Pregunte mientras salía del ataúd, ni aun muerta quisiera estar en uno.

\- En mi tienda, una funeraria, te encontré desmayada y te traje hacia aquí.

\- No conozco ninguna funeraria cerca de la plaza.

\- Hahahahaha tu no estabas en una plaza, sino en el cementerio querida ¿Acaso bebiste alcohol que no recuerdas dónde estabas?- Tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara y otra en el cuello, espeluznante.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso?- Luego de otro ataque de risa, el hombre pudo hablar de nuevo.

\- Mi querida, te estabas desmayada en el cementerio, la plaza está a muchas calles de aquí.

\- ¡No! Yo cruzaba la plaza, me maree y supongo que me desmaye ¿Dónde están mis maletas? ¡Dime que no robaron mis guitarras!

\- No querida, están en la sala, por cierto, ¿Te gustaría tomar té? Estas muy pálida, al igual que mis invitados hi hi.

\- Sí, me haría bien tomar algo caliente.

La casa era muy extraña, sombría, había poca luz, y esta provenía de alguna vela, las paredes tenían un aspecto demasiado triste y envejecido.

\- Adelante querida.- Me dijo abriendo una puerta de madera oscura.- Me pregunto ¿Cómo te llamas? Hemos hablado sin presentarnos.

\- Angelique, Angelique Brown ¿Y tú?

\- Bello nombre sin duda, me dicen Undertaker.

\- ¿Solo así? nombre raro para una persona rara, ¡Va bien contigo!

\- Hahahahaha tienes palabras agudas querida hahaha en cambio el tuyo es un nombre muy bello.

\- Gracias, ¿Hacemos te? Sinceramente tengo hambre.

\- ¡Claro que sí! no me perdonaría dejar hambrienta a una dama, siéntate por favor.

Me senté en la silla que me ofreció, no pude evitar mirar alrededor, realmente era la casa más extraña que he visto, era antigua, los muebles, la cocina, la pileta.

\- Oye ¿Por qué usas una cocina tan antigua? una cocina a gas es más eficiente que esa que tienes ahí.- Undertaker me miro como si yo hubiera hablado en chino.

\- Mi cocina está muy bien, de hecho este modelo es nuevo, ¡Me ofendes con esas palabras querida!

\- Hahahaha perdón perdón, ese modelo fue nuevo en el 1800 Undertaker hahahaha vivimos en el 2015 ¿Sabes? Ahaha.- La cara con la que me miraba el hombre me hizo dejar de reír.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Querida tu sí que bebiste alcohol, es eso o fumaste una gran pipa de opio, actualmente estamos en 1889 así que es imposible que vivamos en el año 2015.- ¿Qué cosas dice este hombre?

\- Mira, no vas a hacer que me crea eso, y no bebí y no fumo ¿Opio? en serio eres anticuado.- Este hombre me está jugando una broma muy fea, abusarse de que me desmaye solo para reírse un rato, desconsideración se llama eso.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo y comprobar en donde estas querida? por otro lado la extraña eres tu he he tienes el cabello azul y vistes de esa forma tan, ¡No me desagrada! pero algunos lo considerarían inapropiado.- Se rectificó al ver mi expresión.

\- ¡Tú tienes el cabello gris! Y no visto de forma inapropiada ¡Es solo un pantalón de cuero! ¡Tu llevas puesto uno!- Se acercó rápidamente a mi rostro, con una sonrisa maniática cruzando su cara.

\- ¿Acaso me espiaste? que dama atrevida.- Se me encendió el rostro cuando dio eso, estaba muy cerca, de sus ojos veía las pestañas del parpado inferior y una sombra verdosa, estaba muy cercano a mí. Demasiado.

\- Te revolcaste por el piso riéndote en dos ocasiones y se vio tu pantalón, y aléjate un poco por favor, quedare bizca viéndote tan de cerca.- Se alejó, pero para hundirse de nuevo en un ataque de risa, ¡Por dios! ¡Que facilidad para reír que tiene este hombre! A mi jefa le haría bien conocerlo, en dos años no vi ni una sonrisa, vieja amargada.

\- ¿Querida? ¿Querida me escuchas?- se sentó en una silla enfrente de mí, con una expresión seria en el rostro- Escúchame, no sé qué decir al respecto de esto, note que eras extraña desde el momento en que vi en el cementerio.- Le iba a contestar a eso pero me hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.- Déjame hablar, por favor, tus ropas son extrañas, tu forma de hablar es extraña, ¡Hasta tus maletas son extrañas! Dices vivir en un lugar y en un año, en los cuales no estás, te desmayaste en un lugar, pero no en el lugar en donde te encontré, y te asombras de mi cocina, querida, ¿Que es lo que está mal? ¿Tú o yo? Algo aquí no está bien.

.

_\- Oh por dios ¿Que me paso?_

_\- ¿No piensas en ellos?_

_\- No, es imposible, los hubiera sentido, siempre los estoy esperando._

_\- Definitivamente algo paso, ¿No consideras un viaje en el tiempo?_

_\- ¿Qué? Estás loca._

_._

_\- Todavía no tienes idea del poder que posees, no es nada por descartado, o como una locura, debes considerar todas las posibilidades._

.

\- ¿Angelique?

.

_\- Mi poder, hablando de eso, este hombre tiene una mente silenciosa, ¿Será raro como yo? ¿¡Encontré otro igual a mí!?_

_\- Abre tu mente y averigua lo que sucede._

.

\- ¡Angelique! ¿Me escuchaste?

\- ¿Más abierta de lo que está? ¿Eh? perdón perdón.- Dije esto último en voz alta, y Undertaker me miraba con una cara, mezcla de diversión y ¿Perversión?

\- Hi hi hi que frase extraña querida ¿Que es lo que está abierto?.- Dijo, acercándose de nuevo a mirarme de cerca, lo cual me provoco un escalofrío.

\- Me fui a mis pensamientos ¿Que decías?

\- Si quieres dar un paseo, ya está el sol en alto.- ¿Ya es la mañana? Yo me desmaye en la tarde, madre santa, esto es muy grave, me siento perdida, no sé qué me paso, parece que retrocedí 126 años y aparecí en un lugar desconocido.

\- Sí, vamos ¿En qué ciudad estamos? Yo me desmaye en Londres, espero seguir ahí.

\- Mira por ti misma querida.- Dijo abriendo la ventana, la luz me cegó por unos instantes, pero me revitalizo sentir el sol en la cara, necesitaba recargar las baterías.- Esto es Londres, el Londres que según tú, es una broma he he he.- Me quede de piedra, las casas eran iguales a las de los libros de historia, a lo lejos también se veía el Tower Bridge, aunque este estaba en proceso de construcción. Parece que después de todo, no estoy en mi época. La vista se me nublo cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin darme cuenta empecé a sollozar, no estaba en casa, algo me hizo viajar más de un siglo atrás y lo único conocido para mí, era una funeraria. Me quede así hasta que note un peso en el hombro, era la mano de Undertaker.- Después de todo, algo está muy mal, ¿Qué te sucedió, Angelique?.- Lo mire sin saber que hacer o decir ¿Como una persona viaja en el tiempo?

\- No lo sé, esta no es mi ciudad, si lo es, pero no en esta época, juro que no nací aquí, ¡Yo nací en septiembre de 1990! ¡Me dolía la cabeza cuando baje del tren por culpa de esas mentes ruidosas que no podía dejar de escuchar! ¡Y en la plaza me empecé a marear y allí me desmaye!- Dicho esto me largue a llorar definitivamente, la situación era desesperante, sin darme cuenta, Undertaker me estaba abrazando, ya que yo no podía controlar mi llanto.

\- Ya ya, no llores querida, para un amante de las sonrisas como yo, ver llorar a una dama es como perder el mundo, por más que esta no sea tu época, aquí tienes a un amigo, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que sepamos que te sucedió ¿Quieres?- Levante la cabeza y lo mire, no era una persona fea, solo se tapaba toda la cara con el pelo, que por cierto, no es gris, es más color plata, un lindo color, me dio una sonrisa calmante, la cual le devolví.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, un poco. ¿Por qué cubres tus ojos? No quieres que las mujeres se desmayen del deslumbramiento que provocan ¿Verdad? ahahahaha.

\- Dímelo tu.- Dijo, descubriendo sus ojos, estos eran extrañísimos, verde brillante, por no decir que eran fosforescentes, y amarillo, tenían ¿Dos iris?

\- ¡Wooooow! son los ojos mas lindos que he visto ¡Te ganaste un premio!- Me miro como un cachorrito curioso.- ¡Vamos a tocar guitarra!- Una distracción, necesitaba distraerme de toda esta mierda de viajes temporales.

\- ¿Guitarra? realmente no¡!

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Muéstrame donde están mis maletas!- Le dije llevándolo de la manga de su abrigo hasta el pasillo, mientras se reía tapándose la cara con su otra mano.

La casa era extraña, era oscura, las paredes era de madera y las paredes estaba empapeladas de gris oscuro, no tenia adornos, cuadros, nada, todo liso.

\- Por aquí, nunca toque una guitarra.

\- ¡Veras que es excelente! Yo sé tocar la clásica y la eléctrica, aunque la eléctrica sin el amplificador no se escucha muy bien y es...- Undertaker me hacía gestos intentando que me callara.- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sé de qué hablas querida haha no conozco una guitarra eléctrica, no sé qué es un amplificador tampoco, así que controla esa emoción hahahaha.

\- Ok, ya verás que te gusta, ¡Aparte de que tienes enfrente de ti a una experta guitarrista! ¡Y por ser mi amigo voy a cantar!- Vi mi sobre con las guitarras y fui directo a él, note que tenían pasto en las cerraduras. Agarre la guitarra clásica y le hable al hombre.- Vamos a sentarnos... ¡Allí!- Nos sentamos en un ataúd, mire las cuerdas a ver si estaban afinadas y empecé a cantar.

.

_An old man by a seashore at the end of day_

_Gazes the horizon with seawinds in his face_

_Tempest-tossed island seasons all the same_

_Anchorage unpainted and a ship without a name._

_._

Undertaker me miraba como un niño curioso, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

.

_Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard_

_He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world_

_Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts_

_The ones on their travels homeward from afar._

_._

Siempre me gustaron las guitarras, pero mis padres quisieron que estudiara ballet, así que tuve que esperar a mi adolescencia tardía para aprender a tocar el instrumento.

.

_This is for long-forgotten_

_Light at the end of the world_

_Horizon crying_

_The tears he left behind long ago_

_._

La canción es de mis favoritas, y se ajusta a mi tono de voz.

.

_The albatross is flying making him daydream_

_The time before he became one of the world's unseen_

_Princess in the tower, children in the fields_

_Life gave him it all, an island of the universe_

_Now his love's a memory, a ghost in the fog_

_He sets the sails one last time saying farewell to the world_

_Anchor to the water, seabed far below_

_Grass still in his feet and a smile beneath his brow_

_._

_This is for long-forgotten_

_Light at the end of the world_

_Horizon crying_

_The tears he left behind long ago_

_._

_So long ago..._

_So long ago..._

_._

_This is for long-forgotten_

_Light at the end of the world_

_Horizon crying_

_The tears he left behind so long ago_

_So long ago..._

_._

\- Hermosa canción querida ¿Como se llama?- Undertaker era un buen público, me escuchó con atención, no interrumpió y no se quedó dormido.

\- The Islander, es de un grupo llamado Nightwish, son muy conocidos.

\- ¿Sabes alguna otra?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Con el mismo ritmo o algo más movido?

\- Sorpréndeme querida.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La autoria de la cancion se encuentra alli mismo!  
> Graciad por leer!


	3. Humano con Humano. Sobrenatural con Sobrenatural.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada uno descubre algo sobre el otro. Angie comienza a tomar control de su poder y Undertaker esta ahi para ayudarla.

Ya pasaron 3 días desde que caí en esta realidad, en la famosa época victoriana, menuda época. En este momento Undertaker está preparando a un "Invitado" para la "Gran ceremonia final de cada vida humana" ¿Notan lo mismo que yo? El habla como si no fuera humano, se refiere a las personas como seres de otra raza, aunque si Undertaker es humano yo soy un avatar azul. Él dice "Todos los humanos MERECEN un bello ataúd" cuando debería decir "Todos MERECEMOS un bello ataúd".

En fin, nos ponemos de acuerdo en que él es muy morboso, espeluznante y curioso para ser humano, el último punto no sería malo si no fuera por el hecho de que este hombre está dispuesto a abrir un cuerpo solo para ver X órgano.

Sigo sin saber cómo llegue hasta acá, no hay pistas que me lleven a solucionar este problema. Tampoco estoy mal aquí, la casa es oscura, pero puedo poner todas las velas que quiera, o abrir las cortinas durante el día, y Undertaker es divertido e interesante, tiene una visión de la vida y la muerte, bastante extraña aunque no por eso errada.

Lo único que he resuelto es que mi anfitrión no es humano, y lo digo totalmente segura, para relajarme me concentro en su mente, es muy silenciosa, si hubiera conocido en mi realidad a alguien con una mente, así mi vida hubiera sido muy distinta.

Cuando me concentro en el silencio que proviene de la mente de Undertaker, me invaden dos sensaciones, la primera es la sensación de acecho, ese silencio es como un velo que cubre todo lo que hay en esa cabecita de pelo gris, y la segunda es el aire pesado, siento como si el aire fuera imposible de respirar, y aplastante.

Esa noche, Undertaker me hizo una pregunta, la cual cambio el rumbo de nuestra amistad.

\- Pequeña dama~ ya hice mi parte ¿La ensalada esta lista?

\- Sip ¡Solamente debemos sentarnos y comer!

\- Por cierto, nunca probé carne con limón ¿Es rico? Sigo pensando en que será muy acido.- Hicimos carne al horno con limón y algunas hierbas que había en el mercado.

\- ¡Siéntate y come! Entonces así sabrás que gusto tiene.

\- Hi hi hi hiiii volvería a decir la misma frase solo para ver tu cara pppffff aaahahahahahahahahahaha.

\- ¡No te ataques de risa en la mesa!- Ayer se rio en la mesa, y cuando se cayó al suelo le dio una patada y la mesa salió volando, arrastrándome a mí y dejándome tirada en el suelo con platos y vasos desparramados alrededor mío.- ¡No! por favor no.

-Heeee hehe no te preocupes querida, no quiero romper los vasos y que debamos utilizar los que sirven para mis pasatiempos de investigación, no creo que te agrade.

\- No ¿Podemos comer?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Se sentó enfrente de mí y dio un bocado a la carne.- ¡Mmmmmmhhhmmm mmmm! ¡Esto esta delicioso Angelique!

Vivir sola me obligo a aprender a cocinar ¡Y se me da bien! Un momento ¿Él me llamo Angelique?

\- Hehe hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, querido.

\- Correcto, me pregunto si serias capaz de aclararme una duda, desde ayer me pregunto ¿Qué significa la frase: "Las mentes que no podía dejar de escuchar"? Ilumíname, por favor.- Casi escupo la comida cuando dijo eso ¿Cómo fui tan boca floja? No puedo creer que dije eso.

\- Eeeem... dije "voces" no "mentes".

\- Angelique te escuche muy claramente, tú me cuentas eso, y yo te cuento algo sobre mí.

\- Ok, si dije mentes, desde que tengo memoria, soy capaz de percibir mentes en un radio de 200 metros aproximadamente, tengo que poner concentración, pero si estoy cansada o en un pico de emoción puede salirse de control, y puedo hacer algo más.- Dicho esto me concentre en el vaso de agua que Undertaker tenía en la mano y logre que saliera de su mano y diera una vuelta en el aire, desparrame el agua que tenía dentro y la mantuve en una bola flotante, luego devolví el agua al vaso y los puse en la mesa.- Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

\- Angelique ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo eso? Tú no eres humana, lo supe desde que te encontré, ¡Tú no eres humana! ¡Es mucha la energía a tu alrededor como para ser simplemente humana!

\- ¿Energía?

\- Sí, energía, y proyectas mucha. Ayer, cuando te pusiste a llorar en cuanto te despertaste, tu energía estaba fluyendo muy rápido y expandiéndose a gran nivel, y cuando levitaste este vaso paso lo mismo, pero la energía fluía en una dirección ordenada, controlada.

\- Entonces es la energía lo que me ahoga. Cuando me concentro en una mente, siento una sensación de ahogo, como si estuviera bajo el agua y esta me presionara hacia adentro de mi misma.

\- Intenta acceder a mi mente, aunque sientas esa presión.

\- No puedo, nunca intente entrar en tu mente, pero si intento aunque sea percibirla, solo me llega silencio, el cual disfruto.- Undertaker me dedico una sonrisa normal, muy linda.

\- Hazlo igual, quiero ver el espectáculo completo.

\- Ahí voy.- Me concentre en la mente de Undertaker y enseguida me llego el silencio característico de su mente, y de a poco apareció la sensación de presión y un leve murmullo.- El aire, está muy pesado.

\- Sigue así, es pasajero- la voz de Undertaker se escuchaba lejana.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Se te escucha lejos.- me sentía tranquila, la presión se hacía soportable y ahora sentía un calor, como hilos de agua caliente que me recorrían brazos, piernas y la espalda.

_\- Hi hi._

_\- Respóndeme._

_\- Hi hi hiiii estas brillando querida._

_\- ¿Estoy brillando?_

_\- Si, abre tus ojos pequeña dama._

_\- ¿Eh? Estoy brillando ¿Por qué?_

_\- Es tu energía querida ¡Parece que tienes demasiado poder en ese pequeño cuerpo y no lo sabías! Hi hiii el violeta es un lindo color._

_\- ¿Estás hablando en mi mente?_

_\- ¿Recién lo notas?_

\- No sabía que podía hacer eso, nunca llegue tan lejos.

\- Ahora debes bloquear tu energía de a poco, quita la concentración paso a paso, lento, no ¡Así no!- No pude bloquear mi mente de a poco como él me dijo, en cuanto me desconecte de su mente sentí como si me expandiera, la presión de la energía desapareció dejando mi cuerpo libre y este se expandió como una bandita elástica.

\- Perdón.- Me salió la voz nasal, ya que la nariz me empezó a sangrar, mucho, y sentía el cuerpo como una gelatina, al borde del desmayo.

\- No te disculpes querida, fui yo el que te presiono para que hicieras tanto esfuerzo.- Me levanto de la silla y me llevo hacia mi habitación.- ¿Quieres que haga te? ¿Dulce?

\- Si por favor, Undertaker tú no eres humano ¿Verdad? Tu mente es muy peculiar y la sensación que transmite también, es como una tormenta de verano, reflejada en un espejo, la superficie es llana y sin defectos, pero el reflejo muestra, poder, fuerza y peligro, pero a la vez, transmite calma y luminosidad.- Me quedo mirando con una cara que no supe descifrar.

\- No soy humano querida, mi cuerpo es similar al de un humano. En cambio no necesito respirar, pero soy demasiado miope.- Nunca pensé que fuera a decirme eso. Me sentía mejor, aunque él insistió en preparar te, ya que el almuerzo se interrumpió.- Recuéstate ahí, ya vuelvo.

\- Tienes que terminar ese relato.- se paró un segundo en el umbral de la puerta y siguió su camino a la cocina.

Minutos después, Undertaker entro a la habitación cargando una bandeja con dos tazas, una tetera y la urna con galletas. Esas deliciosas galletas de canela.

\- Bien querida ¿Que quieres saber?

\- ¿Que eres? Eso quiero saber, yo no soy una humana común y corriente. Tu ni siquiera eres humano, es por eso que somos amigos ha ha los raros se juntan con los raros ahahaha.

\- Mi querida, yo soy lo que los humanos llaman parca, segador, o "la muerte".

\- ¿En serio? ¿Matas gente? Wow ¿¡Estoy viviendo con la muerte!? Aaaaahahahahahaha ¡Es genial!

\- No soy LA muerte en sí, recogemos las almas de la gente a la que le llegó su hora de morir. Yo ya no lo soy, me retire hace 60 años.

\- ¡Cuéntame más! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- He he me atrapaste con esa pregunta, supongo que tengo poco mas de 1000 años, no llevo la cuenta.

\- ¿Con que levantan el alma de las personas?

\- Con una guadaña, el tamaño y forma depende del rango del segador. Te veo interesada.

\- ¡Claro que sí! No todos los días ves a la muerte y quedas vivo para contárselo a tus amigos.

\- Gyaaahahahahahahahahahahahaha realmente eres aguda querida ahahahahahaha tu humor es para ¡Morirse! hihihiiahahahaha.

\- ¿Eso fue una ironía? cuenta cuenta, ¿Que forma tiene el arma esa?

\- Todas tienen forma de herramientas de jardinería, sierras, guadañas, podadoras de distintos tipos, etc. ¿Quieres ver la mía?

\- ¡Si por favor!

\- He he heee deberás esperar querida, en este momento no sé dónde la deje. Te sire tambien que soy basrante miope.- Mi cara de póker fue épica, basta decir que provoco que el hombre se cayera de la cama riendo, y casi se lleva la bandeja del té con él.

\- ¿Eres miope? - No creía esto, se movía con mucha confianza, para alguien que está casi ciego

\- Demasiado, originalmente todos los segadores debemos usar lentes, pero los míos se rompieron, hace alrededor de tres décadas.

\- Tengo sueño, puedo dormir acá ¿Verdad? No quiero despertar en un ataúd.

\- No me des ideas, no resistiría ver tu cara ahaaahahahahahaha ¡De solo imaginarte me siento en mi utopía! Ahahahaha.

\- ¿Tu utopía es verme en un ataúd? pensé que éramos amigos, me decepcionas.

\- Gyahahahahahahaha me gustaría ver tu cara de susto querida.- Se acercó a mi cara de a poco, sin quitar esa sonrisa de Cheshire tan característica de el.- Aunque para ver tu cara debería encerrarme contigo en el mismo ataúd.

\- ¿Qué? Te voy a aclarar dos cosas, primero: no quiero estar en un ataúd, ni siquiera muerta, y segundo: no te me acerques de esa forma, me pones nerviosa.- Creo que quede colorada cuando dije esto, no debería haberlo dicho.

\- Hmm una información muy valiosa querida, no debiste abrir esa boca tuya, no debiste.

Me voy a arrepentir de esto.

Me di vuelta en la cama, le pedí que me dejara dormir y que me llamara para la cena.

.

_Aaaah Angelique, nunca pensé que volverías a mi tan pronto, es una sorpresa muy agradable, debo decir._

.


	4. El Baul de los Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertaker cuenta una historia que nadie sabia, Angie sera la unica conocedora.

Estoy viviendo el quinto día de esta nueva realidad, no me desagrada, con Undertaker no me aburro, hago las compras, y cosas así, mi problema paso a ser la ropa, la uso, la lavo y la vuelvo a usar, así es el ciclo. Undertaker me dijo si quería comprarme vestidos pero me negué rotundamente, más aun los vestidos de esta época.

.

_\- Undy querido, necesito pedirte un favor._

_\- Dime, Angie._

_\- Veras, mi abrigo sigue húmedo y tengo frio._

_\- No sé cómo yo podría ayudar querida, siéntate frente a la estufa._

_\- ¡Hey! Sabes que no me gusta esa estufa, al ver el fuego me siento extraña._

_\- Ahaha era una broma. En algún lugar de mi habitación esta mi abrigo, ve y búscalo ¿No quieres comprarte otro abrigo y algún vestido? Tu ropa se gastara y deberás andar desnuda por la casa, pues no usaras mi ropa querida, es grande para tu pequeño cuerpo hihihii._

_\- ¡Pervertido! ¡No usare un vestido! Son molestos, dejan los hombros a la vista y se usa un corsé por debajo. La verdad que me gusta respirar, me hace sentir viva, cosa que un corsé me impide._

_\- Giiahahahahahahaha las mujeres se ven bellas cualquier prenda, querida, aunque me gustan las que usan pantalón, son algo raro de ver._

_\- ¿Por qué me miras así?_

_\- No me llames pervertido querida, solo resalte un hecho muy probable._

_\- Aléjate, invades demasiado mi aura._

_\- ¿Invasión? no veo la resistencia._

_\- ¿Resistencia? sí, eso hare, ¡A partir de ahora! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Fuera! ¡Te diré tres cosas, no usare un vestido, me prestaras tu abrigo y no te acerques de esa forma! ¿En qué idioma debo hablar para que lo entiendas?_

_\- Ppffhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha te pones ahaha nerviosa aaaahahahahahahahahahaha aaah te lo dije ya, no debiste abrir esa pequeña boca tuya Angie._

.

Aaahh un día fatídico, este hombre me saca de quicio a veces pero es amable, divertido y caballeroso. Ahora entiendo el refrán "caballeros eran los de antes" es así, lo estoy comprobando con este hombre, tambien los que veo por la calle y en el mercado.

Undertaker me compro un abrigo. Es lindo, tiene doble fila de botones, es al talle, en color negro. Y el destino le mostro un vestido que no llevaba corsé, en negro con detalles blancos. Me gusto porque no se veían los hombros, tenía mangas largas y un cuello caído en el frente. Muy lindo y abrigado pero pesado.

Mi ropa se reducía a un vestido, un abrigo, cinco pantalones, ocho remeras, cuatro buzos de lana, tres camperas, ropa interior y pijamas.

Luego de lavar mí ropa me dirigí a ver en donde se encontraría mi anfitrión, hacia unas horas que no lo veía. Supongo que estara con alguno de sus invitados. O con ese conde, no me lo he encontrado en persona, pero se escucha arrogante. Me fui por el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones donde estan los cuerpos, en el piso inferior.

La casa de dos pisos es bastante laberintica. El piso de abajo se divide en la tienda y varias habitaciones hacia el fondo, donde se arman los ataúdes, se arreglaban los cuerpos, se ponen  hasta el momento de su funeral, y también había un patio. El piso de arriba tenía tres habitaciones, el baño, la sala con sillones negros y paredes color chocolate oscuro, y la cocina. Esta estaba forrada con laminas de madera clara pero todos los muebles eran oscuros, como los del resto de la casa. La escalera tiene la salida a mitad del piso superior y abajo sale donde comienza el pasillo, detrás del armario grande. El armario feo y lleno de frascos que me dan asco tocar.

Undertaker estaba cosiendo el cuerpo de algún desgraciado que tuvo un accidente de coches, parece que de alguna forma, se le incrusto una varilla en el abdomen. No me da asco ver los cuerpos, después de todo, todos vamos hacia el mismo sitio, a todos nos va a llegar el momento de morir, excepto a mi anfitrión, no le deseo la inmortalidad a nadie. Mientras pensaba esto, me quede parada en la puerta de la sala que Undertaker usaba para estos procesos con los cuerpos, cuando volví a la realidad me encontré con el hombre mirándome con su típica sonrisa insana y le temblaba el labio.

\- O~h parece que alguien se sumió en sus pensamientos, me pregunto ¿Qué pensabas? Yo por mi parte pienso que ese vestido te hace ver adorable Angie.

\- ¿En serio te gusta el vestido? Puedes ponértelo si gustas.- Undertaker estallo en risas.- Te haría ver adorable, querido Undy.- Dicho esto me miro con estrellas en sus ojos.- ¡No empieces a mirarme así! Vine a decirte que falta leña para la estufa.

\- Oh hehehe vayamos por ella en la tarde, si te congelas vas a tener que usar uno de mis bellos ataúdes y no tengo uno tan pequeño.

\- ¡NUNCA USARE UN ATAUD!- el hombre se hundió en uno de sus habituales ataques de risa, agarrándose el estómago.- Quiero que me quemen y esparzan mis cenizas en el mar, no quiero que mis afectos lloren por mi frente a una piedra mientras los gusanos se comen mi cuerpo, prefiero que me recuerden cuando vean un atardecer en la playa, el reflejo de la luna en el agua, o cuando sus niños armen un castillo de arena. El mar, esa es la tumba que quiero, no un ataúd.

Undertaker tenía una expresión que nunca le había visto, una de nostalgia, pena y ¿Tristeza? No hable más debido a su cara, creo que toque una fibra sensible.

\- Hermosas palabras Angelique, me traen recuerdos demasiados viejos. Si yo muriera definitivamente, desearía lo mismo que tú, aunque mi primer muerte no me dio el gusto de volar en la brisa del mar.

\- ¿Primer muerte?

\- Sí, cuando morí siendo un humano, y renací siendo esto que soy hace casi mil años, pero que ya no soy hace casi sesenta años.

\- ¿Tuviste algún accidente? ¿Alguna enfermedad?

\- No querida, algo más sencillo que una enfermedad, más cobarde y más sobrenatural.- Se lavó las manos y nos fuimos a la cocina a preparar te.

\- ¿Me contarías?

\- Claro querida, eras la primera y única persona que escuchara mi historia, contada de mi propia boca.

\- ¿Me hace el honor, señor Undertaker?

Le ofreci mi brazo y nos fuimos al piso de arriba.

.

_Fue hace muchos años, los recuerdos son borrones ya, provocados por el paso del tiempo, aunque muchos de los sentimientos y pensamientos siguen claros como el agua._

_Yo nací en una familia en las afueras de un poblado humilde, en lo que hoy es Noruega, alrededor del año 909. Tenía cinco hermanos y yo fui el menor, creo. Recuerdo que todos nacimos con el cabello gris, no recuerdo otra característica, ni sus nombre que recuerdo es el de mi hermana Unne. Eramos cuatro hombres y dos mujeres. De mi padre no me acuerdo, aunque sé que era trabajador, carismático y amable, no sé cómo termino su vida. A mi madre si la recuerdo claramente pero no su nombre. Era una persona que no dudaba en dar amor, era alguien muy apreciada en el pueblo. Ella tenía este mismo color de pelo y ojos celestes como el cielo. Siempre nos enseñaba cosas a todos por igual, nunca hizo una diferencia. Sus seis hijos aprendieron las tareas del hogar y las tareas del campo. Recuerdo que murió joven, éramos adolescentes cuando sucedió, sé que todos lloramos su perdida, pero hasta ahí llega mi memoria sobre mi familia._

_Lo siguiente digno de mención es ella, una chica del pueblo, era muy linda, rubia casi albina, con los ojos azules al igual que un gorro de lana que acostumbraba usar, siempre la veía cuando llevaba una canasta al pueblo, para vender algunas cosas, no recuerdo que era lo que vendía, ni como empezamos a hablar, sé que me enamore muy rápido y muy profundamente de ella, y ella de mí._

_No pienses en mi como la persona que ves en este momento, yo era tímido, aunque con personas de confianza era muy hablador, y con sueños de tener una gran familia y sentarme con mis hijos enfrente a una estufa y contarles historias, lo que toda persona criada en una familia humilde y amorosa desea._

_Cuando caí en cuenta de la realidad, estábamos casados, viviendo en una casita adorable, yo estaba en las nubes, ella era un sueño, hermosa, amable, solidaria, siempre riéndose, luego de la muerte de mi madre llego ella a iluminar mi vida, ella contagiaba risas y provocaba simpatía con su timidez parcial, en toda mi existencia encontré a un número muy reducido de personas que me impactaron al igual que ella, los cuento con una sola mano, y casualmente ella se llamaba Angélica. Tu nombre es la traducción al francés del nombre de ella._

_A los meses quedo embarazada, y por el tamaño de la panza el doctor dijo que eran dos, aparte de que Angélica sentía movimientos imposibles para un bebe único. Yo no cabía en mí mismo de felicidad, mi padre estaba feliz, mis hermanos recuerdo que venían a visitarme. Tuvimos que agregar un cuarto a la casa, hacer una cuna, alguno de mis hermanos nos regaló ropa tejida._

_Angélica tenía una panza enorme, en los últimos meses debía ayudarla a pararse, a cambiarse de ropa, y ella se sonrojaba cuando debía ayudarla, era muy adorable. Para mí era el paraíso, estaba con la mujer que amaba, a punto de ser padre, y en una casa donde no entraba el frio, en Noruega esto es muy importante._

_Esto lo recuerdo muy claramente, había ido al pueblo a comprar vendas y sabanas, ya que Angélica estaba empezando a tener contracciones, y no queríamos que los bebes llegaran y no tuviéramos ciertos materiales._

_Cando iba a la casa del doctor, desde el pueblo seveía una columna de humo y gente que corría en una dirección, yo no me daba cuenta por el sentido en que llevaba el caballo, pero cuando termine de realizar las tareas note que esa columna de humo estaba en un lugar muy particular._

_Resulta que alguien del pueblo, un hombre que Angélica rechazo antes de casarse conmigo, quedo frustrado y no resistió verla feliz junto a mí, así que incendio la casa, esperando que yo estuviera dentro. La mala suerte quiso que ella estuviera allí sola, muriendo ella y los bebes, destrozando mi vida por completo._

_Al hombre lo encontré una semana después, se había escondido en el bosque, donde yo me dedicaba a vagar._

_Debo decirte que quede trastornado ante la imagen de la casa en llamas, en cuanto la vi corrí como un loco y si no fuera por mi padre que me agarro, yo no estaría que contándote esta historia. Dicho hombre, no supo que Angélica estaba en la casa hasta que escucho los gritos, pero no pudo hacer nada._

_Recuerdo que de repente tenía el cuello de ese ser entre mis manos, no recuerdo haber sentido algo, no me nace ningún sentimiento aún ahora haber dado muerte a ese hombre. En ese entonces me encontraba vacío, no dormía, no comía, solo escuchaba la voz de Angélica diciéndome que estaba bien, que no me preocupara, que nos volveríamos a ver pero yo estaba hundido en el dolor, quería desaparecer._

_Luego de matar a ese hombre seguí vagando, y sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron hasta un acantilado, este estaba cerca del pueblo, de hecho mucha gente iba a mirar el mar._

_Angélica amaba ir en verano, pues el pasto en la cima se llenaba de flores, era algo muy lindo. Cuando llegue al borde no me sentía a mí mismo, me sentía fuera de este mundo, no veía ningún color, no escuchaba el mar rompiendo contra las paredes del acantilado, cientos de metros más abajo._

_Repentinamente sentí un calor en mi mano, cuando me voltee, por inercia total, vi a mi querida Angélica, blanca y brillante, extendiéndome la mano, invitándome a reunirme con ella, ¿Y cómo me iba a negar? era lo que más deseaba, en mi ceguera no pensaba en mi familia, en nadie más que en Angélica y en estar con ella de nuevo. No necesite coraje, solamente extendí la mano hacia ella y salte del acantilado. No recuerdo dolor, ni ninguna otra cosa entre mi caída y mi "renacimiento" Cuando desperté estaba en un lugar que no conocía, sin recordar quien era y casi ciego._

.

Nunca espere escuchar eso, que dolor perder de esa forma a alguien amado, y a hijos no nacidos, no creo que haya un dolor peor que ver esa escena y no poder hacer nada. Mientras contaba sobre su mujer, no pude evitar que se me cayera alguna lágrima, como después de tanto tiempo la recuerda, sus detalles, sus ojos, incluso la gorra que usaba, me gustaría que alguien me amara así. Lamentablemente mi vida se compuso de maltratos y desprecios, incluso de mi propia familia, las personas que me demostraron cariño fueron pocas.

\- Qué triste, yo no lo llamaría cobardía, ella era tu otra mitad y alguien te la arrebato, las mitades deben permanecer unidas para ser llamadas "algo" lamento que haya pasado eso, tu moriste en el mar, ¿Por eso mis palabras te dejaron sin habla? - Undertaker no lloraba y no me miraba, solamente estaba sentado, y paseaba la vista por algún punto, mirando sin mirar, recordando cosas, a juzgar por el desenfoque de sus ojos, pues estaban al descubierto, note que cuando habla en serio, tiene el reflejo de correrse el flequillo hacia la derecha, con toda naturalidad.

Es muy lindo y me esta enloqueciendo de a poco.

Yo estabacalgo mareada y de la nada había empezado a captar la mente de Undertaker. Alguna imagen de sus recuerdos se colaba en mí, y no sé por qué, pero hacían doler mi cabeza y mi pecho.

\- No te preocupes querida, las mitades siempre se reúnen, solo te diré que su alma reencarno tres veces, y tuve el placer de conocer dos de sus vidas, y si, tu declaración me llevo a ese momento en mi vida.

\- Qué lindo, es lindo el amor. Mi historia es más simple y más desabrida, mis padres por alguna razón no me quieren, mi hermana me odia, en la escuela me decían "bicho raro" y en la secundaria me decían cosas peores, ya que se notaba en mi cuerpo el ejercicio del ballet _._ Muchos decían que cuando estaban cerca de mí, sus oídos pitaban. Algunas personas se me acercaron, aunque solo tres formaron una amistad conmigo, el bicho raro, la flaca fea, el palo de escoba con tutu. Hubo unos sucesos extraños tambien, pero otro día te cuento, en este momento debemos ocuparnos de mantener mi integridad física, ¡Que con este frio se verá afectada! ¿Donde consigues leña?

\- ¿Quieres un abrazo de amigo para olvidar nuestras penas? Por favor, bichito raro.

\- Eeeh tranquilo señor Montesco, te daré un abrazo, pero no quieras encerrarme en el ataúd.- Me miro con cara de cachorro, uno muy lindo, y le di su abrazo, debería decir que él me abrazo, ya que mi tamaño al lado del suyo era muy pequeño como para que fuera yo la que lo abrazara.

Ese abrazo me dio una sensación extraña, una familiaridad que no había sentido con nadie, no he abrazado a muchas personas, pero nadie me transmitió esta sensación, es muy calmante, y eso sumado al pinchazo en el pecho y la mente de Undertaker, terminaron de hacer, de este día, uno muy extraño.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si leyeron el capitulo 105, sabran que Sascha conto el origen de los shinigamis. Son humanos suicidas que reciben como castigo llevarse las almas de los muertos. en un mismo capitulo Yana nos cuenta como "nace" un shinigami y nos pone una imagen que ocupa media carilla de pagina, de Undertaker llorando... siempre dije que esa mujer juega con los sentimientos de los lectores.


	5. La Llave de las Memorias Perdidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie sigue descubriendo cosas. Esta vez le toca turno a recuerdos que ella no sabia que guardaba en lo profundo de su mente. Undertaker comienza a sumar los tantos y va acercandose a ciertas conclusiones.

La vida sigue y el tiempo avanza, es loco pensar que vivo en la época donde mis tatarabuelos nacieron. Lo bueno es que si llegara a verlos, no los reconocería, ellos no me reconocerían a mí y no habría problemas.

Ya tenía mi ropa linda y limpia, aunque no encontraba mi pijama. Mi amado pijama que tenía desde los 17 años, camisa y pantalón, negro con calaveras grises. Los compre con mi primer sueldo en el teatro, donde trabaje en el cuerpo de ballet por cinco años.

Rendida decidí ir a preguntarle a Undertaker si lo había visto, tal vez el doblo la ropa limpia y los dejo por ahí.

\- ¡Oye Undertaker! ¿Donde estás? - Salí por el pasillo llamándolo, seguí de largo en su sala de "experimentos" pero al escuchar una risita proveniente de ese cuarto, cambie mi rumbo.- ¿Estas aquí? no intentes asustarme de nuevo, conozco tus mañas ya.

\- No me estoy escondiendo, Angie.- se me desencajo la cara cuando lo vi, el tenía puesto el pantalon pijama.- ¿Te gusta? Lo encontré en el montón de ropa limpia. Cuando me dedicaba a doblarlo pensé "¿Un pijama tan grande y lindo para un cuerpo pequeño?" hihihi me gustó mucho, es de mi talle y ¡Hey! ¡Tiene calaveras! Lamento que debas dormir sin el querida, aunque puedo quitármelo.

\- ¡No! No te lo quites, te lo presto por hoy, pero luego me lo devuelves, es mi favorito.

\- ¿No tienes otro?

\- Es muy... ¿Revelador?- Se me encendió el rostro cuando dije esto ¿¡Como le explico a un pervertido que mi pijama es un top pequeñito y un short que parecía un bikini!?

\- Hiiiihihihaaahahahahahahahahahaha ¡Usa ese entonces querida! Gyaaahahahahahahaha no es como si te ahahahaha fuera a ver con el puesto hahahahahahahaha.- Maldito, hace que me sonroje con cada palabra que dice. Parezco una brasa caliente.- A menos que pasees con él por la casa querida, ¡Si haces eso deberás recordarme que cubra mis ojos!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Si pudiera levito una de esas urnas y te la estrello en la cabeza! ¡Pervertido!- Me miro con su cara psicótica, pero esta vez me provoco una sensación extraña, un pinchazo en el pecho, el mismo que sentí ayer cuando me conto su historia. Se quedó a unos centímetros de mi rostro, como hacia siempre que quería ponerme nerviosa. La luz de las velas formaban sombras en su rosto. Este no quedaba oculto, eran sombran tenues, que lograban resaltar cada detalle en contraste con su pelo, que parecía tener luz propia, resaltando aun mas sus rasgos.

\- Te he dicho que no soy un pervertido, agradece que cubriría mis ojos querida. Aparte, fuiste tú la que hablo del pijama revelador. El cual no me molestaria ver.- Lo tenía demasiado cerca para mi propio bien.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar, me dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía los ojos pesados. Miraba la boca del hombre y la sensación iba en aumento. Me provocaba que las piernas me temblaran y me vibrara la cabeza. Undertaker seguía acercándose y mi cabeza dolía más y más. Me cuesta respirar.

\- ¿Angie? ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? ¡Te vas a lastimar de nuevo! ¡Para ya!

\- No puedo, la cabeza...- Parecía que me estaban apretando la cabeza con una prensa.-... Me duele mucho.

.

_Me encontraba en un lindo lugar. Había casas, animales de granja pastando, un lindo paisaje pero algo no estaba bien, los sonidos se escuchaban amortiguados y era todo muy luminoso._

_Quería girar mi cabeza para ver en donde estaba pero no podía, yo iba en una dirección fija por las calles, saludaba a personas desconocidas y ellos me saludaban. Llevaban vestimentas extrañas y todos tenían los cabellos claros, desde el rubio hasta el pelirrojo. Ninguno tenía pelo castaño o negro._

_No era la época victoriana, era mucho más para atrás en el tiempo._

_._

\- ¡Angie!

_._

_¿Qué? ¿Quien llama? es el único sonido que oigo, ¿¡Quien eres!? ¿Donde estás? ¿Consciencia eres tú? Hace tiempo que no me hablas._

_\- Aquí estoy, no soy tu consciencia te he dicho. Quien te llama es alguien del mundo real. Tu estas en un sueño, o tal vez debería decir que estas en un ¡!_

.

\- ¡Angelique! ¡Despierta!- Me desperté abruptamente, dando una respiración tan profunda que me dolió el pecho.- A~h por fin Angelique, me tuviste en vilo por casi tres horas.

\- ¿Que paso? ¿Me desmaye?- La habitación estaba un poco desordenada, destrozada y ¿Desequilibrada? También tenía un poco de frio.

\- Querida, decías que te dolía la cabeza, note que algo te pasaba por tu mirada desenfocada pero luego empezaste a temblar y tu energía empezó a expandirse. Formo un escudo rotegiéndote, todo lo que estaba cerca de ti lo tomo como una amenaza, lo rompió y/o pulverizo. Me costó traerte hacia aquí, tuve que esperar a que tu energia se contrajera para poder tocarte. Aun así seguías lastimando y rompiendo cosas, ¡Mira mis manos! – Sus uñas estaban de color normal y su cicatriz en el dedo y su anillo habían desaparecido.- Cuando quise agarrarte se empezaron a descamar hasta que quedaron los huesos. Y siguió hasta no dejar nada de nada, como si no tuviera manos. Cuando me aleje se empezaron a regenerar, algo divertido de ver querida. Rompiste algunas cosas, la puerta, dos patas de la cama, dejaste un agujero en el piso y un ataúd desapareció en miles de millones de astillas hi hi hi ¡Parece que descubrimos algo nuevo de tu poder! Pero me pregunto ¿Qué provoco esa reacción? Supongo que fue algo inconsciente, no estabas aplicándome resistencia ¿O sí?

\- No, fuiste tú, de alguna forma me sacaste de control. Sin que yo lo supiera la sensación esa se incrementaba a medida que te acercabas, sé que tú fuiste el causante, pero no sé porque. Tuve un sueño, se sentía un deja vu, estaba en un pueblito en medio del campo, era sencillo y todos me saludaban, y todos eran de cabello claro y vestían extraño. – Undertaker me miro expectante, como si esperara algo, lo supe por su expresión al descubierto, tenía el flequillo totalmente corrido, era un poco extraño verlo así, pero queda más lindo, parece un pedófilo psicótico cuando se ríe y tiene el pelo en la cara. Cuando se ríe con el rostro despejado se ve muy lindo, no es para nada un hombre feo. Aun cuando usa mi pijama se ve hermoso. – ¿Qué crees que fue ese sueño? Debo haber delirado, nunca había tenido esas sensaciones, eres tú el problema, tu desencadenas esas cosas, y desde que me contaste esa historia sobre tu muerte más todavía, se incrementaron los ruidos en mi cabeza, pero ahora hay retazos de imágenes, parpadeos, ¡De cosas que no logro reconocer! campos, personas, unas manos sosteniendo otras, y cosas así, nada completo, no sé por qué, no me gusta eso, ¡Me hace sentir vulnerable!

Me puse a llorar sin consuelo, no lograba asumir que mi poder estaba saliéndose de control, no sabía por qué, pero este hombre era la llave del candado que ataba mi "don".

\- Ven aquí, puedes dormir en mi habitación, allí tengo una cama. Dominaras esos pensamientos, lograras controlar ese poder querida, veras que sí. También sabremos porque yo te afecto de esa forma.- Me paso una mano por las rodillas y la otra por atrás de los hombros, y me llevo a su habitación. Las piernas no las sentía, tenía mucho frio.

No sabía que él tenía otra cama, pensé que dormía en un ataúd, parece que no resiste explayarse en un colchon. Y su habitación estaba totalmente pintada de negro, con una cortina gris y muebles oscuros.

– Recuéstate, estas temblando, te traeré tus mantas, así estas bien caliente.

Mientras él iba por mas mantas me saque los championes y la campera, y me tape hasta la cabeza, hundiéndome en las sabanas negras de mi anfitrión, cuando el volvió, cinco minutos después, estaba casi dormida, pero seguía congelada.

\- A ver señorita, tápese que se va a enfermar con esa temperatura tan baja ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Tal vez un té caliente?

\- No, ¿Te quedas conmigo? por favor, hace mucho frio.

\- Claro querida ¿No te molesta si me meto entre las sabanas? de todas formas estoy con tu pijama.

\- No, es tu cama, metete tranquilo.- le hice un lugar y se acomodó al lado mío. Por inercia me acerque más a él, ya que sentía el calor que largaba su cuerpo y con el frio que tenia, me quemaba ese calor.

.

_Angelique ¿Acaso tu eres ella? Podría ser por eso que yo le afecto, por eso que su alma me busco sin darse cuenta, si considerando que yo fui el desencadenante de la reacción que tuvo hace unas horas. ¿Que habrá sucedido para que hiciera este viaje? Esta helada, espero no se enoje si la abrazo. Después de todo es por su "integridad física"._

_Se ve linda cuando duerme, está creciendo su pelo natural, es negro. Morocha y con ojos verde esmeralda, la más linda oposición para Angélica. No se despierta con el abrazo, duerme profundo. Es mejor que descanse bien, hasta yo tengo sueño._

_Tengo que decirle que intente romper cosas de nuevo, tiene que manejar eso, es algo peligroso si se sale de control._

.

Con un bostezo, Undertaker se durmió abrazando a Angelique, la cual ya no estaba tan helada pero aún no estaba con una temperatura adecuada. Esta, abrazo a Undertaker también, tal como hicieron mucho tiempo atrás, cuando no existían las mutaciones, los viajes en el tiempo y las parcas. La vida se regía por las nevadas y la época de sol.

.

Me sentía extraña, pesada y con mucho calor. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con algo que nunca creí ver, Undertaker estaba durmiendo tranquilamente frente a mí, ambos estábamos en un abrazo. Su pelo estaba desparramado debajo de él, un poco sobre su cara y el resto perdido sobre la almohada.

Dormua acurrucado contra mí, como un niño miedoso que de noche se pasa a la cama de sus padres. Me abrazaba por la cintura. Yo no estaba mucho mejor, tenía una pierna apretada entre las suyas, la otra por encima, un brazo en su cuello y otro en el medio, ocupando lugar.

Se ve tranquilo. Sin esa expresión loca que tiene cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, es lindo. Hemos tenido charlas normales y no es tan loco, tiene una visión de la vida un poco extraña, pero para alguien como él, es normal pensar así. Concuerdo con él en muchas cosas de hecho. Me pregunto ¿Donde obtuvo esas cicatrices? ¡La del cuello parece una decapitación por dios! Se nota por su textura que fue una herida muy profunda. Se le ve una cicatriz en el pecho también.

Duerme muy pofundo ¿No está respirando? Wow, pensé que esto era una broma, ¡Realmente duerme sin respirar! Respirara solo para poder reírse de esa forma desenfrenada. Ahora que pienso, las veces que me acercó no sentía su respiración... ¡Ay dios se está despertando!

Pude terminar mi soliloquio mental a tiempo para poner una cara normal antes de que notara que lo estaba analizando en silencio.

\- Buenos días, señor Montesco.

\- Buenos días querida, ¿Como te encuentras?- No noto en la posición en que estaba acostado.

\- Bien, de hecho tengo calor, hasta fiebre supongo, debe ser porque estamos un poco bastante abrazados.

\- Hahahahahahaha no lo había notado, estoy muy cómodo, podría acostumbrarme a dormir así.- Me quedo mirando con una mirada serena, lo decía en serio al parecer.

\- Eh tengo calor ¿Podrías dejarme salir? Quiero sacar algunas mantas, por lo demás no tengo problema, es más, ya me está dando sueño otra vez. Si quieres puedes quedarte.- Me sentí incomoda con esa mirada, me ponía nerviosa pero hacia que el corazón me saltara.

\- Me quedare, de todas formas es domingo, si alguien muere, que se entierre solo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento. Por ejemplo, ¡Ponerte nerviosa!- Dicho esto me salto encima, dejándome entre la almohada y el, sin libertad de movimientos.- No pones resistencia suficiente Angie.- Me dijo en un susurro.- Eso tiene varias interpretaciones.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Que eres cobarde, y no sabes enfrentar realmente a nadie.- Rozo su nariz contra la mía.- O que no te molesta en absoluto que lo haga, si ese es el caso tus nervios te traicionan, linda - Estaba petrificada, no podía moverme, tampoco quería hacer un movimiento brusco y quedar en una situación más comprometedora.

\- No soy cobarde, me pones nerviosa sí, a un nivel que se me hace desconocido. Me dan pinchazos en el pecho y a veces me vibra un poco la cabeza. No me traicionan los nervios tampoco.

\- No diría lo mismo, si hago esto.- Se movió para besarme pero se detuvo a unos milímetros de mí, cortándome la respiración. Maldito, estaba procandome descaradamente ya.- Que interesante reacción.- Sentía como esas imágenes llegaban de nuevo a mi mente pero se iban completando. Veía las manos, pero también veía al hombre que las sostenía, tenía pelo claro y ojos azul-verde-gris, un color extraño y se me hacía conocido.- ¿Que sucede? si quieres el beso puedo dártelo, no es que no quiera.

\- Las imágenes se completan en función de ti. Cuando tienes esas actitudes se acelera el proceso a una velocidad sorprendente.

\- Mhm... solo no proyectes ese don tuyo y me pulverices, ¿Si?

\- ¿Por q ¡!-

Me beso. Y así como me beso me empezó a doler el pecho, aun mas que cuando me desmaye.

La cabeza, se me estaba llenando de imágenes que no reconocía, lugares y personas, como las de mi sueño. Todos pasaban por mi mente como una película a alta velocidad, estaba asimilando esto y el beso. No pude dejar de devolvérselo, sentía como si hubiera pasado mi vida esperando eso. Sus labios se sentían como el paraíso, eran conocidos, suaves y los sentía míos, como un reencuentro.

De repente vi una imagen que me sorprendió, jadeando y asombrada lo aleje de mi rápidamente, dejándolo con una cara de confusión muy notable.

\- ¿¡Que fue eso!?

\- Eh... le llaman besar.

\- Eso no, la imagen que vi. Son tus recuerdos, te vi allí, no sé por qué pero estaba viendo tu vida. Es por eso que me afectas, de alguna forma transmites tus recuerdos. Me vuelves a besar y veré tu vida completa, por dios, nunca me había pasado esto.

\- Puedes ver mi vida, aquí tienes la llave, bonita.-

Volvió a besarme, con más confianza y más fervor, no pude evitar abrazarlo, y él me paso un brazo por atrás del hombro para empujarme contra él, si fuera por el creo que hubiera pasado a niveles superiores, sus manos y su boca se estaban volviendo curiosas, quitándome el aire. Mis manos estaban deseando moverse aún más pero se me complico siempre controlar mi poder durante el sexo. Nunca pude mantenerlo a raya y algo terminaba pasando.

Corte los besos en el cuello en medio de un jadeo, necesitaba decirle que se controlara, aunque apenas podía mantenerme controlada a mí misma.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- Solo detente ahí, no quiero que se salga todo de control y termines lastimado.

\- No pasa nada, me regenero rápido.

\- ¡No! Muchas veces terminó mal, no es una buena mezcla, no puedo controlarme. En el estado que estoy perdere el control y sera peor que una mano que se deshace, por favor entiéndeme.

\- Está bien linda, aunque no te salvaras de que te bese, no no no.– Me dio otro beso, más tierno y suave, lindo.- ¿Quieres desayunar o dormir otro rato? yo aún tengo sueño, hace cerca de dos semanas que no dormía.

\- Volvamos a dormir entonces, estoy cansada.- Me di vuelta al otro lado, estaba un poco acalambrada y el sin aviso, me abrazo, limitando el proceso de acomodarme.- ¿Me dejas acomodar primero? Luego puedes abrazarme como tú quieras.

\- Adelante linda, aunque pasare este brazo por aquí.- Me abrazo con ambos brazos y nos dispusimos a dormir, la sensación de estar allí con él era extremadamente linda y confortable, definitivamente mi lugar era estar entre esos brazos.

.

Pensando esto, Angelique se durmió, al igual que su amante recién descubierto, sin saber a qué se debían esas sensaciones, las cuales eran independientes de su don, aunque le afectaban a este. Y sin sospechar que su alma había sido la responsable de que llegara a esa época en particular, más no era la responsable del viaje en el tiempo.

.


	6. El Hada de Azucar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un secreto de Angie sale a la luz y la curiosidad de Undertaker hace que ella descubra nuevas formas de usar su poder.

Hoy Undertaker me pidió que me concentrara en una urna, que puso en el centro de la sala e intentara romperla. A ver si podía lograr que mi poder reaccionar tal como hizo cuando me desmaye.

Primero hice levitar la urna y luego me concentre en ella. Sentía el aire pesado y cosquilleos en el cuerpo, tal como me pasa siempre que utilizo mi poder pero no importa, quiero controlarlo cuanto antes. Ahora que ya le tome el gusto a la sensación que me provoca, no voy a parar hasta que lo maneje por completo.

Ya no me asusta usar mi don.

La urna se resquebrajo un poco pero no hacía más que eso y yo sentía que de alguna forma mi poder estaba trabado. Como si se moviera por conductos y este estuviera tapado.

Undertaker estaba impaciente, miraba por todo el salón y decía que solo debía darle la dirección a la energía, que esta estaba tranquilamente flotando a mí alrededor, sin alteraciones, que el problema era yo. Me estaba exasperando demasiado.

De repente, el hombre agarro el recipiente y me lo lanzo al grito de "¡Piensa rápido!" Por instinto me cubrí la cabeza pero el golpe nunca llego. La urna estaba flotando a unos centímetros de mis manos y estas me ardían, como si me hubiera volcado agua caliente en ellas.

Vale decir que el hombre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cual gato de Cheshire.

\- ¡Está en tus manos! ¡Tu energía se concentra en tus manos!

\- Me arden, es la misma sensación de siempre pero solo en mis manos la siento. Podría romper la urna de esta forma ¿No? Al concentrarse la energía en un punto, esta obtiene más fuerza, ven aquí, bella urna.

No podía creerlo, usar las manos era más fácil que hacerlo solo mirando el objeto. Se me facilitaba demasiado y no me afectaba en nada, no dolía y el aire era suave como una pluma. Sentía el ardor en las manos a medida que iba liberando más y más la traba de mi don, hasta que con un movimiento de la mano, la urna se deshizo, simplemente se hizo polvo.

\- ¡Wow! eso fue algo loco.

\- Aaaaaaahahahahahahahaha ¡Eres una asesina de urnas! Gggyyyaahahahahahahaha ¡Eres genial querida! Si pudieras hacer eso con mis invitados, solo vendería urnas para poner sus cenizas ahahahahahahahahaha.

\- ¡Nunca se me hizo tan fácil controlarlo! ¡Ja! ¡Fue facilísimo Undertaker! ¡Lo quiero hacer de vuelta! Ojala pudiera armar las cosas de vuelta.

\- Intenta armarla, a ver qué es lo que logras.

Me volví a concentrar en el polvo pero este solo se levantó por el aire, formando la urna, pero sin unirse de nuevo. Eso me frustro bastante, aunque aprendí la mejor forma de manejar mi poder.

\- Muy bien querida, ¡No pensé que fuera a resultar bien en el primer intento! Encontraste como canalizarlo correctamente, eso es interesante.

\- Sí, ahora puedo darte con las urnas por la cabeza, eso es bueno ¿No?

\- Si es eso lo que quieres, hazlo querida, no me dolerá más que la picadura de un mosquito.

Me miro con su sonrisa ladeada. Maldito, sabe que es lindo.

\- Sabes que no, no soy psicópata, a diferencia de ti. Hace frio y tengo hambre ¿Podemos merendar? Y si prendieras la estufa estaría muy agradecida.

Puso cara de póker, como si yo hubiera dicho algo desubicado y se me acerco a paso lento. Me asuste, ya que nunca puso esa cara.

\- ¿Que obtengo yo si enciendo la estufa? Sabes que a mí no me afecta el frio.- Me susurro al oído.- Nada es gratis en la vida.

\- A~léjate shu shu.- Me da escalofríos este hombre.- Sabes que últimamente me está dando miedo el fuego, aparte que casi muero quemada cuando era niña. No juegues conmigo o te daré por la cabeza con todas las urnas a ver si te duele al igual que una picadura ¿Vamos a la cocina?

Necesitaba escapar de este hombre y sus mini acosos que estaban logrando que me gustara demasiado el.

\- ¿Casi mueres? Tienes que contarme eso querida. Quiero saber más de tu vida, tengo muchas dudas y curiosidad.

\- Te responderé todo lo que quieras saber, si está a mi alcance.

Undertaker encendió la estufa. No sé por qué, pero me sentía nerviosa frente al fuego ultimamente. Aunque nunca me había pasado esto, mi quemadura fue cuando era una niña. No lo recuerdo y según me contaron, no fue algo común, fue hecha con fuego directamente sobre mi piel, así que no comprendo el por que de esta reacción al fuego.

\- ¿Donde te quemaste, querida? - Dijo mi anfitrión, sentándose en la mesa, de frente a mí y sirviendo galletas en un plato, mientras hervía el agua para tomar te.

\- En la espalda y parte de los hombros, por eso no uso nada descubierto.

\- ¿Se puede ver?

\- Sí, date vuelta un segundo, por favor.- Me quite los abrigos, me levante la remera y me tape el pecho. Si este pervertido ve un milímetro más de piel del que debería ver, no me lo quitare de encima.- Ya puedes voltear.

\- Oh... eso es peor que mi cicatriz querida.- Dijo pasando una mano sobre mi espalda, provocándome escalofríos. Mi cicatriz se concentraba en la zona de la cintura, como un circulo, unas ramificaciones subían hasta los hombros, acentuándose en los omoplatos, llegaba hasta la parte delantera del hombro izquierdo y también una parte de una nalga estaba quemada, creo que la derecha. Eran como tres grandes círculos, unidos por líneas deformes.- Es muy grande ¿Como te hiciste semejante cicatriz?

\- Voltea así me visto.- Se dio vuelta como un niño obediente.- Ahora si estoy lista. Bien, por lo que me contaron, fue en un accidente de auto.

.

**_\- ¡Suban de a poco! No podemos dañarla._ **

**_\- ¡De veinte en veinte! Hasta sesenta._ **

.

Yo tenía tres años, al parecer el auto choco contra un camión, que era conducido por un hombre borracho.

.

**_\- Sigan así, un poco más._ **

**_\- ¡No! ¡Paren, se está lastimando con el panel!_ **

**_\- ¡Apaguen los rayos! ¡Estamos dañando al sujeto!_ **

.

Y el tanque de gasolina del auto se rompió pero como yo estaba apretada en la silla de seguridad no pudieron sacarme a tiempo, el auto se prendió fuego con un estallido y cuando estallo, me achicharro la espalda. Estuve sedada por tres semanas en el hospital o algo así.

.

**_\- ¡Jefe! La dañamos, se lastimo severamente la espalda y parte de los hombros, debemos notificar a sus padres, ellos no querían errores._ **

**_\- ¡Idiotas! ¿¡No pensaron en la debilidad de su piel!? ¡Sesenta es demasiado! Llévenla al ala médica y avisen al director que hubo un dilema con el experimento. Solo ella tiene el cerebro que necesitamos para este experimento. No podemos permitirnos perderla, si no el director nos meterá en la cámara a nosotros._ **

.

\- Eso es horrible querida ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- Nada.

\- Otra pregunta ¿Que es un camión?

\- Un coche para llevar grandes cargas y un auto es un carruaje pero con motor, no con caballos. Es otra forma de llamarle.

\- Bien ¿Y volverías a contarme sobre el ballet? Tengo curiosidad, nunca vi una obra de ballet.

Realmente es curioso este hombre. Todo le atrae, quiere saber el por que de todo y como funciona el mundo.

\- Ya te conté, tú mismo me viste haciendo giros y cosas así, aparentemente desde mediados de la década de 1830 se usan las puntas, deberías saber algo.

\- No, no conozco, digamos que vivía en otro mundo. No entiendo cómo se paran en punta de pies ¿No se lastiman? Los humanos son demasiado frágiles hihihi tengo curiosidad de verte parada en las puntas de tus pequeños pies.

\- Es por las zapatillas, están hechas para pararse de punta. Es como si pusieras un vaso en una pantufla ymetieras el pie dentro. El vaso va a sostener tu pie en forma vertical, sin que este se tuerza. Con las zapatillas es la misma idea pero con otros materiales duros en la punta de la zapatilla.

\- Tendría que verlo para apreciarlo con claridad.

\- No creo que mis zapatillas estén en esta maleta pero déjame ver. Tal vez se mezcló algún par con las botas.

Fui a mi habitación a buscar en la maleta del calzado y ¡Voila! ¡Adentro de unas botas están mis zapatillas! Siempre tuve la costumbre de usar mis botas para guardar las zapatillas.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Estas son zapatillas de ballet! ¿Ves que son duras en la punta? Este es el modelo para mi pie y mi peso. Para saber cuales usar debes probarte muchos. Depende de como se sientan, si dan buen balance, si los dedos no quedan encimados. Deben de caber perfectos, ni un centímetro mas, ni uno menos.

\- ¿Te las pondrías? Por favor querida, me gustaría verte hacer eso que sabes y por lo poco que vi, bailas muy bien.

\- Bueno, estudie once años, trabaje cinco y dos enseñe. Dieciocho años de mi vida dedicados al ballet ¡Si no lo hiciera bien sería una desgraciada! hahaha no me voy a negar, me está dando síndrome de abstinencia ¡Nunca estuve tanto tiempo sin las zapatillas puestas! Están son las nuevas, las que uso para pasar el tiempo son negras, muy cómodas y me salieron muy caras. Estas las compre para las obras en donde enseñaba, a las niñas les encantaba verme con ellas puestas.-

No pude evitar emocionarme al recordar esas niñas, eran pura ternura, regordetas y amorosas, siempre me pedían que me pusiera "en puntitas" al terminar la clase.

\- ¡Mis pies se sienten felices! Hahahahaha a ver cómo me sale.- Estire los pies como se debe y me largue.- El pase que más me gusta es el Hada de Azúcar, de El Cascanueces, de Tchaikovski. Se estrena en tres años más asi que no creo que conozcas. Me encantan sus canciones, el Lago de los Cisnes es excelente, ¡Me pone los pelos de punta! ¿Quiere ver "La Danza del Hada de Azúcar" señor?

\- Por supuesto querida.

\- Ah escucha, tengo un aparato, que sirve, entre muchas cosas, para escuchar música, solo no lo toques ¿Si? Luego si te quieres te enseño como funciona, pero lo necesito para poner la canción.

\- Tranquila, me sentare y no tocare nada.

\- Voy a buscarlo y vuelvo.- Fui por mi móvil y busque la pista de la variación que iba a bailar. Que bueno que Undertaker no había visto el bolso con la laptop, los auriculares, el móvil, y otras tantas cosas electrónicas. No hubiera podido responder a la catarata de preguntas.

\- ¡Aquí esta! ¡No lo toques!

Puse la canción y empecé, sabrán que es una variación corta. Siempre me gustó mucho la canción, ¡Hasta la puse como sonido de alarma en el móvil! Ah pararse en puntas ¡Cuanto hace que no hacia esto! ¡Que placer! 

 

.

\- Bien, esa es la variación del hada ¿Te gusto?

\- Hermoso querida, parece muy difícil de aprender a bailar asi ¿No te lastimas los pies con eso puesto?

\- Sí, mira.- Le mostré mis pies, todos feos y con callos, los dedos chatos y el empeine abultado.- Esto es por pararse de punta, las rodillas también pueden lesionarse por cruzar los pies, así ¿Viste que las rodillas quedan para lados opuestos? Eso las puede lastimar y el empeine se tuerce por el peso del cuerpo.

\- Querida ¡Tienes los pies horribles! hahahahahahahahahahahaha.

\- Si lo sé, es el costo de bailar ballet ¡Por lo menos se hacer algo que tu no!

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras enseñarme? soy un buen alumno.

\- A callarte la boca ¡Eso debes aprender!

\- Ah Angie, dices las palabras exactas para que yo conteste con algo, según tú, pervertido. Yo diría que tú no sabes callarte y que tu no eliges las palabras adecuadas.- Se me está acercando, se acerca a mí con su cara psicótica, auxilio por favor.- En eso yo podría ayudarte.

\- No te acerques ¡No te acerques! Dije que ¡!- Si será, me encerró contra la pared.

\- Intenta escapar ahora.- Sus labios me llaman, nos besamos dos veces, pero son míos, lo siento así, son como un imán.- Si pones esa cara me harás dudar de mi autocontrol, linda.

\- Mh, si.- No pude resistir levantar la mano y acariciarlo en la mejilla, era suave, me daba electricidad en la palma de mi mano.- ¿Por qué me siento así contigo?

\- ¿Así como?- dijo mientras apoyaba su cara contra mi mano.

\- Como si nos conociéramos, me siento a gusto contigo, tu tacto se me hace familiar, tanto que me causa escalofríos, y tus labios... siento como si...

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Familiares, también? ¿Que son tuyos? ¿Que solo tú puedes besarlos?

\- Si ¿Como lo sabes?

\- Siento lo mismo contigo.

Y me beso, pero fue distinto a los otros besos, un beso en donde se sentía amor pero también algo de pasión y salvajismo. Me deje llevar abrazándolo por el cuello, no me dolía el pecho, no me dolía la cabeza, mi poder estaba bajo control.

No sé cómo paso, pero de repente estaba sentada en la mesa, con mi amante frente a mí, y enzarzados en una lucha de besos. El estaba solo de pantalón y camisa, yo de remera y pantalón, a punto de quedar desnuda, si juzgo donde estaban sus manos.

Yo estaba en el cielo, sentía como si toda mi vida hubiera esperado por conocerlo y tenerlo solo para mí, la familiaridad con sus caricias es demasiada. Cuando estaba quitándole la camisa se vino abajo el mundo lujurioso en donde estábamos encerrados, dicen que lo bueno dura poco. ¡Maldito sea! Cuando logro tener bajo control a mi poder, llega él a arruinarlo.

\- ¡Undertaker! ¿¡Estas aquí!?- El grito del niño real resono por todo el edificio.

\- ...

\- Tú no cerraste la tienda ¿Verdad?

\- Nop, sospeche que iba a venir, no pensé que tan inoportunamente.

\- Ve con él, no quiero que me muerda, tal vez me agarro Rabia Real.

\- No te enojes linda.- Se acercó a mi oído, tomándome de la cintura.- No tengo objeciones si deseas hacerlo de nuevo ¿Quién sabe? según tú, la tercera es la vencida.

\- Mmhhm ve con ese mocoso, espero no cruzarme cara a cara con él. Le dejaría mis lindos dedos marcados en su real mejilla.

\- Está bien linda ¡No me extrañes!- Se puso su abrigo y salió muy alegre a hablar con el mocoso Phantomhive, escuche varias charlas de ellos ¡Es realmente molesto! A mí un niño de doce años me habla con ese tono y le cruzo la cara de un golpe. Aparte de que aumento mi odio al arruinar nuestro momento.

Ahora que pienso, ire a bañarme, necesito desestresarme.

.

¿Donde estará Angelique? se la veía frustrada. Oh heheheee está bañándose, qué bueno que la tina es grande, tal vez me apetezca un baño.- ¡He vuelto mi querida! ¿Esta linda el agua?

\- ¡AGH! ¡No me asustes así hombre! Me queda el corazón en la boca.

\- Hihi te ves linda rodeada de espuma, no me resistí. Tienes espuma en la cabeza, te ayudare.- Dicho esto, agarro una jarra, la lleno con agua y me la volcó en la cabeza, sin esperar a que volteara mi cabeza hacia atrás para evitar que me ardieran los ojos.- GYYYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS!- Ahora si podía abusarme yo también, levite una bola de agua y se la estrelle en la cabeza. Quedo completamente bañado en agua jabonosa... y se le pego la camisa, tiene buen cuerpo, ¿Quién lo pensaría? lo mire por unos segundos, imaginando que tan suave y fuerte se sentiría pero recordé que tenía un grito atorado en la garganta, con su nombre en la dedicatoria.- ¡PARA QUE TENGAS Y PARA QUE EMPIEZES A GUARDAR, NO ME VOY A QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!?

\- Deberías querida, si quieres evitar situaciones incomodas ahahahahahahahahahahahahah- no me di cuenta de que al bajar en nivel del agua, esta había quedado muy abajo, casi en la línea de mis pezones, mierda, sonrojada me hundí aún más en el agua. Maldito pervertido, iba a molestarme por el resto del año con esto.- Ahahahahahahahahaha eres demasiado adorable para tu propio bien. Sal del agua, iré a cambiarme y luego podemos cenar ahahahaha.

Maldito sea con sus mañas, siempre encuentra un punto débil con el cual avergonzarme, luego dice que es caballeroso. El caballeroso se lo voy a dar por la cabeza, maldito pervertido. Ya encontrare su punto débil, y no lograra detenerme, oh si.

.


	7. Las Memorias Perdidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El baul se abre y las memorias comienzan a salir a la luz. Momentos especiales estan llegando.

Día número 10, continuo viviendo en la época victoriana, sin saber cómo llegue hasta aquí. Aun no encuentro pistas que fundamenten tal viaje en el tiempo.

.

Hoy Undertaker se decidió a cenar, por lo que tuve que salir a comprar más alimentos. Eso significa ponerme el vestido y el abrigo "de época" y socializar con la gente. Cuando volvía vi que había alguien esperando frente a la puerta de la tienda, vestido con un traje extraño ¡Hey! ¡Extraño como esta maldita época!

\- Buenas tardes, la tienda está abierta si desea pasar.

\- Debo suponer que usted es la señorita Angelique, un placer conocerla. Soy Sebastián Michaelis, mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive, el joven amo está hablando algo importante con Undertaker, le sugiero que espere aquí, señorita Brown.

\- Sugerencia rechazada, el niño guardián te dio órdenes a ti, por mi parte debo preparar la cena, buenas tardes.

\- Adiós, señorita Brown.

Ni levante la cabeza cuando abrí la puerta, no tenía ganas de conocer al cachorro real, no hoy. Apenas puse un pie dentro de la tienda se apagaron las velas, así que no veía nada, solo se escuchaban las risas de mi anfitrión y unas maldiciones de Ciel. Me dirigí rápidamente a la escalera detrás del armario.

Acordamos en preparar una tarta de calabaza y espinacas, sana y muy rica, no soporto la comida pesada. Mientras luchaba por cortar la calabaza llego Undertaker, todavía riéndose, me vino como anillo al dedo que haya llegado.

\- ¡Undy querido!

\- ¡Angie! ¿Que me vas a pedir?

\- ¿Puedes cortar esta cosa? ¡Me están dando ganas de darla contra el piso a ver si puedo sacarle un trozo!

\- Querida solo es una calabaza, mira y aprende, palo de escoba con tutu hihihi.

\- Podría darte por la cabeza con esa cosa ¡Y no vuelvas a decirme palo de escoba con tutu en tu bendita vida!

\- Aaaahahahahaha ¿No vas a hervir las espinacas? Veo una sola olla ¿O pretendes comer hojas crudas como un adorable conejito?

\- Lo hare por ultimo. Voy a quitarme el vestido, ya vuelvo.

\- ¿También necesitaras mi ayuda? Puedo hacer más de dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡No! Cuando termines eso, ponla en la olla a hervir con un poco de sal. Un poco de sal. Y quiero hacerte algunas preguntas.

Cuando pude quitarme ese vestido me puse un pantalon negro de cuero, una remera blanca, la campera de cuero negro con forro peludo y mis amadas botas con hebillas y plataformas, cómodas y calentitas.

En la cocina mi anfitrión estaba muy metido cocinando, estaba con el pelo recogido con una cinta, le había quitado la cascara a la calabaza y ahora estaba picándola. No era muy extraño verlo hacer eso, pero merecía un aplauso, era bueno en la cocina. Ha, vivo con un hombre que es muy guapo, demasiado. Cocina muy bien, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo hago yo. Tambien se viste con mi abrigo, ah... ¿Que sería de mi vida si él no me quitara mi ropa?

\- Oye, sabes que esa es mi campera ¿Verdad?

\- Lo sé, pero es de mi talle, como mucha de tu ropa ¡Así que la tome prestada! Acaso solo usas ropa de...- se detuvo cuando me vio parada al lado de él.-... Cuero? Wow definitivamente te ves mejor en un pantalón que con un vestido.

\- Gracias ¡A ti te queda mejor la campera que el abrigo largo!- Me hizo sonrojar demasiado pero parece que logre que él también se sonrojara, ya que me quedo mirando unos segundos y volvió a picar la calabaza, con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza.- ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso el pervertido se sonrojo? Aw que tierno.

\- No juegues conmigo querida, te puedes quemar.

\- Ah ¿Sí? - Me pare de puntas y le susurre en el oído.- Perdí el miedo a ese fuego hace mucho tiempo.- le di un beso en la mejilla y una guiñada, mientras el hombre quedaba en shock, presa de varias sacudidas causadas por los escalofríos. Si él puede jugar este juego, yo también.- Dame eso, te vas a cortar, ve a sentarte que yo termino aquí hahahahahahahahaha.

\- ¿Que es tan divertido?- Estaba quietito en la silla, tal cual yo lo había dejado.

\- Aaahahahahahahahaha ¿¡Quien pone nervioso a quien!? Pero no nos vayamos de tema, me harás olvidar algo que quiero preguntarte, algo que me dejo bastante perturbada.

\- ¿Que es querida?- Puse el resto de la comida al fuego y me fui a sentar a la mesa.

\- Ese mayordomo ¿Que hay con él? Me dio un pinchazo en la cabeza su presencia, que casi hace que me tropiece.

\- Así que lo notaste, él no es humano. Me gustaría que te mantuvieras alejada de el.

\- ¿Otro sobrenatural? ¿A donde vine a parar...? ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Que es lo que deduces a partir de lo que sentiste?

\- Algo oscuro, turbio y viejo, muy viejo. Me sentía en una nube de humo denso cuando me pare a su lado.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso querida, él es un demonio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Son reales? ¿Y que hace con un niño? Yo no note esa extrañeza en el hasta que le pregunte si deseaba algo de la tienda.

\- Ahahahahahahaha que buena dependienta que eres hahahahahaha desearía meter a esa alimaña en un ataúd pero es algo complicado de llevar a cabo. El está con el niño porque tienen un contrato. El realizara los deseos del conde y a cambio obtendrá su alma. Y no deberías sorprenderte, después de todo, ¿No vives conmigo? Yo tampoco soy humano.

\- Así que es verdad, hay muchas historias sobre los demonios y sus contratos. Por otro lado ¿¡Que le pasa por la cabeza a una persona en el momento en que hace eso!? ¡Hay que estar loco para regalar tu alma por una estupidez! Antes muerta.

\- El conde estuvo desaparecido alrededor de un mes, hace ya dos años, cuando reapareció, el demonio estaba con él.- Su mirada se perdió, era extremadamente triste.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Que paso?

\- Su padre era un gran amigo mío, hace dos años incendiaron su casa, matando a la servidumbre, a su esposa y muriendo el. Solo el mayordomo anterior logro sobrevivir aunque con heridas graves, y Ciel fue secuestrado.- Agacho la cabeza y se le empezaron a caer lágrimas, en ese momento me sentí totalmente inútil, sin saber qué hacer, solo atine a abrazarlo.

\- No llores, si tu dijiste que tu Angélica reencarno, ¿Por qué tu amigo no podría hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si te encuentras algún día con su reencarnación? Aparte, ver a un amante de las risas llorar, es estar perdiendo el mundo.

Le dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda, el me abrazaba de la cintura y tenía la cabeza escondida en mi cuello. Al rato se tranquilizó, cuando levanto la cara tenía los ojos enrojecidos, resaltando el verde y amarillo de sus iris y las mejillas pegajosas de las lágrimas. Se me encogió el corazón de verlo así.

\- Tienes razón, en este momento veo un fenómeno de reencarnación, aunque para ver a Vincent deberé esperar algunos cientos de años todavía.

\- ¿En este momento? ¿Te refieres a mí?

\- Si querida, debí decírtelo en cuanto lo supe. Fue hace apenas unos días atrás, cuando dijiste que estabas viendo mis recuerdos, no veías mis recuerdos. No precisamente los míos, en ese momento lo confirme.

\- ¿Soy una reencarnación?-

¿Soy una reencarnación? ¿Yo soy Angélica? Me mataron hace casi un siglo, en Noruega y embarazada y esta es mi cuarta vida ¿A eso se debe como me siento cuando él me toca? Está provocando que me duela la cabeza, ¿Será esa la explicación a...?

.

Cuando le conté a Angelique la verdad quedo muda, me observaba con una mueca de confusión fija en su rostro. Tal vez no fue el mejor momento para contarle eso, tenía la guardia muy baja. Tampoco podía ocultárselo mas, en sus vidas anteriores no percibía los recuerdos de la vida anterior pero en este cuerpo tiene ese don.

Esta pálida y su energía vuelve a extenderse, pero de alguna forma sin atacar, solo flota. Mi amada es capaz de controlar inconscientemente a su energía, era hora de que lo lograse, aunque está actuando extraño.

\- ¿Angelique? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Hace frio, me iré a acostar.

\- Déjame ayudarte, estas muy pálida.

\- Ok...- Apenas dijo esto, se desmayó, si no fuera porque me encontraba a su lado, se hubiera dado un gran golpe. La agarre en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación.

Esta muy fría, al igual que en su desmayo anterior. Espero que recuerde todo y se libere de esa molestia cada vez que la toco, debe ser porque su don actúa en el cerebro directamente y una sensación tan ajena debe provocar que inconscientemente libere su poder e intente reconocer tal sensación. Quien sabe, su don es bastante misterioso y tiene mucho potencial.

A ver, recuéstate aquí, lo lamento pero deberé sacarte esa ropa y ponerte el pijama, es más calentito. Es muy pequeña, casi tanto como lo fue en su primer vida y conserva su personalidad. Aunque las circunstancias de la vida la deformaron un poco, sigue siendo la misma muchacha simpática y vergonzosa con un gorro azul mar.

Bien querida, ya puedes descansar tranquila, me quedare contigo, te dará más calor, ven aquí, ahora sí, descansa.

.

.

_Tenía en mis manos una canasta llena de verduras que vendería si tenía suerte, cuando salí de casa lo vi._

_Oh ahí esta él de nuevo, Jord, el hijo menor de la señora Amdahl. Debería saludarlo, siempre me mira pero cuando voy a saludarlo da vuelta la cabeza, sonrojado. Me pregunto de qué color serán realmente sus ojos, los he visto azules y otros días verdes. Oh freno en ese puesto, iré a saludarlo, después de todo su madre es amiga de la mía._

_\- Hola, ¿Me reconoces? Soy Angélica, nuestras madres son amigas, mucho gusto. - Se sonrojo, que adorable es este chico. Su madre dice que es muy tímido._

_\- Hola, soy Jord, un gusto conocerte.- Le preguntare a donde va, tal vez podemos charlar. Es un chico muy lindo, el pelo gris es muy característico de la familia de su madre, según la mía propia me ha contado._

_\- Hola Jord, ¿Podría acompañarte? Me dirijo hacia el pueblo, ¿Tú vas hacia allí también?_

_\- Sí, necesito botones, ¿A dónde llevas esa canasta?_

_\- Al mercado, iré a la plaza a ver si puedo vender las verduras, después de todo son frescas, ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?_

_\- Sí, adelante._

_\- ¿Podrías mirarme? Quiero ver tus ojos, tengo curiosidad por saber de qué color son realmente.- Volvió a sonrojarse, realmente es lindo._

_Sus ojos son de un azul verdoso, con una parte gris en el centro, como una estrella de múltiples puntas, son realmente hermosos._

_\- Son muy lindos Jord._

_\- Tus ojos son muy bonitos también.- Solo pude sonreírle, creo que yo también me sonroje._

_No sé en qué momento paso, pero me enamore de él como nunca creí hacerlo, completa y perdidamente enamorada de ese chico tímido que salude una vez en un camino de la aldea._

_._

_\- ¿Aceptas?_

_\- ¿¡Como preguntas eso!? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si si y mil veces sí!_

_\- Deme su mano entonces, señora Amdahl._

_._

_\- Jord siente aquí, ¿Notas que hay muchas partes que se mueven? No creo que sea un bebe solo, son varios brazos._

_\- Si, se mueve mucho, ¡Angélica, sería el hombre más feliz si tenemos más de un hijo! apenas si puedo contener los gritos de felicidad que luchan por quedarse en mi garganta, ¡Si tuviéramos dos definitivamente salgo bailando a gritarlo al mundo entero!_

_\- Es temprano para saber bien cuantos bebes son, cariño. Debemos esperar un par de meses más._

_._

_\- ¡Ay! Jord, deberías ir a buscar al doctor, los bebes están empujando._

_\- ¿Ya? ¡Debo conseguir sabanas! ¿Podrás quedarte sola unos minutos? Mi padre dejo su caballo aquí, no me tomara mucho regresar._

_\- Ve tranquilo, nos queda algo de tiempo._

_\- Dame otro beso querida, no demorare, quédate sentada allí._ _Le dire a Umi que venga._

_\- Descuida Jord, vete ya._

_El realmente se preocupa, le tristece que su madre no conozca a su hijo pero la señora Amdahl fue llamada al paraíso._

_Cerrare las ventanas, se viene una helada. Listo, iré a... ¿Quien llama a esta hora? ¡Ah! ¿Que fue ese ruido? ¡La ventana de la sala! ¿Pero qué...? Oh fuego, tengo que salir. ¿Quien tranco la puerta? ¡Jord odia trancar la puerta!- ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME!_

\- Jord...

_\- ¡AYUDA! ¡MIS BEBES!_

\- Nh ayuda... los bebes...

_\- ¡NO PUEDO SALIR!_

\- Necesito aire...

_\- ¡AYUDA! Agh no puedo respirar ¡JORD! ¡AYUDA!_

\- ¡JORD AYUDA!

Me desperté en medio del grito, estaba cubierta de sudor y respirando agitadamente, y no estaba en una casa en llamas, estaba en mi habitación, sentada en mi cama con Undertaker a mi lado.

\- ¡Angelique! ¿¡Que pasa!?- Ni yo supe. Fue tan real, me sentía ahogada, sin aire. Nunca tuve un sueño tan vivido. Pero esos no fue un sueño normal, fueron recuerdos de mi primer vida, cuando conocí a Undertaker, o Jord, Jord Amdahl.- Angie ¿Que soñaste? Estabas viendo algún recuerdo ¿No?

\- Si, ¡No podía respirar!- Me arroje en los brazos de mi anfitrión y me largue a llorar desconsolada. Reviví una de mis muertes, y fue la peor experiencia que he podido tener.

\- Tranquila amor, esa vida termino. Puedo asegurarte que las otras dos fueron totalmente pacificas. En la segunda vida te llamaste Ángela. Te gustaba mucho bailar y generalmente tenías el rostro hundido en algún libro. Formamos una familia, aun hoy viven nuestros descendientes. Luego te llamaste Ángel, un muchacho inquieto que le gustaba jugar en el barro. Me pusiste de apodo Tío Gris. Querías ponerte mis gafas a cada rato, también formaste una familia y también hoy viven tus descendientes. Ambas vidas llegaron a la vejez en paz, ya no tendrás recuerdos dolorosos.- Esto me consoló bastante, no quería pasar por otra experiencia tan espantosa.

\- ¿Familia? ¿Cuantos hijos tuvimos?

\- Conmigo tuviste cuatro, Christoffer, Sindri, Dagny y Hela, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Ellos heredaron mi pelo, pero los ojos variaron entre el verde de tus ojos, que casualmente es el mismo que posees ahora, y un azul verdoso, que supongo era mi color de ojos cuando fui humano. Luego de esa vida reapareciste aquí en Inglaterra, llamándote Ángel Smith, un muchacho de pelo negro, muy hablador, mal estudiante y amante de la naturaleza. Tuviste dos hijos, John y Anna, ellos tuvieron pelo negro azabache y ojos grises.

\- Que nombres extraños ¿Los elegí yo?

\- Son noruegos querida. Los elegiste tú, ya que como tu cargabas la panza con él bebe, tu ibas a elegir los nombres. El día en que yo quedara embarazado iba a poder elegir el nombre del bebe ahahahaha.

\- ¿En serio? Ahaha supongo que mi vena cascarrabia viene desde esa época. Recuerdo del sueño que tus ojos eran azul verdoso, pero con una parte gris en el centro. Cuando te conocí pense que eran como una estrella de múltiples puntas. Lo recuerdo a eso, era un combinación muy bonita.- Levante la mano y acaricie su mejilla. Seguía dándome corriente, pero ahora sabia porque era eso. Sabia de donde provenía, no era mi poder el problema, la causante era mi alma. El reconocimiento de esta hacia Un... Jord causaba una reacción sobre mi don, lo cual era un efecto secundario, no el problema principal como pensé en un principio.

De repente sentí el deseo incontrolable de besarlo, de tocarlo, se me nublo la vista y solo veía su boca, la misma que llamaba a mi autocontrol desde hacía casi un siglo. Cuando pude reaccionar lo tenía a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

\- Te dije en algún momento que si haces esa expresión harás que mi autocontrol desaparezca Angelique.

Justo donde quiero que estés querido.

\- Precisamente.- Lo acorrale contra la cabecera de la cama y le hable al oído.- Eso es lo que estoy buscando, nadie hablo de mantener el control.- Fui dejándole un rastro de besos desde su oreja hasta la base del cuello, provocándole escalofríos. Descubrí uno de tus puntos débiles querido.

No noto que estaba casi sentada encima de él. Cuando reacciono estaba sin camisa.

\- ¿Nh? Eres una atrevida, te abusas de mí y me desvistes.- Me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, dejándome totalmente a horcajadas de él.

Le guiñe un ojo y le hable.

\- No te distraigas, quien sabe que otras sorpresas te puedes llevar.- Me dedico una mirada explosiva, de esas que te dejan prendida a los ojos de alguien y que hacen que algo en tu interior se encoja de estupefacción.

\- Si así lo quieres.- Me abrazo contra él y me dio un beso que gritaba "¡Por fin te encontré! ¡Aquí es a donde perteneces!" no dude en responderle con el mismo ímpetu, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Sus manos viajaban por mis espalda, me rozaba con las uñas, haciéndome jadear, las cicatrices eran la piel más sensible, y la sensación era la más exquisita. Me desprendió el pijama, dejándome con el buzo de manga corta blanco.

\- Angie, eres hermosa.- Intercalaba las palabras con besos en el cuello.- Las ganas de besarte me estaban comiendo por dentro. Amo como te vistes, amo verte bailar, amo verte cantar, amo tus pantalones de cuero, amo tu risa, tus enojos, tu boca, tus piernas, te amo, te amo.- Me miro a los ojos agarrándome la cara con ambas manos.- Te amo Angelique.

Esa frase me hizo hacer ¡clic! Yo lo amo, en el fondo siempre lo supe, necesitaba ser sincera conmigo misma y ver la realidad, esa que el sueño me mostro, la que me conto Jord sobre mis otras vidas, esa que siempre estuvo ahí escondida en el fondo del baúl.

Siempre lo ame, por eso fui infeliz, amaba a alguien a quien no había conocido aun, hasta que llegue hasta aqui. Lo amo, al igual que en mi primer vida.

Completa y perdidamente enamorada de él.

\- ¿Angie? ¿Estas aquí?

\- Si... si. También te amo haha siempre estuvo ahí el sentimiento. Por eso siempre me sentí vacía, te amaba pero no lo sabía, no te conocía. Ahora si me siento a gusto. Si, definitivamente te amo.

Lo tome por sus mejillas y lo bese, dejando correr el amor que al fin se revelaba ante mis ojos, casi riendo de la felicidad.

Cuando por fin me saco la remera, su mirada quedo fija en mi pecho.

\- ¿Que es? - Dijo rozándome con la punta de los dedos, como si fuera de porcelana. Me causo un escalofrio.

\- Un tatuaje ¿Te gusta?- Tenía tatuada una luna creciente con una serie de colgantes como de candelabro, con perlas que corrían por debajo de mis pechos, formando semicírculos.

\- Es hermoso.- Sus manos me daban escalofríos, me tocaban muy suave, como si fuera de cristal y pudiera romperme.- ¿Puedes quitarte esto?

\- Mira y aprende.- Me di vuelta y le mostré como desprender el sostén, no es difícil, pero si nunca lo hiciste puede sacarte canas. Tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar, de sorpresa y placer, cuando me abrazo desde atrás, pegándome a su pecho. Me sentía en una nube, me besaba el cuello, los hombros, mientras sus manos viajaban por el resto de mi cuerpo, algo muy placentero.

\- ¿Podrías pararte?- Me pare con la gracia propia de las bailarinas. Ya la tenía muy arraigada en mi, esto dejo a mi amante totalmente embobado. Me gusta.

\- ¿Me vas a mirar así por mucho tiempo?

\- Ven aquí.- Me desprendió el pantalón y me hizo una seña para volver a la cama.

\- No, aun tú tienes el pantalón puesto.- Quiso pararse a sacárselo pero lo empuje de nuevo a la cama, dejándolo algo confundido y con una mirada que se volvía abrasadora a cada segundo, lo cual solo aumento mi picardía.- Te quedas ahí.

Nos hundimos en el momento, nos hundimos en el cuerpo del otro, besos y caricias, mordidas y lamidas. Hasta el final de la noche, hasta que el cuerpo se agote.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente. 
> 
> No se me hacia apetecible escribir escenas pornográficas, prefiero algo más sugerente, ¡Que te deje las ideas en la cabeza! al menos por ahora.
> 
> EL NOMBRE que elegi para Undertaker fue porque no me parece llamarlo Thor u Odin, busque nombres noruegos y ese me gusto, era el más normal, lo otros sí que eran raros. En fin, espero les guste.


	8. La Verdad Oculta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie descubre junto a Undertaker una nueva faceta de su poder. Tambien cuentan pequeñas historias de sus vidas y como siempre, discuten y rien un poco.

No puedo moverme. No puedo respirar, incluso parpadear me agota.

Mi anfitrión me mira como si fuera mi padre regañándome por hacer una travesura.

Tiene el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada en una línea, se ve hermoso cuando se molesta.

\- ¿¡Que hacías bajo la lluvia helada!?

\- Mi bufanda voló, el viento la empujo.

\- ¿Y el paraguas?

\- Voló también.- Mi voz era totalmente graciosa, tenía una gripe que podía contagiar a toda la población mundial y aun así tendría virus de sobra para mí.

\- ¿No pensaste en correr? ¿En resguardarte bajo algún techo? Cualquier persona se enfermaría con esta lluvia, y ya debe ser una nevada ¿Quieres que haga té ? Recién saque del horno una tarta de manzana y canela.

\- Si, té con mucho limón y azúcar. Tarta tambien y los pañuelos, los deje en la mesa.

\- Ahaha espera aquí, tapada y quieta, pestosita ahahahahahaha.

\- HA HA.

El dia anterior había salido a comprar las cosas para hacer el almuerzo. Y cuando volvía a la tienda empezó a llover, una lluvia que se anunciaba desde el amanecer en el horizonte. El viento empezó a rugir como si el apocalipsis hubiera llegado, voló mi bufanda y cuando me di vuelta me quito el paraguas. Pude atrapar mi bufanda pero el paraguas voló hacia su libertad, dejando que me empapara mientras hacia el camino hacia la tienda.

Cuando llegue a la casa, Undertaker estaba hablando con el niño guardián, al parecer su tía murió a causa de Jack El Destripador junto a varias prostitutas. Mañana tenemos funeral y no me salvare de no ir.

\- He vuelto pequeña, aquí están los pañuelos, trata de no dejar tus mocos por toda la casa, ¿Si? Hihihi.- Dijo tapándose la boca con una mano, mientras me dejaba una bandeja con una taza de té y un trozo de tarta. El se te veía casi amarillo, se tomó en serio lo de "mucho limón" pero esta rico.

\- No me des ideas, que rico el té, deberías dedicarte a ser chef.

\- Ahahaha prefiero los muertos querida, ellos no me dan ordenes y son mas interesantes ¡Y no tengo ningún subordinado quejoso! El sabor del té debe ser por el azúcar, encontré azúcar rubia en el mercado ayer ¡Me gusto el color y traje! Gh he he.

\- Nunca use azúcar rubia para el té, queda genial, y la tarta está demasiado rica ¿Tuviste subordinados cuando estabas en la asociación o agencia o como se llame?

\- Aaah si, muchos. Yo estaba en el área de recolección, en uno de los altos cargos. Generalmente supervisaba a los novatos pero si había algún demonio involucrado debía ir.

\- ¿Demonios? ¿Te encontraste con muchos?

\- Alrededor de doscientos, no es muy comun cruzarse con uno. Casi me matan varias veces pero cuando conoces las tácticas que usan, es fácil adivinar sus movimientos. Vi morir a varios compañeros, a causa de estas criaturas.

\- ¿Como que casi te matan? ¿Y a quien viste morir?

\- Por ver morir, presencie demasiadas muertes querida. Por casi morir, digamos que hubo demonios que me acorralaron varias veces. Y por lo demás, dos compañeros murieron en una emboscada. Eso fue cuando la peste negra estaba en todo su esplendor, volvíamos a nuestro mundo después de estar todo el día recogiendo almas. Eramos cinco y cuando salíamos del pueblo nos acorralaron ocho demonios. En esa época estaban siempre al acecho, esperando hacerse con almas. Esos dos compañeros que murieron eran novatos, intentamos protegerlos pero los demonios son muy astutos, todo lo que dicen es una mentira, aunque parezca que hablen con la verdad. Siempre van a tener la balanza inclinada hacia ellos si tú los escuchas. A pesar de esto, ellos se descuidaron y dejaron que un demonio mostrara su verdadera forma, algo asqueroso de ver realmente, me dan nauseas de solo recordarlo. En ese momento la situación se salió de control, matar a ese demonio era casi imposible hasta que mostrara una forma mas tangible. Demonios solo quedaban tres al igual que nosotros. El resto de mi equipo, esos dos jovenes, teniamos uno muerto y otro en proceso. Si bien es cierto que no morimos naturalmente, si nos lastiman si puede llegar a suceder. El cuerpo debe tener energía suficiente para sanar rápidamente, lo único que puede matarnos sin posibilidad de regeneración son las guadañas. Logramos matar a esos demonios y el que se había revelado mato a los chicos con una de sus propias guadañas. Cuando liquidamos a sus compañeros decidió escapar usando la forma de un ave. Un gran error, ya que la guadaña de uno de mis compañeros se dividía en una espada y una daga, este le tiro la daga y lo atravesó de lado a lado ¡Como un trozo de pan!

\- O sea que si encuentro tu guadaña y ese mayordomo me saca de quicio ¿Puedo matarlo?

\- Ahahahahaha no querida, para hacer eso debes encontrar la guadaña primero y te aseguro que está muy bien escondida, tanto que me asombra. Y segundo, no llegaras a tocarlo ya que si te hace algo, lo matare yo primero.- Mientras decía esto me acariciaba la mejilla con sus uñas.- Como mucho podrías quemar sus restos hi hi hi.

\- Es injusto. Nh tengo frio ¿Te acuestas aquí?

\- ¡Tienes fiebre! no te abrigaras más y si quieres que me acueste deberás quitarte ese abrigo de lana.

\- No, tengo frio. Acuéstate conmigo.

\- ¡Te sacas ese buzo! levanta este brazo, ahora el otro. Bien, ahora sí. Deja que me descalce. Ven aquí amor.

¡Wow! ¡Ya se durmió! estará así algunos días, espero que no levante mucha temperatura. Debe de tener treinta y nueve grados, esta temblando. Hace mucho frio en realidad, si la cubro con esa manta fina estará bien.

Qué bueno que no tengo sueño, así puedo cuidarla y al menos por tres semanas mas no dormiré. La fiesta de la otra noche fue un buen relajante, debo evitar que me distraiga.

Lo bueno de eso es que es una guerra de constantes revanchas, he he.

.

De nuevo no podía respirar, sentía como si el mundo hubiera pasado por encima mío, aplastándome como una bola de plastilina.

\- Jor... Jo... a~h ¡Atchis! ¡Atchis! Mis pañ a~h ¡Atchis! Kyya ¿¡Mis paduelos dode cadajo edtán!? ¡Jo~d!

\- Aahahahahahahaha ¿Que pasa Angie?

\- ¿¡Aonde edtan mis paduelos!?

\- Aa~lli, en la mesita.- Estaba quedando colorado, casi violeta.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Termine la frase y largo una de sus estruendosas risas, cayéndose encima de la cama y haciendo que esta temblara.- Hey para ya, harás que me desarme con tanto movimiento, me siento como un globo desinflado.

\- Oh, es muy divertido oírte hablar con la nariz tapada ahahaha estaba preparando tu desayuno, ¿Vamos a la cocina o quieres que te lo traiga a la cama?

\- Me levantare, si me quedo acostada no me recuperare. Tengo la ropa húmeda ¿Hice fiebre?

\- Un poco, hizo bastante frio con esta nevada, así que no levantaste mucha temperatura querida, ¡Vamos rápido rápido! ¡Que se enfriara el desayuno!

\- Ayúdame, me siento pegada a la cama.

\- Toma mis manos, bien. Querida hoy es el funeral de la tía del conde, Angelina, ¿Quieres ir, o te quedas aquí?

\- No, vamos, quiero salir ¿Hace mucho frio?

\- No mucho, creo que deberé calentar de nuevo el agua para él te...

\- Quiero té con leche.

\- ¿Te con leche? Fíjate allí si hay, creo que la use para las galletas hi hi.

\- Queda un poco, oye ¿No es que Jack solo mataba prostitutas?- Le dije mientras ponía la leche en una olla para que hirviera.

\- Si querida ¿por qué preguntas?

\- La tía de Ciel murió, porque Jack la mato y el asesino desapareció el mismo día. Ella no era prostituta, era doctora, entonces ¿Era ella el asesino?

\- Muy aguda Angie. Si en efecto, ella y su mayordomo eran los asesinos, pero la mato el mayordomo, Grell Sutcliff, con su guadaña.

\- Es un amante de la sangre ¿No? ¡Para hacerle ese corte! Espera... ¿El mayordomo es un shinigami?

\- Vaya, pensé que no habías notado esas palabras. Exacto, el mayordomo es un shinigami activo y creo que lo van a suspender por un largo tiempo ¡Oh ya está el té! ¡Sírvete tú el azúcar! Angie ¿Puedo obtener mi turno para preguntar algo?

\- Si claro.

\- La otra noche...- Quede sonrojada y casi ahogada con él te.- Si, esa misma noche, note algo en tus cicatrices, algo que se sale del patrón que tienen. Unas pequeñas marcas de líneas que se cruzan horizontal y verticalmente, en los bordes de las quemaduras mayores. Algunas en la parte de atrás de tu cuello. Puedo asegurarte que una explosión no te deja líneas como esas, deja marcas deformes, incluso tus quemaduras son casi perfectas como si te hubieras recostado sobre algo caliente, ¿Me equivoco? Algo falta en ese cuento.- Mierda, ya es hora de que le cuente la verdad, o lo que yo considero como verdad.

\- Si, la verdad falta. Veras, mis padres son dueños de un laboratorio, de investigaciones neurológicas. Estaban investigando los avances que hace el cerebro humano dándole los estímulos necesarios. Tú debes saber que el cerebro no usa el cien por ciento de su capacidad. Ellos buscaban llegar a ese porcentaje, o acercarse. Experimentando con ratas observaron que si se las exponía a ciertos rayos y a cierto nivel de radiación, estas presentaban cambios, se volvían más inteligentes, se comportaban diferente a una rata normal. La ambición de mis padres por probar sus experimentos llego bastante lejos, ofreciéndonos a mí y a mi hermana como sujetos de prueba. Ya que mi cerebro tiene un lóbulo más desarrollado me eligieron a mí y como no eran experimentos mortales, no había nada que temer.

\- ¡Eso es espantoso querida! ¿¡Como pudieron hacerte algo así!?

Su cara era de puro espanto y asco, nunca le habia visto esa expresion.

\- Estaban cegados por ver su utopía casi cumplida, querían probar sus teorías. Estas resultaron exitosas, me metieron en una cámara, recuerdo que había luz y calor. Ahí fue cuando me queme la espalda. En el hospital me borraron la memoria con medicamentos pero a medida que mi mutación, o como te guste llamarlo, se fue desarrollando pude recuperar esas memorias. En mi adolescencia cada cierto tiempo me desmayaba siempre en mi casa y no recordaba que me había pasado. Resulta que eran ellos, me inducían en un estado inconsciente para estudiar sus avances pero no sabían todo lo que habían provocado.  Ellos veían los cambios fisicos que esperaban en mi cerebro pero no sabían lo que este podía hacer. La última vez que me provocaron inconsciencia fue cuando llegue de la graduación del curso de diseño. Había alguien apuntándome con algo parecido a una pistola en la sala de mi casa. Al dia siguiente me escape hacia Escocia.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada mas?

\- No, solo hasta ahí.

\- Y ¿Cómo te lleva ese don tuyo? ¿Has logrado hacer algo nuevo?

\- Oh mira, ahora ya no me siento mal, ¡Puedo expandir y contraer la energía como si nada! Obsérveme, señor Amdahl.- Me dio una sonrisa luminosa cuando lo llame por su apellido. Le quedaba bien, era extraño y único al igual que él.

Me concentre en la mente de mi ¿Pareja? De él. Ya no me costaba lograr esto, ahora podía meterme a su mente y hablarle. También había descubierto que podía acceder a recuerdos, recientes y otros más viejos. Esto lo descubri mientras me sentaba en la ventana a leer la mente de los transeúntes.

\- ¿Viste que lo hago bien?

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? me marea un poco.

\- Veo tus recuerdos, en trozos, no veo las situaciones completas.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo? Es molesto.

\- Perdón, solo probaba algo nuevo.

Jord  estaba un poco pálido, no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso, si le afecta a el de tal forma, a una persona común lo dejaría al borde del desmayo.

\- ¡Lo hago bien! ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

\- No linda, solo en ese momento, ya se pasó ¡Oh tu energía esta por toda la habitación! Querida tienes un potencial enorme, si obtienes el control total serias muy poderosa realmente.

\- Eso intento, me trajo muchos problemas el no saber controlarlo ¡Mira como lo hago!- Dicho esto empezó a bloquear mi energía, para "apagar" mi don. Si Jord supiera todas las veces que me sangro la nariz practicando esto, me encierra en un ataúd de hierro.

\- Ahahahahahahahahaha ese es el mejor avance que has hecho ahahaha ya que no dejaras sangre por todos lados ahahaha ¿Acaso crees que no sabía que mientras lo practicabas te sangraba la nariz? Eres más ciega que yo querida.

\- Hahahahahaha debí suponerlo, al menos controlo el principal problema, ¿Crees que podría llegar a modificar los recuerdos de otra persona? Sería algo útil.

\- Modificar recuerdos y de alguna forma...- Se quedó pensativo, con una mano en la barbilla, mientras se golpeaba el labio con una de sus largas uñas.- ¿Podrías modificar la realidad? Hacer que la persona vea lo que tú quieres. Estarías modificando la grabación de los recuerdos momento a momento.

\- ¡Eso sería algo loco! ¿¡Te imaginas!?

\- ¡Obtendrías el control total sobre alguien! Serias la maestra de las marionetas ahahahahahahahahahaha.

Se sumergió en un ataque de risa mientras yo pensaba en esto último.

Control total sobre una persona. Un tema interesante y difícil de lograr sin duda. Un sector no explorado de mi poder, debo ser cuidadosa.

\- ¿Crees que podría empezar contigo?

\- ¿A qué?- Me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la silla de nuevo, ya que se había caído a causa de sus risas.- ¿A controlar a una persona? Oh ¿Me quieres como sujeto de prueba?

\- ¿Aceptas?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Será divertido!

\- Supongo que tengo que entrar a tu mente pero a la vez pensar en una realidad para mostrarte. Si ves algo quiero que me lo digas, ¿Si?

\- Claro linda, ¡Solo hazlo ya! ¡Que emoción que tengo!

De nuevo, estoy en la mente de mi pareja. Quiero intentar mostrarle una realidad alterna, ¿Que mejor que un vistazo del siglo veintiuno? Me concentro en uno de mis ensayos en el cuerpo del Ballet Nacional de Londres. Me veo a mi misma reflejada en los espejos, practicando mi última pasada como la madre de Coppelia, ya con el vestuario que usaríamos. La coreógrafa me corrige los brazos y el pie derecho, no lo deje en la posición precisa para enlazar el siguiente paso.

\- Angie, veo como a través de un vidrio empañado. Si abro los ojos se desvanece hasta desaparecer, concéntrate más.

¿Más concentración? Eso hare. 

Me concentro de nuevo, en el ensayo de El Lago de los Cisnes, donde ya soy una de las primeras bailarinas. Estoy practicando la parte del cisne negro. El solitario, sin correcciones, la maldad del papel me sale a la perfección.

\- ¡Linda te veo! Te veo bailando con un vestido negro, es extraño, ¡Pareces una muñeca! Déjame abrir los ojos, se desvanece, pero sigue ahí, metete en esa imagen un poco más.- Me hundo en mi recuerdo, me lleno con la sensación que me provocaba interpretar a los cisnes, pasar de la dulzura del blanco, al engreído y falso cisne negro, era embriagante, casi siento como se mueve mi cuerpo.- Sigue así preciosa, se hace más nítido. ¿Estas mostrándome un recuerdo? no, para ya.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso fue divertido pero no me sentía bajo control, me sentía dentro tuyo, veía todo desde tu perspectiva. Estabas delante de un espejo, eran prácticas, ¿No es así? No creo que sea el mejor método, te hace vulnerable. Inventa algo.

\- Déjame pensar... ¡Ya sé! ¡En posición soldado!

\- ¡A la orden, capitán!

Me imagine una fiesta de cumpleaños, por los mil años de Jord. Estaba Ciel, Sebastián, un payaso, Grell, Madame Red y Lau. Todos teníamos gorros de papel y había globos y serpentinas por toda la sala. Yo traía el pastel, que era negro con una lápida de azúcar que decía  _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS UNDERTAKER!_

Apenas me concentre en esta imagen, los ojos de Jord se desenfocaron, quedo callado y sin expresión.

_\- ¡Undertaker, debes soplar las velas! ¡Pusimos diez, ya que mil es demasiado!_

_\- Oh ¡Es hermosa! ¡Y la las letras son rosas! ¡Amo el color rosa! Aquí voy._

Me estaba costando aguantar la risa ¡realmente lo estaba haciendo! Jord estaba haciendo las mímicas que yo veía ¡Hacia los movimientos como si cortara el pastel y les ofreciera a los demás! Realmente es sencillo de lograr, pense que seria todo lo contrario. Tambien tengo más confianza en mí misma, eso ayuda.

Retire la imagen y deje que mi amado loco volviera a la realidad.

\- ¿¡Que viste!?

\- Una fiesta de cumpleaños, me regalaste un pastel con glaseado negro que tenía una lápida de azúcar con letras en rosa.

\- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ¡Esto es genial!

\- ¿Eso es lo que inventaste?

\- Siiiii hahahahahahahahaha tu hacías ahaha hacías las mímicas ahahahahahahaha como si realmente estuvieras en la escena ahahahaha ¡Fue muy divertido verte así!

\- No te rías de mi.- Me agarro de las mejillas y me beso, dejándome sin aire al tener yo la nariz tapada por el resfrío.- Hahahahahahahaha ¡Estas colorada! ahahaha que linda.

\- ¡Sabes que no puedo respirar por la nariz, imbécil! ¿Quieres matarme?

\- Te dije que mi utopía es verte en un ataúd.

Negando con la cabeza, le di un beso y me fui a bañar.

.


	9. El Relato del Gris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cambiamos de narrador, obtenemos un poco del punto de vista de nuestro lindo sepulturero.

Día veinticinco, ya he descubierto como y porque llegue al año 1889.

.

Hace ya casi un mes desde que mi amada llego a mí. Mientras tenía mi momento de felicidad cavando tumbas. La vi, apareciendo de la nada envuelta en una luz violeta, justo ante mis ojos. Apenas la toque, sentí el calor característico de su alma pero no lo note en ese momento, confirme su identidad algunos días después.

Ángel murió hace sesenta años y volvió a nacer en mil novecientos noventa. Eso es un intervalo muy pequeño comparado a los anteriores. Cuando murió me sentí desolado, su muerte fue volver a cumplir el castigo de esperar cientos de años para que volviera y que su vida durara lo que un parpadeo. Mucho para un humano, insuficiente para mí.

Pero al día de hoy ella no es una reencarnación más de Angélica, ella tiene su propia chispa, reúne sus cuatro vidas en una sola convirtiéndose en alguien totalmente interesante.

Cuando la encontré siendo Ángela me sentía en las nubes, mis ojos no querían creer lo que veían. Pensé que me había enamorado de nuevo y con la misma fuerza con que lo hice de Angélica. No supe hasta algunos meses después quien era Ángela realmente, entonces entendí todo.

Estaba en un mercado, iba con su madre, cuando me vio se sonrojo pero me sostuvo la mirada, a pesar de no conocerme. Tuvimos muchos problemas para estar juntos debido a mi naturaleza pero mis amenazas de renuncia en la agencia hicieron efecto y podía ir y venir entre ambos mundos.

Ningún padre debe enterrar a sus hijos, es uno de los venenos más dolorosos ver a tus amados en un ataúd.

Tampoco es agradable enterrar a la mayor parte de tu descendencia, poco a poco el dolor te come por dentro, te deja vacío. De alguna forma, te trastorna, aun mas al saber que nunca vas a volver a estar con ellos, ni siquiera la mínima posibilidad de encontrarlos. Angelique es el único caso de reencarnación que conozco.

Casi quinientos años después, renació en Inglaterra, en el cuerpo de un niño muy inquieto. Esto no lo supe hasta que pedí que me cambiaran de agencia, luego de enterrar a bisnietos de mis bisnietos.

Al tiempo lo encontré mientras daba un paseo, tirado en el suelo, lleno de cortes y moretones por caerse de un árbol. Ángel me hizo sentir una vitalidad que sentí yo mismo cuando era niño y que Angelique logra revivir.

Ángel me arrastraba de la mano para jugar con tierra, para buscár insectos, me pedía que lo subiera a los árboles, que le hiciera espadas de madera, que le regalara mis gafas de hombre importante, me apodo Tío Gris. Era asombrosamente bueno dibujando.

Su familia me acepto al saber que yo salve al pequeño diablillo de caerse de un árbol aún más alto que el que causo su caída cuando nos conocimos. En esa vida, fue como mi hijo, Ángel saco mi lado paternal totalmente hacia afuera, por segunda vez.

Ella siempre mantuvo la misma personalidad habladora y destacada en algun tipo de arte, aunque las características más notorias variaron.

Angélica fue alegre, simpática, tímida, impaciente, atenta y distraída. Cantaba muy bien.

Angelique tiene todo, es valiente y dulce como Angélica. De pensamiento flexible y expresiva al igual que Ángela y tiene el espíritu curioso de Ángel. Pero también tiene la impaciencia, inseguridad y falta de atención, en su respectivo.

Es probable que esta sea la última reencarnación, solo debe superar el miedo al fuego para poder trascender en paz, y me temo que ya no le asusta acercarse a este.

Son suposiciones mias, no entiendo muy bien el sistema de reencarnacion. No es tan simple como los humanos creen.

Yo en cambio, estoy condenado a vivir eternamente, viendo como los humanos mueren, castigado al haber puesto fin a mi vida.

No concibo la idea de vivir y no esperar que aparezca ella. La amo demasiado, profundamente, egoístamente, locamente.

Si pudiera hacerla inmortal, recorrería el cielo y el infierno buscando el método. Si dependiera de mí haría 8 siglos qué estaríamos juntos, sin separarnos. Y debo confesar también que de todas las vidas que ha tenido, la que más me gusta es esta, la amo aún más que a Angélica.

Eso es algo difícil de decir aunque sean casi la misma persona, no lo son. Amo a Angelique con la misma intensidad con que la amé en las anteriores vidas, sí, pero también la amo como alguien único. Si no supiera que es la reencarnación de Angélica, igual la amaría de este modo.

¿También debería decir que su cuerpo me hace perder la razón? no, mejor no entro en esos detalles hi hi.

Por lo que hemos hablado, su vida fue triste y solitaria. Sus padres no le daban atención, no la defendían de los maltratos que recibía de parte de su hermana mayor y de compañeros de escuela.

Su hermana le hizo la vida imposible, en la escuela se burlaban de su cuerpo delgado, los vecinos le decían satánica por usar ropas negras y de cuero. Me conto que a pesar de eso, sus padres le daban cosas materiales únicamente, tales como ropa, libros, juegos de ingenio, lo necesario para ballet pero nunca afecto, palabras cariñosas ni abrazos. Solo regalos materiales y que hicieran funcionar el cerebro, nada de chucherías tontas, según sus propias palabras.

Me conto que nunca tuvo una muñeca, un oso de peluche o una mascota, solo libros y juegos de mesa. También me conto que aprendió a andar en bicicleta a los veintidós años, cuando en ese tiempo, todos aprenden en la niñez a usar una.

A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué ella nunca me encontró? ¿En ese tiempo me encontraré en otro país? ¿Estaré muerto? No logro entender eso, antes la encontré en la adolescencia y en su infancia, Angelique se volvió una mujer y nunca me encontró, hasta ese viaje por el tiempo.

Mas alla de ese supuesto encuentro bastante extraño en bar moderno.

Sigue manteniendo su gusto por la naturaleza. En su casa le gustaba sentarse debajo de un árbol a leer, salía a caminar por un bosque, con caminos entablados, iba a nadar a un rio cercano. Casi siempre sola. Nadie se quería juntar con ella, a excepción de Christina, Alex y Daniel. Los únicos amigos de mí amada flor. Ellos si iban a pasear al bosque y a nadar en el rio.

Según ella, se conocieron porque la invitaron a formar un grupo para una tarea en la escuela superior, notaron que ella era discriminada por ser delgada y estudiosa, que no era callada y retraída por decisión propia. La invitaron a formar una amistad que Angelique decidió terminar cuando se escapó de su casa. Aun no me conto por qué no se mantuvo en contacto con ellos, solo me dijo que los lastimo.

Angélica amaba sentarse en el pasto y disfrutar el sol, Ángela amaba nadar donde fuese posible, y Ángel debió haber sido un mono en alguna vida lejana, vivía trepado a los árboles.

Creo que llevare a Angelique a la cascada que hay cerca de mi casa en Francia, le gustara. Por ahora nadie sabe que existe. Si, definitivamente dejare la tienda unos días y nos iremos a Francia.

Hablando de mi querida, creo que ya sé dónde está.

Está en su habitación.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

Me llega su voz, canta.

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_

_'Cause you know, sometimes words have two meanings_

_In the tree by the brook there's a songbird who sings_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven_

_It makes me wonder_

_It makes me wonder_  
.

Cuando saca a relucir su faceta artística me deja hechizado.  
.

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west_

_And my spirit is crying for leaving_

_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees_

_And the voices of those who stand looking_  
.

Me gusto mucho como canta.

Es como sacar a relucir viejos recuerdos y tenerlos ahi, siendo representados por ella.  
.

_It makes me wonder_

_It really makes me wonder_

_._

_And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune_

_Then the piper will lead us to reason_

_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long_

_And the forest will echo with laughter_

_._

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow_

_Don't be alarmed now_

_It's just a spring clean for the may queen_

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by_

_But in the long run_

_There's still time to change the road you're on_

_And it makes me wonder_

_._

_Your head is humming and it won't go_

_In case you don't know_

_The piper's calling you to join him_

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow_

_And did you know_

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind_  
.

Una canción un poco extraña.  
.

_And as we wind on down the road_

_Our shadows taller than our souls_

_There walks a lady we all know_

_Who shines white light and wants to show_

_How everything still turns to gold_

_And if you listen very hard_

_The tune will come to you, at last_

_When all are one and one is all, yeah_

_To be a rock and not to roll_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_  
.

¡Amo como canta! su voz es grave, pero es muy agradable.

Voy a su habitación ¡Ya la extraño! Hihi me estoy volviendo muy dependiente.

\- Hermoso.- Le digo mientras aplaudo desde la puerta.- Es una de las canciones más lindas que has cantado.

\- Gracias, se llama Stairway to Heaven, es muy famosa.- Me acerco a ella, amo sus reacciones cuando estoy cerca, se sonroja y se pone nerviosa.

\- ¿Si? ¿Es por la letra tan extraña?- Me acerco lo suficiente para incomodarla.

\- Si, habla sobre la primavera, un nuevo comienzo y cosas así. Muchos dicen que tiene mensajes satánicos si se escucha su letra al revés, algo muy idiota, nunca lo comprobé igual. Oye, me quiero cortar el pelo, las puntas están feas ¿Qué opinas?

Me comenta mientras se arrastra un poco sobre la cama, alejándose de mí. Pero yo me arrastraré y le hablaré aún más cerca de su rostro.

\- Cualquier estilo te quedara bien, eres hermosa.

Amo cuando reacciona así ¡Por dios! se sonroja y me mira fijo, a la defensiva, esperando algún ataque por mi parte.

\- ¿Comiste algo?- Mientras habla me acaricia una mejilla, sus manos son muy suaves, como la seda. Siempre las mueve de una forma, delicada, todos sus movimientos son ondulados. Podría bailar bajo la lluvia y pasar entre las gotas de agua.

\- No linda, estaba con un invitado pero ya termine, ¿Vamos?- Me levanto primero y le tiendo la mano.

\- Sí, vamos a cocinar algo rápido... ¡Bifes con ensalada! Tienes algo en el pelo, ven aquí.- Me agacho hacia ella, y en cuanto quedo a su altura me toma de ambas mejillas y me besa. Lento y suave. Amo esta mujer.- ...¿Vamos?

\- Atrevida. - Cuando hace eso me deja perdido, en otro mundo. Me desarma totalmente.

.

En la noche cuando subí a casa, me encontré con una mujer de pelo negro y corto, vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro, que parada sobre unas botas con plataforma estaba preparando la cena. Fui por detrás y la abrace de la cintura, lo que la sobresaltó.

\- A~h mierda ¡Harás que me corte un dedo!- Su forma de hablar es muy divertida.

\- Hi hi hi ¡Te curare! ¿Que cocinas?

\- Se llama "No te importa" y se sirve acompañada de "Ve a sentarte tranquilo"

\- Ahahahahahahahahaha eres mala conmigo, yo siempre te trato como a una dama y así me pagas.

\- ¿¡Como a una dama!?- Aquí viene el espectáculo.- ¿A que dama le tiras un ojo muerto en el vaso de agua? ¿A que dama le haces cosquillas con un pedazo de mano? ¿Dime a que dama la tratas de esa forma...?

\- GYYAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA! Sabía que ahahahahaha ibas a aaaaaa hahahahaha a hacer eso~ ahahahahaha ¡Eres muy graciosa cuando te enojas! Por cierto, el cuchillo lo clavaste en mi mano.

\- ¡No molestes!

\- Mírame querida, no miento he he he.- levante la mano con el cuchillo clavado en ella, mientras la sangre se escurre entre mis dedos y gotea en la mesa. En su arrebato clavo el cuchillo en la mesa, sin darse cuenta de que estaba mi mano abajo aunque en unos segundos estará curado completamente.

\- Ooooh ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdoooon! Ya se curó... ¿Te dolió?

\- Me dolió si, aunque...- Me levanto de la mesa y me acerco a ella, con una expresión totalmente seria. Me gusta ponerla nerviosa.- Tal vez se me ocurre, una forma de...

La voy acorralando de a poco contra el mostrador, se notan a leguas sus nervios. Es tan linda cuando esta asi.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Mmmmm...- Me agacho a susurrarle al oído.- De que te perdone por lo de mi mano.- No puedo negar que, aunque le esté jugando una broma, yo mismo caigo en mi juego, su cuerpo es un imán, estar tan cerca de ella equivale a perder la partida.

Al diablo, su piel me tienta y no voy a dejar de besarla.

Le beso el cuello, su piel es la exquisitez personificada, es cremosa, suave. No he logrado saciarme todavía. No es que quiera tampoco.

Un par de escalofríos la atraviesan mientras me dedico a dejarle besos por ambos lados de su cuello, es una de las partes más sensibles de su pequeño cuerpo pero mo la única hi hi.

\- Déjame.

\- ¿Nh?

\- Fuera ¡Largo de aquí! ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta lo que haces? ¡Sal de aquí!

\- ¿Que es lo que hago?

\- No me vas a hacer caer en tu juego, eso de invertir el problema para que parezca mi culpa, tu provocaste mi enojo, tu mano fue una consecuencia, acéptalo.

\- Ahahahahahahahahahahaha muy perceptiva ahaha.- Mi querida no cayó en la trampa, pero yo sí, me hice jaque mate a mí mismo.- Tengo que agregar que me gustas mucho, y tu piel es suave y cuando estoy cerca de ti me olvido del mundo querida. Era una trampa pero caí yo en ella, aun así, ¿Me dejas dormir contigo?

\- ¿Por qué haces esa cara? ¡Sabes que puedes! Tú también me gustas mucho, mucho... y no tienes que pedirme permiso, esta es tu casa.- Aw se sonrojo, que tierna que es ¡Y me elogio! Que lindo es el amor.

\- Aun así, soy un caballero.- Me miro a punto de reírse.- No te rías de mi, sabes cómo terminaras.

\- Pedófilo, luego me dices abusadora.

\- Ahahahahahaha ¡Lo eres!- Me miro con una cara que decía "Si no te callas, el cuchillo se clavara de nuevo, pero no en tu mano" ha ha mi amada tiene una vena asesina bastante interesante.

\- Háblame de otra cosa, ¿Si? Harás que me ponga nerviosa y me cortare un dedo, lamentablemente no soy regenerable como tú.

\- Ha ha ha realmente he querido preguntarte algo hace días pero como parecías ocupada con otras cosas, lo deje para un momento adecuado ¿Que es ese pequeño aparato que tenías cuando bailaste? Y sin querer encontré un bolso con muchos objetos extraños.- Estaba guardando la ropa de Angie en su maleta y vi un bolso muy lindo a un costado. Adentro tenía muchos objetos extraños, uno parecía un libro pero con botones y otras cosas extrañas ¡Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que son y cómo funcionan!

\- ¿Estuviste revolviendo mi maleta?- Le dedique una sonrisa.- Pero si, dije que iba a contarte. Veras, la explicación es fácil, son dispositivos que funcionan con una batería, la cual recargo con el sol. En ellos se pueden guardar música, fotos, videos, libros, juegos y tienen más funciones. Ese que parece un libro, se llama laptop, y es el más complejo de los que viste, así que me lo cuidas.

\- ¿Y las orejeras?

\- Hahaha se llaman auriculares, se conectan en el móvil o en la laptop, son para escuchar música.

\- ¿Y el pequeñito y cuadrado?

\- Es un teléfono.

\- ¿Un teléfono?

\- Sí, un teléfono móvil.

Los humanos avanzaron muy rapidamente en la tecnologia sin duda.

\- ¡Muéstrame música!

\- Si capitán, vamos a la habitación, mientras se hace la cena.

La laptop era muy interesante, me mostro fotos. De su infancia, del ballet, de sus amigos y sus paseos, su curso de diseño, hizo ropa muy linda. Luego me dio las orejeras y puso música.

\- Póntelas, así, muy bien.- Luego empezó a sonar una canción, se escuchaba excelente, aun mejor que un concierto. Era la canción que canto el primer día que llego aquí, The Islander y muchas canciones más.

Algo muy interesante realmente. Nunca imagine esto, música dentro de algo tan pequeño. Es muy útil, y se recarga al sol, muy interesante.   
Que nombres extraños, ¿Judas Priest? es extraño el futuro hi hi

\- Esta banda tiene una canción llamada Coffin que te va a gustar. No soy muy fanatica de la banda igual ¡Y escucharas guitarras eléctricas!

\- Escuchemos.

¿Así que esas son las guitarras eléctricas? me gustan, Angie tenía razón. Había más canciones de grupos llamados AC/DC, Nirvana, Led Zeppelin, ¿Queen?

\- Esa banda, Led Zeppelin, son los que crearon la canción que estaba cantando, Stairway to Heaven.

\- O~h me gustan las guitarras esas que suenan, es contagioso el sonido ha ha.

\- ¿¡Viste que sí!?

\- ¿Y cómo es que recargas esto al sol?

\- Uso esto.- Abrió un bolsillo de su bolso y saco algo rectangular, con cables saliendo por un costado y una placa extraña de un lado.- Esto es un cargador, todos estos cables son los modelos de enchufes que existen, busco el que sirve al dispositivo y lo conecto así y lo pongo al sol. Esta pantalla usa la energía del sol para generar electricidad y eso carga todas estas cosas. Es como un conversor de energia solar en energia electrica.

\- ¿Electricidad proveniente del sol? ¡Eso es algo excelente! Realmente son interesantes los humanos he he he.

Nunca pensé que se pudiera aprovechar el calor del sol para cosas así.

\- Si, ¿Quieres ver videos?- ¿Videos? ¿Otro genial invento de los hombres? Por supuesto que si amor.- Es como una foto pero... Ah ya, míralo por ti mismo.

\- Ahahahaha ¿Sobre qué son esos videos?

\- Las obras de ballet, cuando ya era la primer bailarina. El primero que veras será El Lago de los Cisnes, lo viste cuando practicaba el control de la mente.

\- ¿Donde usaste ese vestido negro tan adorable?

\- Si, aquí tienes el video, disfrútelo señor Amdahl.- Cuando dice mi nombre me dan ganas de abrazarla y llenarla de besos, es una sensación de regocijo muy grande.

Vimos muchos videos, en todos estaba bellísima con esos vestidos, los tutu. Parece una muñeca en ellos.

Las obras que más me gustaron fueron El Lago de los Cisnes, El Corsario, Romeo y Julieta y Carmen, en este último usaba un vestido rojo muy pequeño y sensual, sumado a la actitud que tenía mientras bailaba parecía que quisiera prender fuego a todo aquel que la mirase. Y lo lograba.

Con este video me sentía en las nubes, verla con un vestido rojo tan pequeño fue demasiado para mis sentidos.

\- Angi~e...- Le canturree mientras agarraba la laptop y la dejaba en el suelo.- Debo confesarte algo.

\- ¿Que?- Le fije la mirada y me le acerque despacio, notando como se ponía nerviosa.- ¿Que haces?

\- Ese vestido rojo era muy lindo, me dejo bastante tentado.

\- ¿Tentado?

Aah Angie, a veces eres muy inocente. Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y me acercaba a su cuello, dejándole besos desde la oreja hasta la clavícula, realmente es una mujer exquisita.

\- Ah pero creo que tomare mi venganza por meter un ojo muerto en mi vaso de agua, adieu.

Salió de entre mis brazos como una brisa de aire dejándome bastante desconcertado pero si mi bella dama quiere tomar venganza, que lo haga, hare que se arrepienta de haberlo hecho. Y sé muy bien cómo hacerlo.

¡Oh lo olvide! debo ir a Karnstein, hoy hay una reunión, cuando regrese me encargare de mi pequeña dama. Ah tantas cosas se me ocurren para hacer, hará que me grite que soy un pervertido.

.


	10. El Bosque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzan las discuciones debido al secretismo de nuestro shinigami. Lo bueno es que encuentran una forma de limar asperezas.

¿Hace cuanto que llegue aquí ya? 

No lo se. No me importa saberlo.

Lo importante ahora es mi aburrimiento, he querido salir, pero como Jord esta ocupado, no le he dicho nada. Ha estado yendo mucho a un hospital pero no me dice que es lo que se trae entre manos. No he podido escuchar música, mis aparatos se descargaron y no ha habido sol en tres días, solo lluvia y mas lluvia, aunque se siente la llegada de la primavera.

Extraño mi vida, mis amigos, mis tres hermanos de la vida. Aunque no cambiaria el hombre que encontre aqui por nada.

He soñado con algunos recuerdos más, mis hijos con Jord cuando me llame Angela. Los cuatro tenían su color de pelo. Christoffer y Hela, el mayor y la menor, tenían los ojos verde esmeralda, Sindri y Dagny, los del medio, tenían ojos verdes con el centro azul. Todos hermosos. 

Me desperté llorando y con una sensacion tan calida en el pecho, algo que nunca habia sentido. También soñé con algunos recuerdos de Ángel, estaba jugando con tio gris, buscábamos ardillas mágicas, las cuales se escondían en los arboles azules del bosque. En esa vida tuve demasiada imaginación hahaha Jord estaba sentado al lado mio en el árbol y yo ahuecaba mis manos y las usaba como binoculares, buscando las ardillas, Jord se reia mucho.

Estaba en la sala, sentada frente a la ventana cuando llego mi amado loco.

\- Angie ¿Amor?- Demore en responderle, estaba bastante metida en mis pensamientos.- ¿Que hacías en la ventana? No hay nada para ver realmente, a menos que te gusten las tormentas. Yo amo las tormentas ¿Tú?

\- ¡Si, si me gustan! ¡La sensación de la lluvia es algo genial! Me dan un poco de miedo los relámpagos y los truenos  pero el resto está bien.

\- ¿Quieres salir? Podemos ir hacia algún lugar alto o al bosque, es muy lindo cuando llueve.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si por favor! - Le salte encima lo abraze con las piernas por la cintura y envolví mis brazos en su cuello.- Sabes que te amo, ¿No? Si si si ¡Te amo mucho, mucho!- Dicho esto le di besos por sus mejillas, su boca, en la frente, algunos sobre los parpados.

\- Ahahahaha veo que te hace feliz amor haha entonces nos vamos, pero solo si me das otro beso.

\- Hecho.- Lo bese hasta dejarlo sin aire y con una sonrisa aun mas grande que las que suele tener cruzando su rostro.- ¿Nos vamos ya? ¿Llevamos algo para comer? ¡Hay manzanas en el mueble! las compre ayer así que están bien y también podemos ¡!-

\- ¡Angie! ¡Calla unos segundos! ahahahahaha nos vamos ya, agarra esas manzanas y un abrigo, ¡Nada más! veo que estabas aburrida.

\- Si, pero no quería salir sola y tu estabas muy ocupado, asi que aguante lo mejor que pude haha.

\- Lo lamento amor, iremos a un lugar muy lindo, veras que te gusta. Voy por mi abrigo, ¿Por qué me ves así? hihi ¿Acaso quieres ayudarme? Sabes que no me opongo querida, pero prefiero que me desvistas a que me vistas.

\- Ah calla, pervertido, estaba pensando que abrigo llevar.

Cerramos la tienda y nos fuimos, bajo la lluvia tomados de la mano. Nos dirigimos a un bosque, no muy lejos de alli, era muy lindo, la lluvia no llegaba a caer en algunos sitios de tan frondosos que era los arboles. Por el camino fuimos hablando de distintas cosas, la forma de las nubes, de anecdotas de nuestra vida. Peleamos un poco tambien, a causa de sus bromas.

\- ¡Ah Jord! ¡Hiciste que mis medias se mojen!- Me empujo a un charco de agua, esta se escurrió por los agujeros de las hebillas y mis pies quedaron nadando dentro de las botas.

\- ¡Es un poco de agua querida! Solo tu te pones ese calzado hahahahahahaha.

\- Tienen diez centímetros de plataforma, no me empujaste en un charco, ¡Eso era un pozo!

\- Se seca rápido, no llores amor hi hi hi hi.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Siento que estamos caminando hace horas!

\- Horas no, solo media hora llevamos caminando, y vamos hacia aquel bosque que se ve alla.- Me señalo hacia mi derecha. No lo habia notado, pero habiamos casi rodeado el bosque.

Cuando entramos al bosque, notamos lo empapados que estábamos, el pelo nos chorreaba agua y nuestras ropas pesaban el doble. Nos escurrimos un poco y nos quitamos los abrigos para caminar mejor, los arboles nos servían de techo contra la lluvia.

\- ¿Te gusta? Podemos pasear en el, yo he venido muchas veces y es muy silencioso.

\- Si, es buena idea ¿Cuándo me vas a contar que es lo que haces en el hospital?

\- Oh... ¿Como lo supiste? no te habras metido en mi mente, ¿O si?

\- Nop, simplemente lo note y a  veces hablas solo tambien, escuche que decias algo de reuniones secretas ¡Ya, dime qué haces allí!

\- No, en otro momento linda, es algo delicado. - No iba a insistirle, cuando lo considerara correcto, él iba a venir solito a contarme.

\- Ok, ¿Te conté que soñé con Ángel?

\- ¿Qué soñaste?

\- Estaba contigo en un árbol, estaba buscando "ardillas azules" e imaginaba que sus manos eran binoculares.

\- Aaaaahahahahahahahahah lo recuerdo muy claramente hahahahaha eran arboles mágicos. No me dejabas bajar al piso porque las ardillas se asustarían ahahaha tenias mucha imaginación en esa época, eras un pequeño sabandija. Eras muy inquieta, no sabias callarte, te castigaban y te escapabas por las ventanas, eras muy mala estudiante.

\- ¿Podrías evitar hablar de él y de mi como la misma persona? Se siente extraño.

\- Son prácticamente la misma persona, tú, Angélica, Ángela y Ángel.

\- Dame el gusto de separarnos como diferentes personas, por favor. No me gusta, no me siento cómoda con eso.

\- ¿Cómoda? Es inevitable que te sientas incomoda, esta es tu cuarta vida y ese don tuyo se encarga de recordarte tus otras vidas. Yo conocí a las tres personas anteriores a ti y por eso las relaciono como iguales. Y lamento mucho que no te guste, pero así es como es.

No sabía que responder a eso, me dejo sin habla totalmente, lo dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia, algo que se ve todos los días con un tono muy frio, tanto que hizo que me encogiera un poco. Esas palabras me molestaron pero si es su opinión yo no voy a cambiarla, simplemente la voy a ignorar.

\- Bien, yo seguiré refiriéndome a esas personas como individuos diferentes. Yo no soy ellos y esa es mi opinión.

\- Me parece bien, haz como quieras, yo lo veo de una forma diferente, es solo eso.

\- Si, ¿Quieres sentarte allí? Estoy un poco cansada.

\- Si, vamos.

Nos sentamos en una parte seca del pasto, Jord se sentó primero y me invito a sentarme entre sus piernas. Yo me senté y deje que me abrazara, pero me encontraba hundida en mis pensamientos, un poco molesta por sus palabras.

_No soy única, soy el último eslabón de una cadena de reencarnaciones hasta el momento que muera. El hombre que me dice que me ama se encargo de quitarme la individualidad que todo ser humano tiene en un solo parrafo y encima me dice que así es como es ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Cada persona es única, por más que yo sea lo que soy, no soy Angélica, no soy Ángela y no soy Ángel. Ellos murieron y yo tengo su alma si por casualidad.  Tuvimos vidas distintas y por tanto nuestras personalidades son distintas. Incluso sonó como mis padres cuando dijo eso. Yo soy Angelique Brown, y yo soy yo, nadie más._

Estuve así por un rato, hasta que la voz de Jord me trajo a la realidad.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estas muy callada.

¿Responderle y arriesgarme a una pelea? ¿No responder y tragarme las palabras? Esa es la cuestión.

\- Estoy mirando el bosque, es muy pacifico, me gusta.

\- No mientas Angie, ¿Qué sucede?

Respondo y me arriesgo a una pelea.

\- Me dejaste en la nada, según tus palabras no soy nada, soy alguien repetido. Alguien que vive, muere y vuelve a vivir. Y en cada vida es igual a la persona anterior, alguien totalmente monótono, hablando claro. Estaba muy feliz siendo una persona única y vienes tú y me tiras abajo con todo el peso posible. Y lo dices como si fuera algo sin importancia, como si todos los días trataras con alguien que reencarno y esas cosas.

\- Perdón por eso, no pensé en lo que dije, tampoco note que lo dije de tan mala manera.

\- Sonó muy feo y frio el tono que usaste. Yo soy Angelique, nadie más. Puedo ser alguien reencarnado, pero yo soy yo, y no hay nadie igual a mi.

Me miro por unos minutos entre los mechones de pelo plateado que seguían mojados, con una mirada de asombro y confusión asimilando lo que dije, no se espero que yo le contestara de esa forma. No hubo pelea o discusión y aclaramos el problema.

\- ¿Me perdonas?- No podía decirle que no a esa mirada, a pesar de que es muy manipulador, la mirada era limpia, totalmente verdadera. Se notaba que estaba arrepentido de sus palabras anteriores.

\- Si, pero no vuelvas a hablar así de ellos y de mi, realmente me incomoda.

Me abrazo contra él, apretándome contra su pecho. Pase mis brazos por su cintura y deje que me abrazara, mientras restregaba mi mejilla contra su ropa, como si fuera un gato.

\- No lo volveré a hacer, no te preocupes. Por otro lado, tu eres totalmente interesante, no eres para nada monótona.- La mano que mantenía acariciándome la cabeza, bajo hasta mi barbilla, obligándome a levantar la cabeza, para recibir un beso cálido y suave. Nos besamos por un rato, disfrutando uno del otro, sin prisa.

\- ¿Volvemos a casa? Está bajando el sol.

\- Y sigue lloviendo, vamos, ¡Todavía hay que cocinar la cena!

\- Ay esa cabecita distraída ¿Qué te distrae tanto?

\- Que el hombre al que le digo te amo sea un peleador conmigo, eso y la lluvia me distraen.

\- Repíteme esa frase, Angie.- Ya habíamos salido del bosque, estábamos saliendo al camino, y la lluvia nos cayó como un baldazo, nos habíamos secado bastante en el bosque.

\- ¿Toda? Ah ¿Para qué?- Freno y me agarro de un brazo.

\- ¡Hazlo! ¡No me obligues a obligarte!- Me abrazo por la cintura y me miraba con emoción, sus ojos chispeaban, casi sentía como vibraban sus manos. Yo quede como tonta mirándolo, el contraste de sus ojos con su pelo, mas la lluvia, aumentaban su hermosura, la cual es bastante estando al natural. Nunca vi a un hombre tan lindo. Es hermoso.

\- No recuerdo lo que dije.

\- Oh si, si que recuerdas.

A medida que hablaba se acercaba mas y mas a mi rostro, sonriendo de lado y con una actitud arrolladora, confiada.

\- Dije que eres el hombre que amo ¡!- Apenas pude terminar la frase cuando estaba recibiendo un beso, tan fuerte, tan lleno de amor y pasión que me olvide de la lluvia y todo lo demás.

_._

_\- Mire allí, joven amo. Parece que cierta persona tiene un lado romántico, el cual desconocíamos hasta hoy. Me sorprende ver tal acto primitivo venir de él. Aunque los humanos son muy adeptos al contacto intimo._

_\- Eso es una verdadera sorpresa, como sea, luego debes ir a su tienda y decirle que necesitamos un ataúd y una lapida para mañana._

_\- Con certeza._

.

Nos besamos hasta que se nos fue el aire y nuestra ropa se empapo. De nuevo.

\- Disculpas aceptadas.- Le dije mientras aparecía una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, el tenia su frente contra la mía y también sonreía, no como gato Cheshire sino una sonrisa hermosa y normal. Y con el pelo escurriendo agua ¡Que hombre más atractivo por dios! quede mirándolo con la boca abierta y la sonrisa tonta por un rato, hasta que el hablo.

\- Yo te amo también, perdona que haya usado esas palabras, pero no peleemos más ¿Que te parece si volvemos y tomamos un baño?

\- Bien, de vuelta a caminar bajo la lluvia. Seguramente vuelva a enfermarme.

\- Hay una forma rápida de llegar.

\- ¿Volando? No se me ocurre una forma de ¡!- No tuve tiempo a reaccionar, me agarro por la cintura, me apretó contra su cuerpo y unos segundos después, estábamos parados en la sala.- Wow... ¡Eso fue inesperado!

\- ¿No te mareaste? muchos novatos se marean al principio a pesar de que es la habilidad mas instintiva. 

\- No, para nada me maree ¡Ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! ¡Hasta mi habitación!- Salte sobre él para abrazarlo con las piernas, mientras el se reía de mi emoción infantil.

\- ¿Y si aparezco en el baño?

\- Deberemos esperar a que el agua se caliente.

\- He hee pasaremos el rato entonces.

Apenas apareció en el baño, me tenia apresada contra la pared mientras me volvía a besar de esa forma tan apasionada que hace irresistible el deseo de responder con las mismas ansias. Son besos que no dudas en corresponder aunque tus pulmones estallen pidiendo aire. Mi pareja es un excelente besador.

Rápidamente nos fuimos sacando la ropa que se pegaba al cuerpo por estar empapada.

Las manos de Jord viajaban desde mis muslos, pasaban por las costillas y subían hasta mis hombros y bajaban dejándome rasguños, robándome jadeos. No me dejaba oportunidad para atacar, solo podía responder a sus besos y gemir con sus caricias.

Apenas si pude sostener las piernas en su cadera cuando me quito la remera y se lanzo, hambriento, a besar y morder cada centímetro de piel descubierta, mientras sus manos desprendían mi sostén, liberando mas piel para ser besada. 

Con cada mordisco y lamida que me daba, en mi cuello, mi boca, mis hombros, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi cuerpo se movía solo, pidiendo mas y mas contacto. Me subio un poco mas hasta tener mis pechos frente a su rostro, en cuanto ajuste las piernas, senti su lengua pasando por mi piel. Estuvo un rato asi, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel sensible de mis pezones. Lo unico que podia hacer yo, era acariciar con las uñas su espalda y su cabeza, jadeando en busca de aire, haciendo que se el tensara.

En un arranque de exitacion, lo tome por sus cabellos empujando hacia atrás su cabeza para tener acceso a su boca y darle un beso muy lujurioso a esa boca que era mi vicio. Con este movimiento deje caer mis piernas, para volver a cruzarlas en su cadera y poder besar ese cuello tan deseable.

Sus labios y su cuello se habían convertido en mi vicio.

Su cuello níveo era una delicia, con cada beso que le daba emitía un jadeo exquisito, si le daba una lamida, ahogaba un gemido y el roce de nuestras caderas se volvía más duro, poniéndome muy impaciente.

Basta. Lo quiero ya. Ahora.

Baje las piernas al piso, y agarre el broche de su pantalón, acercándolo a mí en un movimiento rápido. Las expresiones que hace cuando esta excitado, son sobre-excitantes, sus ojos se vuelven de fuego y sonríe mínimamente de lado. Pase una mano por su pecho, acariciandolo, no es delgado como parece, tienes los musculos marcados, y algun rastro de vellos plateados, no hay nada que no me guste de este hombre.

Desprendí su pantalón y metí una mano dentro, acariciando su miembro desde la base hasta el extremo, relamiéndome al recordar el placer de tenerlo entre mis labios.

No me esperaba a que mi amante me quitara las manos y hablara.

\- Tu pantalón me molesta.

\- Quítamelo.

Se arrodillo dejándome besos por el cuerpo, y con suma delicadeza me desprendió y quito el pantalón, y besando mis piernas mientras subía. Bajo mi ropa interior con la misma delicadeza y siguió dejando besos por mis piernas.

Se me doblaron las rodillas cuando sentí su lengua en el centro de mis piernas, debí morderme el labio para no gritar de placer y sorpresa. Tomo una de mis piernas y el paso por encima de su hombro, en tanto su lengua subía y bajaba, rápido y lento, mientras con una mano mantenía mi otra pierna apretada contra la pared, evitando que me cayera. Estaba tan excitada que no necesito mucho para dejarme al borde del orgasmo, gimiendo al maximo y cuando este llego, lo hizo con toda la fuerza. 

Me deje resbalar por la pared y quede sentada a horcajadas de mi amante que con un par de rápidos movimientos, se quito el pantalón e intercambio lugares, dejándome contra el suelo frio.

Entro de un solo movimiento, volviendo a quitarme el aire, era algo delicioso cuando hacia eso. Empezó de forma lenta, lenta y profunda, besándome el cuello y los hombros, pasando su lengua traviesa por el borde de mis labios, mientras me desesperaba por volver a besarlo, pero cuando quise intentarlo, tomo mis manos y las puso por encima de mi cabeza. Las mantuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que fue el turno de el de llegar hasta el cielo y bajar, llevándome a mí con él.

En ese momento llevo las manos a mis caderas, para empujar más profundo y rápido, y aproveche para pasar mis manos por su espalda y por su cabeza, arañándolo, y provocando que se pusiera frenético. Sus gemidos son hermosos, me empuja al borde de otro orgasmo de solo escuchar su voz gruesa, emitir tales sonidos. Sentir el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío, su cadera contra la mía, sus gemidos, los besos hambrientos y entrecortados, es demasiado para mis sentidos.

El segundo orgasmo es más rico que el primero, a ambos nos llega casi al mismo tiempo, mi amante al sentir las contracciones tan rítmicas dentro de mi, dejaba escapar unos gemidos y empujaba con más fuerzas, provocando que yo gimiera cada vez más alto con cada embestida que daba.

El globo sube y sube, hasta que explota, dejándote caer en una nube, con los sentidos totalmente bloqueados. Ambos caímos lentamente hacia la realidad, recuperando el aliento. Jord con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho respirando calmadamente, yo al contrario aun estaba agitada.

Nos quedamos así un rato, el estaba totalmente despierto acariciándome el brazo pero yo me estaba durmiendo mientras pasaba los dedos entre su pelo, que parecía telas de araña alrededor nuestro, totalmente despeinado.

\- Angie, amor, si todas las discusiones van a terminar así vamos a discutir más seguido ha ha.

\- Si... o podríamos hacerlo sin discutir.

\- Esta vez y cuando me arrinconaste en la tina, fueron las dos mejores.

\- ¿Y la primera? Esa estuvo buena hahaha tu cara cuando te quite el pantalón fue épica.

\- Estaba un poco nervioso esa vez, no conocíamos ninguna de nuestras mañas y gustos.

\- Si, yo también estaba algo nerviosa, pero eso fue una sorpresa hasta para mi haha.

\- Me sorprendiste demasiado, no me lo esperaba aunque tome venganza y valió la pena.

\- No fue venganza, fue casi una violación y encima del sillón ¿Para qué usar la cama?

\- Te gusto, no seas quejosa.

\- Si, pero ¡!-

Escuchamos como se abría la puerta de la tienda, sonó la campana, y se escuchaba que alguien llamaba a Undertaker.

\- ¿Quién carajos viene a esta hora y con la tormenta que hay?

\- ¿No adivinas? El mayordomo, preciosa. Creo que ya se lo que quiere, espérame unos minutos que ya vuelvo.- Se vistió y salió a recibir al mayordomo. Y volvió a los pocos minutos con una sonrisa Cheshire.

\- No adivinaras lo que debo hacer para mañana en la tarde.- Yo seguia acostada en el suelo del baño, desnuda y sudorosa. Si el hubiera demorado mas, estaria dormida.

\- ¿Que quiere el niño?

\- ¡Quiere un ataúd y una lapida para el mayordomo! Ah podre ver un atisbo de alguna de mis utopias.

\- ¿Para qué querrá un ataúd? Que extraño.

\- Hoy hay una fiesta en su casa, creo que la reina le quiere tender un castigo por el incendio a la mansion, ¿Recuerdas que te conte? fue un mes antes de tu llegada, el nueve de febrero exactamente. Fue cuando mataron a casi todo el elenco del circo.

\- Lo recuerdo, ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? supongo que el agua estara lista.

\- Por supuesto que el agua esta lista, cuando te dije en el bosque si querias tomar un baño, pensaba hacerlo contigo. Ven levantate, metete en la tina que yo ire por las toallas.

Nos metimos en una tina llena de agua calentita, nos enjabonamos, luchamos con los nudos en el pelo de Jord, nos quedamos hasta que el agua se enfrio. Nos fuimos a cenar algo rapido y nos acostamos.

Pero estando en la cama algo volvia a estar mal, algo no se sentia bien.

\- Angie ¿Estás bien?

\- No ¡ATCHIS! Ay nededito un paduelo.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta fue la primer escena erotica que escribi y me costo. Trate de ponerle el mayor realismo posible, ya que no me gusta la exageracion en estos tipos de textos.  
> Pueden dejrme un comentario opinando sobre el tema.


	11. El Tesoro Escondido de la Cascada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de una discusion un poco agresiva, Angie sale a caminar y piensa en lo que paso.  
> Undertaker encuentra una distraccion y un regalo.

Hoy me encontraba muy tranquila practicando unos pasos de baile, no sea cosa de que mi cuerpo pierda la elasticidad que me costó mucho obtener.

El salón más despejado era la tienda, solo debía correr dos ataúdes, en cambio en la casa debía mover mesas y sillones para tener la misma cantidad de espacio. Me puse las zapatillas, una calza, una musculosa suelta con una calavera recortada en la espalda y me puse a estirar pies, piernas y espalda.

Lo que más me gusta de bailar son los giros, a pesar de que me lastima un dedo me encanta girar. Andaba yo dando vueltas por la tienda cuando escuche que se abrió la puerta de la escalera. Ahí venia mi amante con un ataúd que tenia la tapa rota. Y parece ser que es el que tenía en su habitación.

\- Hola linda, ¿Acaso convertiste la tienda en un salón de baile? Haha.

\- No, en la sala debo mover más cosas y el espacio es el mismo. Un ataúd pesa menos que un sillón.- Le dije cuando llegue a su lado, un poco agitada.- Pensé que no estabas, no te vi en toda la mañana y estaba tan en silencio la casa.

\- Estuve aquí abajo, luego allí arriba, luego subí y baje, no me viste porque no sabes ver. Si hubieras puesto atención si lo hubieras hecho.

\- Bien bien ¡Deja ese ataúd y muévete que mi cuerpo me pide que baile! Haha.

\- Lo dejare aquí, no te caigas dentro.

\- ¡Ya quisieras tu!

\- Iré a llenar la tina, supongo que vas a querer un baño luego.

\- ¡Sii!- Yo estaba dando la vuelta al salón.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase bailando, veía como se hacía de noche y a Jord subir y bajar por la escalera. Al rato salió muy contento del pasillo de atrás de la tienda, llevando una tapa nueva para el ataud.

\- ¡Mira Angie! ¡Quedo hermosa!

\- ¡CUIDADO!- Se le ocurre salir de la puerta cuando yo estoy pasando enfrente de ella.

En ese momento hice un salto hacia atrás y lo empuje, él se tropezó a pesar de los buenos reflejos que tiene y caímos dentro del ataúd que había dejado él en el piso, este al caernos sobre el borde, se dio vuelta encajonándonos contra el piso.

\- Eso dolió bastante.

\- A~y ¡Mi mano! Levanta el ataúd que me está apretando la mano.

\- Mi pelo esta debajo de ti apretado contra el ataúd también, sin contar de que tus piernas me dieron un buen golpe en el pecho ¡Doy gracias de que no necesito respirar amor!

\- Me duele mucho la mano, ¿En serio no puedes levantarte?

\- No, solo si quisiera que me arrancaras el pelo y lo quiero mucho así que me quedare aquí ¿Por qué no usas tu bello poder?

\- ¡Oh!

 _Ding ding ding_.

Llego justo a tiempo, si entraba un segundo más tarde vería un ataúd flotante.

\- ¿Undertaker? ¡Necesito los papeles del tráfico de armas de Woodley! Vamos, sal ya.

\- Oh, tenemos visitas.

\- Joven amo, creo que están ahí debajo. Mire, se ve un mechón de pelo plateado.

\- ¡Levanta el ataúd! ¡Nosotros no podemos!

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

\- Levántalo, Sebastián.

\- Por supuesto.

\- AGH ¡Cállate! ¡No me dejas respirar con esas sacudidas!- Debo decir que tener a Jord riéndose encima mío no es un peso fácil de sostener. Realmente me estaba aplastando.

Cuando Sebastián nos quito el ataúd de encima, mi cara quedo totalmente colorada. Mi cabeza estaba contra el cuello de Jord, mi brazo por debajo de el estaba acalambrado y tenía la mano apretada entre el piso y el ataúd. El tenía una pierna encima de mí, su pelo por debajo de mi cabeza y sobresalía por el borde del ataúd, y sus manos estaban arrolladas contra su pecho.

\- Buenas tardes Conde, hoy me tomo desprevenido hi hi hi.- Con un movimiento, su pelo volvió a caer sobre sus ojos. Se levanto y me tendio la mano.

\- ¿Cómo terminaron ahí?- La cara del niño era muy graciosa, se comportaba como alguien de trece años, muy curioso y sonrojado. Hasta se veía tierno.

\- Que curioso, joven amo.

\- Estaba bailando, el salió muy rápido por la puerta y nos tropezamos dentro del ataúd que se dio vuelta ¡Mira como me quedo la mano!- Tenía una línea roja sobre los nudillos de la base de los dedos.

\- Hahaha error mío querida, ¿Dónde estarán esos papeles?

Tomo mi mano y la beso. Como le haces a los niños para que se calmen cuando estan heridos. A mi me dieron ganas de besarlo como se debe.

Si no hubiera tanta gente lo haria.

\- ¿Eres bailarina? Si lo hubiera sabido antes te invitaba a la fiesta que hubo ayer.

\- Si, de ballet. Querido, los papeles están en la repisa, los deje allí cuando moví las cosas. Chau chau señores.- Me fui a la casa a darme el baño que mi amado loco me había preparado.

Mi mano quedo acalambrada, no podía mover los dedos y la línea estaba quedando violeta, por suerte fue en la izquierda. El agua caliente del baño me alivio bastante el dolor.

Hoy el niño guardián me cayó en gracia. Algo para recordar.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que salimos a pasear en el bosque y Jord ni siquiera nombro al hospital, tampoco había hecho el intento de decirme que hacia allá. Pero cuando menos lo esperas, el momento llega, o lo obligas a llegar.

Estaba sirviendo la cena cuando me decidi a preguntarle de nuevo. Me tenia bastante ansiosa el no saber que es lo que hacia.

\- Jord... ¿Cuándo me vas a contar del hospital? Has estado saliendo más seguido y no lo evadas ¡Quiero que me cuentes!

\- Cuando termines de cenar, come primero y luego te cuento.

Apure mi cena, pastel de ciruelas y riñon, y lo mire fijo.

\- Ya termine, cuéntame.- Se paso una mano por la cara, arrastrandose el pelo hacia el costado como hace cuando pasa algo serio y me miro expèctante, esperando una respuesta positiva a lo que iba a decir.

\- Linda ¿Tu qué opinas de la muerte?

\- Bueno... Fisicamente es un cuerpo que ya no sirve por vejez o que deja de funcionar por enfermedades o accientes o por el motivo que sea. Respectl al alma ¡Aquí estoy yo como ejemplo! No es algo que me asuste tampoco.

\- Y... ¿Si te dijera que encontré una manera de revivir a los muertos?

\- ¿Que?- ¡Eso tenía que ser una broma! ¿Revivir a un muerto?- ¿¡Como lo hiciste!?

\- ¿No te desagrada la idea?

\- No. Cuentame mas.

\- Bien, todo empezó por mi curiosidad hacia los humanos. Yo ya no recuerdo lo que se siente ser uno, solo sé que lo fui y ya. Cuando la persona muere, el segador se lleva solo el alma, el resto queda ahí, pudriéndose. El cerebro que contiene los recuerdos se queda allí para ser comido por los gusanos ¿Recuerdas el registro cinemático?

\- Si, donde se registra la vida de la persona.

\- Ese registro es cortado por el segador que levanta el alma, deteniendo la grabación de nuevos recuerdos. Si se reconectan recuerdos nuevos, el registro sigue funcionando y grabando y el cuerpo piensa que sigue con vida. Aunque no lo esté.

\- ¿Y de eso resulta?

\- Un muerto vivo pero como yo no puedo crear un alma, ellos buscan obtener una de una forma muy violenta.

\- ¿Y para que estas experimentando? ¿Los vas a soltar por la cuidad a que maten gente mientras intentan hacerse con almas?

\- Hay una organización, en Estados Unidos que quiere comprarlos ¿¡Te imaginas!? Cuando los veas lo sabrás ¡Son el arma perfecta! No sienten dolor, miedo ¡Nada!

\- Eso es asombroso, en mi época se hicieron muchas películas sobre muertos vivos o zombies, son algo muy famoso. Y tengo una duda, ahora que lo pienso.

\- ¿Que quieres saber?

\- Si es el cerebro el que contiene los recuerdos ¿Cómo yo conservo recuerdos de las otras vidas?

Esta duda me daba vueltas a la cabeza desde el momento en que hablo por primera vez.

\- Realmente no tengo la respuesta a eso, desearía saber por qué recuerdas tus otras vidas, pero no logro encontrarle una explicación. Aun. Las almas reencarnantes son algo muy extraño.

\- Oh ¡Pensé que ibas a saber algo al respecto! Por otra parte, si es interesante lo de los muertos vivientes ¡Muertos con vida que se comen a las personas! ¡Wow eso sería genial de ver!

\- ¡Me alegro de que te interese! ¡Porque el diez y siete de abril haremos el experimento!

\- ¡Abril empieza mañana!

\- ¡Lo sé querida! ¡Llevo tiempo esperando que llegue esta fecha! Y la mejor parte es que lo haremos en un transatlántico ¡Lleno de gente totalmente clasista y dispuesta a mostrar a los más pobres su estatus social y lo bien que viven!

\- Esto es muy emocionante pero ¿Y el niño guardián?

\- Estuve pensando en eso, Lau tiene puestos en el muelle en donde están cargando los cuerpos, tal vez el le diga de actividad sospechosa pero ¿¡No crees que sería muy interesante si el Conde apareciera!?

\- ¿Y el mayordomo? Y si va a morir gente van a aparecer segadores.

\- Si aparecen no deberían meterse en el asunto, tienen prohibido interferir. El mayordomo no me preocupa.

\- ¿Vamos a luchar con alguien? Ahora si puedo controlar mi poder.

\- A pesar de eso sigues siendo una humana queriendo hacerle frente a un demonio y a un segador, te aseguro que no podrías. El primer problema es la rapidez de tus reflejos, no es ni la mitad de lo que poseemos nosotros.

En menos de un parpadeo lo tenia delante de mi, con la cuchara del te en mi cuello.

\- Moriste.

\- No comienzes a subestimarme, me importa un carajo no ser rapida.

\- Pero lo eres y si importa. Basta un golpe para matarte.

\- ¿Te das cuenta cómo estás hablando? ¡Me importa una mierda ser humana y tener reflejos lentos!- ¡CRACK!- ¡Si te llegaran a herir me metería a protegerte aun a costa de mi vida!- ¡CRA~CK! - ¡Y exprimiría hasta la última gota de mi poder y seguiría importándome una puta mierda ser humana y morir porque estaría cuidando de ti!

¡CRACK!

Se partió la mesa y se hizo una grieta en la pared. Al diablo. Otra vez me hablaba de esa forma tan despectiva, como la que uso en el bosque. Me dice que seré una inútil total, aun cuando él mismo dijo que soy muy poderosa, y lo dijo cuando no controlaba gran parte de mi poder, ahora que lo controlo al noventa por ciento, me trata de inútil.

\- ¡Me voy!

Eche una ojeada a la pared agrietada y me di vuelta bajando por la escalera, escuche que Jord me llamaba pero no volteé.

Me había enojado mucho y necesitaba calmarme.

Seguía escuchando los llamados de mi pareja, pero no le preste atención. Luego de unos minutos ya no lo escuchaba. Camine hacia las afueras de la cuidad y puse rumbo a la casa del niño guardián, el camino cruza una pradera muy linda y un arroyo.

Cuando llegue al arroyo, salí del camino, me descalce y metí los pies en el agua fría, de espaldas al camino. Había luna llena, así que veía con claridad todo la pradera, los arboles se recortaban como manchas negras en el mar azul oscuro que era el campo. Y se llegaban a ver los arboles Phantomhive.

Estuve así alrededor de una hora, hasta que de la nada sentí una presencia en la espalda, pero al darme vuelta no había nadie, solo unos brillos en el aire, como purpurina flotante. Cuando mire el arroyo nuevamente note que la purpurina flotaba delante mío también pero había algo fuera de lo normal. La purpurina se acumulo dibujando la silueta de una persona muy conocida. Y en un segundo se materializo completamente.

\- Demoraste, Señor Rapido.

\- ¿Tienes cinco años acaso?

\- Continua sacandome de quicio y me esperaras hasta la siguiente vida porque no voy a querer verte mas en esta.

\- No, no lo hare ¿Sigues molesta?

\- Sigo molesta, ¿Me dejas sola?

\- No, quiero que entiendas que en ese barco el objetivo principal seré yo. Soy un fugitivo y me convertiré en un criminal, van a intentar atraparme, atrapándote a ti primero. No te subestimo ni lo he hecho, tienes un poder enorme pero no te servirá de nada si el mayordomo libera su poder, por ejemplo. ¿Entiendes a que me refiero? tu poder solo servirá para contenerlo un minuto como mucho.

\- ¡Aun así! ¡Yo estoy contigo! ¡Estamos juntos ahora! Te amo demasiado para dejar que te dañen, si te veo en peligro voy a salir a hacer lo que sepa hacer. Aunque solo sea una distracción, lo hare si eso evita que te lastimen.

Me miro a los ojos sisteniendome el rostro. Esos ojos de el parece que te miraran el alma.

\- ¡Tampoco me subestimes tu a mí! Preciosa, repiteme una frase.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?- Me abrazo por la cintura, me miraba con una sonrisa suave y su mirada era limpia, sin enojo, molestia, sin sentimientos negativos, estaba llena de ternura.

\- Lo que dijiste anteriormente "Aun así, yo estoy contigo, bla bla bla".

\- Te gusta escucharlo, ¿No?

\- Si.- Apoyo su frente contra la mía y me fijo la mirada, con esos hermosos ojos verdes amarillos, que casi parecían brillar en la poca luz.

\- Dije que te amo demasiado para dejar que te dañen.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Si, pero ya van dos veces que lo haces, ¿Qué te sucede?

Suspiro cuando le dije esto, curvando las cejas hacia adentro.

\- Me tiene bastante estresado el hospital, todos ellos son muy ambiciosos y quieren llevarse el merito máximo, tampoco aceptaban ideas nuevas. Los médicos tienen la mente más estrecha que he conocido pero ya está todo resuelto, el nuevo director es muy bueno convenciendo multitudes.

\- Bueno, busca descargar ese estrés sin hablarme mal a mí.- Le acaricie esas mejillas tan suavecitas que tiene, que con su sonrisa quedaban abultadas.- Puedo apoyarte en todo pero no soy tan dura.

\- Lo prometo. ¿Estaba linda el agua? Ya no hace tanto frio. Este arroyo es el que pasa por el bosque y a un par de kilómetros forma una cascada, no muy alta pero muy bella.

\- ¡Vamos! Dos kilómetros no es mucho. ¡Vamos rápido, hay luna llena!

\- Vamos. ¿Aun creen en hombres lobo? Hahaha ellos son producto de la imaginación humana por malinterpretar sombras y sonidos de la naturaleza. Nada mas.

\- Como sea, vayamos, siempre quise ir a una cascada.

\- Conozco una mucho más linda y más alta que la que estamos yendo.

\- ¿Si? ¿Dónde está?

\- Es una sorpresa, tengo planeado llevarte ¡Así que no te diré mas nada!

Caminamos bastante lento, Jord estaba estresado y es relajante caminar y conversar tranquilamente. Le iba a hacer muy bien.

Fuimos bordeando al arroyo que se convirtió en un rio de aguas cada vez más rápidas y limpio totalmente, sin piedras ni pastos. El agua corría libre y veloz. Al rato, en el silencio de la noche empezó a retumbar el sonido del agua que caía por la cascada y por la velocidad que adquiría el rio, estábamos muy cerca.

El suelo formaba un acantilado en donde estaba la cascada, que tenía cerca de treinta metros de caída, formando un estanque que se iba filtrando como un pequeño arroyo para seguir su camino entre el bosque. En lo alto de la cascada había arboles y el pasto llegaba hasta el borde mismo del suelo. Con la luz de la luna se veía hermoso.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Es hermoso, la vista desde aquí es bellísima.

\- Si quieres bajar por allá el terreno tiene un declive. Hay algunas rocas pero podemos bajar bien.

\- Quiero bajar si pero a mi manera.- Me empeze a desvestir ante la mirada sorprendida de Jord. Hice un rollo con la ropa y la deje en el hueco de un árbol.- ¿Vamos?

\- Angie, el pozo tiene casi quince metros de profundidad, sumados a los casi treinta de caída.- Su mirada era de total asombro.

\- ¿Te asusta un poco de agua? Entonces me iré sola, ve tú por el declive.

Jord estaba congelado en el lugar, la sonrisa era una mueca caída, me miraba como si yo le hubiera pedido algo imposible e ilógico.

\- Ve tu primero si quieres, no espere que quisieras tirarte. Piensa lo que quieras pero nunca me tire por una cascada, no me provocan mucha simpatía.

Se empezó a desvestir lento, casi con miedo, mientras yo estaba sentada en el borde, mirando hacia el pozo.

\- No te preocupes amor, quítate la ropa y ven aquí, si quieres nos tiramos juntos. No lo compares con tu pasado, las situaciones son distintas.

Escuche como bufaba y murmuraba algo parecido a _Si claro._

\- Listo, ¿Quien se tira primero?- Se arrodillo al lado mío, estudiando la caída de agua con el ceño fruncido.

\- Los dos juntos, yo me he tirado desde lugares altos pero nunca desde una cascada asi ¿A la cuenta de tres?

Le movi el flequillo a un costado y lo mire fijo intentando contagiarle un poco de mi entusiasmo.

\- Eres mi perdición, Angelique.

\- Corramos desde allí a la cuenta de tres ¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡TRES!

Lo tome de la mano y salí corriendo, tuve que poner más esfuerzo, ya que Undertaker iba un poco lento, unos metros antes del borde, lo solté y salte lo más lejos que pude.

.

Antes de llegar al agua, me di vuelta para caer en clavado. El golpe del agua fue fuerte pero la sensación de la caída mas la profundidad del pozo me llenó de adrenalina. Segundos después de hundirme, sentí el golpe del agua que provoco la caída de mi pareja.

Mire hacia el costado y vi una nube de pelo plateado y como pude le esboce una sonrisa, le hice una seña y subimos a la superficie.

\- ¡Wah! ¡Eso estuvo genial! ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

\- No estuvo mal, si quieres subimos y te tiras de nuevo.

\- ¿No te tiraras mas? Ah yo quería que lo hicieras conmigo.

\- Ah amor, lo hare contigo las veces que quieras, pequeña pervertida. Si te refieres a la cascada lo hare una sola vez. Ven, dame la mano.- Le di la mano, y aparecimos en la cima de la cascada.

A la cuenta de tres.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Hasta que Jord me sacudió de los hombros riéndose y diciéndome que debíamos volver a casa.

Nos tiramos de la cascada, nadamos, flotamos. El agua estaba hermosa, esa noche no hacia frio y la luna alumbraba todo el paisaje, incluyendo la vista de Jord nadando con el pelo trenzado.

Mientras tanto yo me dedicaba a levitar bolas de agua y darles forma, de estrella, de gato, formaba rulos, hacia se movieran por el aire como gusanos flotantes.

Cuando llame a Jord para mostrarle que podía levantar una gran cantidad de agua, me di cuenta de que no se escuchaba un solo ruido. El agua estaba totalmente plana, solamente ondeaba alrededor mío.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Dónde estás?

Silencio.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, aunque debía ser otra broma del hombre, el estaba nadando tranquilamente, no puede desaparecer sin motivo alguno.

\- ¡Aquí estoy!

\- ¡A~H! ¡No hagas eso carajo! Algún día voy a tener un infarto por tu culpa.

\- ¿Estabas extrañándome?- Me abrazo por la espalda y me mordisqueo la oreja.- Estuve investigando.

\- ¿Qué investigaste?

\- ¡El fondo del estanque! Y mira lo que encontré.- Saco la mano de mi cintura y la puso frente a mi rostro, me mostro un anillo de mujer en su dedo medio, de plata con una piedra verde, redonda, no muy grande y con diamantes muy pequeños alrededor.

\- ¿Fuiste al fondo del estanque? Oh es muy lindo, que delicado que es, y está muy nuevo. El agua no lo arruino. ¿Y desde cuando ves en la oscuridad?

\- Solo tu crees que el agua lo arruinara haha ¿Lo quieres? Es tuyo, dame la mano izquierda. Y siempre vi bien en la oscuridad, que sea miope es diferente.

\- Gracias, ¡Es muy lindo!- Levante la mano y me puso el anillo en el dedo anular.

\- Tienes que decir "Acepto" no darme las gracias.

Quede en blanco cuando dijo esa frase, no podía pensar en nada. Casi me olvido de como mantenerme a flote.

\- ¿Qué?- Me hizo girar para quedar frente a frente. Su cara era seria, pero sus ojos estaban rebosantes de emoción.

\- Tienes que decirme A-C-E-P-T-O ¿Aceptas?-

¿Me está proponiendo que nos casemos? Woh mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, siento que se me va a salir del pecho.

\- Si, si claro... ¿Pero qué? ¡Claro que acepto!- Me arroje sobre él y lo abrace bien fuerte, llenándolo de besos.- ¿Tu aceptas?

\- Hahahaha por algo te di un anillo, desde que te encontré quiero todo contigo, lo que sea Angie. Ahora tienes el anillo pero todo lo demás lo dejamos para después de viaje en barco. Por ahora estamos comprometidos.

\- Estamos comprometidos ¡Que lindo que suena! De donde vengo yo la mujer mantiene su apellido durante el matrimonio, puedo usar el de su marido pero creo que quiero mi apellido ¿No te molesta?

\- No, es una etiqueta únicamente y con tu nombre mi apellido no suena lindo. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos? Ya pasa de medianoche.

\- O podemos quedarnos y tener una "noche de compromiso" ya que no tendremos noche de bodas ¿Qué dices?

Le dije al oido y mordisqueando su oreja. Tenia que convencerlo y se como hacerlo.

Note que habia logrado mi proposito cuando apreto sus manos arañandome un poco.

\- Eres muy atrevida, pero no voy a rechazar la invitación. Hace un largo rato que has estado dando vueltas alrededor mío desnuda y me costo no arrojarme encima de ti pero ahora si puedo descontrolarme.- Me tomo por el cuello y por la cintura y me dio un beso. De esa forma tan profunda y tan deliciosa que tiene de besar.

Cuando solo besarnos no era suficiente satisfacción, nos alejamos para respirar.

\- Volvamos a casa.

\- No, nos vamos a quedar aquí. Te quiero aqui mismo y ahora.

.

\- Mira, está saliendo el sol.

\- ¿Ya? Que rápido se paso el tiempo.

\- Estábamos muy entretenidos, vamos por la ropa y volvamos a casa.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos datos...
> 
> . Los papeles que pide Ciel los invente pero la situacion es real, en el manga, vol 11 (Book of Murder), mientras le cuentan a Arthur toda la verdad, Ciel le dice que uno de sus contactos confirmo que Woodley merecia la carcel porque traficaba armas, camuflandose con un negocio de diamantes y en una burbuja se ve como Ciel y Sebastian estan hablando con Undertaker.
> 
> . En el arco del Campania, vol 12, 13 y 14, es Lau quien le dice a Ciel de que el hospital Karnstein esta comprando muchos esclavos ilegales en el muelle donde el tiene sus negocios. Eso sumado a las noticias del periodico sobre la sociedad Aurora. 
> 
> El capitulo es largo, yo lo quise así, para poner el tema del casamiento, eso es importante para mas a futuro. Y la escena del ataúd hace tiempo que quería agregarla, pero no encontraba un hueco, hasta hoy. 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.


	12. Liberame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie se descontrola un poco y descubre que algo no esta bien con ella.  
> Nuestro sepulturero recibe algun que otro grito al llegar a la casa.

Ya estamos a diez de abril, en siete días hare un viaje en un trasatlántico y cuando desembarquemos, me casare.

Hoy fuimos a algunas tiendas a comprarme vestidos ya que solo tengo uno, el negro con blanco y a pesar de que tiene poco uso, según mi pareja no es apropiado para la ocasión o sea para llevar en el Campania.

Todos los vestidos que vimos tenían muchos adornos, volados, puntillas, perlas, flores, ¿Quien pone flores en un vestido? Me sentí la reina de la primavera. Elegí uno azul oscuro con puntillas y encajes negros y cuello recto, sin mangas, muy parecido al de Bella, de "La Bella y la Bestia"

¡Cuanta nostalgia!

Otro en negro liso con una cinta roja en la cintura con un pequeño moño detras y cuello caído. Otro de fiesta, muy elegante, en rojo oscuro con volados negros cayendo por un costado en diagonal hasta formar la base, con el cuello bote y sin mangas.

Para todos los vestidos pedí que les pusieran las varillas del corsé por dentro de la tela para no sufrir con un corsé puesto, tuve que hacer dibujos de cómo lo quería, nunca escucharon algo parecido pero recibieron con buenos ojos mi oferta. Incluso me dijeron, al notar que sabía de diseño y confección de ropa que si quería podía trabajar con ellos en el área de diseño de las prendas. Los rechace amablemente, pero me hubiera encantado aceptar.

Jord se compro una gabardina negra porque la que usa él tenía una descostura, la cual yo hubiera arreglado, pero el la uso para hacer, presten atención, un nido a una familia de cuervos que hay en el cementerio.

Parece que los cuervos le tomaron cariño porque cuando vamos al cementerio se posan en su hombro y le llevan obsequios como hojas, insectos, plumas, alguna chapita y nosotros les llevamos comida. Es extraño verlo con dos cuervos posados en sus hombros, pero de alguna forma también es algo que parece normal, se ajusta a él. Los cuervos pequeños se posan en mis hombros y juegan con los piercings en mis orejas cariñosamente.

La personas que nos ven, vestidos de negro y con cuervos en los hombros, salen huyendo con una mirada que grita: "¡BRUJERIA! ¡QUE VAYAN A LA HOGUERA!" Hahaha. Son unas expresiones muy graciosas las que hacen, me rio mucho mientras los veo y mi pareja se deshace riéndose.

Llegamos a casa unas horas después, me dolía un poco la cabeza pero con una buena siesta iba a estar como nueva. Entramos a la tienda y Jord dijo que iba a arreglar a algunos invitados que estaban esperando al fondo, que subiera a la casa y al rato se uniría a tomar el té.

\- No te demores, tengo ganas de comer una tarta dulce ¿Qué dices de una tarta de crema con fruta?- Le dije esto último haciendo una mueca de dolor, la cabeza me punzaba bastante.

\- Esta bien querida, ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Me duele la cabeza pero hago la tarta y me acuesto un rato, Londres es muy bullicioso.

\- Déjame que lleve esos vestidos por ti. No cocines, acuéstate a descansar y yo hago esa tarta que tanto quieres. Cuando este lista te llamare.- Me quito las cajas con los vestidos de las manos y salió hacia la escalera. Con un poco de desgana, me levante y lo seguí. Nunca había tenido semejante dolor de cabeza.- Tu primero.

La escalera giraba, mirar los escalones superiores era como ver un carrusel de luces estroboscopicas de todos colores, los oídos se me taparon y la cabeza me dolía demasiado.

\- ¿Angie? Sigue subiendo, ya casi legamos a la habitación.- Estaba a la mitad de la escalera, agarrando con ambas manos la baranda y mirando como los escalones giraban, sentía también como mis piernas se ponían débiles.- Angie, ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- Estoy mareada, los escalones están girando.

\- Estas muy pálida, espera un segundo que dejo estas cajas allí arriba.

Como pude me senté en el escalón y recoste la espalda para no caerme por la escalera. Apenas me habia apoyado cuando Jord ya estaba levantándome del suelo.

\- Angie, estos mareos no son normales ¿Ya los has tenido?

\- No, nunca.

\- Ya veo ¿Tu...? ¿Tu no estarás embarazada?- Me dejo en la cama con un movimiento muy suave y a pesar de esto me volví a marear.

\- No, yo no puedo tener hijos.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué?- Me acomode en la cama para mirarlo de frente y contarle, pero esta charla tendría que haber sucedido mucho antes.

\- Por los experimentos, la radiación me afecto, puedo quedar embarazada pero mi cuerpo no genera las suficientes hormonas como para formar un feto saludable y mantener el embarazo. Eso y la debilidad que tiene mi útero, no es la suficiente como para soportar un bebe.- La mirada de Jord era de asombro, rayando en horror.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te examinaron?

\- Si, me hicieron unos estudios, no sabría explicarte como fue. Una vez quede embarazada por un error, yo no lo sabia. Un día bañándome, comenze a sentir muy mal y simplemente mi cuerpo expulso un feto, tenía dos meses casi tres de embarazo y nunca la supe. Nunca espere quedar embarazada, ya que eso pasó luego de los exámenes médicos.

\- Lo lamento amor, realmente te arruinaron la vida al hacerte ese experimento.

\- La arruinaron si y lamento haber perdido lñuna o la unica oportunidad de tener un hijo. Pero ya no hablemos de eso ¿Me traerías un té con bastante azúcar, por favor?

\- Si, ¿Necesitas algo más?

Negué con la cabeza y salió hacia la cocina. Su mirada cuando le conté esto fue de desilusión total, mezclada con tristeza y algo de enojo. Ojala pudiéramos tener un hijo, sería un sueño hecho realidad. Seria ver su lado paternal totalmente al descubierto, algo hermoso.

Me tome el té con unas galletitas y me dormí. En la noche Jord no me llamo para cenar sino que me sorprendió con una bandeja en la cama, había cocinado verduras salteadas con carne y salsa de soja, uno de mis platos favoritos.

Así termino otro día fatídico y un tanto extraño.

.

Al otro día quede a cargo de la tienda, ya que mi pareja debía asistir al hospital para ultimar detalles del viaje. No sé porque, pero me sentía muy molesta, estuve toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sola y no me gustaba. Quería que él estuviera conmigo. Solo conmigo y con nadie más.

Atendí un par de personas en el día, ya entrada la tarde cerré la tienda y subí a la casa a bañarme y preparar la cena aun molesta.

Por culpa del enojo cometi muchas metidas de pata. El agua para la tina se volcó por el suelo, dejando el piso de madera resbaloso como el aceite, la cena se quemo y mientras cortaba la carne me corte un dedo. Estaba yo pateando una silla cuando entro Jord a la cocina.

\- Angie ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¡No me dirijas la palabra! ¡Estuviste fuera todo el día! ¡No pidas explicaciones de mi día cuando no estuviste en el!- Apreté la mandíbula y me di vuelta para irme por el pasillo pero la voz de Jord me hizo detenerme. El seguía congelado en el lugar, me miraba con desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- A pesar de mis palabras, el me hablaba tan tranquilo como lo hace siempre.

\- ¡No es tu asunto! ¡Ve al hospital a pasarte el día como haces últimamente!

\- ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma? ¿Qué te sucede Angelique?

\- ¡NADA! ¡NO ME PASA NADA! ¡Ay!- Me cruzo una puntada por la cabeza, luego otra y muchas más. No pude evitar caerme al suelo golpeándome fuertemente en las rodillas, sosteniéndome la cabeza. Parecía que en cualquier momento, esta se iba a partir al medio.

\- ¡Angie! Ven, vamos a recostarte.- Me levanto con un poco de dificultad, ya que tenía mi cabeza apretada entre mis rodillas.- Esto no está bien, no puede ser que de un día para otro empieces con mareos y dolores de cabeza.

\- Duele mucho.- Mi enojo se había ido, dando espacio a un sentimiento de vergüenza enorme y de culpa aun mas grande, apretando mi pecho.- ¿Me perdonas? No sé que me paso para gritar de esa forma.

Termine la frase entre lagrimas, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, llorando a mares.

\- Ya amor, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. Por otro lado te deje sola todo el día, eso no estuvo bien.- Me dejo en la cama y me abrazo por la cintura. Estuvimos así un largo rato, luego me quede dormida, aun abrazándolo.

_._

_\- Eres un monstruo, ¿Acaso no notas que nadie te quiere? Ni siquiera mamá o papá te quieren._

_\- ¡Basta Clarisse!_

_\- "¡Basta Clarisse!" solo tienes miedo, enana, sabes bien que nadie te quiere que hasta la abuela piensa que eres un fenómeno._

_\- Basta, déjame en paz._

_\- Aw el fenómeno se pondra a llorar, es tan fea ella, todo el mundo la odia._

_\- No me digas fenómeno._

_\- ¡Fenómeno!_

_\- Ya para, no soy un fenómeno._

_\- ¡Fenómeno, fenómeno!_

_\- ¡Deja de decirme fenómeno!_

_\- ¡FENOMENO!_

_\- ¡NO SOY UN FENOMENO!_

_._

\- ¡NO SOY UN FENOMENO!- Con este grito saliendo de mi garganta me desperté en medio de la noche cubierta de sudor. Un segundo después Jord se materializo al lado de la cama, casi en shock por mi grito.

\- ¿¡Que paso!? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla amor?- Se sentó y me abrazo pero yo estaba intranquila, mis manos estaban frías y temblaban sin control. Yo estaba perdida en mi memoria, recordando esa pelea con mi hermana mayor, mi tan odiada Clarisse, tan ligera de calzones como la madame más solicitada.- ¿Quieres contarme lo que soñaste? Se te ve muy afectada.

\- Una pelea con mi hermana.- Cuando dije esto su rostro se puso rígido, el sabia sobre el trato que recibí de parte de mi hermana.- No recuerdo como empezó, creo que fue porque yo hacía ballet y a ella no la dejaban practicar danzas o algo así. Me arrincono en la escalera de mi antigua casa y se puso a decirme cosas feas, yo tenía ocho años y ella doce. Me dijo que nadie me quería, que todos me tomaban por monstruo, también me grito muchas veces que yo era un fenómeno. Estuve toda la tarde encerrada en mi cuarto llorando y cuando mis padres llegaron de trabajar y les conté, lo único que hicieron fue decirle a Clarisse que no me gritara tan alto y a mí me dijeron que no sea llorona y que aguantara ya que la vida no es dulce con nadie. Siendo pequeña nunca note que realmente no me querian, de grande si lo vi.

Termine de contarle esto entre lagrimas, hacía muchos años que no tenía un sueño relacionado con mi familia. Me torturaron de muchas formas, pero el sistema de autoprotección, digamos, de mi poder hacía imposible que esos sueños volvieran. Me los imaginaba como moscas en una telaraña y esta los atrapaba y no dejaba que siguieran camino a llenar mi mente de pesadillas. Aunque parece que el atrapasueños me falló.

Me quede abrazada a mi hombre loco un rato, mientras me calmaba y volvía a la realidad, mientras él me tenía en un abrazo que gritaba que él me iba a cuidar y mantener lejos de esas pesadillas. En otras palabras, aplastante y confortable.

A pesar de la apariencia fría que tiene es muy tibio, por fuera parece un maniaco esquizofrénico pero por dentro es cariñoso y seco a la vez. Cuando debe dar amor lo da sin condiciones pero cuando debe ser frio y misterioso, se vuelve alguien irreconocible.

\- Quédate aquí por favor, no quiero dormir sola.

\- Claro, espera a que apague las velas que deje abajo.- Cuando salió, me baje de la cama y agarre una manta gruesa. Era extraño, estábamos en el intercambio del invierno hacia la primavera y yo estaba totalmente congelada. Definitivamente ese sueño me afecto.- Aquí estoy, listo para hacer dormir a mi futura esposa.- Me acaricio una mejilla mientras sonreía con su sonrisa tierna, muy bella para su propio bien.

\- Entonces metete aquí debajo, tengo mucho frio.

\- Fiebre no tienes, es extraño. Ahora que dices eso cuando llegue a la habitación tu energía flotaba de una forma muy... ¿Como decirlo? Espesa, tangible. ¿Tienes bajo control a tu poder, Angie? Lo que vi no era algo malo pero es para tomar en consideración y cuidadosamente.

\- Ahora que lo dices las veces que me enoje, cuando te grite en la mesa y esta se partió o en el bosque, sentía algo extraño al fondo de mi mente, como si algo quisiera salir. Solo un par de veces tuve esa sensación. Mi poder nunca se materializo aunque siempre hable sola y me contestaba a mi misma. Siempre parecia que alguien me contestaba.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que sientes algo en tu mente y nunca hiciste nada? Ay dios que mujer que encontré ¿Qué voy a hacer yo contigo? Y hablo de tu energía que... Ah ya, de todos modos tu no la ves. Puede ser algo peligroso que se condense tanto.

\- Nunca lo sentí como algo peligroso pero cuando se partió la mesa sentí que era lo que deseaba esa presencia en mi mente, mostrar mi poder, mostrarse amenazante. En fin, muévete hacia aquí así me abrazas ¿Por favor?- Me miro con cara de póker totalmente plana, casi me empiezo a reír allí mismo.

\- Eres manipuladora mujer, luego me dices a mi.- Se saco la ropa y se puso el pantalón de mi pijama con calaveras que ya había adoptado como propio.

Solo el pantalón, le prohibí que me quitara la camisa, de todas formas la camisa la tenia puesta yo. ¿El me vistio? Y yo no estaba con ánimo como para insinuarle sensualmente "si quieres puedo darte la camisa del pijama" o "préstame ese pantalón, quiero el conjunto completo" solo para otra noche de sexo. No me desagrada la idea, pero hemos terminado en tantas situaciones comprometedoras que la única solución era caer en la tentación de la carne, y pareceríamos unos conejos. Con sus bromas y mis frases espontaneas, parecía una provocación constante, siempre buscando sacar chispas en el otro.

Hoy estoy muy agotada, aun tengo una puntada en la cabeza y estos dias han sido estresantes. No veo la hora de abordar el maldito barco.

Se acostó de lado y yo me acurruque contra él pasando mi brazo por su cintura. El me abrazo con ambos brazos por los hombros y por la cintura y paso una pierna por encima de las mías. No se si dispuesto a dormir pero si dispuesto a consentirme y vigilar mi sueño.

.

Al otro día me desperté con mi prometido durmiendo boca arriba pacíficamente a mi lado, despeinado y hermoso. En cuanto me moví, para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, se removió y volvió a dejarme en el abrazo en que nos dormimos en la noche. Le di un beso suave, muy suave en los labios, su respuesta fue un murmullo que sonaba a algo así como "...ngiii..." y una respiración profunda, luego su pecho volvió a quedar quieto sin la necesidad de mas oxigeno. Di un bostezo y me volví a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buena lectura mis lectores! Como ven en este capi encontramos a una Angie un tanto... enferma, descontrolada, loca, aunque no está enferma, los dejo para que desvaríen tranquilos!
> 
> . Angelique dijo en un capitulo, si no me equivoco se llama El Hada de Azúcar, que se alegraba de no poder quedar embarazada, algo que no es del todo cierto. Si puede, pero no es saludable.
> 
> . Este es el primer capitulo del desmadre.
> 
> A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan.
> 
> Es tambien un capitulo basico, pero la escritora es muy troll y hace lo que le sale de las narices!


	13. El Adios I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la aventura. Angie se estresa con banalidades y Undertaker se rie.

Mañana salimos de viaje, Jord me hizo empacar rapido mi ropa diciendo que cuando lleguemos del viaje nos mudaremos.

Hoy tuve que guardar todas mis cosas en maletas comunes de la época o sea en cajones con una agarradera. Mis maletas eran demasiado futuristas y debían quedarse en la tienda.

Mientras doblaba la ropa pensaba "¿Cómo hacen para guardar estos vestidos en estas maletas?" era mucho vestido para tan poca maleta. Pero luego de luchar por un rato, pude guardar dos vestidos de cuatro, uno se quedaba en casa y otro lo llevaría puesto. Lo más extraño de la situación es que Jord me apuro demasiado para que guarde mis pertenencias pero él no tenía ninguna maleta.

\- Angie ¿Qué haces?- Jord estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación recostado en el umbral, mirándome con una expresión de "Sé lo que estás haciendo, pero como me reiré con el resultado, dejare que sigas haciéndolo por un rato."

\- Guardo estos vestidos en estas cosas, mis maletas son mucho más lindas y tienen cierres, no estos broches tan fáciles de abrir.

\- En realidad quería saber porque guardaste toda tu ropa. Yo me refería a los vestidos y otras cosas de tu uso diario, no a la totalidad de tus pertenencias.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Luego del viaje pasaremos por aqui y en ese momento podrás llevarte tus preciadas maletas y todas tus cosas.- Finalizo dándome una sonrisa triunfadora y reluciente.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué mierda me lo dices ahora cuando ya empaque todo?

\- Para ver esa reacción tuya ahahahahahahaha te amo Angie~ hahahahahahaha.- Se fue hacia la escalera mientras se reía.

Mi cara era de total desconcierto, sin expresión. Este hombre a veces me deja la mente en blanco.

En resumen, empaque todo en estas maletas infernales ¡Para nada! Podría haber dejado mi ropa en mis hermosas valijas pero mi prometido no fue capaz de decírmelo. Tanto trabajo para nada, no se como se ingeniaban para empacar tanta tela.

Ya en la noche nos pusimos a conversar sobre el viaje mientras cenábamos. Debíamos estar temprano en el barco, antes de que se hiciera la hora de embarque para pasar desapercibidos de ojos curiosos.

\- ¿Cómo quedo?

\- Cocinas muy bien, ¿Hay algo que no te quede rico?

\- Tienes razón, soy un excelente cocinero.

\- Tampoco presumas, yo cocino bien.

\- Pero no tan rápido como yo.- Frene el tenedor antes que llegara a mi boca y lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.   
Tal vez no soe rápida pero tengo otras cualidades. Empecé a extender mi poder, dejando que un poco de agua de mi vaso se levantara formando bolas y las deje flotando frente a su cara.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me atacaras con estas mortales bolas de agua? Acepta que soy más rápido que tú cocinando, amor.- Le sonreí y le lance las bolitas de agua, las cuales esquivó pero mi objetivo era el pote de harina que estaba atrás de él en el estante, sin la tapa. Usando la distracción del agua, levante el tarro de harina y se lo volqué encima, dejándolo callado y estático en el lugar, con los brazos levantados sosteniendo el tenedor.

\- Eres rápido pero no adivinas una táctica de distracción. Es un mal soldado señor.

\- Mi pelo... mi pelo está lleno de harina... ¡Mi pelo está lleno de harina! Que dulce que va a ser mi venganza Angie... ten cuidado de que no te alcance.- Se levanto sacudiéndose un poco el pelo y se fue a bañar.

Me sentí un poco culpable pero el siempre me molesta con que soy lenta cocinando, el tiempo que le lleva a él es solo el tiempo de cocción de la comida porque la preparación le lleva unos segundos, si llega a medio minuto es mucho. Lave los platos y limpie el enchastre de harina. Luego fui a buscar a mi hombre.

Jord estaba en la tina muy entusiasmado resfregándose el pelo, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando cosas. Levanto la mirada, dejo de refregar su pelo y me miro fijo.

\- Tengo harina hasta en el cerebro, ¿Acaso me vas a ayudar a quitarla?

\- Venia a verte, no pensé que te molestara tanto que se te cayera encima un pote de harina.

\- ¿Se me cayó el pote de harina encima?- Se enderezo soltando su pelo, que quedo cayendo por el borde de la tina.

\- Siempre andas presumiendo de tu rapidez cuando cocinas. Te hacía falta una lección.- Apenas pude terminar la frase. En un segundo se salió de la tina, me agarro de la cintura y me metió en el agua con el. Yo vestida y con mis adoradas botas que son de cuero y cuando el cuero se moja, se endurece. Lo voy a matar.

\- ¿¡QUE HACES!?- Me apretó contra la punta de la bañera y dejo mis brazos en mi espalda agarrandome fuerte.

\- Te dije que iba a cobrarte esa pequeña broma, querida Angie.

\- Pero mis botas no pueden mojarse tanto... son de cuero, van a quedar arruinadas.

\- Tranquila.- Dio un giro rápido y quede sentada sobre él y mis botas estaban al costado de la bañera.

\- Gracias aunque ya están arruinadas, van a quedar como una piedra.

\- Bien, lo lamento por las botas pero ahora tu me ayudaras a lavarme esta harina que tengo en el pelo ¿Si?

\- Ok, date vuelta ¿Dónde está el shampoo? ¿No habrás gastado lo que quedaba de mi lindo frasco de shampoo?

\- No, aquí esta. Te quedas ahí. No tienes derecho a quejas u órdenes.

\- Pero ¡!

\- ¡Mi pelo! Por favor.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido y le dedique una mirada de "Púdrete". Luego tome el frasco y le empecé a pasar el shampoo, ya no quedaba mucho, lo compre el día anterior a mi mudanza y lo tenía en la maleta.

Mientras le pasaba el shampoo ni note como me movía pero al estar él de frente a mí era difícil resfregarle la parte de atrás de la cabeza y cuando lo hacía, nuestros rostros quedaban enfrentados. Él ni me miraba, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa apretada, porque sabía que me había dado vuelta el juego pero tampoco era que me molestara estar donde estaba, haciendo lo que hacía.

Luego le resfregué la parte de arriba y del frente de la cabeza, donde más harina tenía. Para hacerlo necesite levantarme un poco, porque a pesar de él estar sentado, me sobrepasaba bastante, no podía ver si había rastros de harina. Cuando empecé a lavarle note que abrió los ojos.

\- Demora todo lo que quieras, estoy muy cómodo aquí.

\- Es que quedo mucha harina...- Luego entendí a que se refería- ¡Maldito pervertido lo hiciste a propósito!

\- Bueno, es que te ves muy bien con la ropa mojada.

\- ¿Ah sí?- Me levante, me quite el buzo, tome una jarra con agua para quitarle la espuma de la cabeza y aproveche cuando se paso las manos por el rostro para inmovilizarlo contra la bañera, ayudándome con mi poder.

No tengo forma de agarrarlo desprevenido

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me dejas mover?- No le conteste, simplemente me di vuelta y me quite el resto de la ropa, dejándolo boquiabierto. Me baje el pantalón, me senté en el borde de la tina y con mucho estilo termine de quitármelo. Cuando ya estaba sin ropa, me senté dándole la espalda y me recosté contra su pecho, sonriendo inocentemente.- Angie quiero moverme.

\- Estoy muy cómoda.

\- Yo no, quiero moverme.

En cuanto lo deje moverse, se abalanzo sobre mí, haciéndome girar y arrinconándome contra la otra punta de la bañera. Se coló entre mis piernas y empezó a besarme, agarrándome de la nuca. Sus besos son una adicción asegurada, sus labios son suaves y se mueven muy bien. Lo tome del cuello y le correspondí ese beso tan urgente y delicioso.

Me separe de el dejando un jadeo por el aire y le pedí ir al cuarto, en parte para no enfermarme otra vez, eso arruinaría el viaje. Nos secamos un poco y nos fuimos por el pasillo. Parecíamos adolescentes, nos besábamos contra una pared, dábamos dos pasos, nos besábamos contra otra pared. Abrió la primer puerta que apareció que era la de mi habitación y me empujo dentro.

.

.

\- ¿¡Este es el barco!?

\- Si Angie, ¿Pasa algo?

\- Nunca vi un barco tan grande.

¡No me jodas! este barco es el Titanic en pinta, sería el colmo que este se hundiera también.

\- Subamos antes de que empiece a llegar toda la gente. Hay personas que quiero que conozcas.

Me presento a un grupo de hombres que hacían un saludo muy gracioso, gritando algo de un fénix. No pude evitar reírme cuando los vi, Jord se reía también pero como a él lo conocían no necesitamos usar ese saludo, solo nos dieron unos broches muy bonitos en oro.

\- ¡Oh! Las rosas florecientes no se comparan con la belleza que veo en este momento, siento como nace la vida en mí, su olor dulce me embriaga totalmente. Hola bella rosa, ¿Qué nombre debería utilizar para tan majestuosa flor?

Solo vi un remolino amarillo y blanco que me sacudió en un abrazo y el olor a colonia masculina que me dejo bastante mareada.

\- Angelique, Angelique Brown es mi nombre. -¿Quién carajos es este tipo?

\- ¡Angelique! ¡Que bello! El solo pronunciar el nombre de mi rosa me provoca sensaciones de anhelo y satisfacción. Un gusto mi rosa, mi nombre es Aleister Chamber, Vizconde Druitt.- El galán tomo mi mano y la beso.

Mi cara era una indescriptible mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado, la presencia de este hombre fue demasiado intensa, es muy hablador, no respeta el espacio personaly encima se cree hermoso. Mientras yo tenía este debate interno, mi pareja se apoyaba en una silla intentando no caerse al suelo mientras se reía.

\- Aha, un gusto Vizconde. Cariño ¿Dónde está nuestra habitación?- dije dándome la vuelta hacia él.

\- Ah vamos Angie, es por aquí.

\- ¿"Nuestra habitación"? ¡Oh cuan grave es! Mi bella rosa está siendo deshojada, perdiendo sus pétalos como en un otoño dorado. Y yo aqui que esperaba poder apreciar su perfume con mas detalle.

Me lleva el diablo con este tipo. Espero no volver a verlo.

Fuimos a una habitación que estaba en un pasillo, a donde se llegaba recorriendo un pasillo, y ese pasillo lo encontrábamos pasando por un gran pasillo. Menudo laberinto que era ese barco.

La habitación era grande, forrada en madera barnizada y papel color bordo, con una lámpara de cristal en el centro del techo. La cama era alta y grande, tenía unas almohadas enormes y un dosel de tul blanco y terciopelo bordo, con un baúl a los pies. También había dos sillones y una mesa ratona frente a la ventana, un escritorio, el baño y un armario con las puertas labradas. El baño era pequeño pero lujoso en blanco y la grifería era dorada.

\- Tengo sueño ¿Debemos socializar o puedo dormir?

\- ¿No quieres comer algo? No quiero que vuelvas marearte.

\- Estoy bien, fue un solo mareo y un solo dolor de cabeza, te dije que fue porque Londres es muy ruidoso, no te preocupes. Si debes dar recorridas sociales hazlo, yo quiero dormir. No descanse bien anoche.

\- Pero yo no tengo sueño y no estoy cansado tampoco, así que me iré a ultimar detalles y ver que los ataúdes estén bien cerrados. No quiero ninguna fuga.

\- ¿No dijiste que tu eres el que controla los cadáveres? A menos que tú se los ordene, ellos no se moverán.

\- Aun así, quiero asegurarme. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con las maletas?

\- No, despréndeme este vestido, no puedo moverme con toda esta tela alrededor.- Había elegido el vestido azul con detalles en negro, fue por lejos el más bonito de los tres que compramos. Pero el más difícil de desprender, tenía una gran hilera de botones pequeños muy difíciles de hacer pasar por el ojal.

\- ¿Es un soborno para que me quede contigo?- dijo mientras me desprendía los botones.

\- No, solo quiero dormir cómoda. Tu dijiste que bajaras a las bodegas, así que largo de aquí ¡Fuera, fuera!- Lo empuje hacia la puerta mientras se reía, le di un beso y cerré la puerta.

Mire a la cama con una mirada que desprendía estrellas y serpentinas, se veía muy cómoda. Y era solo para mí. Tire el vestido sobre una silla y me metí entre las sabanas.

.

Los ataúdes estaban perfectos, todos ordenados y tranquilos. Tenía un poco de temor por Angelique, los cadáveres se le van a lanzar encima, su alma es el manjar perfecto. Incluso el mayordomo la ha mirado como quien mira a un banquete. Pero últimamente Angie ha progresado mucho, ella misma se autoexije para manejar su poder, ahora que sabe cómo se canaliza no dudo de que vencería fácilmente a mis muñecas.

Lo que me lleva a recordar cuando se mareo en la escalera, en ese momento su energía estaba palpitante, parecia latir. Me recordó a la calma antes de una tormenta.

Y cuando me grito en la cocina por la noche, fue algo muy extraño, esa no era Angelique, tuve una sensación muy rara en ese momento tambien.

Ahora todo el grupo está disperso en em barco, cuando se cruzan conmigo me miran de reojo, estúpidos ilusos, no sospechan que los tengo a todos en la palma de mi mano. Por eso los humanos son divertidos, su instinto les dice siempre que hacer, presienten cosas pero ellos se creen superiores y únicamente racionales.

Noto como les recorre un escalofrío cuando me ven, pero ellos se paran erguidamente y me hablan con tono de superioridad, creyéndome un sirviente de Aurora, dándome ordenes mientras ignoran a su intuicion que les grita que se alejen de mi. Eso me da mucha gracia.

El barco se encuentra a punto de zarpar ¿Ya paso el mediodía? Mejor me voy a la habitación, hay mucha gente dando vueltas y ¡Oh! ¡El cachorro guardián de Victoria esta aquí, con su mayordomo y el chico del circo! ¡Me voy con mi dama!

Cuando llegue a la habitación me lleve una sorpresa indeseable. Un mozo estaba mirando a Angelique mientras ella dormía. El problema radicaba en que él miraba su espalda desnuda y con mucha atención.

Cerre la puerta del camarote con fuerza, los humanis se intimidan facil.

\- ¡Oh! Mis disculpas señor, no pude evitar observar tales cicatrices, le ruego me excuse. Llamé a la puerta y nadie atendió por lo que creí que la habitación estaba vacía  
Estoy entregando toallas, las suyas ya están en el baño. Con permiso.

Eso fue inesperado, las palabras salieron como una cascada de su boca y se fue dejándome impresionado. Fui al baño y vi que había un montón de toallas en una cesta, por lo menos no mintio.

No sé si debería despertar a Angelique, se durmió tarde anoche y en la mañana tuve que llamarla varias veces para que saliera de la cama. Aunque así como esta acostada se ve hermosa. Se acostó desnuda, veo toda su espalda.

Cuando veo esas cicatrices marcando su piel, siento el instinto asesino borboteando en mi pecho. Si pudiera, haría una visita a sus padres y los destrozaría, los haría sufrir por haberle hecho eso a Angelique.

Tranque la puerta y me quite la ropa, dispuesto a dormir toda la tarde, como hacia la pequeña dama. Apenas la toque, se dio vuelta y me abrazo, susurrando algunas palabras totalmente inentendibles. Ella es pequeña y tibia, es casi como abrazar a un oso de peluche. Esto es mi paraíso.

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . El manga, el nombre del Vizconde Duitt es Aleister Chamber.
> 
> . Este hecho transcurre el 19 de abril, segun la lista de muerte de Ronald. En esta historia sera el 17.
> 
> Dato curioso:
> 
> El barco se accidento 23:40 y 02:20 ya estaba hundido.


	14. El Adios II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie sufre algunas lesiones muy serias en su encuentro con los shinigamis. El sepulturero toma decisiones muy drasticas.

Me desperté con el sonido del agua salpicando contra el barco y alguien sacudiéndome por los hombros.

\- ¡Despierta Angie! Ya son las cinco, vamos al salón.

\- Ya, no me muevas tanto.- Me levante y me dirigi al baño, a meterme un rato en la tina magnifica que había allí. ¿Por qué esta riendose de esa forma?- ¿De qué te ríes?- Le pregunte a Jord resfregándome los ojos y bostezando.

\- Tu pijama es muy lindo hihi.

\- Gra... ¡Agh no mires!- Había olvidado que me acosté sin nada de ropa arriba, le lance un almohadón y corrí al baño aun escuchando las risas de mi pareja.

Ya en el baño, llene la bañera y me hundí hasta el cuello en el agua tibia, me lave, lave mi pelo y salí del agua.

\- ¿Me ayudas con el vestido?- Jord estaba en la ventana y hacia un movimiento extraño con la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces?

\- Ven un segundo, necesito de tus ojos. Mírame y dime si se notan los dos iris.- Tenia un espejo en la mano que acercaba y alejaba de su rostro.

Cuando lo mire a los ojos se me desencajo la mandíbula. Tenía los ojos de color azul mar, no de ese azul grisaceo mas comun sino azul profundo. Azul sin ningun rastro del iris doble. También tenía el pelo atado y el flequillo hacia un costado. Estaba muy guapo.

Sentia como se despertaba mi fangirl interior, hubiera chillado alli mismo.

\- Que lindo... Te queda muy bien el azul.- No pude evitar mirarlo por unos segundos, con una mirada llena de corazones.- No, no se nota el doble iris, desaparecio totalmente. ¿Puedes cambiar tu apariencia?

\- Haha si, el color de ojos y piel, el color y largo del pelo. Puedo convertirme en Ciel Phantomhive si quisiera. ¿Te ayudo con el vestido?

\- Por favor. Y no, no te transformes en ese niño... Eso me dio un escalofrío.- Esa noche usaría el vestido rojo con volados negros y debajo mis converse negras. El pelo, mi melena hasta los hombros, lo peine hacia atrás y lo ate como si formara un moño, le puse un broche con perlas por el costado con algunos mechones sobre mi rostro y nos fuimos.

El salón estaba lleno de nobles insufribles, todos con un aire elegante. Varias mujeres se comieron con la mirada a MI pareja a pesar de que ellas estaban con sus maridos. Al notarlo le agarre con mas posesividad el brazo de mi prometido, mirando fijo a las ladys. Resultaron ser bastante bravas las señoras.

Comimos algo, tomamos algo, bailamos durante un largo rato. Jord baila bastante bien aunque parezca imposible. En cambio yo tuve problemas aprendiendo algunos pasos de ciertos vals.

Mas entrada la noche salimos a cubierta a tomar aire puro. Yo salí a respirar un poco de aire fresco ya que el vestido me apretaba bastante, a pesar de que soy bastante delgada y en el salon estaba bastante caluroso.

Nos recostamos a la barandilla, mirando el agua chocando contra la pared del barco, haciendo espuma.

\- ¿A dónde iremos luego de este viaje?

\- Te diré una parte. Tengo otra casa, la cual tiene cerca una cascada muy alta y se encuentra bastante lejos de aquí. Desapareceremos por un largo tiempo, a partir de mañana.

\- ¿Es en un bosque? Generalmente las cascadas se encuentran ahi.

\- Es un bosque si, te encantara.

\- ¿Dos casas tienes? Si viviera por tanto tiempo seguramente tendría varias y mas aun si pudiera desaparecer en un lugar y aparecer en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

\- En mi mundo, que ya no lo es, tenía cuatro casas, recuerda que hace solo sesenta años que vivo aquí.

\- ¿¡"Solo sesenta años"!? Para mí eso es mucho tiempo.

\- Lamentablemente para mí es como dormir una siesta. Ya basta, vámonos al compartimiento, es hora de empezar el show.

\- ¿Ya son las once? Que rápido paso la noche.

Bajamos por un ascensor hasta el sector de carga. Quede muy sorprendida, la cantidad de ataúdes era exorbitante, todos tenían el símbolo de la sociedad Aurora pintado y una faja sosteniendo la tapa. El ruido que hacían era asqueroso, parecía una mezcla de gruñidos con gorgoteos.

Jord me miro sonriendo y con un chasquido de sus dedos, las fajas se soltaron y empezaron a salir cadaveres con los ojos vendados, algunas costuras en el cuerpo y una nube de sentimientos negativos y confusion flotando a su alrededor, la cual me dejo un poco tonta.

Todos se vinieron sobre mí aunque estábamos en un lugar alto, golpeaban la pared, escarbaban con las manos intentando subir y llegar a donde yo me encontraba.

\- ¿No son lindos? Míralos, son la mejor arma que existe.

\- Están llenos de tristeza y odio, confusión. Es lo que siento yo, es como una nube flotando sobre ellos.

\- Quieren un alma, buscan llenar el vacío de algo que carecen. Yo debo ir con el Vizconde, tú ve a un lugar seguro, a la torre más alta o enciérrate, no deben verte. Ciel y Sebastián están en el barco y hay un shinigami rondando por aquí, creo que esta con los de tercer clase ¡Por favor ocúltate de ellos! Y si debes pulverizar algunos cadáveres, hazlo, tienes mi permiso preciosa.- Me dejo en el ascensor con un beso, cerró la puerta de este y desapareció.

Yo subí hasta nuestra habitación, me puse un pantalón, una remera y una campera de cuero que lleve a escondidas. El resto del barco se veía tranquilo, todo el mundo estaba ajeno a la pesadilla que se les venía encima. Decidí ir por el pasillo, solo un poco a ver como estaba el ambiente entre la multitud.

No sentía la presencia de Sebastián, así que deberían de estar lejos, sabiendo esto me aventure aun más lejos. La gente en el salón estaba tranquila bailando un vals, otros estaban conversando con copas en las manos.

Había calma y se notaba, aunque era una calma muy efímera en este momento y saberlo me daba algo de gracia y pena.

De un momento a otro se empezaron a escuchar gritos de asombro y desesperación sobre el murmullo de las conversaciones. Las personas que estaban cenando aun se levantaron mirando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las plantas bajas que se encontraban en una orilla del salón.

La música dejo de sonar y algunos se dirigieron a ver qué sucedía, otros se fueron a la cubierta a avisar a los superiores.

Muy tranquila me fui hacia la cubierta del buque, hacia algo de frio pero era agradable y me recosté en la baranda mientras escuchaba los gritos en el interior.

Estaba mirando las estrellas, en un segundo que me distraje divagando sobre que hariamos para salir de este lio que se estaba armando cuando sentí algo en la espalda y en cuanto me di vuelta había un cadáver muy cerca de mí, venia en total silencio y con una rapidez sorprendente. Algo nerviosa lo detuve con mi poder, eran muy fáciles de manipular ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? ¿Sera que no tienen voluntad para resistise? Son como objetos.

Gire la mano y el cadáver se deshizo, se fue volando en la brisa convertido en polvo. Con los nervios más calmados me dispuse a subir hacia la torre de vigilancia, aunque estuviera ocupada.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué eres para hacer esas cosas?- Voltee la cabeza para ver quien me gritaba pero en ese instante algo golpeo contra el barco, mandándome a suelo. Cuando levante la mirada, vi trozos de hielo por todo el suelo y alguien pelirrojo que estaba cortando los cadáveres con una motosierra.

Una motosierra. En 1889.

No sé en que momento capte su mente pero sentí lo mismo que cuando lo vi en la tienda. Grell Sutcliff. Una de las mitades de Jack, El Destripador.

\- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te pintare de rojo carmesí! Porque hoy es noche de ¡Death! Y tu moriras, querida.

No lo dude y salí corriendo hacia el salón principal formando un escudo alrededor mío en alerta total para que sea destructivo en cualquier segundo. Grell me persiguió muy de cerca y en un parpadeo arrojo su motosierra por delante de mí, esta se clavo en el suelo haciendo que me resbalara y me tropezara contra una ventana. Una de las superiores del salón principal.

Choque contra los vidrios y me caí directo al suelo que estaba 15 metros abajo sin posibilidad de sostenerme, Grell se tiro por la ventana detrás de mi. Unos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo, mi poder se extendió por sí solo y me dejo flotando. Grell cayó sobre mi dándome apenas tiempo para extender hacia el mi poder. No pude inmovilizarlo pero si formar un escudo protegiéndome del descontrol de su guadaña.

\- ¡Vamos! Deja que te pinte con el color más bello, la sangre fresca es el mejor y mas hermoso maquillaje.

Escuchaba una voz que me llamaba pero no preste mucha atención, solo pude gritar que me encontraba bien, aun cuando la fuerza de Grell hacia que tuviera que liberar demasiado mi poder.

Era algo que nunca había hecho, no hasta tales limites. Poco a poco me fue aplastando contra el suelo, mi poder era débil comparado con su fuerza física pero esa no era la totalidad de mi pode, me fui dando cuenta como si de un curso de agua se tratara que iba ganando fuerza. Mi poder se fortalecia poco a poco.

Respire hondo y relaje la mente intentando quitar las trancas a mi poder, poco a poco veía como se formaba un globo violeta a mi alrededor, el mismo violeta que brillo alrededor de mis manos hace algunos dias. También sentía como La presión de Grell disminuía considerablemente mientras su cara se volvía una mueca de confusión total.

_Libérame._

Llego un momento en que pude levantarme, sentía el cuerpo caliente y la piel me ardía. Como diría mi pareja "Es mi energía fluyendo." Cuando me levante, arroje a Grell lo más lejos posible, quedando entre unos bancos.

\- ¡Angie!

Escuche el grito seguido de un pinchazo de dolor inmenso que me surco el hombro izquierdo. Me di vuelta en la dirección al grito y vi a Sebastián con cuchillos en la mano a punto de lanzármelos pero rápidamente Jord lo distrajo con ¿Sotobas? Impredecible.

Me mire el hombro y tenía dos cuchillos clavados, uno me atravesaba el hombro desde el omoplato y el otro estaba un poco más hacia la articulación. El brazo se me estaba durmiendo con la pérdida de sangre.

Los cadáveres estaban invadiendo el salón, Sebastián, Grell y otro chico rubio estaban peleando contra Jord, quien lo hacía muy bien, todavía no lograban golpearle. Pero Ciel estaba solo, y cuando aparecieron los cadáveres se dirigieron sobre él.

Corrí un poco, pero al ver que no llegaba, forme un escudo alrededor de el, evitando que los cadáveres lo mataran. Ahora mi poder era totalmente visible. Parecía un nylon violeta translucido con pequeños brillos puntuales en color blanco como si formaran una red de estrellas.

Mire por el salón buscando a Grell y que sorpresa el ver que venía sobre mí, dispuesto a arrancarme la cabeza con la motosierra. Con el brazo herido lo retuve, aunque me costaba levantarlo, ya que los cuchillos estaban clavados en los lugares exactos para impedir el movimiento del brazo. Ingenioso demonio.

Eso no me detuvo, apretando los dientes contuve a Grell y mantenía el escudo sobre Ciel que estaba distraído viendolo acorralado contra una columna, sin prestar atención a los cadáveres. De nuevo liberar mi energía, es algo complicado de mantener ambos escudos aunque no me agota, siento que me revitaliza liberar mas y mas de mi poder.

_Libérame ahora._

\- ¿¡QUE LIBERE QUE!?- Grite a la nada, esperando la respuesta de Jord.

 _Libérame, quiero salir. Sabes que no resistirás este poder que tenemos._ _Liberame._

\- ¿"Poder que tenemos"?

_No te hagas la tonta, me reconoces._

\- No sé quién eres ¡Sal de mi mente ahora mismo!- Grell me miraba con confusión y enojo mientras lanzaba golpes y más golpes sobre mí, intentando desarmar mi escudo.

\- ¿¡Con quien hablas, niña!? No te distraigas cuando alguien quiere matarte.

_Si que sabes quién soy._

\- ¡Fuera!

_Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo._

\- ¡Sal ahora! Tu no harás na¡! ¡Aay!- Cuando esta voz termino de hablar una punzada me recorrió la cabeza, aun más dolorosa que los cuchillos que tenía clavados en el brazo. Pero no podía rendirme, debía sostener a Grell que hacia demasiada presión sobre mí y proteger a Ciel quien estaba a salvo todavía. Las punzadas continuaron, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro, mi campo de visión se fue oscureciendo rápidamente. Me sentía caer en un pozo. Pero los escudos seguían en pie.

Ciel estaba a salvo. Eso era bueno.

.

Cuando Angelique cayó por la ventana se me aflojaron las piernas pero su don tiene una parte inconsciente que de alguna forma la pone a salvo siempre, esto la dejo flotando sobre el suelo.

Grell la atacaba pero Angie resistió y supero la fuerza de Grell incluso su poder se hizo visible, mostrando su bello color violeta con pintas blancas. El mínimo momento de distracción le valió al mayordomo para lanzarle dos cuchillos a su hombro, bloqueando la articulación. Un movimiento astuto. En seguida me lance sobre el atacándolo para evitar que dañara aun mas a Angelique.

Me estaba arrepintiendo de haberla traído al buque.

El mayordomo era el único enemigo notable, los otros dos shinigamis eran apenas unos bebes comparados conmigo en edad y en experiencia.

De repente mi amada lanzo un escudo sobre el Conde, uno totalmente solido, las muñecas chocaban contra él pero este se mantenía sin parpadear. Aunque Angelique no se encontraba bien, estaba cayéndose poco a poco y hablaba con alguien, algo de liberar a alguna cosa.

¿Qué es esta sensación? Es la misma que tuve cuando Angelique me grito en la cocina.

Sensación de peligro. De que algo esta saliendo mal.

Angie se levanto del suelo con un movimiento muy fluido y riéndose, extendió un poco el brazo herido y mando a Grell volando por el salón con una velocidad increíble, haciendo lo mismo con el otro shinigami. Cuando se volteo hacia Ciel que se encontraba detrás de mi, me espante, por asi decirlo.

Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda estaban oscuros, casi negros. Me cuesta un poco verla nitidamente pero esos puntos oscuros sobre su rostro se veían aun con mi mala visión.

\- ¿Angie, estas bien?

El mayordomo y Ciel también estabas atentos a sus movimientos, ella estaba tan vital que casi parecía un niño en un cuarto de juguetes.

\- ¿Angelique? No me nombres a esa debilucha.

Su voz era más grave, más osada y más traicionera. Esa persona no podía ser mi Angelique.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- Esta vez hablo el mayordomo, quien parecía haber olvidado que yo era su objetivo.

\- Digamos que soy la otra cara de esta chica. Se los hare fácil, esta chica me creo para olvidar sus traumas de la infancia, todo lo que ella no recuerda es lo que yo recuerdo y viceversa. Y al fin he podido salir.- Dijo mientras extendia el único brazo que tenia movilidad, con un gesto triunfante.

\- Yo naci de la mezcla del revoltijo que hicieron en su cerebro y su infancia traumatica. Soy... una patologia digamos. Una muy real.

\- Angelique tiene doble personalidad.- Esa revelación salió de mi boca sin que yo lo quisiera, por más de que la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Angelique se mecía de un lado a otro como si fuera una charla casual y nos miraba como quien mira a un insecto en el suelo.

\- Correcto, esta chica nunca olvido los experimentos, simplemente derivo esos recuerdos en mi. Soy yo quien la protege, yo activo su poder cuando ella no puede, yo soy el inconsciente que actua cuando ella no lo hace. Y por cierto, lamento los gritos de la otra noche guapo, me descontrole y eso afecto a tu chica.

No podía creer lo que decía, aunque si lo pensaba tenía sentido, esa cosa es lo que Angie sentía al fondo de la mente, esa personalidad se estaba manifestando.

Parecía ser bastante peligrosa o mas bien era el lado mas sadico de Angie, esa mirada que pide sangre la vi muchas veces pero nunca espere verla en su rostro.

\- Aunque esta niña me controla muy bien, siempre estuve apresada en un rincón mirando como ella se rendía ante el poder que obtuvo tan fácilmente, viendo lo debil que ella era. Aunque ya no mas, ahora estoy aquí. Yo si controlo el poder, yo si tengo acceso total a la fuente de origen, yo soy la mitad poderosa y les hare una pequeña demostración para que ¡!

YEn ese momento empezó a hacer muecas y sostenerse la cabeza. También se escuchaban frases como "Vete de mi mente" y "No quiero" pero esto no duro mucho. Se quedo arrodillada en el suelo respirando agitada.

Todos estabamos congelados en el lugar observandola. Los cadaveres se habian quedado inmoviles a mi orden y ya no habia peligro. Salvo por Angie.

A pesar de esa reacción, el escudo sobre el Conde siguio intacto. Me acerque a Angelique, me agache para mirarle el hombro y note el cambio de color en sus ojos. Eran verdes de nuevo.

Dio una mirada rápida sobre mi hombro, por el salón y se levanto tan rápido que me costó seguirle el movimiento. Extendió su poder de una forma tan rápida y potente que este parpadeo y se expandió por todo el salón explotando, empujándonos por los aires, incluidos Sebastián, Grell y el otro chico que se habían abalanzado para atacarme aprovechando mi distracción.

De reojo vi como Angie se golpeaba contra una columna y caia por la escalera hacia los pisos inferiores que ahora era una vía rápida hacia el agua helada.

Como pude me sostuve de una columna y salte hacia donde cayó ella. Estaba al fondo del hueco de la escalera, donde estaría el rellano. Su brazo derecho estaba en un Angulo extraño.

Escuche que el niño le decía a Sebastián que esperara, que no se nos acercara. Los shinigamis estaban mirando con mala cara. Seguramente pensaban en papeles y horas extras.

Me arrepiento totalmente de haber traído a Angie en este viaje.

\- Angelique Brown muere en... 26 minutos. ¡Hey no! ¿¡Que haces!?

\- Solo tu crees que dejare que muera. Intenta acercarte y seras tu quien muera.

Salte al hueco e intente levantarla sin agravar sus heridas.

\- ¡No puedes interferir!

No les preste atencion mientras la revisaba.

Tiene dos cuchillos clavados en el hombro izquierdo y perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre. El brazo derecho esta quebrado en dos partes sin huesos expuestos, tiene cortes en la cara y manos por los vidrios que atravesó en la ventana del salón. Esta inconsciente por el golpe contra la columna y a causa de eso tiene un corte del lado derecho de su frente y la ceja que sangra bastante. La perdida de sangre es notoria, esta palida. Solo sus piernas están sanas.

Cuando la tuve en brazos de forma comoda desaparecí directo hacia la tienda.

Prometo que no la volverán a herir por mi culpa, aunque me destroce hacerlo, ella no volverá a resultar herida. Nunca mas.

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . Siempre pensé, "Si Grell puede cambiar su apariencia, Undertaker también puede." Por eso los ojos azules.
> 
> . El nombre del capítulo 13 hace referencia a esta presencia. Por eso les dije que en aquel capitulo empezaba el descontrol. De alguna forma esa personalidad es culpable de algún suceso que venga a futuro.
> 
> . Las sotobas son tablas funerarias budistas, la forma que tienen en una punta representan a los elementos, tierra, agua, fuego, aire y éter, en sus formas geometricas. Las escrituras son el nombre póstumo de la persona y algo del Sutra.


	15. Nunca Conoceras a Alguien Completamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anguie se despierta en una nueva realidad.  
> ¿Que pasara ahora?

_Me duele mucho el cuerpo. No escucho ningún sonido. Siento como el dolor me recorre, me siento destrozada, afiebrada y mareada._

_Lo último que recuerdo es el instante en que el iceberg choco contra el barco, fue ese momento en que Grell me vio. Luego solo recuerdo oscuridad, una oscuridad profunda como un agujero de gusano._

_Qué extraño._

_Intento moverme pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no responde y siento como el costado derecho se enciende con una corriente dolorosa y paralizante._

_¿Dónde estará Jord? Quiero verlo, me siento débil. Escucho una voz, retumba como un eco suave, calmante. Yo la conozco. Es la voz de mi pareja, de Jord._

_¿De qué me habla? No logro descifrar lo que dice pero el murmullo me calma._

_Sigo intentando abrir los ojos pero tengo los parpados pegados, se me difículta pero lo logro. Mi ojo derecho duele mucho, y se siente hinchado._

_Ahora escucho lo que Jord está hablando. Dice que lo perdone ya que esto no debió ser así. ¿A qué se refiere? Apenas distingo su silueta, mis ojos se abren apenas un milimetro y veo todo borroso._

_Debo perdonarlo y debo olvidarlo. ¿Olvidar qué? Intento hablar pero mi garganta está seca, rasposa y no sale sonido alguno. Mis ojos se enfocan lentamente. Siento un roce en los labios y veo su silueta negra que sale por la puerta._

_Luego, la oscuridad vuelve a buscarme, hundiéndome en ella._

.

\- Sebastián ¿Lo encontraste?

\- No, joven amo. En la casa estaba únicamente la señorita Angelique.

\- ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

\- La traje hacia la mansión, ella será muy útil según mis pensamientos.

\- Muy bien ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Aun inconsciente, aunque tiene periodos de lucidez y sus heridas se están curando muy bien.

\- Luego de la merienda iré a verla, si llega a despertar.

\- No se lo recomiendo, joven amo. Ese poder que ella posee controla cada cuerpo y objeto. La energía que ella posee es muy intensa y estando inconsciente esta se ha vuelto agresiva. Si entra en la habitación puede resultar gravemente herido.

\- Su poder... eso me intriga mucho. ¿Por qué me protegió? Me puso en deuda con ella pero tenerla conmigo tendra sus beneficios.

\- No lo sé, aunque podría decirle que la señorita está despertando. Y que Undertaker dejo una carta para ella, a su lado en la cama.

\- Vamos con ella, me dirás si puedo pasar a la habitación. Y lleva esa carta.

.

¿Nh? ¿Dónde estoy? Esto no se siente como mi cama y las almohadas son muy grandes, también hay mucha luz... En casa no entra tanta luz por la ventana, ¿Por qué hoy si? Tal vez las cortinas están abiertas.

Me duele todo el cuerpo, carajo, nunca más hago... ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? Mi brazo derecho está atravesado de dolor, ¿Podre abrir los ojos? Ah están algo pegados. El ojo derecho lo siento hinchado y algo me causa dolor en la frente. No veo muy bien, está todo muy borroso.

Ahora si se haciendo nítido el entorno, aunque sigo sin saber donde estoy y sin saber en donde esta Jord ¿Lo habrán atrapado? Espero que no. Tranquila Angelique, nadie lo atrapo, ahora vendrá y te contara que paso en el barco, que tu no recuerdas nada.

¿Quiénes son esas personas? No distingo sus rostros pero los reconozco.

\- ¿Estas despierta?

¿Ciel?

\- Si, en... ¿En dónde estoy?

\- En mi mansión, Sebastián te encontró inconsciente en la tienda.

\- ¿Y por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- Mi garganta dolía al intentar hablar y mi voz salía afónica, pasando de tonos graves a agudos con cada palabra.

\- Estabas sola y herida, además me pusiste en deuda al protegerme.

\- ¿Sola? ¿En donde está Jo... Undertaker?

\- Cuida tu boca que nos terminaras diciendo su nombre real. Y eso quisiéramos saber, ¿Tu sabes en donde puede estar?

\- El debería estar en la tienda, no se me ocurre que pudiera estar en algun otro sitio. ¿Cuándo te protegí?

¿Qué me está diciendo este chico? Jord no podría haberse ido él por su cuenta, no se atrevería a dejarme aquí sola. No lo haría.

\- Bien, ¿Recuerdas algo del incidente en el barco?

\- No, mi memoria llega hasta el golpe contra el iceberg, se que en ese momento vi a Grell pero después no recuerdo nada más.

\- Justo cuando empezó a liberar su poder, lo que dijo la otra persona sobre la memoria es verdad.

\- ¿Qué persona? ¡Quiero saber que hicieron con Undertaker! ¡Quiero saber por qué el no está conmigo en la tienda!- Una punzada de dolor me atravesó desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Apretando los dientes me obligue a quedarme sentada y no hacer esfuerzos por hablar.

\- Tú estabas sola en la tienda, tu marido te dejo abandonada, envié a Sebastián a inspeccionar el lugar y te encontró inconsciente en una cama.

¿Me dejo sola? El no me dejaría, nos vamos a casar y nos mudaríamos a Francia. No podía haberse ido. ¿Era otra de sus bromas? ¿Ocurrió algo en el barco para que decidiera que me cuidaran aquí?

\- Me duele todo el cuerpo.

\- Bueno señorita Angelique, producto de un golpe en la cabeza estuvo inconsciente alrededor de tres días pero también se hizo un corte en el lugar en donde se golpeo y tiene una pequeña pérdida de memoria. En su hombro izquierdo se clavo unas varillas, no sabría decirle como sucedió pero si tengo conocimiento de que su brazo derecho se lo fracturo al caer por una escalera, inmediatamente después del golpe en la cabeza. También puedo decirle que tiene cortes pequeños en su rostro y manos debido a una caída de vidrios.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No recuerdo haberlos visto pero si sabia que viajarian. Recuerdo que me caí por una ventana... Fue por culpa de Grell. No sé si me empujo el mismo o como pero fue por su causa que caí. De ahí los vidrios que me lastimaron.

A mi mente llegaba el recuerdo de ver una ventana frente a mí y atravesarla, pero no recuerdo por qué me caí atravesándola. Veía algunas otras imágenes pero no lograba reconocer las situaciones.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada más?- Negué con un gesto, un poco robótico. Si me movía muy rápido un torrente de dolor cruzaba mi cabeza.- Bien, en ese caso tenemos algo para ti, Sebastián lo encontró junto a ti en tu cama. El sabía que íbamos a encontrarte y cuidarte. Te debo, no me gustan las deudas y el sabe eso.

Sebastián me entrego una carta, reconocí el sobre porque tenía el símbolo de la funeraria en una esquina, la calavera con el paño de satén. Me dio la carta y se fueron diciéndome que en una hora estaría el té de la tarde.

Abrí la carta con curiosidad, no me hacia la idea de por qué habría una carta para mí de Jord.

Leí la hoja en silencio y con el corazón encogiéndose a cada renglón que pasaba. Tuve que leerla varias veces para creer lo que decía allí, no podía creer que mi prometido hubiera escrito esas palabras.

Cuando asumí que la carta era real y que yo no estaba soñando, las lágrimas se empezaron a derramar de mis ojos como un rio constante y mi vista nublada me impedía ver claramente. Sentía un malestar en el pecho que crecía como un parasito, aprovechándose de la quebradura en mis sentimientos en ese momento para entrar y llevarme al desconsuelo. No pude hacer más que quedarme sentada en la cama llorando a mares, sintiendo como me hundía en el pánico de la soledad y un futuro incierto.

Las últimas líneas de la carta fueron las que me lastimaron. Ponía:

 

 

_..." En la repisa están los papeles de propiedad, la tienda y la casa están a tu nombre ahora. Los artículos de la tienda se los llevara el dueño de una funeraria del otro lado de la cuidad. Haz lo que desees con el resto, ahora es tuyo._

_J. A."_

  
Vacía totalmente, la carta no expresaba nada, todos los sentimientos que él decía tener los había eliminado al dejar una carta tan patética como esa que a pesar de ser absurda lastimo hasta la última fibra de mi corazón.

Llore hasta que llego Sebastián para acompañarme a tomar el té. No me hablo, solo me ayudo a levantar y me dirigió al salón. La mansión era muy linda, grande y decorada elegantemente, me parecio ver que combinaban los cuadros con las cortinas y las paredes. No preste mucha atención a esto, era imposible que le pusiera atención a las paredes cuando sentía que el pecho se me abría al medio como una herida permanente.

En el salón, Ciel estaba sentado en la cabecera de una mesa enorme y había una gran cantidad de bandejas con postres y un juego de té esperando que se sirviera en el.

\- Supongo que leíste la carta. Nunca te mentimos.

\- No, Sebastián ¿Me traerías un almohadón, por favor? Solo moviendo el antebrazo no puedo agarrar nada, tendría que merendar de pie.- Mis brazos estaban inmovilizados. El izquierdo estaba vendado contra mi torso hasta el codo para no abrir las heridas. El brazo derecho estaba entablillado y me dolía demasiado. No he visto mi cara aun.

\- Espere un segundo, por favor.

\- Angelique, quiero que me respondas algunas cosas.

\- No me agobies, deja que me siente.

\- Aquí tiene su almohadón, permítame que la ayude. Le serviré un poco de té.

\- Gracias, ¿Que quieres que te cuente?

\- ¿De dónde trajeron a los esclavos ilegales para convertirlos en esas cosas?

\- ¿Esclavos? los cadáveres fueron pacientes no reconocidos.

Estaba tomando el té de forma inerte, lo tomaba solamente por el hecho de que lo tenía frente a mí servido en la taza. Si tuviera que prepararlo, me dejo morir de hambre.

\- Eran esclavos ilegales, el desembarco se realizo en los muelles en donde trabaja Lau. Te aseguro que no eran muertos sin reconocer al momento de ingresar en La Sociedad de la Aurora.

¿Qué dice? De repente sentía frio y mi cuerpo temblaba levemente, presa de una gran incertidumbre.

Jord me mintió. La realización me cayó como una piedra en la cabeza, golpeándome con una verdad que él me oculto y que sabía que provocaría una pelea muy seria. Sentía el dolor en el pecho volver con más fuerza, impidiéndome olvidar momentáneamente los sucesos del día y mostrandome otro desengaño para agregar a la lista, para que asi al recordarlo sufriera aun mas.

No se me ocurría que otra cosa me podría haber ocultado, si el día sigue de esta forma, en la noche moriré de desengaño severo.

Los esclavos eran un experimento al igual que lo fui yo. Fueron personas con una familia que terminaron sirviendo para para satisfacer la curiosidad de un segador en conflicto con su naturaleza y la forma de canalizar su curiosidad.

\- Los cadáveres fueron sujetos de pruebas.

\- Si, pareces muy afectada ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

\- En otro momento, necesito comer, me siento muy débil.

Le hable en un susurro, para que no se notara mi voz entrecortada. Algunas lágrimas se derramaron, no pude evitar llorar por el engaño en el que había caído.

Mi ex prometido, sabiendo mi historia, no dudo en hacer lo mismo con la pobre gente que al morir fue separada de sus familias, de sus hijos, solo para saber que pasaba si se reconectaba el registro.

Le molestaba que yo haya sido metida en una cámara para terminar siendo quemada y teniendo un súper cerebro, pero no le molestaba experimentar con personas, que tenian una familia esperando para darles un funeral, para abrir su cabeza y poner su cuerpo en un nuevo funcionamiento. Se me hacia irreconocible, totalmente impropio de él, las palabras que me dedicaba no mostraban a la verdadera persona.

\- Deja de llorar, Angelique. Se fuerte y supera los problemas.

\- Ciel, no puedo superar algo en el mismo día, llevara su tiempo. Y tú no sabes nada de mi vida, te pido que no me hables como si solo tú hubieras sido maltratado. Los que sufrimos somos una cantidad más grande de la que tú crees.

Me miro serio pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos ¿Pena? ¿Curiosidad? no lo sé. Y no es algo que me importe.

\- Con permiso. ¿Por dónde puedo salir al jardín? necesito algo de sol.

Sebastián que se había mantenido callado, se acerco y me ayudo a bajar de la silla. Luego me acompaño hasta el fondo de la mansión, atravesando varios pasillos. Me llevo a un patio donde había un invernadero y mesas de jardín, con rosales formando un muro a su alrededor.

\- Si necesita algo, solo llame.

\- Gracias.

El jardín era el mejor lugar para dejar que la mente delirara entre los recuerdos, los "Tal vez", los "¿Por qué?", algún insulto recurrente por haber sido tan crédula y llorar por un futuro que se desvaneció como el humo.

No quería llorar pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, las lágrimas caían sin que pudiera controlar el llanto. Los buenos momentos, las risas, las bromas y las canciones daban vuelta en mi cabeza, no entendía como tuvo el valor para dejar que todo eso se perdiera sin la posibilidad de recuperarlo. ¿Cómo pensó que esto era la mejor solución?

 

 

_..."Te amo, demasiado, y es por eso que no quiero verte en peligro, conmigo es lo único que conseguirás. Me duele mucho hacerlo pero prefiero que estés segura y fuera de peligro estando lejos de mí, que estar en un riesgo constante a mi lado."..._

  
Deje caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, el único movimiento permitido pero en cuanto mi cabeza toco la mesa, lance un grito de dolor mezclado con llanto. Cierto que Sebastián me había dicho que tengo la frente herida.

\- ¡¡Sebastián!!

Un segundo después estaba él a mi lado, no necesito preguntar que sucedía ya que me sangraba la herida y mi cara estaba completamente manchada con sangre. Negando con la cabeza me ayudo a levantar y me llevo del brazo hacia la mansión.

En el camino nos cruzamos con una chica de mi edad y un adolescente rubio que nos saludaron y ofrecieron su ayuda. Sebastián los mando por un botiquín y que avisaran a Ciel que estaríamos en mi habitación.

\- ¿Cómo hizo sangrar la herida?- Me pregunto con autoridad, como si yo hubiera querido abrirme la herida a propósito.

\- Recosté la cabeza sobre la mesa, me olvide de que tengo esta herida y empezó a sangrar.

Le hable sin ganas, no tenía animo de soportar a ese ser que fingia ser mayordomo.

\- Debe de tener cuidado, tiene varias heridas en lugares muy fáciles de golpear, con un descuido sangraran otra vez.

\- Con permiso, aquí está el botiquín.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué hiciste que tu rostro está lleno de sangre?- La chica pelirroja entro seguida por Ciel.

Los mire con la expresión vacía que ocupo mi cara todo el día, no podía quitarla.

\- Apoye la cabeza sobre la mesa y olvide que tenía esta herida. Fin del asunto.

\- Levante la cabeza, por favor.

Sebastián me limpio la cara y la herida, en el proceso toco algo que me causo mucho dolor.

\- ¡Ay! Me duele ¿Qué tocaste?

\- Los puntos de sutura, debo saber si alguno se salió con el golpe.- Quede sorprendida, nadie me dijo que tenía una sutura. Yo pensaba que la tirantez que sentía era de la misma cicatrización de la herida.

\- ¿Me dan un espejo?- La chica pelirroja me dio uno que había en el botiquín.

Cuando vi mi frente, mi corazón se acelero y mis manos empezaron a temblar. Tenía un corte desde el borde de la cavidad del ojo, sobre el parpado, atravesaba la ceja y mi frente y terminaba en la línea del pelo. Vertical sobre mí ojo. La herida debería de ser profunda, si juzgo la piel hinchada bajo los puntos de sutura.

Cuando se me paso el shock dirigí mi atención a la costura en mi piel, esos puntos eran los mismos que hacia... eran los mismos que se hacían en la funeraria. Por lo menos tuvo la delicadeza de curarme. Ya sentía las ganas de llorar haciendo presión en mi pecho pero no iba a llorar, no delante de todo el mundo.

\- En una hora estará la cena lista, si desea puede cenar aquí o sino puede bajar al salón, ya sabe donde se encuentra.

\- Quiero dormir, siento demasiado dolor.- Me subí a la cama y con lo poco que podía mover el brazo logre taparme con la colcha, dándole la espalda a todos.

\- Es normal, se encuentra muy herida.

\- No me refiero a esas heridas.

\- Vámonos, Sebastián haz las preparaciones para la cena, Maylene ve poniendo la mesa.

\- Como ordene, buenas noches señorita Angelique.

\- Buenas noches, señorita.

\- Buenas noches a todos y... gracias por cuidar de mi.

Los tres se frenaron un momento en el umbral, Ciel únicamente me miro con una mueca extraña y siguió su camino. Sebastian sonrió de lado y espero a que Maylene se fuera de la habitación para cerrar la puerta. Ella me dedico una reverencia.

.  
.

_Qué lindo... ¿Dónde estoy? Es un bosque. Que exquisito el olor de los arboles, no hay mejor aroma que el de la naturaleza. Y hay flores, que lugar tan bello._

_Por allá se ve un reflejo._

_Es un rio con piedras, ¿Me podre meter? ¡Oh! el agua esta tibia. Caminare siguiendo su curso._

_El rio se acelera, debe haber una cascada cerca, seguiré caminando._

_¡Allá está la cascada! Que paz que flota en este lugar, hasta hay pájaros cantando. Podría vivir en este bosque. En ese claro de allí, una cabaña seria una decoración muy acorde y un buen lugar para despertar en las mañanas tomando cafe._

_Por ahora me sentare bajo aquel árbol._

_¿Eh? Podría jurar que alguien paso por allí... iré a ver quién es. Qué extraño, las huellas sobre el pasto están negras... carbonizadas._

_¡Allá va esa persona! Que rápido que camina, sus huellas se queman en el piso._

_\- ¡Hey, espera! - Freno detrás de aquel árbol... oh no, se fue ¿Quién será? Ni siquiera logro ver como es su vestimenta._

_¡Allá está de nuevo!_

_\- ¡¡Espera!! ¡No te vayas tan rápido!- Tiene una capa negra con capucha, no se ve nada mas ni siquiera sus pies. ¿Por qué no me espera? ¿No querra que lo alcance?_

_¿Qué es esa luz? El sol naciente y justo en la salida del bosque esta la persona, si corro tal vez sepa quién es._

_Su silueta se recorta a contraluz, que linda imagen._

_Oh el sol me encandila pero la persona misteriosa freno allí, esta esperándome. ¿Qué hace? Está levantando una mano hacia mí pero no levanta su rostro, esta de costado. Iré hacia alli, así sabré quien es y puedo preguntarle en donde estoy._

_No, no ¡No! No puedo alcanzarlo, algo me frena. Esta soplando el viento y la capucha de la persona esta flotando, amenaza con destapar su cabeza. No entiendo porque no puedo llegar a su lugar, me desespera estar así, me falta un metro para llegar a tomar su mano._

_Quiero saber quién es, quiero ver su rostro._

_Algo se salió de la capucha, es... es cabello. Me tiemblan las piernas, estoy muy agitada y me duele el pecho. Es un largo mechón de cabello plateado. Intento con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo, no logro llegar a él._

_\- ¡No por favor! no te vayas, no me dejes...- El solo mantiene su mano extendida y por más que intento, no logro alcanzarlo._

_De repente emite un brillo anaranjado como el fuego que recorre su cuerpo en grietas y su figura se deshace en cenizas que vuelan con el viento, dejándome desesperada y sorprendida, sentada en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos._

.  
.

¿Qué fue eso? Que sueño tan extraño, estoy llorando. Como si no hubiera derramado suficientes lagrimas. Que vacía me siento... realmente duele perder un amor, yo pensaba que nada me iba a doler tanto como el desprecio que recibí de mi familia pero esto es demasiado, no se compara. Mi familia me ponía muy triste y hasta me quitaba el sueño pero esto es mucho dolor, siento como el pecho se hunde y las lagrimas que caen, son el triple de las que he llorado a lo largo de mi vida.

De repente la puerta de mi cuarto se abre y entra Maylene. Tiene unos lentes demasiados grandes y pelo rojo muy bonito.

\- Buenos días señorita Angelique, vengo a ayudarla a tomar un baño.

\- ¿Ya llego la mañana? Siento como si solo hubiera dormido unas pocas horas. No te preocupes por el baño, ayúdame a quitar las vendas de este brazo y yo me lavo, luego si necesitare ayuda para el pelo tal vez.

Cuando me quito las vendas del brazo izquierdo, pude ver las cicatrices, eran dos cortes pequeños. El que más me dolía entraba por el omoplato y salía por debajo de la clavícula, el otro corte estaba casi en la axila pegado al hueso.

Tuve cuidado de que Maylene no viera mi tatuaje, podía dar una explicación para las quemaduras en la espalda pero no para un tatuaje.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que le sucedió a su espalda?- Bingo.

Normalidad, solo necesito la puta normalidad y algo de entretenimiento.

\- Cuando era pequeña se me cayó una olla con agua hirviendo encima. Tropecé con una mesa donde estaba la olla y esta se cayó sobre mi.- Me tape con un buzo y la seguí al baño.

\- Lo siento, debe de haber dolido. Venga, la ayudare a meterse en la tina. La esperare afuera, si me necesita llámeme.

Las heridas del hombro dolían pero podía mover el brazo para pasarme jabón aunque intentar lavar mi pelo fue muy difícil. Cuando me estaba lavando el pelo, el hombro me paso factura por el esfuerzo. Pero junto con la punzada de dolor me vino una imagen a la cabeza, Sebastian con dos cuchillos en la mano, y mi hombro sangraba con dos cuchillos clavados en el. De a poco llegarían los demás recuerdos, no me esforzaría en recordar.

\- Así que fue el... debí imaginarlo, ese hueco en su cuento era muy sospechoso. ¡Maylene! Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿En que necesita que la ayude?

\- ¿Me lavarías el pelo? Cada vez que intenté levantar el brazo me dolió mucho.

\- Por supuesto, con permiso.

\- No te dirijas a mí de esa forma, estamos al mismo nivel, es más, cuando este curada seguramente me pongan en el servicio, así que dime solo Angelique.

\- Esta bien, señ... Angelique.

\- Gracias Maylene, ¿Sabes? Es bueno conocer a alguien de mi edad.

\- Es verdad, yo no conocía chicas de mi edad, también pienso que es bueno.

\- ¿Podremos ser amigas? Me siento demasiado sola...

Me sentía horrible mendigando un poco de amistad pero tener una amiga era algo bueno, era miserable encerrada en ese cuarto hundida en recuerdos dolorosos.

\- Por supuesto Angelique, debo hacer mi trabajo también pero puedes tener mi amistad. También puedes contar con Snake, Bard, Finny y el señor Tanaka.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

\- Bard es el cocinero, siempre hace estallar la cocina hahaha. Finny es el jardinero, es el chico rubio que estaba conmigo ayer en la tarde, es un niño que necesita mucho cariño, es muy sensible. Snake es el ultimo que llego, es el mensajero, es muy bueno y sus serpientes están muy bien entrenadas y Tanaka es el antiguo mayordomo, ahora administrador, es un viejito muy amable. Vera que bien se llevara con ellos. Por cierto, hoy es Pascuas ¿Deseas bajar al jardín?

\- Si, me haría bien. Un momento ¿¡Dijiste serpientes!?

El vendaje izquierdo no me lo puse, no podía soportar estar con ambos brazos inmóviles. Las heridas estaban cicatrizando bien, así que no se abrirían. Maylene me ayudo a elegir un vestido y cuando me dijo que debía usar corsé, puse el grito en el cielo,m pero al final cedió y no me puse corsé. Luego bajamos hasta el patio.

En el jardín estaba Ciel, Sebastián y mas gente que no conocía.

Un par de chicos hindúes, dos hombres de blanco, una mujer con cara de pervertida que me dedico una mirada que me dio miedo, dos adolescentes rubios y los que supuse que serian el resto del servicio de la mansión. Un chico de cabello gris con serpientes enroscadas en su cuello, un hombre rubio y un anciano con cara adorable, Snake, Bard y Tanaka, creo que eran sus nombres y el chico llamado Finny. Y todos tenían orejas de conejo.

\- Escuchen, ella es Angelique, es una conocida que tuvo un accidente y le ofrecimos hospedaje, trátenla con respeto y cuidado, tiene un brazo fracturado.

\- Buenas tardes a todos.

\- ¡Los invitados de Ciel, son mis invitados y estaremos a tu servicio! Soy el príncipe Soma Asman Kadar, de Bengal y el es Agni, mi mayordomo y amigo.- Los chicos hindúes, el adolescente es Soma y el hombre es Agni. Entendido.

\- Yo soy Elizabeth Midford, dime Lizzie. El es mi hermano Edward Midford, somos primos de Ciel y yo soy también su prometida.- La niña rubia súper tierna y el adolescente rubio que parecía enojado con la vida. Entendido.

\- Nosotros somos los mayordomos de su majestad, la reina Victoria, mi nombre es Charles Grey.- El hombre-adolescente de blanco y pelo... ¿Blanco grisáceo?

\- Y yo soy Charles Phipps.- El otro hombre de pelo corto y blanco. Mayordomos de la reina. Entendido.

\- ¡Cuanta belleza en una sola joven! Nina Hopkins, la sastre que hace la diferencia en Londres.- La mujer de cabello castaño y cara de pervertida. Entendido.

\- Yo soy Bard, el es Finny, ees Snake y ese de allí es el señor Tanaka.- El hombre rubio, el adolescente rubio, el adolescente peliplata y el anciano adorable. Entendido.

\- Y yo soy Angelique Brown, un gusto conocerlos.

Lizzie me puso unas orejas de conejo y me llevo a la mesa donde había te servido. Me dio una silla y me ofreció pasteles de frutos rojos.

\- Tu esperaras aquí conmigo, ellos deberán buscar los huevos escondidos y Ciel encontrara el mio ¿¡Verdad que si, Ciel!?- Con esta última frase se arrojo sobre Ciel ahogándolo en un abrazo. Que niña tan tierna, me cae bien. Aparte pone incomodo a Ciel.

Sebastián les dio instrucciones a todos y armo grupos para la búsqueda de los huevos ocultos. Yo me quede tomando té con Lizzie y Tanaka. Lizzie es una niña amorosa, pero me di cuenta de que tiene un lado oculto, sus palabras denotaban que algo sobre ella no le gustaba. También me pregunto por mis heridas, a lo que mi respuesta fue "Caí por una escalera". Hablamos de pasatiempos, ropa, música, bordados. Tanaka se mantuvo en silencio, de cuando en cuando decía alguna palabra o me miraba fijamente, pero no mucho.

Escuchamos algunas explosiones y fueron llegando los grupos descalificados. Edward y Nina no hicieron mucho, la mujer es liberal y mostro sus piernas causando en Edward una reacción nerviosa. Luego llego Bard y Maylene ambos con la cara negra, al parecer Bard escondió huevos explosivos.

Cada vez que llegaba un grupo, nos reíamos de su apariencia y de los llantos de Edward por dejar que Ciel obtenga el huevo de Lizzie, su "adorada hermanita".

Después de Bard y Maylene, llego Finny cargando a Snake. Este estaba desmayado y sus serpientes estaban sobre él, al parecer también desmayadas. Y creo que Finny se encontró con un huevo explosivo. Luego llegaron Soma y Agni, llorando de alegría, porque Ciel no tenía un ataque de asma ¿Qué?

De ultimo llegaron los dos Charles, con un pollito. Phipps lo veía como una quien mira a su nueva mascota pero Grey lo veía con enojo.

Ciel y Sebastián llegaron al jardín con un porte digno de quien realizo una misión exitosa. Lizzie se lanzo sobre el, feliz al ver que tenia el huevo que ella decoro.

Después de la cacería tuvimos una merienda entre todos, el servicio y los invitados, me divertí mucho. Hable un poco con todos, Soma es un adolescente malcriado, pero quiere ser alguien en la vida por sus propias acciones. Agni es la persona más buena y desinteresada que he conocido. Lizzie es dulce, pero con un lado maduro. Edward protege a su hermana aun a costa de su vida, y no dudaría en arriesgarse por los demás. Nina es talentosa en demasía pero algo pervertida y liberal. Bard es alguien normal, divertido y borrachin, fue soldado. Snake vivió en el circo... y habla con sus serpientes. Estas serpientes te responden a todas tus preguntas, aunque le estés hablando a Snake. Finny es tierno, aniñado y descuidado con su fuerza. Tanaka se toma la vida con calma.

Luego de que se fuera todo el mundo, tuvimos un tiempo muerto, se hicieron las preparaciones para la cena y se ordeno el jardin. Mientras se hacían los preparativos me fui a la cocina, donde Maylene limpiaba los cubiertos de plata, Tanaka tomaba te, Finny y Snake conversaban, y Bard picaba algunas verduras. De repente todos gritaron y salieron corriendo de la cocina. Cuando volteé la cabeza, vi a Bard con un lanzallamas.

\- Un buen fuego es lo que se necesita para una comida deliciosa.- Apunto a las verduras y se preparo para lanzar el fuego.

\- ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE HACES!?

\- Cocino, necesito un buen fuego.

\- ¡PERO NO CON UN LANZALLAMAS! ¡CON ESO COCINARAS A TODA LA MANSION! ¡BAJALO AHORA MISMO!

\- Hey tranquila, siempre cocino así.- No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo este hombre, no entendía como un loco así vivía con gente alrededor.

De repente llego Sebastián a la cocina con cara de satisfaccion.

\- Veo que la señorita Angelique controlo la situación, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no utilices esas armas para cocinar?

\- Agh pero asi lo hago yo...

\- Iré a la mesa.- Mi cabeza retumbaba luego de esos gritos, me exalte al ver a ese pirómano con el arma.

En el comedor estaba Ciel sentado en un pequeño sillon leyendo un libro. Cuando me acerque y vi el autor no lo podía creer. Arthur Conan Doyle. Simplemente quede en shock, era de mis autores favoritos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta el libro?

\- Si, "Sherlock Holmes" obviamente es de mis favoritos pero la saga del Profesor Challenger es excelente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No estoy al tanto de que hubiera escrito novelas con tales nombres.

Carajo, de nuevo olvide que vivo en el pasado y estas obras se publican a partir dr 1891 y luego de 1912... me hago la idea de que deberé dar explicaciones.

\- Cuando hablemos de cómo te salve te explicare esto que acaba de suceder, creo que Sebastián podrá dar un aval sobre mi historia. Por el momento, dejémoslo aquí.

\- Bien, ya me debes varias explicaciones. Si lo hubiera sabido te invitaba a la fiesta, el fue un invitado nueatro aunque no es alguien conocido. ¿Se hizo famoso?

\- Si, mundialmente famoso. Todos conocen su obra y se traducio en muchos idiomas. Las obras que te nombre son de las mas famosas, espero puedas leerlas cuando las escribas.

\- ¿Cual es tu favorita?

\- Las Historias de Sherlock Holmes, son un conjunto de libros en realidad. El que mas me gusto fue El Sabueso de los Baskerville. El es un detective bastante excentrico y muy inteligente pero divertido, te gustara.

\- Ahora que lo dices creo habr visto ese nombre en alguna portada... ¿Puede ser algo de escarlata?

\- Oh si, Estudio en Escarlata. Habia olvidado que esa fue publicada hace un par de años. Te la recomiendo.

\- Me gusta esta charla, debes recomendarme mas libros. Sentémonos en la mesa ¿Llevaras un almohadón?

\- No, puedo mover bien el brazo.

\- Sebastián llama a todos aquí, tengo un anuncio que darles.- Le hablo a la nada, pero era sabido que el demonio le escucharía. Enseguida llegaron las seis personas del servicio, con Sebastián cerrando la marcha.

\- Debido a una misión en tres días deberé ir hacia la escuela Weston, Sebastián se irá conmigo. Ustedes se harán cargo de esta mansión, Agni y Soma de la de la cuidad. No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve estar fuera.

Todos quedamos callados. De repente se empezaron a escuchar las voces. Bard Insultaba y rezongaba, Maylene y Finny se miraban con duda, Snake hablaba con Oscar y Wordsworth, Tanaka tomaba te.

Sin Ciel y Sebastián por tiempo indefinido, eso sería algo bueno.

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten, este fue un nuevo paréntesis en los sucesos, tal vez adivinaron lo que se venía, tal vez no lo hicieron, si en el cap 15 prestan atención a las líneas de Undertaker se dan cuenta de que hay algo extraño.
> 
> \- La razón por la que Lau le cuenta a Ciel sobre los movimientos en el muelle, es porque el hospital Karnstein esta comprando esclavos ilegales. Esto se encuentra en el tomo 11 del manga si no me equivoco.
> 
> \- Si leyeron el tomo 14, sabrán a que me refiero en la cacería de los huevos. Les cuento por encima: Sebastián esconde un huevo fecundado, y como los huevos no deben romperse, el equipo Charles pierde, ganando Ciel. Snake es encantado con una flauta para serpientes. Y la derrota de Soma y Agni es muy graciosa y chibi. ¡Deben leer el manga!
> 
> \- También saben que Sebastián siempre le ordena a Tanaka que se lo tome con calma.
> 
> \- Arthur Conan Doyle es sugerido como "el Señor Conocedor de las Palabras" en Book of Murder, tomos 9 al 11. En el Side Story "Ese mayordomo, requerido."se lo ve escribiendo una obra, y luego empieza a escribir un titulo, donde se lee "Sherlock..."
> 
> \- Recuerden el sueño de Angelique.


	16. Nuevo Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se integran nuevos personajes, quienes seran importantes en el resto de la historia.

Lo peor de terminar una relación, ya sea de forma brusca o de esa forma constante en la que ambas partes se aburren y dejan que el desagrado por la otra persona los consuma, es que resulta imposible desprenderse de las dudas.

Siempre te preguntaras que hubiera sucedido si se hubiera resuelto antes el problema, si lo hubieran hablado, si hubo pistas o como se encaminara tu vida ahora que perdiste a ese alguien significativo y no duermes pensando en esto.

La respuesta fue siempre la misma, esa que nos dieron cuando tuvimos el primer desamor en nuestra adolescencia, o cuando un ser amado muere. El tiempo cura todas las heridas. Sean por el motivo que sean hechas, uno se acostumbra al dolor, hasta que este se transforma en un compañero y ya no nos afecta.

Debo decir, que esperar a que la herida sane, es tedioso. En el día me encuentro bien, converso y paseo por la mansión pero en las noches el sufrimiento vuelve, quedando a flor de piel. Estas han sido muy solitarias, ayudan a que el corazón no olvide. Este recuerda los abrazos, los besos antes de dormir, algún desayuno en la cama y todo lo que ya no vendrá. Todo lo que se perdió o en algún caso, todo lo que echaron a perder.

Eso es lo que causa sufrimiento. Perder un amor y que cada noche lo recuerdes en la soledad de la habitación.

Para distraerme converso con Ciel, es un poco tirante la relación aun pero hago lo posible por no enojarme y gritarle. Converso con los chicos y también me paso horas en la biblioteca, hay muchos libros interesantes y que nunca había visto.

Hoy la mañana es hermosa, primaveral, el sol es suave pero suficiente como para dejarte aletargado si te sientas en donde este ilumina. Encontré un libro de Oscar Wilde, me gusta mucho el autor así que me puse a leerlo. Me senté junto a la ventana y me hundí de lleno en mi lectura, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero llego Ciel a la biblioteca diciendo que mas me valía que bajara a comer, que era demasiado delgada como para saltarme tantas comidas. Eso era verdad, no estaba comiendo bien, y tampoco me daba hambre, pero no podía obligarme a comer porque me daban nauseas. Era sorprendente que Ciel se preocupara por mi salud.

\- Apresúrate, ya está la mesa servida.

\- Déjame marcar la página, listo. Vamos a comer.

\- Oh, necesito tu ayuda. Tu sabrás responderme seguramente.- Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco algo que no pude ver porque iba arreglando mi brazo entablillado.

\- Dime ¿Qué es?

\- Cuéntame sobre esto.- Levanto su mano y me mostro un objeto que lamentablemente, conocía muy bien. Los medallones de Jord.

_No llores. No llores. No llores._

\- Solo sé que fueron personas importantes para él, nunca hablamos sobre ellos. Más bien, nunca contesto mis preguntas. ¿Por qué te interesan? - _Muy bien Angelique, mantente fuerte._

\- Pensé que tendría alguna pista sobre su paradero si investigaba esto. ¿Reconoces algún nombre?

\- Estos tres, Angélica Strand, Ángela Landvik y Ángel Smith.- Los medallones más viejos y mas lindos fueron de mis antepasados. O como sea que se llamen.

\- Dime quienes fueron.

\- Estos dos, Angélica y Ángela fueron esposas, primero Angélica y luego Ángela, por ultimo Ángel que fue un hijo ilegitimo.

\- Wow sin duda que no sabemos nada de su vida privada ¿No reconoces ningún otro? Casualmente tu te llamas Angelique.

\- No, nunca quiso decirme. Si te preocupa mi nombre, dile a mis padres que ellos fueron quienes eligieron llamarme asi.

\- Bien, sentémonos y comamos antes de que se enfríe.

\- La comida de hoy es sopa de calabaza con un toque de jengibre como entrada, para el primer plato hay ensalada de vegetales frescos con aderezo, el segundo plato consiste en pastel de riñón y ciruelas y como postre pastel de frutas con crema inglesa.

\- Amo las ensaladas, son el mejor invento del hombre.

\- Señorita Angelique, permítame decirle algunos detalles que deje pasar por su condición. Una dama no se sienta a la mesa halagando su comida y usa una servilleta en su regazo. Tampoco se sienta en la cabecera y espera a que se le asigne un lugar, generalmente en el centro de esta. Se dan bocados pequeños, no se usan las manos para cortar o trozar y no se sirve la comida con los cubiertos del plato sino que se usan los del recipiente. Los cubiertos se usan de afuera hacia adentro. Los tenedores van a la izquierda del plato a menos que se usen en solitario, en tal caso van a la derecha, como sucede aquí.

\- ¡Oye! Conozco las reglas de etiqueta. Primero usare la cuchara para la sopa, luego el tenedor de la derecha para la ensalada y de ultimo el tenedor de la izquierda que se acompaña con el cuchillo. Lastima que debo cambiar sus ubicaciones debido a mi brazo.

\- Muy bien, aunque su comportamiento es muy inaceptable.

\- Si si, ¿Podemos empezar? Quieren que me alimente pero cuando lo voy a hacer, ponen trabas. Ni ustedes se entienden.

\- Parece que alguien no necesita de tus indicaciones, ¿Eh, Sebastián?

\- Así parece joven amo, tengan buen provecho.

Sebastian se quedo parado al costado de la mesa y con Ciel comenzamos a comer.

\- Para ser lo que es lo hace bien, pensé que sería más espeluznante vivir con esa cosa. Hasta es caballeroso y sabe de etiqueta. Te ataste a un buen ejemplar.- Ambos me miraron frunciendo el ceño, lo cual me hizo reír un poco.

\- Dedícate a comer, se notan tus huesos. En la tarde deberemos atender un asunto, así que luego del almuerzo apróntate para ir a la cuidad.

Al ser zurda temporalmente, nadie me dijo nada por usar con la mano incorrecta los cubiertos, aunque notaba como Sebastián entrecerraba los ojos al ver que "las reglas de etiqueta" eran violadas. Era muy divertido hacer eso.

Luego del almuerzo subí a ponerme un vestido más elegante y me dirigí a la entrada de la mansión, donde me esperaban Ciel y Sebastián junto al carruaje.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- Sebastián debió ayudarme a subir, ya que aun moviendo el brazo izquierdo, no podía hacer fuerza con él.

\- Tienes asuntos pendientes y cuanto antes los resuelvas, mas pronto estarás libre de problemas innecesarios.- Ciel me contesto rápida y secamente.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- En la carta especificaba que la tienda es de tu propiedad, así que iremos y tomaremos esos papeles. Si quieres le pondremos un cartel de venta.

La tienda. Nunca se me paso por la mente que era mía y que mis pertenencias seguían allí. Era un paso muy amargo pero el enano llevaba la razón, debía deshacerme de ataduras innecesarias. La solución era morderse la lengua y acabar rápido con la tarea.

¿El enano leyo la carta? Que atrevido que es, recien caigo en la cuenta de que la leyeron y por eso me hablaban de esa forma desde el primr dia.

Cuando bajamos del carruaje me quede en blanco, no podía caminar hacia la puerta pero no encontraba el movimiento para dirigirme al carruaje. Sebastián me tomo de la cintura y me empujo hacia la puerta.

\- Vamos mi lady, cuanto antes lo haga, menos sufrirá.

\- Cállate bastardo, estarás regocijándote con mis sentimientos.

\- No lo puedo evitar, soy un infierno de mayordomo.

\- Te olvidas de imbécil.

Respire hondo y me encamine hacia la puerta. La abrí y no mire dentro, simplemente baje la cabeza y camine rápido hacia la escalera. Evite mirar por los pasillos, las habitaciones, si no de seguro largaba el llanto. No observar era una buena solución.

Fui hasta la que era mi habitación y agarre mis maletas y mis guitarras. Todo estaba empacado desde el día anterior al viaje en el barco. Se me erizaba la piel de estar allí, y casi me desmayo cuando note que faltaban mis botas, aquellas que se mojaron en la tina, las busque por todos lados, cuando recordé que estaban en la habitación de Jord. Las había dejado allí.

Baje al otro piso y le pedí a Sebastián que fuera por mis botas y me ayudara con las maletas. Ciel estaba leyendo los papeles de propiedad de la tienda.

\- Sus maletas son muy curiosas y tienen una movilidad excelente, el invento del mango y las ruedas es muy práctico. No reconozco estas.

\- Son guitarras ¿Podrías ver en el resto de las habitaciones? No quiero dejar nada. Y antes de irnos, pon un cartel de venta con la indicación de dirigirse a la mansión por consultas, por favor.

Sebastián miro por todas las habitaciones, la sala, la cocina, pero no había nada. Todo estaba en las maletas. Eran dos grandes valijas, las guitarras y mi morral con mi laptop, teléfono y auriculares, también mis documentos y algún maquillaje.

También se colgó un cartel de venta en la puerta de la tienda, en donde se indicaba el buen estado del edificio y que por consultas debían dirigirse a la mansión Phantomhive.

En el carruaje revise mi maleta y empecé a sacar ropa que no quería volver a usar. Entre ellos mi pijama y la campera grande con capucha, me traían y me traerían malos recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Cuando veníamos vi que habían unos niños viviendo en la calle y quiero darles la ropa que no use. No tirare cosas que les servirán a otros. ¡Sebastián, cuando pases por el callejón donde estaban los niños durmiendo, frena el carruaje!

\- Como ordene, mi lady.- Sabía que me escucharía aunque hubiera susurrado la frase.

Cuando freno el carruaje, deje la pila de ropa doblada cerca de la puerta y me baje, luego la tome y fui donde estaban los niños. Estos estaban acostados sobre periódicos, y se tapaban con una manta llena de agujeros y mugre. Casi lloro de ver dos niños pequeños en esa situación.

\- Niños... niños despierten, tengo algo para ustedes. Miren, es ropa.- Los niños me miron con miedo, como si los hubieran maltratado muchas veces.- Es para ustedes, miren que abrigada que es. Yo ya no la uso y no tengo a quien dársela. Hay pijamas, buzos y abrigos. Lamento que no haya pantalones.

\- Muchas gracias señorita, es la primera vez que alguien nos regala algo.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman?

\- Yo soy Andrew y él es mi hermanito Tobías.- Dos niños, entre diez y doce años tendría el mayor y el pequeño tendría siete u ocho, con pelo negro y ojos azules relumbrantes. Parecían pequeños hobbits con sus rulitos oscuros y esos ojos enormes.

\- Yo soy Angelique, les dejare unas monedas y se compran algo de comida, ¿Si? Y cuiden de que no se les lleven la ropa, quiero que se la pongan ahora mismo así no pasan frio en la noche. Otro día los veo, adiós.

\- Adiós señorita Angelique y muchas gracias, cuidaremos muy bien la ropa.

Por lo menos la ropa estaría siendo usada por alguien que la necesita, nunca me gusto acumular ropa que no uso. Siempre la regale o la lleve a casas de ayuda a indigentes.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Me pregunto Ciel, cuando ya iba en marcha el carruaje.

\- Esa ropa era la favorita de Undertaker.- Me miro con asombro, como si le hubiera dicho algo imposible de creer.- Si, aunque te parezca raro el usaba esa campera y me quitaba mi pijama para usarlo él. - _"Porque era de su talle y tenía calaveras."_ Basta Angelique, debes ser fuerte, ya han pasado tres días, distráete y no pienses en el.

\- Como sea, todavía me debes explicaciones.

\- Cuando lleguemos a la mansión, no me siento bien.

Pase la tarde sentada debajo de un árbol, llorando. No podía evitar sentirme como la peor piltrafa en el mundo, pero también sentía enojo. Me enojaba que él hubiera tomado decisiones que nos concernían a ambos, por su parte. Él decidió que yo estaría mejor sin él, ¿Qué persona enamorada, decide alejar a su ser amado? Ninguna. Únicamente el decidío hacer eso. Espero que este sufriendo y arrepintiéndose de haber hecho esto, no quiero ser la única que sufra.

\- Angie, vamos dentro.- Maylene venía con su paso relajado, debería de haber terminado las tareas.- Tienes la cara hinchada, te traje un pañuelo porque adivine que estarías llorando.- Me ofreció el pañuelo y se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje a la cuidad?

\- ¡Ay Maylene!- Me tire a abrazarla, no pude aguantar el llanto.- ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Apenas si pude mantenerme firme cuando fui por mis cosas! Es muy injusto esto, el no decide por mí.

\- Ya ya... yo también sufrí por amor, pero el tiempo te cura. Es la respuesta que todos te darán pero es muy cierto, al pasar el tiempo aprendes a levantarte de nuevo y seguir. Te haces fuerte a ese veneno.

\- Duele mucho... aquí, parece que me están abriendo el pecho. Pero si lo pienso en calma, me doy cuenta de que le deseo lo peor, me gustaría que estuviera destrozándose por dentro al igual que yo. Quiero que sufra como lo hago yo... aunque suene cruel decirlo.

\- Basta, no te tortures pensando en eso. Vamos dentro, es hora de la merienda y si quieres en la noche podemos tomar té en tu balcón, tal vez un té de manzanilla te haría bien en estos momentos.

Me sentí mal todo el día, no pude merendar porque el olor de un pocillo con miel me dio asco, y me quito el apetito. Fui a la biblioteca y leí hasta la noche cuando Ciel me llamo para hablar de algunos asuntos, y luego tome un té en mi habitación con Maylene.

Me dormí bastante rápido, no recuerdo haber tenido algún sueño.

Al otro día Ciel partió hacia la escuela Weston pero no supo que Sebastián ya se encontraba allá, salió unos minutos antes muy apresurado dejando instrucciones para cumplir durante su ausencia. Empezaba la diversión.

.

Los chicos estaban ocupados con sus tareas, limpiando, cocinando, ordenando el jardín o lavando ropa. Tanaka tomaba te en calma.

Yo me puse un vestido más elegante... tonterías victorianas y la maldita etiqueta y me fui a la cuidad a ver a los niños del callejón, Andrew y Tobías. Llevándome una canasta con frutas, pan y queso.

No entendía algo de lo que me sucedía, notaba una falta, un espacio vacío. No sabría decir que era lo que extrañaba, aparte de cierto hombre, pero me sentía muy rara dentro de mí misma, como una desconocida en mi propio cuerpo.

Al diablo con las cavilaciones, hay dos niños en la cuidad que estarán esperando por mí, ellos si me necesitan.

.

La tienda fue vendida tres días después de poner el cartel de venta, el comprador era un hombre que venía en busca de trabajo y podía pagar el moderado precio que le puse al edificio. Se fue muy contento con las llaves de la casa. Los artículos fúnebres habían sido vendidos a un local al otro lado de Londres. En este momento tenía dos bolsas con una cantidad bastante generosa de monedas, las cuales ahorrare para irme a una casa propia a futuro.

Hace una semana que el enano y su demonio están en la escuela. Alguna que otra noche Sebastián ha dado una vuelta por la mansión para controlar que todo estuviera bien, aunque al haber pocas cosas para llevar a cabo, los chicos no podían hacer ningún desastre. También ha contado que está actuando como profesor supervisor y me dijo que la respuesta de Ciel era positiva. Por primera vez en dos semanas logre una sonrisa verdadera.

.

.

_\- Ah, señorita Angelique, el joven amo me ha ordenado que le dijera que la respuesta a su pedido era un sí pero que usted será la responsable de esos niños. Deberá educarlos, cuidarlos y mantenerlos a raya._

_\- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Dile que no notara que esos niños son de la calle! Hare mi mayor esfuerzo en educarlos, aunque será fácil, son inteligentes. Dale las gracias, dile que me hace muy feliz que me haya permitido traerlos y dile también que le planteare una situación, en cuanto este de regreso en la mansión._

.

.

Estuve esperando por esa respuesta tres días y al fin la obtuve.

Al otro día de que hable con el demonio, me levante temprano y llame al cochero, Tim, que casi me mata por levantarlo a las siete de la mañana cuando podía dormir hasta las nueve. Púdrete Tim, tengo un asunto urgente y no puedo montar un caballo. Me llevo hasta la cuidad, específicamente a un callejón en donde dos niños dormían.

Baje como un rayo y los llame, se despertaron y me miraron con esos ojazos azules y algo entrecerrados, llenos de sorpresa y confusión.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Es temprano...- Me dijo Andrew frotándose los ojos. Tobías se había dormido de nuevo.

\- ¡Obtuve permiso para que vivan conmigo! ¿Qué dicen? Es una mansión de nobles pero hay juegos, camas grandes ¡Y pueden tener todos los dulces que quieran!

\- ¿En serio? ¿No es una mentira?

\- Claro que no Andrew, no bromearía con algo así. Hable con el amo de la mansión y dijo que sí, que ustedes pueden vivir allí. Yo seré su niñera, ¡Deberé cuidarlos y educarlos!

\- ¡¡Entonces sí!! Toby despierta... hey, arriba, la señorita Angelique está aquí.

\- Mmmhm ¿Qué?

\- Soy yo Toby, ustedes se mudaran a la mansión en donde vivo, yo los cuidare y te enseñare a leer y escribir. También hay muchos dulces y juguetes.

\- ¿Podemos Andy? ¡Di que si, por favor!

\- Claro tonto, te desperté para decirte que nos vamos ya.

Yo no cabía en mi misma de felicidad, esos niños se había ganado mi corazón desde el primer momento. Eran huérfanos pero Andrew pudo recibir educación y sabe leer y escribir correctamente, pero el más pequeño, Tobías, no pudo recibir mucha enseñanza debido a la muerte de sus padres.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, sus ojitos brillaban y miraban todo el lugar. Yo me sentía rebosante de alegría, algo se sentía tibio en mi pecho. Lleve a los niños a la cocina y les presente a todos. Finny quedo encantado con los niños, se puso colorado y los ojos le brillaban, feliz de tener niños pequeños a quienes cuidar. Maylene reacciono igual que yo, maternalmente, los abrazo, les hablo y les dijo que ella sería como una tía. Bard los hizo reír con un saludo militar y Snake los asusto con sus serpientes pero se recuperaron rápido al ver que estas se subían a sus hombros para restregar sus cabezas contra las mejillas de ellos, a forma de saludo. Tanaka se inclino un poco y siguió bebiendo te.

Después de las presentaciones, los lleve a mi habitación y les indique que dormirían allí, hasta que arregláramos una habitación para ellos. Se notaba en sus miradas que estaban demasiado abrumados, aparte de felices. Era demasiado para un solo día, pero estarían mejor que durmiendo en un callejón.

Los deje mirando por el balcón y llene la tina para que se dieran un baño que lamentablemente necesitaban con urgencia. Cuando vieron el agua retrocedieron unos pasos pero los mire con gracia y les ordene meterse dentro ya que luego tendríamos el desayuno. Al decir esto no dudaron, se quitaron las ropas, que eran las que yo les di y tuve que ayudarlos a meterse dentro de la bañera. Son algo pequeños, Andrew tiene la edad de Ciel, trece años, y es una cabeza más alto, Tobías tiene siete años, es una cabeza más baja que Ciel. Son muy educados e bastante inteligentes para haber pasado tres años durmiendo en las calles. Se apellidan Warlow.

Les puse ropa que Sebastián me había indicado que podía tomar del armario Ciel y bajamos a comer. Parecían otros con ropas nuevas y con la piel blanca y brillante. De grandes serian muy lindos.

El desayuno lo tomaron con demasiadas ganas, comieron pastel de chocolate, fruta, pastel de crema y frutillas, scones de queso, pan con mantequilla y un poco de salmón ahumado. Toda esa comida logro bajar por el esófago gracias a una taza de té con leche. Todos los mirábamos con estrellas en los ojos, el único niño en la mansión era el jefe, así que con Toby y Andy nos divertiríamos mucho.

El primer día fue de enseñarles la mansión y decirle donde jugar y donde no, que podían tocar y que no, donde tenían permiso de estar y donde no. Explicarles como saludar, como debían llamar la atención de alguien, como dirigirse a un adulto, como sostener los cubiertos. Asimilaron todo rápidamente, en la noche recordaron por si solos como sostener los tenedores y como se usarían los cubiertos, a pesar de que solo estábamos utilizando tenedor y cuchillo.

Los tuve que obligar a bañarse otra vez, estuvieron jugando y corriendo en el jardín y no se acostarían sucios. Si teníamos suerte, no lo harían nunca más. No metimos en mi cama, dejando a Toby en el medio, quien fue el primero en dormirse. Yo me quede pensando un rato en los cambios que llegarían a mi vida, se escribía una historia nueva y completamente distinta a la anterior. Ahora si podía dar amor incondicional que estos niños no lo rechazarían ni lo despreciarían. Después de todo, el desamor se cura con amor.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello otra vez, espero les haya gustado, al final decidí nombrar, y más adelante entrara un capitulo con la escuela Weston, que será importante, y mucho mas adelante ese capítulo será revelador de cositas lindas :D
> 
> Los dos niños me parecieron lindos, los agregue porque pienso que Angie merece encarrilar su amor maternal hacia algún lado, y la excusa de llevarles la ropa no deseada me pareció buena forma de hacerlos entrar.


	17. Agua Para Tus Heridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie tiene sueños extraños y recuerda momentos que creia olvidados, todo viviendo la euforia de las pascuas.

Ya han pasado dos semanas de que Ciel y Sebastián estan en la escuela Weston, desde entonces no hemos hecho muchas cosas. Ayude a Maylene a limpiar a fondo la mansión y nada más, aunque con mi brazo derecho no podía hacer mucho, tenía la sensación de que atrasar el proceso pero evite varias caídas de Maylene, así que no fui inútil realmente. El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando tienes algo en lo que entretenerte.

Hoy he estado con Finny toda la mañana en el jardín, es alguien muy tierno pero algo no está bien con él, dice frases extrañas, creo que estuvo secuestrado o vivió encerrado. Algo anda mal en mí, al igual que con Finny, pero no logro saber que es. A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué es lo está bien conmigo últimamente?

También he dedicado todo mi tiempo a enseñar cosas a Toby y Andy, como etiqueta, modales y comenzar con sus estudios. Toby debía aprender a leer y escribir así que nos dedicamos a eso mientras Andy leía libros de historia, geografía y matemáticas. Ambos aprenden muy rápido, me sorprendieron mucho.

\- Angelique ¿Usted vivía con alguien?- Estábamos en el jardín podando los rosales. El sol era agotador, la primavera se venía con toda la fuerza.

La misma fuerza que usa Finny para cortar una rosa.

\- Finny, te he dicho que no me trates de usted. Vivía con mi prometido, ¿Por qué?- Los niños también me habían preguntado por mis heridas y como llegue a la mansión.

\- Es que... Eh... he notado que a veces llora... y me preguntaba si vino hacia aquí porque en su casa estaba sola.

\- Me iba a casar si, pero hubo una pelea y cuando me iba hacia la puerta de calle erre un paso y resbale por la escalera, ahora estoy soltera y con un brazo quebrado. Hablemos de otra cosa, por favor.- Sentía el dolor haciéndome cosquillas en la piel, diciéndome que sigue ahí, provocando que apretara los dientes para no llorar.

\- Oh, perdón. El señor Soma y el señor Agni dijeron que hoy almorzarían aquí, ya que se aburren en la cuidad. Tu eres muy amiga de ellos ¿Cierto?

\- Si, al igual que lo soy de ti y de todos. Ustedes me ayudan mucho y me hacen reír, así que todos son mis amigos. Ven, deja eso y volvamos dentro, tomaremos algo refrescante y nos sentaremos con los demás a preparar el almuerzo.

Finny salió corriendo con una sonrisa gigante, directo a la mansión. Yo me quede un poco rezagada, pensando por un momento en lo extraña que me sentía, pero no queriendo adentrarme mucho en esto estando como estaba me encogí de hombros y seguí a Finny en su camino. El chico tiene una chispa tan inocente y pura que da vida a lugares en donde solo hubo vacio.

Bard ya no cocinaba con lanzallamas, al menos no en mi presencia. Estábamos pelando verduras y cortando carne, cuando llegaron Soma y Agni.

\- ¡Namaste, señoras y señores!

\- Namaste a todos. Hemos traído frutas para preparar el pastel que tanto les gusto a los niños.

\- ¡Hey chicos! No se hubieran molestado, aquí hay bastantes provisiones.

\- ¡Pero estas son frutas especiales! cuéntales Agni.

\- Las compramos en el mercado, son traídas de nuestro país. Son iguales a las inglesas pero su sabor es más puro y concentrado.

Desde el día de Pascua, Agni y Soma se convirtieron en mis amigos, son muy alegres y me contagian de a poco esa vivacidad que sumada a la felicidad que me dan los chicos, es una alegría constante que me van inyectando y que poco a poco surte efecto.

Con los niños son muy buenos, cuando los conocieron los trataron con total amabilidad y de la forma loca en que hablan con nosotros. Se muestran un poco protectores con ellos pero los niños los adoraron desde el primer momento.

Ese día preparamos la tarta para el postre con la fruta hindú, que eran damascos, datiles, frutillas, y mangos. Los niños ayudaron a picar la fruta, haciendo un enchastre en sus ropas y en la mesa. Luego repasamos la limpieza y nos dedicamos a otras tareas mientras se hacia el almuerzo.

Tengo más periodos de serenidad últimamente pero como es esperado no estaba siempre bien. Con Soma y Agni me rio y me distraigo con los cuentos sobre su vida y su cultura. Con los chicos de la mansión hablo mucho pero no de temas personales, únicamente con Maylene lo hago y rara vez con Finny. Alguna vez Tanaka me aconsejo o me contuvo cuando me encontró llorando en el jardín, me hizo pensar bien hacia donde encaminaría mi vida y como lo afrontaría, ya que ahora debía mirar por mas personas aparte de mi misma.

Mis niños me tratan con mucho amor, Toby es muy cariñoso, cuando me ve triste me abraza y me dice que él me curara las nanas del corazón. Andy es muy protector, como un padre, me dice que nadie me volverá a lastimar, que él me va a cuidar como yo cuido de ellos. Serán unos excelentes padres.

Luego del almuerzo, en donde el grupo formado por Soma, Agni, Finny, Snake, Andy y Toby se dedicaron a sacar sonrisas a todos con bromas y frases tontas, nos sentamos en la sombra de un árbol. Nos llevamos la tarta de fruta para comer allí.

\- Andy, en la tarde practicaras multiplicaciones y divisiones, con divisores y multiplicadores de tres cifras y tu Toby, deberás leer un cuento, ¿Si?- Le dije a este último, pasándole un trozo de la tarta. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y se relamía los labios.

\- Si Angie, ¿Qué cuento leeré? Quiero uno divertido.

\- Buscaremos uno divertido entonces.

\- ¿Quieres ayuda? Yo sé todas esas cosas, puedo darles una mano a estos enanos.- Dijo Soma, rascándole la cabeza a Andy.

\- Ah Soma, el que necesita ayuda es Toby, yo hago bien las cuentas. Y no me digas enano, dentro de algunos años tendré tu altura.

\- Hahaha pobre iluso, dime hermano mayor. Te falta mucho todavía para tener mi altura, enano.

\- ¡Deja de decirle enano!- Todos miramos a Toby que se lanzo a pegarle con sus pequeños puños a Soma, el cual se reía mientras lo sostenía.

\- ¡Toby! ¡Ven aquí! Si le pegas lo dejaras mas atontado.- Todos nos reímos con el comentario que hice.

\- Pero no deja de molestar a Andy.- Toby me miro haciendo un puchero, me hizo derretir por dentro. Tuve que respirar hondo para no desmayarme allí mismo de la adorable que se veía.

\- Hahahahaha el más enano es malo. Si quieres podemos leer un libro sobre mi cultura, hay cuentos muy lindos que me leían de niño.

\- Pero si me dices enano otra vez te golpeare. ¿Sobre qué hablan esos cuentos?- Toby no podía con su condición, quería ser tratado como un mayor pero su curiosidad infantil le brotaba a manantiales por los poros.

\- Vamos dentro, los deje en la biblioteca hace un tiempo.- Se fueron hacia la mansión, mientras yo los veía con una sensación extraña, como si viera a un hermano mayor para mis niños, al igual que con Finny. Parecía como si de la noche a la mañana se hubieran encontrado cuatro hermanos que no se conocían entre sí. Salvo Andrew y Tobias.

\- Señorita Angelique, ¿No quiere ayuda con los niños? Podemos ayudarla con sus estudios, hasta podemos enseñarle música o nuestro dialecto.- Me dijo Agni, mirando como Soma se alejaba con Toby correteándole alrededor.

\- Hahahaha ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que me digas Angie! No es necesario Agni, por ahora lo llevo bien, son inteligentes así que comprenden bastante rápido las lecciones. Por otro lado, yo sé tocar guitarra, pero con el brazo así no puedo ni ponerme un broche en el pelo. Sería lindo que aprendieran otro idioma, no sabemos a dónde los llevara la vida de grandes.

Luego de esa frase, nos hundimos en el silencio, disfrutando la sombra. A diferencia de Oscar, Emily, Wordsworth, Wilde, Webster, Dan, Keats y Bronte, que estaban esparcidas por el patio tomando sol. Las serpientes de Snake... aun me asombra su capacidad de comunicación.

Estuvimos conversando por un largo rato, sobre donde vivió Snake, como Sebastian encontró a Maylene, lo que fue de la vida de Finny. Hasta que llego la hora de volver dentro y limpiar lo que estuviera sucio. Pasar el plumero, pulir la madera de los muebles, barrer los pasillos, las salas, y cerrar ventanas. Yo soy algo así como la excepción a la regla, no hago nada de eso, ahora solo me dedico a los chicos, los cuales están en la biblioteca con las narices hundidas en libros.

\- Veo que están muy entretenidos, ¿Necesitan ayuda en algo?

\- Aquí Angie, no entiendo como obtengo el resultado en la multiplicación.- Me llamo Andy que estaba sentado en el sillón junto a la ventana, era el mejor asiento de la biblioteca.

\- Es sencillo, dame el lápiz que te hago una ejemplo.- Le explique cómo se hacia ese tipo de multiplicación, la cual entendió rápidamente. Se lo veía frenético por hacerlo el mismo, así que le devolví el lápiz y lo deje haciendo sus tares. Pero rápidamente levanto la cabeza y me hablo.

\- No lograba entenderlo con la explicación del libro, pero ahora si puedo hacer los ejercicios ¡¡Muchas gracias Angie!!- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su deber.

No pude resistirme y acariciarle en la cabeza. Tiene el pelo un poco enrulado, pero muy suave gracias a los cuidados que le estábamos dando. Ambos hermanos tienen las mismas características que Ciel, pelo negro, ojos azules, piel blanca. Difieren en la complexión y el pelo de Ciel tiene un tono más azulado que el de Andy, que es negro azabache como mi propio pelo.

Realmente me sentía muy feliz con los niños. Ellos estaban llenando el vacío que tenía en mi corazón, satisfacen mi instinto maternal. Pero aun así no llenan todavía el hueco que dejo cierto hombre. En las noches, ya que aun dormían en mi cama, Toby me abraza. Últimamente lo hace todas las noches. Primero fue un acercamiento, luego me agarraba la mano, y ahora de último, se me abraza al cuello. ¡Creo que la semana siguiente ya me usara de almohada! Pero nunca tuve unas noches tan tranquilas, sin sueños de ningún tipo, no existían los recuerdos de alguna vida anterior, ni hombres desleales, ni familias ambiciosas. Solamente paz.

Pensando esto, no note que Andy me miraba fijo, había dejado de leer y me estaba estudiando con los enormes ojos que tiene.

\- ¿Otra vez piensas en él?

Hey man, give me a break

\- Pensaba en lo feliz que me hacen tú y tu hermano.

\- Pero sigues triste por tu ex prometido.

Not helping

\- Eres muy perceptivo, Andrew. No importa, ya lo superare, han pasado tres semanas únicamente.

\- No quiero ser un reemplazo... ¿No lo somos?

\- ¿¡Como se te ocurre eso!? ¡Yo los quiero como una madre! Ustedes son mis hijos de corazón, no son ningún tipo de reemplazo. Mételo en esa cabeza enrulada, ¿Si?

\- Esta bien... ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- ¿Cómo negarse a una cara tan linda? ¡Si hasta parecía un cachorrito! Abrí mi brazo, indicándole que si. Lo pude abrazar solo con el brazo izquierdo pero eso no es problema porque el derecho ya no me duele, únicamente me molesta.

\- Andrew, ustedes están aquí porque no podía permitir que vivieran en la situación en la que estaban. Nunca, NUNCA creas que son un reemplazo.

Me miro fijo por unos segundos, antes de acomodarse y seguir con su lectura de matemáticas. Levante la cabeza buscando a Soma y Toby, ya que había mucho silencio desde hacía unos minutos pero no estaban allí.

Salí al pasillo y me fui a buscar a ese par. Conociendo al joven hindú, estaría en la sala tirado en los sillones. Acostumbraba quedarse horas allí, leyendo o tocando algún instrumento. Todavía no lo había visto en persona pero los he escuchado tocar algunas melodías extrañas. A Soma y a Agni.

Que sorpresa encontrar a los chicos sentados en el jardín, abajo del mismo árbol del mediodía, leyendo un libro. Totalmente concentrados. No los moleste, me di la vuelta y volví a entrar a mansión.

Adentro me encontré con Maylene, que corría con una escoba.

\- ¡Te volverás a tropezar! ¿Hacia dónde vas?

\- Olvide cerrar las ventanas del piso superior y ya es muy tarde, me falta barrer los pasillos.

\- Yo las cierro, tú barre. ¿Qué ventanas son?

\- El estudio, la sala de reuniones, la sala de juegos y todo ese pasillo. El corredor sur ya está listo. Ve tú, yo debo hacer un encargo a Snake antes que nada.

\- Ok.

Me dirigí al segundo piso, me tome algo de tiempo para mirar algún cuadro que había por allí. Ciel era muy parecido a su padre, pero tenía los ojos de su madre. La primer habitación era la sala de juegos, donde estaba la mesa de ajedrez, el billar, y algún otro entretenimiento, cerré las ventanas y me fui al estudio del niño. Allí estaba todo muy ordenado, había carpetas con distintos nombres, todas bien puestas en estantes. También había una caramelera, llena de ricos dulces. Agarre tres y me quede unos minutos parada allí frente al escritorio mientras comía mis caramelos. Nunca había sentido tantas ansias de comer algo dulce, apenas vi esa caramelera, necesite tomar un caramelo. Aunque, comer algunos mas no dañaba a nadie, así que agarre otro puñado y me los comí sentada en el marco de la ventana.

Comiendo caramelos y disfrutando de la brisa, me puse a divagar un poco. En eso, volvió a mi mente la charla con Ciel, la noche anterior a la partida hacia la Weston High. Todavía daban vueltas en mi cabeza las palabras que intercambiamos, cuando me pidió explicaciones de mi poder y todas las cosas extrañas que el notaba.

.

.

_\- Pienso que no me creerías si te lo cuento, pero lo hare, en devolución a los cuidados que estoy recibiendo. Me llamo Angelique Brown y el día trece de septiembre cumpliré veinticinco años. Hasta ahí conoces. Mi poder... bien, esa es la parte extraña._

_\- ¡Cuéntame! No tengo toda la noche, Sebastian trae pastel, de chocolate._

_\- Mis padres son dueños de un laboratorio, pero un tipo de laboratorio que se enfoca en una cierta área, el cerebro humano. Ellos habían investigado que si exponían ratas a ciertos rayos y ondas, estos proveían a los roedores un desarrollo anormal en ciertas partes del cerebro._ _Afectando su comportamiento, volviendolas mas inteligentes._

_\- ¿Rayos y ondas?_

_\- Ya te explicare eso. Mis padres estaban cegados por la ambición y me tomaron como sujeto de prueba porque mi cerebro tiene un lóbulo un poco grande y desarrollado que el promedio. Me metieron a una cámara y hasta ahí recuerdo. Pase mi infancia viendo como las cosas se rompían a mi alrededor cuando lloraba o como en momentos de enojo, los muebles se agrietaban, a veces llegando a estallar._

_\- No entiendo, ¿Tus padres investigaban en ratas y decidieron probar contigo? ¿Con rayos? ¿De qué tipo?_

_\- No lo sé, era una cámara blanca muy luminosa, y tenía paneles que me quemaron la espalda._

_\- No he sabido de laboratorios haciendo esas cosas. Sebastian, ¿Tu has sabido algo?_

_\- No joven amo pero tengo la sospecha de que la señorita esta omitiendo una parte de su historia. La más interesante, deberé suponer._

_\- No lo estoy omitiendo, lo contare al final. Los experimentos de mis padres buscaban aumentar el porcentaje de uso del cerebro ya que un humano no usa el cien por ciento de su materia gris, también hay personas que no usan ninguna parte de su cerebro. En fin, los estudios que me hicieron años después de los experimentos, revelaron que mi cerebro usa el noventa y cuatro por ciento de su capacidad total, aunque el treintaiocho por ciento de este total se usa en la parte inconsciente._

_\- ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? No se puede ver a simple vista como trabaja el cerebro._

_\- Con maquinas si se puede, entre ellas un ecógrafo y un tomógrafo._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me tomas el pelo?_

_\- Bueno, en el año dos mil quince son de uso médico muy común._

_\- ¿Cómo has dicho...?_

_\- Dos mil quince, en dicho año se usan con fines médicos y se puede registrar la actividad y apariencia del cerebro con ellos en tiempo real._ _Sin necesidad de cirugias._

_\- No bromees. Ya es tarde, buenas noches._

_\- Ciel, yo nací en mil novecientos noventa aquí en Londres. Por algún motivo, mi poder me trajo hacia el pasado, lo único que sé es que aparecí cerca de... Undertaker, aparecí frente a él porque nuestras almas están muy entrelazadas, son gemelas. Eso es todo lo que se._

_\- Es imposible. No hay forma de viajar en el tiempo._

_\- Pues díselo a mi súper cerebro._

_\- Joven amo, ella no miente. La primera vez que la conocí tuve una sensación diferente a las que me provocan todas la almas cercanas. Tu dices nacer en cientoun años pero tu alma es antigua, ¿Estoy equivocado?_

_\- No, según Undertaker, naci alrededor del año 990, en Noruega._ _No yo, digamos... la primer persona. Angelica Landvik._

_\- Eso es, debo decir que es un alma muy atractiva, la edad que tiene le confiere una exquisitez única. Y sobre su poder, no creo que sea imposible joven amo, su don trabaja sobre la energía y las moléculas de cada cuerpo y objeto. Es una teletransportacion a gran escala lo que la hizo viajar._ _Los shinigamis lo hacen._

_\- O sea... que realmente tu vienes del futuro. Cuéntame sobre Inglaterra._

_\- No, solo te diré que está muy bien, en demasiados aspectos. La reina actual es tataranieta de Victoria y es muy querida. Supongo yo que es querida. Suficiente con eso. Y es cierto lo que dice él sobre mi poder, controlo esos aspectos._

_\- Bien, ¿Qué cosas haces con ese poder tuyo?_

_\- Hasta ahora, puedo mover, romper y sostener objetos y cuerpos pero también puedo manipular mentes, crear ilusiones, ver y modificar recuerdos, puedo meterme y hablar en tu cabeza._

_\- Hazlo, quiero verlo._

_\- Bien..._

_\- Estoy esperando._

_\- No... No._

.

.

¡Eso es lo que me faltaba! Mi poder no está, de alguna forma se fue. Tal vez haya sido por el golpe en la cabeza, que por cierto aun no recuerdo algunas cosas, pero no logro dar con la fuente que hace presente este poder. No me molesta pero tampoco me calma, me causo muchos problemas pero a la vez me ayudo muchas veces.

Me baje de donde estaba sentada, agarre los ultimos caramelos y me fui a cerrar el resto de las ventanas.

\- ¿Cerraste todas las ventanas con el seguro? Se asoma una tormenta en el horizonte.- me encontré con Maylene bajando las escaleras.

\- Si, ¿Quieres un caramelo?- le ofrecí caramelos del niño rico.

\- ¡¡Esos son del joven amo!! ¡Devuélvelos o nos matara!- retire mi mano y la mire con el ceño fruncido, no pensaba dejar esos caramelos tan deliciosos.

\- ¡¡El niño tiene una fabrica para el solo!! Un puñado de caramelos no los echara en falta.

\- ¿Cuántos tomaste?

\- ¿Cuántos caben en la caramelera?

\- Aaajj nos va a matar, pero tienes razón. Cuando el amo vuelva, esos caramelos estarán vencidos.

\- ¿Viste? Aparte de que no resistí, los vi tan solos en el frasco... parecían hablarme, me decían "Cómenos, ven por nosotros Angelique" así que les hice caso. Son unos caramelos deliciosos, no me arrepiento.

\- Vamos a preparar una merienda, estas de buen humor, ¿Es por los niños? Ellos son una luz, sí que lo son.

\- Si, ellos me ayudan bastante y me hacen muy feliz. Aunque Andy creyó que eran un reemplazo de él.

\- Oh... cuéntame más.

Nos fuimos caminando lento hasta la cocina, conversando sobre los chicos, como convivían con los demás y lo bien que se adaptaron a la vida en esa casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la cocina y la abrimos, un olor demasiado dulce se extendió por el aire, haciéndome ahogar.

\- ¡¡PUAJJJ!! AGH...- tuve que darme vuelta y correr hacia el patio, el olor me dio tanto asco que sentí que vomitaría allí mismo. En cuanto llegue al pasto me tire al suelo, respirando hondo e intentando contener las nauseas que ese maldito olor me provoco. Era un olor a azúcar quemada, pero demasiado denso. Como si lo tuviera pegado a la nariz. La misma sensación que comer mucha mermelada. Empalagoso.

\- ¡¡Angie!! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Finny venia corriendo. Seguido de Agni.

\- ¡Señorita Angelique lo lamento! Estaba haciendo caramelo para una tarta de manzana. - Atrás llegaron Bard, Snake y Maylene.

\- Vaya, después de todo, cuando yo cocinaba nadie salía a vomitar.

\- ¡Cállate Bard! ¿Quieres agua?

\- ¡Ese olor era realmente asqueroso! dice Emily. ¡Yo también me siento mareado! Dice Keats.

\- Ya me siento bien, ese olor era muy fuerte y me tomo desprevenida. Aparte de que comí dulces, sumando ese olor, fue suficiente de cosas dulces por hoy. Iré a tomar un baño.- Me levante con un poco de dificultad y me fui hacia mi habitación.

Recuerdo que me bañe, y luego me acosté a descansar. Nada más.

.

_De nuevo. Otra vez me encuentro en este bosque. ¿Cuántas veces estuve aquí? No lo sé, sé que he venido muchas veces, tantas que ya no es extraño estar aquí. Únicamente es sorprendente._

_Mi árbol. Ese es el árbol bajo el cual quiero vivir, junto a este claro. No entiendo porque el clima siempre es cálido, y el amanecer. Aquí siempre amanece. Con un nuevo día, este mundo se renueva constantemente, ¿Porqué muere constantemente? Qué extraño pensamiento._

_Sé que cuando siga hacia la línea que lleva hacia la salida del bosque me encontrare con él. Siempre está allí, esperando detrás del árbol con un hoyo. Todas las veces corro tras él pero nunca logro alcanzarlo. El me esquiva, se esconde de mi._

_Siempre es lo mismo._

_Allí esta, escondido tras el árbol con un agujero. Sé que aunque vaya hacia él, no lo atrapare._

_No puedo evitarlo, aun sabiendo que no podre llegar, corro hacia donde se encuentra. Lo necesito conmigo, quiero que este junto a mí._

_Nuevamente se escurre como arena entre los dedos._

_Sigo corriendo, llorando y llamándole, que me espere, que no me abandone como lo ha hecho las veces anteriores. Él se detiene a la orilla del bosque, mientras amanece por trigésima vez. Pero esta vez no hay viento._

_El viento que siempre impide que tome su mano no sopla. Cuando noto esto, corro aun mas rápido, pero a centímetros de él me freno. El no me mira, siempre oculto bajo una capucha, tapándose con una capa larga hasta el suelo._

_Acerco mi mano con miedo, aun puede pasar que se deshaga en cenizas, pero si no sopla el viento, esto no ocurrirá._

_Me cuesta creer lo que veo. El me está mirando, ahora lo noto. Bajo la capucha y el pelo, veo sus ojos verdes y amarillos que me observan._

_\- Angie... - el me habla. Me cuesta procesar esto, pero reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrar rápidamente su mano._

_Error._

_Apenas lo toque, la escena cambio totalmente. Algo que por las sensaciones que me provoca, logro reconocer._

_Me siento incomoda, no puedo moverme. Mi lado derecho esta entumecido... un momento, ¿Este es...?_

_\- Se que es cobarde que haga esto, pero no podría hacerlo si tu estas mirándome.- ¿A qué se refiere?- Nunca quise que terminaras así, esto es mi culpa, créeme que sufro al verte en este estado y saber que podría haberse evitado.- No entiendo de que me habla.- Se que vas a sufrir, pero debes de saber que yo también lo hare, el sufrimiento no será todo para ti, no es correcto.- Intento hablar pero no puedo, mi garganta está seca.- Yo cargare con el peso de mis actos, los que te llevaron a estar así, y los que te dolerán en un futuro. También el peso de la cobardía que supone hacer esto que hago en este mismo momento, y con el dolor de dejarte. Cargare con todo. No puedo decir que me arrepiento, se que estarás bien. Solo debes olvidarme... yo por mi parte no podre olvidarte, pero para ti será lo mejor, no soportaría saber que luego de meses aun sufres por esto.- ¿¡De que carajos está hablando este hombre!? Para peor no puedo abrir los ojos, los tengo pegados.- Perdón por esto, perdóname y olvídame, Angelique.- Ahora si lo veo, pude abrir mis ojos, veo como se me acerca y me deja un beso en los labios. Casi siento como tiemblo, ¡El me beso! Pero... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué se va? Ay dios... dime que no es...- Adiós amor. Te amo, siempre lo hare._

_\- No... por favor...- mi voz sale como un susurro forzado, no tengo fuerzas para hablar. Se detuvo en el umbral, girando un poco su cabeza para mirarme. Luego se va. Yo siento como una oscuridad me traga, como un pozo profundo por donde caigo._

_Vuelvo a estar en el bosque, precisamente en el claro que tanto me gusta, y veo que el esta mirándome de frente, parado en el borde del circulo de arboles. Apenas doy un paso y él se va. Directo hacia el borde del bosque, donde siempre amanece._

_No me cuesta alcanzarlo, pero cuando estoy a su lado, se voltea, mirándome._

_\- Adiós Angelique.- y se deshace en cenizas. Dejándome allí, como siempre lo hace. Y me pongo a llorar y gritar, al igual que todas las veces que se fue._

_\- ¡No! ¡¡Espera!! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? ¿Qué no ves que no te olvido...? Yo aun te amo... maldito bastardo. Yo te amo..._

_._

Me despierto llorando, y totalmente sudada. Los niños están durmiendo, pero no quiero despertarlos con los llantos que me están haciendo ahogar, así que me levanto y me voy. Corro hasta la puerta que da al jardín, salgo y corro hasta el árbol. Allí me tiro al suelo, quedando medio sentada y con la respiración agitada y entrecortada por los lamentos, que ahora eran casi gemidos.

Llore, llore mucho sentada abajo del árbol. No había nadie a quien pudiera despertar, así que no había necesidad de tragarse los llantos y morderse la lengua.

Llorar... las lagrimas son agua, agua fresca que nos limpia, ¿Por eso he llorado tanto? ¿Mi cuerpo está limpiando el amor que se perdió? Duele limpiar... ¿El corazón? ¿El alma? ¿El cerebro con los recuerdos de tiempos pasados? ¿Qué es lo que limpian las lagrimas? No importa, lo relevante es que duele, es un dolor constante esperar que se limpien todos esos recuerdos y sentimientos que ahora son una enfermedad.

Me quede allí, mirando la luna mientras mis lagrimas caían, limpiando al parasito que me está comiendo por dentro. No noto la limpieza, a mi parecer, sigo tan quebrada y destrozada como el primer día. El que invento esa frase, nunca debe de haber sufrido por amor, y si lo hizo era muy optimista.

No sé cuando amaneció, y tampoco sé cuando alguien me llevo a mi cama. Hasta ahí mis recuerdos pudieron registrar alguna cosa.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si leyeron el cap del circo, donde Will recoge el alma de Joker, el 9 de febrero, se harán una idea con la fecha en donde apareció Angelique en el cementerio. En la primer semana de marzo. Aquí estamos en la primer semana de mayo, y casi un mes desde el tema del barco. En el cap 10 hice una referencia a este tema, ellas ultimas líneas.
> 
> Los nombres de las serpientes son los que han nombrado a lo largo del manga.
> 
> Espero que les gusten los niños! Bye bye!


	18. El Salvavidas de tu Corazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard y Soma gritan. Maylene tropieza. Finny es curioso. Agni se preocupa. Angie y los chicos son tiernos. Surgen nuevos planes.

Me desperté con un dolor muscular increíble. Sentía como si un camión me hubiera aplastado. Note que estaba vestida con un camisón blanco, también que había medicinas en la mesa de luz, y una vasija de agua con una montaña de paños húmedos a su lado. Definitivamente hay algo raro.

\- ¿Maylene?- estaba todo muy silencioso, no se escuchaba ningún rumor, ni siquiera los niños estaban en la habitación. Con bastante esfuerzo logre bajarme de la cama, tenía la sensación de que la cabeza se me caería y saldría rodando tranquilamente. Salí al pasillo y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

En la cocina me recibieron con saludos y gritos. Maylene, Soma, Agni, Bard y los niños me arrastraron de nuevo a la habitación. Finny y Tanaka solo me saludaron con un gesto extraño, y Snake y sus serpientes me dijeron que debería volver a mi habitación.

\- ¿¿¡¡Como te atreves a levantarte!!??

\- Soma no grites, me duele la cabeza.

\- Angie, no deberías haberte levantado. No debiste, no.- me dijo Maylene, los niños iban delante, y ni me miraban. Bard me llevaba cargando y como siempre, largaba insultos y rezongos para todas partes.

\- ¿¡Sabes que tuvimos que pasar noches en vela!? Y tú te levantas así como así. ¡Haciendo esto lograras que debamos pasar más noches velando por ti!

\- No lo sabía Bard, explícame.

\- Señorita Angie usted estuvo con fiebre por cuatro días. Estuvo durmiendo bajo la lluvia toda la madrugada del martes. Hasta que el niño Toby no la encontró en la cama y con sus gritos despertó a toda la mansión, no supimos su desaparición hasta ese momento. La tormenta llego alrededor de las tres de la mañana y usted durmió bajo ella hasta las seis con cuarenta.

\- Les pido disculpas, tuve un sueño muy feo y salí a tomar aire.- Bard me dejo en la cama, y me ayudo a taparme.- Estuve reflexionando sobre la vida, y me quede dormida. Ni siquiera note la tormenta.

\- Esa misma tarde te comente que se anunciaba una tormenta en el horizonte, Angie.- Maylene estaba a mi lado, ajustando las vendas del brazo. Estaban todas flojas y sentía una molestia en ambos huesos, por encima y por debajo del codo.

\- Lo lamento, necesitaba tomar aire. ¿Me traerían algo para comer? Si hay algo dulce mejor, futa, chocolate, o algún dulce de Ciel. Y él te lo quiero con leche y miel.

Me miraron con cara de asombro, pero sentía ganas de comer cosas dulces, como frutillas, pastel, o caramelos. ¿No dicen que hay darle azúcar a la vida?

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta me hizo salir de mis divagues sobre los azucares.

\- Andy, Toby, ¿Cómo han estado?

\- Agni y Soma nos han ayudado a estudiar. Queremos saber algo, ¿Nos contarías?

\- Si claro. Pregunten.

\- Tuviste delirios por la fiebre, y decías cosas sin sentido. Nombraste un barco, un tal "Undertaker", y algo sobre un "poder". ¿Qué son esas cosas?- mierda... son bastante inteligentes estos dos, debo cuidar lo que diga en un futuro.

\- Mi ex pareja me pidió casamiento en un barco, él era el dueño de la funeraria que estaba a unas calles del callejón en donde ustedes dormían, y con poder tal vez me referí a la fuerza para lograr algo. No lo sé niños, si eran delirios puedo haber dicho muchas cosas.

\- ¿¡El loco de la funeraria era tu prometido!? Me daba miedo, ¡Pero nos regalo ropa!

\- Lo conocimos si, el nos regalo unas mantas, pero otros niños mas grandes las robaron. Era tenebroso.

\- No dudo de que les haya regalado mantas, el tenia afición a regalarle a todo ser vivo que se cruzara en su camino.

\- ¿En serio?- Toby estaba acostado a mi lado, tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi brazo izquierdo, mientras Andy estaba sentado a mi derecha, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

\- Si, tuvo un abrigo que tenía una pequeña descostura en un bolsillo, y lo uso para hacer un nido a una pareja de cuervos.

\- Guau, eso sí es extraño.

Extraño.

Esa palaba podría describir cada aspecto y cada persona que hay en mi vida. Desde mis familia, pasando por mis amigos, hasta llegar a mi ex prometido y Ciel. Mi propia definición es "extraña". En un diccionario de personas, yo estaría detallada como: "Dícese de una chica extraña que no entiende el mundo, a su vez, éste no la entiende a ella." Si, es bastante acertado.

\- El era bastante peculiar, sin dudas.

Mi desayuno/merienda, me lo trajeron Finny y Snake diez minutos después. Había pastel de chocolate, mermeladas, tostadas, frutas frescas y te con leche, con el pocillo de miel al costado.

\- Te trajimos todo, ya que no sabemos que podrías querer para acompañar el té.

\- Eso es mucha azúcar, dice Oscar. Cierto, te enfermaras, dice Bronte.

\- Haha gracias chicos, creo que comeré un poco de todo, estoy muy hambrienta. ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- Viernes, luego de la tormenta del lunes los días han sido algo frescos. ¡Pero el jardín está muy verde!

\- ¿Han sabido algo del niño?- les pregunte mientras comía del pastel de chocolate. Convide a todos pero nadie quiso comer.

\- ¿Del joven amo?- le asentí a Finny con un gesto.- Sebastián vino hace un par de noches, nos comento que el joven amo está bien. También paso a verte, y nos dijo que en una semana deberías quitarte esos puntos. Conoció a los niños y se asombro de su educación.

\- ¿¡El los vio!?- mire a Toby y Andy rápidamente, provocando que se rieran por girar tan rápido mi cabeza.- ¿Les dijo algo malo o intimidante?

\- No, se presento y nada más.

\- A mi no me gusto, tiene los ojos rojos.- Pobre Toby... tiene una forma de hablar que me hace olvidar su edad, tan solo tiene ocho años. Es algo obvio el hecho de que se asustaría con el infierno de mayordomo que es Sebastián.

\- Es una característica muy rara. En el pasado mataron a mucha gente con ese color de ojos por creer que estaban poseídos por demonios.

\- ¿¡En serio!?- Me miro con una cara muy graciosa, y yo aproveche para jugar con su curiosidad.

\- Si, también había personas con ojos amarillos, también los mataron por creer que eran hombres lobo. Las sociedades de antes eran muy ignorantes y crédulas. Puedes leer un libro de historia y buscar esta información.

\- ¡¡Si!! ¿Me acompañas, Andy?

\- Vamos, cuando la cena este lista te la traeremos Angie, no falta mucho tiempo para esta. -Se despidieron todos los demás, diciéndome que descansara.

En la cena hablare con todos sobre una idea que tengo, desde que llegaron los niños que da vueltas en mi cabeza. Tal vez sea algo apresurado, pero quiero hacerlo y salir delante de una vez por todas. Y ya era hora de quitarme esos puntos, me dan mucha picazón.

Termine mi merienda con malestar, sentía la boca pastosa de tanta azúcar. No reniego, estaba todo delicioso, pero la sensación en mi boca sigue allí por más que diga que todo estuvo muy rico. Un baño arreglara todo, un bello y relajante baño en agua caliente. Oh si.

Estuve en la tina hasta que el agua se enfrió, luego me vestí, notando como el vestido me apretaba un poco. Casi me desmayo, es inaceptable que engorde, todas estas comidas me están afectando. Volveré a mi alimentación normal, sin grasas, esto es culpa de esos pasteles que hace Agni, y de la carne asada de Bard. Ellos estarán a dieta junto a mí, por desconsiderados.

Cuando la hora de la cena llego, los niños vinieron a buscarme a la habitación.

Ya en la cocina les hable sobre mi decisión.

\- Chicos, estuve pensándolo, y no quiero quedarme a vivir en la mansión. Quiero rehacer mi vida y aquí no podre. He pensando en trabajar con Nina, si ella está de acuerdo, después de todo yo también sé confeccionar ropa. En cuanto pueda me comprare una casa y me iré con los niños. Aunque ellos recién se están enterando... ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se irían a vivir conmigo?- Me costó llegar a esa decisión, desde el día de Pascua, cuando Nina vistió a todos para el juego se me cruzo esa idea en la mente, de trabajar con ella o poner una tienda en algún lado de la ciudad. Quiero vivir por mí misma, tener una casa y darles un futuro a los chicos, hasta podría usar la influencia de Ciel y llevarlos a Weston High.

Las reacciones no esperaron ni medio segundo para reventar como una olla hirviendo.

\- ¡¡Claro que si!!

\- ¡Quiero una casa con un patio gigante!

\- ¿Cómo que te irás?

\- ¡¡No dejaremos que te vayas!! ¡Juro por la diosa Kali que deberás pasar por encima de mí!

\- ¿¡Cómo que quieres irte!? ¿¡No piensas en todo lo que hemos hecho por ti!? No quiero perder a otro camarada. Me niego.

\- Eso es muy valiente, dice Oscar. Me alegro por ti, dice Emily. Me siento feliz por ti, dice Snake, dice Oscar.

\- Angie, tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, desde que formamos esta amistad. Si es lo que quieres, tienes mi apoyo.

\- Gracias Maylene. Finny, Soma, Bard, necesito empezar de nuevo, estuve a punto de tocar fondo y ahora que estoy saliendo a flote, atrapare cualquier oportunidad que me haga llegar a la superficie. Oscar, Emily y Snake, gracias por entenderme. Comprendan que necesito irme, tengo que armarme a mi misma otra vez. No puedo estar aquí quieta mientras los recuerdos de todo se estancan en mi mente, necesito una rutina que me permita olvidar más rápido. Aunque si me mudo, todos serán bienvenidos, será como su segunda casa.

\- Señorita Angie nos sentimos muy felices por usted. Si a su corazón le hace bien, recibirá todo nuestro apoyo.

\- Quiero un abrazo.- Apenas termine la frase se levantaron todos y me fueron abrazando con fuerza contenida, mis niños, Maylene, Agni, Finny, Soma, Bard, Snake y sus snakes, que se me enroscaron en el cuello y restregaban sus cabezas en mis mejillas con demasiada dulzura. El ultimo en abrazarme fue Tanaka.

\- Me hace muy feliz que haya encontrado su camino. Las heridas del corazón sanan solas y a su tiempo, pero si hay amor tratando esa herida, éstas sanaran más rápido aún.- No pude evitar llorar cuando me dijo eso. Sus frases ocasionales causaban ese efecto en mí. Me decía lo que necesitaba escuchar para reaccionar y tomar las riendas de las distintas situaciones.

\- Gracias a ti, tus consejos me hicieron pensar y mirar por el futuro. ¿La cena ya esta lista?

\- Hahahaha se nota que estar enferma te dio bastante apetito. Siéntate que ya sale del horno.- Me dijo Bard.

Allí era muy feliz, tenía una pequeña familia. Tanaka sería el abuelo. Agni y Maylene los mayores responsables. Bard el tío rezongón y buena onda. Snake el que no habla, el resto serian los niños y adolescentes bulliciosos.

La cena fue pollo con vegetales al horno. Estaba muy rico, pero debía decirles que cambiaria mi dieta. Y como siempre, nos quedamos conversando un rato antes de limpiar.

\- A partir de mañana no comeré cosas con grasa, como este pollo u otras carnes. Soy bailarina, ¡No puedo perder la figura!

\- Esta bien, mañana te prepararemos algo distinto. Pero también deberás dejar de comer pasteles y chocolates.

Maldita Maylene que conoce mi punto débil.

\- Ok.- limpie mi plato y me quede recostada al hombro de Finny, que a su vez estaba apoyando su cabeza en la pared. Parecíamos fichas de domino volcadas. Me sentía pesada, comí demasiado y muy rápido. También deberé ponerme las zapatillas de baile y hacer algo de ejercicio, correr un poco y algunos abdominales. Sino cuando use las zapatillas de punta los pies se me quebraran por tanto peso.

Está decidido. Mañana empezare a ponerme en forma otra vez.

Me levante, salude a todos y me fui a dormir, arrastrando a los niños, que querían quedarse conversando. Ni pensarlo, ya eran las nueve y ellos debían bañarse. Andy está entrando en esa etapa de cambio de la niñez a la adolescencia, tiene periodos rebeldes, debo contenerme de gritarle que se bañe y no me joda.

A pesar de eso, se bañaron bastante rápido. Ya están roncando en la cama. Casi me duermo mientras esperaba por ellos para apagar las velas, como sea, ya estamos los tres acostados. Listos para soñar.

.

.

_\- Angie, amiga, ¿Cómo creíste eso?_

_\- De verdad pensé que nos dirías tus miedos antes de hacer locuras._

_\- Si nos hubieras dicho, te diríamos la verdad. Tu lo imaginaste, por nuestra parte nunca pensamos eso. Yo solo me asuste demasiado._

_\- Angie, eres tonta. Ni siquiera dolió, solo fueron raspones. No debiste alejarte así, nos dejaste muy mal._

_\- Si, te buscamos mucho. Incluso Alex fue a Glasgow varias veces, ya que te vimos en cámaras de vigilancia._

_\- El bueno de Alex... pusimos avisos buscándote. En la policía nos dijeron que fuiste a la estación y nos detallaron el tren que tomaste._

_\- Maldita perra, nos hiciste ver un infierno buscándote. Quítate ese peso de encima, nosotros nunca nos asustamos de ti._

_\- En realidad... si te vi en Glasgow, pero al seguirte te perdiste en la multitud. Sabes que yo no me podría enojar contigo, nunca._

_\- Christina, Alex, discúlpenme pero a mí me asusto un poco ese poder, no me jodan, ¡Es una locura! Es un miedo del bueno eh, las cosas que dije fueron sin pensar, realmente me arrepiento. Aunque un techo derrumbado es algo impresionante._

_\- Eres un imbécil Daniel... En fin bichito, queríamos que supieras que estamos tristes por tu partida. Y esperamos que vuelvas y hablemos, para estar juntos los cuatro otra vez._

_\- Si, estaremos esperándote._

_\- Obvio que si, espero que vuelvas con la misma locura con la que te fuiste. Y no nos tires un techo encima otra vez._

_\- ¡Adiós! Realmente eres imbécil Daniel..._

_\- Debía quitar ese ambiente tan dulce que tu y Alex crearon._

_\- Adiós Angie, espero que nos volvamos a ver._

.

.

Me desperté sintiéndome en paz con ese sueño que tuve... los chicos se pelean hasta en un sueño. Siempre fueron distintos, pero se complementan, es extraño que lo haya soñado de esa forma, nunca fue tan tranquilo el sueño cuando ellos estaban allí. Renegaban de mí, me hacían sentir triste con las cosas que decían, pero esta vez se sintió más real, como si hablaran realmente conmigo.

Me vestí con la misma parsimonia de siempre, el hombro izquierdo a veces me dolía, el bastardo de Sebastián me atravesó un cuchillo en el omoplato, no es una herida leve, y el brazo derecho lo siento más firme y con menos dolor cada día... espero que falte poco para quitarme esta tabilla.

Por el aire flotaba una melodía extraña, como si fuera un maullido metálico, y también de cuerdas... nunca había escuchado algo parecido.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a los niños y baje a desayunar a la cocina, el reloj indicaba las nueve de la mañana. Cuando pase por la puerta de salida al jardín, la melodía se intensifico. Cambie mi rumbo y salí al patio.

Bajo el árbol estaban Soma y Agni, sentados, tocando algo parecido a una guitarra. El ruido que hacía era hipnotizarte. Soma tocaba ese instrumento raro, y Agni tocaba un tambor, se usaba acostado y se pegaba en ambas membranas. También cantaba algo extraño.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Qué son esas cosas?

\- Namaste Angie, siéntate aquí.- dijo Soma, señalándome un lugar a su lado.

\- Namaste, ¿Te gusto el sonido?- pregunto Agni.

\- Si, es muy lindo, pero sigan tocando. Quiero ver y tal vez aprender mientras observo.

\- Este se llama sitar, es común en nuestro país, al igual que el que tiene Agni se llama mridangam, ¿Comenzamos?

\- Adelante.

La música era hermosa. Había demasiadas cuerdas y clavijas. Lo que Agni cantaba era un ritmo, Soma variaba las notas dependiendo lo que cantara Agni, y el acompañaba con el... mridangam, si con eso.

\- Ah no siento mis piernas.- se quejo Soma mientras recostaba el sitar en el pasto.

\- ¿Le gusto Angie? Podemos explicarte como se toca, aunque no puedas sostener el instrumento.

\- ¡Si! ¡¡Me encantaría!!

\- Siéntate con la pierna izquierda cruzada por debajo de la derecha, y esta déjala estirada hacia delante. El sitar lo apoyas aquí, en este espacio. El problema es tu brazo.

\- Quítame estas vendas de aquí, así podre mover la mano.

\- ¡¡No!! ¡Tu brazo esta herido! ¡No dejare que arruines los cuidados que hemos tomado de ti!- me dijo el chico hindú mientras me señalaba con el índice, moviéndolo en un gesto de negación. ¿Quién carajos es él para darme ordenes?

\- Soma, quítame las vendas. No me hagas repetirlo.- me miro sorprendido de mi tono, pero era la única forma de convencerlo.- Mi mano está perfectamente.

-Das miedo cuando hablas así, igual Agni sostendrá el sitar, así no haces mucha fuerza. Agni, sostenle el mástil, y explícale lo de las cuerdas y trastes, que yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- ¡Jo Agya! Mire aquí, la mano izquierda solo toca estas cuatro cuerdas, y dependiendo de la melodía se pueden tocar estas tres de aquí. Con el dedo índice derecho, usas esta púa y tocas esas cuerdas, con el meñique tocas el resto. Estas de aquí solo vibran.

Así estuve hasta la hora del almuerzo, aprendiendo a tocar ese instrumento, nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil tocarlo. Es más complejo de lo que parece pero no me acobarda, quiero aprender y lo hare.

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún suceso notable.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para tener una referencia a este tipo de música, busquen en youtube a Anoushka Shankar, es una intérprete de sitar. En la canción "Lasya" hay un ejemplo de lo que serian las ragas, o sea, se marca un ritmo de notas, que ya están determinadas, y se siguen con el instrumento. Si notan en la canción, el hombre canta algo y el sitar y hang siguen el ritmo. El hang es la tortuga de metal.
> 
> . Esta información sobre el color de ojos circula por varios sitios de internet, no pude encontrarlo en Wikipedia. Parece que hicieron una matanza de personas con ojos rojos y amarillos por creer que estaban emparentados con demonios y hombres lobos. En Francia, si no me equivoco.
> 
> . Si notan cambios en el vocabulario de Angie, es a propósito. Bye bye.


	19. Sera Lo Que Deba Ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie engorda un poco, pero comiendo pasteles es de esperar, o no?   
> Hay festejos y rarezas en la Weston High.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? En este momento faltan unos días para que sean tres meses.

Mañana, cuatro de julio, hay un festival en Weston y podremos ir a verlo, al día siguiente ya estará Ciel aquí en la mansión. De eso se ha compuesto mi vida, contar los días que llevo superándome a mi misma y los que faltan para que Ciel vuelva y yo poder irme a mí casa propia.

Han pasado varias cosas desde hace dos meses.

Primero, me quitaron los puntos de la frente, con ayuda de Agni y Bard. De solo recordarlo siento dolor.

.

.

_\- ¡¡AAAAAAY!! ¿¡PODRIAS HACERLO CON MAS DELICADEZA!?_

_\- ¡SI TE MUEVES DE ESA FORMA NO PODRE!_

_\- Señorita Angie, por favor mantenga la cabeza en alto._

_\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si Bard esta arrancándome la piel?_

_\- ¡Deja de quejarte y colabora! Mi cabeza duele de tantos gritos._

_\- ¡¡HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, BARD!!_

_\- Angie ¡¡Cállate!! Este es el último punto._

.

.

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, luego del almuerzo les pedí ayuda a los chicos, pero no pensé que fuera algo tan difícil de llevar a cabo. Ahora tengo una horrible cicatriz desde mi parpado derecho hasta la línea del cabello. Gracias dios por darme esta herida, me siento una pirata.

Segundo, hable con Nina Hopkins y soy su mano derecha hace dos meses, ya que Meg necesitaba estar en su casa. Exactamente siete días después del sueño tan feo sobre el bosque y Undertaker.

.

.

_\- Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra Nina?_

_\- ¡OH! ¿Qué es lo que capto? ¡Una mujer joven y bella! ¿Cómo estas querida? ¿Vienes a que te haga probar mis vestidos de temporada?_

_\- N-no, suéltame... Tengo el deseo de proponerte una idea que me surgió, si aceptas y te parece correcto._

_\- Cuéntame._

_\- Veras, digamos que yo también se sobre el confeccionamiento de ropa, y me preguntaba si necesitabas a alguien quien te ayudara._

_\- ¡Si! Desde que Meg se fue hemos estado muy ocupadas con Augusta, ¡Me encantaría que alguien tan perfecta como tu sea mi ayudante! ¿Tienes algún trabajo para mostrarme?_

_\- Por supuesto._

_\- Esto es perfecto, esto es lo que necesita la mujer de hoy en día. ¡¡Ropa cómoda que permita moverse en diversas situaciones!! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió crear este pantalón para damas? Es muy bello, ¿A ti que te parece, Augusta? Incluso el material es hermoso, ¡Le confiere la rudeza que necesitamos para sobreponernos a la sociedad!_

_\- Es un excelente modelo, podríamos ofrecerlo e incentivar a las damas a usarlos, cambiaríamos la mente de la gente._

_\- ¡¡Si, si, si!! ¡Ven mañana! Arreglaremos el horario y la paga. Por cierto, ¿Me dejarías este modelo para tomar el molde?_

.

.

Así fue como comencé a trabajar con Nina, me costo dibujar los modelos con el brazo entablillado, pero lo hice bien igual. Ella está muy contenta con la forma que tengo de crear modelos. Y hasta el momento he ganado dos bolsas de monedas y perdido mi pantalón de cuero favorito, que es el que uso Nina para tomar sus moldes. Aunque hace dos semanas que me quitaron las vendas y tablillas del brazo, no hay marcas, ni tengo el brazo torcido. Lo sentí débil por unos días, pero ahora esta perfectamente.

Las cosas con los chicos están de maravilla, han aprendido demasiadas cosas, Toby ya lee perfectamente al igual que su escritura, la cual es excelente. Andy siempre busca libros para aprender y leer como pasatiempo, no se cansan de estar en la biblioteca. Y yo me siento como la madre más orgullosa del mundo, no son mis hijos, pero los estoy criando y los siento como tales. A veces a Toby se le escapa la palabra "Mamá" cuando me habla.

Yo... estoy mucho mejor que al principio, aunque todavía me duele la soledad. No he vuelto a soñar con aquel bosque tan bello, desde la vez que salí hacia el patio y me dormí bajo una tormenta. He soñado con él, con Undertaker, pero no ese sueño en particular. Ya no me despierto llorando tampoco, pensé que este día demoraría en llegar, pero aquí esta. Aunque no soy la misma de hace poco mas de un mes... digamos que note algo extraño, y luego lo confirme. Y esa noticia le dio un giro a mi vida de 360 grados... si, otra vez mi vida quedo de cabeza. En fin, si esto fuera una novela romántica, yo estaría viviendo en la escena en donde se revela el cliché más famoso.

Tercer asunto. Estoy embarazada.

En este momento, estaría por entrar a los cuatro meses, si mi cálculo no falla. Si no me equivoco, entre el quince y el veinte de marzo, fue la fecha en la que quede embarazada. Por supuesto que cuando lo supe, hace ya siete semanas, se me vino el mundo abajo, llore todo el día como una magdalena. Me sentí demasiado miserable pero me di cuenta de que iba a tener mi primer hijo, por más de que no tenga padre, ¡Estaba embarazada! ¿Cómo podría entristecerme saber eso? Estaba derrotando a mi mayor miedo, o mi mayor resignación. Daba por hecho de que nunca podría tener un hijo, pero aquí me entero de que llevo uno en el vientre.

¿Cómo lo supe? De repente quise comer pollo horneado con verduras, pastel de frutas, chocolates, miel, salmón ahumado y jamón con aceitunas. Ah y lo supe también porque los vestidos no me prendían. De un momento a otro, no tenía ningún vestido que me pudiera poner.

En la mansión están todos felices por la noticia, las serpientes me dicen que sienten al bebe cuando se posan sobre mí, algo que hacen bastante seguido últimamente. Una noche en que recibimos la genial visita del mayordomo infernal, hace dos semanas, le contamos esto, me felicito y en secreto me dijo que el ya lo sabía, que estaba esperando que yo lo notara. También le pedimos que le dijera a Ciel sobre las noticias, el embarazo y mi trabajo con Nina.

.

.

_\- ¡Mierda...! ¡¡Mayleeene!!_

_\- ¿Qué pasa Angie?_

_\- Toby, llama a Maylene, dile que necesito su ayuda._

_\- Si, esta barriendo la escalera. Ah, ¿Viste tu panza? Has engordado mucho con todos esos pasteles hahahaha._

_\- ¿Mi panza? ¿Qué tiene mi...? Carajo..._

_\- Angie, me dijo Toby que viniera, ¿Qué necesitas?_

_\- Ma-maylene... mirame y dime que es lo que ves._

_\- ¡¡Kyaa!! ¡Tapate!_

_\- ¡MIRAME!_

_\- Tu... tu vientre... e-esta grande. Si lo está._

_\- P-por f-favor... dime que n-no piensas lo mi-ismo que yo..._

_\- Angie... Estas embarazada. Eso explicaría todo._

_\- ¿¡Que es lo que explica!? ¡¡No quiero tener un hijo sola!! ¡No quiero!_

_\- Angie cálmate, no hay nada que puedas hacer, tendrás un hijo y ya. ¿Acaso echaras a perder la única oportunidad que tienes de ser madre?_

_\- P-pero..._

_\- Sin peros. Haremos una visita al médico para confirmar tu estado. Te prestare un vestido._

.

.

Así fue como supe esta noticia... mi lindo hijo adoptivo me dijo gorda y fuimos al médico, quien confirmo el embarazo. En un cuerpo como el mío, mi panza parece una sandia, imaginen que mi altura es la promedio, 1,68 cm, pero soy delgada, en este momento pesare 60 kg, de los cuales 15 kg aumente desde que llegue a esta época, no solo con el embarazo. Mi figura esta yéndose al carajo. Eso es problemático.

Como sea, ahora solo como frutas, verduras, cereales, legumbres y cosas asi. Carne solamente un día a la semana y pescado dos veces. Y nada de pasteles, chocolates, miel, o caramelos, me prohibieron tocar esas cosas a excepción de los domingos. Hasta cerraron con llave el mueble.

Los niños están encantados con la noticia. Andy ya no duerme en mi habitación, pero Toby todavía lo hace y antes de dormir le desea buenas noches a su "Hermanito". Esto dicho por su propia boca, ..." _buenas noches_ , _hermanito menor_."... Casi me desmayo cuando le escuche decir eso, hasta me puse a llorar. Andy también le habla, le dice que le enseñara a leer, escribir, jugar ajedrez y también billar. Ambos quieren que sea un varón.

Si es varón, se llamara Alex Daniel Brown, en honor a mis dos grandes amigos, y si es una mujercita, será Christina Brown, por mi otra gran amiga. Y Maylene será la madrina, pero he decidido esperar para elegir un padrino, aunque todos serán sus tíos. Nos hemos unido aun más, todos nos ligamos como una gran familia.

.

Hoy es el gran día, por fin conoceremos la tan nombrada escuela Weston High.

Me costó levantar a los niños en la mañana, leyeron hasta tarde pero ya están ambos bañados y hermosos en sus ropas nuevas, que hice yo misma en la tienda. Soma también es alumno en la escuela, Ciel necesito de su ayuda y lo hizo entrar, el chico hindú quedo encantado, ama socializar. Por esto Agni ha estado bastante tiempo con nosotros, y me enseño como se toca el maldito sitar, luego de muchas rabietas.

En el carruaje fui en silencio, sentada entre medio de mis niños. Andy estaba recostado a mi hombro durmiendo, y Toby en mi regazo, le hablo algunas palabras al bebe y se durmió. Me sentía un sándwich con mis dos hombrecitos. Y tal vez uno más en camino, aunque espero que sea una nena.

La escuela es lo que se puede decir de un edificio en esta época. Elegante y fino en sus detalles, pero sobrio. Hay bastante gente. Y como no, todos son de clase alta. Se dice que esta fue la mejor época de Inglaterra, pero socialmente es un asco, las clases sociales están más marcadas que nunca.

Conocí a la familia de Ciel, sus tíos Alexis y Frances Midford, los padres de Lizzie. Frances es alguien muy estricta, lo sé con mirar su cabello y su actitud, demasiado estrecha y rigida, se me ocurre una grosería para detallar esa actitud. Es la hermana de Vincent, pero parece que de distinto padre, el fue de pelo negro y ella es rubia. El Marques Alexis es idéntico a Lizzie, tienen la misma chispa alegre.

No les contare sobre la ceremonia de iniciación del juego y sobre este, realmente fue aburrido, me entretuve mirando el paisaje, la arquitectura y las expresiones de las personas. Lo único que me saco de esa burbuja de aburrimiento fue un gran mareo y muchas nauseas durante el partido de criquet.

\- A-agni ayúdame... quiero irme...

\- ¿Qué ocurre Angie?

\- Andy quédate aquí con tu hermano, no se separen de Maylene y Bard.- no le gusto mucho esta respuesta pero acepto, no quería que se perdiera de ver el juego, se notaba en su cara que le gustaba. Y no quería preocupar a Toby, Maylene se dio cuenta y me dio una mirada calma, entendiendo todo el lio.

\- Está bien.

\- Señorita Angie, deme el brazo, así no se tambaleara.

\- Vayamos a dar una vuelta por los pasillos de la escuela, según Sebastián está permitida la entrada a esa zona.- Sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas, realmente me hubiera caído de no ser por Agni.

\- Que lindo este lugar, la arquitectura es muy buena.

\- Es cierto, es muy pacifico, no entiendo porque no los alumnos no pueden pisar el césped. ¿Se siente mejor?

\- Hahahahahahaha ¡Deja de tratarme de "Usted"! ¿Cuentas veces debo recordártelo? ¿Qué..?- podría jurar que vi a una persona en aquella ventana. Meh... es una escuela, no dudo de que alguien esté en los salones.

\- Es la costumbre señorita Angie... eh perdón.

\- Haha hazlo, dime algo y solo utiliza el nombre Angie. No puede ser tan difícil.

Recorrimos bastantes pasillos y patios pequeños, mientras hablábamos de cosas insignificantes. Aunque sentía algo raro, no era mi poder ya que este se encontraba durmiendo en algún rincón de mi cerebro, era esa sensación que sientes en la nuca cuando alguien te mira fijo, como si un sexto sentido se erizara y sintieras que te aturde. Tuve esa sensación demasiadas veces en estos pasillos, carajo, ya me siento perseguida.

\- Doblemos en ese pasillo señ... Angie. Ah discúlpeme, pero es la costumbre, y es más fuerte que yo.

\- Soma te dice lo mismo, quítate el papel de mayordomo y ya. Somos amigos. Gssssssss ay...

Lo que yo nunca creí es que cuando el bebe se mueve, duele un poco. Ahora lo creo, siento las punzadas en la parte baja del vientre, pero si le digo a Agni se preocupara demasiado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Sentémonos allí.- maldición, esto duele bastante.

Realmente me hubiera caído al suelo si no contara con el brazo de Agni.

\- Debe ser el movimiento del bebe, he escuchado que duele un poco. Ya se pasara.

Estuvimos sentados algunos minutos, desde que doblamos en el pasillo no sentí más esa sensación de persecución, que bueno. Luego del juego de criquet hubo una fiesta.

Fue divertido y tuve varios tipos de comida para elegir, sin nadie que me limitara. Pero no les voy a contar de la fiesta, ya que me dedique a comer y cuidar a los niños, no preste atención a la gente, converse un poco con los tíos de Ciel y con el mismo. El se asombro de los niños, dijo que estaban muy bien educados en modales y etiqueta, también me felicito por el embarazo y mi trabajo. Yo estaba ocupada comiendo pastel de limón así que no le agradecí mucho.

La celebración duro hasta la noche, a las siete de la noche ya estábamos en la mansión. Agni estaba en la cuidad y mis niños dormían como piedras, Toby en mi cama y Andy en su habitación.

Yo me quede despierta hasta cerca de la medianoche, sentada en la ventana mirando la luna. Pensando en mi futuro y el de los chicos, en mi hijo que crecería sin un padre y con dos hermanos, ¿Qué haría cuando me preguntara por él? Eso es un tema que me angustia, no se respuesta podría darle, ¿Cómo se le dice a un niño que su padre la/lo abandono? Y que no sabe de tu existencia. Llore varias veces pensando esto, en que mi bebe crecería triste sin conocer a su progenitor. Como todas esas veces, hoy no fue la excepción para el llanto, pero ya no me deshago en lagrimas con la misma intensidad, ya no más. Mi bebe y los niños me necesitan fuerte y entera, así que desde hoy se acabo el llorar por un cobarde.

.

.

_1 mes después._

.

.

\- ¿Quieres la verdadera razón? No me sale del dedo, he intentado de todo, pero sigue ahí.

\- No te creo, si realmente quisieras ya lo habrías quitado.

\- Ciel... tengo que deletrear la frase, se me hace que no entiendes. Prueba tú y veras que no miento.

\- No tengo mucha fuerza, pero ya que... es cierto, está muy atorado. Al final parece que tú tienes razón.

\- Te lo dije, niño cabeza dura.

\- No entiendo como lo llevas, ¿Acaso te gusta recordar esa propuesta?

\- Al principio no me daba cuenta de que lo llevaba puesto, con mi brazo quebrado y el hombro lastimado, este anillo era algo insignificante. Aunque luego intente sacármelo, pero no salía, es extraño porque no me lastima.

\- Yo creo que eres una masoquista sentimental, como sea, vamos al comedor que debo dar un anuncio. Y que Andrew y Tobias estén presentes también. Hiciste un buen trabajo con esos dos, son muy educados e inteligentes, no parecen que salieron de un callejón.

\- Si si si, no hables de esa forma de ellos que te dejare tuerto de ambos ojos. Yo también tengo algo que decir, y también deberé necesitar algo de ayuda de tu simple mayordomo.

\- Como quieras.

Hoy vino un hombre a la mansión, estuvo hablando un rato con Ciel y me saludo muy amablemente, como todo un Casanova. Luego de que se fue, vi que Ciel estaba con cara de molestia, y cuando le dije que bajara a cenar tuvimos esa pequeña charla sobre el anillo que me dio Undertaker aquella vez en la cascada. El niño no creía que estuviera atorado en mi dedo, aunque no entiendo esto, no me lastima y no me aprieta, pero permanece allí, inamovible.

\- Escuchen todos, surgió una misión urgente que debo resolver en persona, pero debo viajar. Y ustedes vendrán conmigo, en dos días partimos hacia Alemania. Angelique, me gustaría que vinieses, pero los chicos deberán quedarse, no quiero exponerlos a peligros.

\- ¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? ¿Tú crees que los voy a dejar por un tiempo indefinido? ¿Por un maldito presentimiento?

\- Señorita Angelique, le pido que hable con respeto hacia el joven amo.

\- Tu te callas, mayordomo, no es tu asunto. Ciel no iré, tengo que cuidar de ellos, del bebe y de mi trabajo con Nina.

\- Hablemos en la biblioteca, por favor.- subí a la habitacion con la cabeza en ebullición. Le estoy agradecida por acogerme, pero lo odio cuando es cabeza dura.- Angelique, te seré claro, en Alemania no hay un buen panorama, hay rumores de avances militares y debemos investigar una aldea extraña. Y quiero que de una forma u otra recuperes tu poder, supongo que ante una situación extrema este resurgirá.

\- Eres un imbécil... aunque debo decirte algo. Estamos en medio de un periodo que será llamado "La Paz Armada" donde toda Europa se dedica a la industria bélica con mucho afán, y se tensan las relaciones entre países, desembocando en una guerra. En tal industria, Alemania avanza a un buen paso y será competencia seria hasta para Inglaterra. Y tú ganas, aceptare porque comparto la idea de una situación extrema.

\- ¿Una guerra?

\- No empieces, Inglaterra es muy poderosa. Estará bien. Pero ten en cuenta que estamos saltando de la sartén para caer directo al fuego.

\- Lo sé, pero es mi deber. Entonces habla con Andrew y Tobias, ellos podrán quedarse con Soma y Agni en la cuidad, tengo entendido que tienen una excelente relación.

\- Si, muy buena. Buenas noches Ciel.

\- ¿No cenaras?

\- No, hablare con los niños y me llevare la comida a la cama, la barriga me pesa.

Los niños se mostraron reacios a que los dejara, pero luego de una larga charla los convencí de quedarse con Soma y Agni en la cuidad. No quería irme, pero también tenía el mismo presentimiento que Ciel sobre mi poder, algo me decía que ese viaje me daría algunas respuestas.

Cene con los niños en la terraza de mi habitación y volvimos a dormir en la misma cama, como los primeros días.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El barco, en mi historia, se hundió el 17 de abril (En el manga se hunde el 19, según las listas de muerte de Ronald), tres días después, el 20 de abril fue el día de Pascua. El capitulo anterior transcurre durante la primer semana de mayo, como ya dije. Deje un lapso de dos meses, para no contar un día a día. 
> 
> . Este periodo lo pueden buscar en internet, si les gusta la historia.


	20. Hasta El Cuello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vista diferente al festival en Weston High.

El tiempo realmente es lento cuando precisas que pase rápido. Nunca me importo esto, pero ahora lo necesito, quiero olvidar si es posible, todos los errores que cometí, todas las cosas que no dije, todos los secretos que aun oculto, las acciones en los últimos días que estuvimos juntos.

Qué bello es el olvido, como me gustaría caer en amnesia y olvidar toda mi vida, todas las sombras que me persiguen, todos los recuerdos que no quieren irse y que no encuentro la forma para alejarlos.

Todo el tiempo que llevo en esta situación me he preguntado lo mismo, una y otra vez. ¿Por qué lo hice? Pensé en retractarme, pero no se qué sería lo peor, reconocer el error o seguir así, en este ritmo de vida tan desgastante. Incluso para mí.

Nunca fui alguien quien se dejara dominar totalmente por sus emociones, siempre supe mantener el control de las mismas hasta el punto de ser indiferente a ellas.

Pero hoy perdí ese control. No pude evitar bajar del salón en donde me encontraba al momento en que note su presencia. Mi mente se bloqueo y yo solo podía pensar en encontrarnos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Hablaría conmigo? Todas esas cosas pasaban por mi mente mientras iba por los pasillos a su encuentro.

No pude comprobar mis dudas, no tuve oportunidad de acercarme, estaba en compañía con demasiada gente a su alrededor. Eso fue lo que logro que mi mente perdiera la cordura.

Cuando mi colega me vio luego de ese intento fallido de reencontrarnos, debí darle una corta explicación, tengo el deber de mantener una imagen.

No diré que soy totalmente inmune a las emociones a pesar de serles indiferente. He sentido miedo, desesperación, felicidad extrema. Muchas veces los sentí corriendo en forma de corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo. Todas las veces que sufrí su pérdida, los sentimientos negativos salieron a flote en mí.

Les contare lo que paso luego de bajar hacia donde se encontraba.

Fue durante el juego de criquet, cuando decidí dar ese "paseo" con la esperanza de encontrarnos, y aclarar lo sucedido hace ya 83 días. Pero mi plan no resulto de esta manera, sino al contrario.

Al recorrer los pasillos de la escuela en compañía, debí de cederle el papel de víctima, y yo tomar el de animal al acecho, escondiéndome tras las ventanas, muros y columnas, incluso tras puertas. Solo queriendo escuchar otra vez su voz, pero ardiendo de celos por la escena que apenas lograba ver.

¿Cuántas veces debí de dejarte ir en contra de mi voluntad? No entiendo aun, como pude cometer aquel acto digno de una persona cobarde. La vida es como un cuerpo, este debe tener sus invitados funcionando en perfecta sincronía para estar vivo. Todos debemos tener a nuestras almas más queridas a nuestro lado para llevar una vida placentera. Y yo me desentendí de una de las almas que más he querido.

Aunque corran peligro. El amor es egoísta, cuando tienes a tus amados cerca, no permites que estos se alejen. A menos que ellos sean llamados a morir. Pero ¿Como resuelves el hecho de que a tu lado les llegara la muerte?

Esto pasaba por mi mente mientras la veía riéndose, tomada del brazo del joven hindú, si no me equivoco se hace llamar Agni. No creo que sea buena idea estar enojado y salir a su encuentro. Yo debería volver a mi oficina y descargar mi enojo con algún mueble. Si, esta parece la mejor opción. Tengo la sensación de que no está en un buen momento, no irradia esa energía tan característica de ella.

Mientras subía la escalera hacia la oficina, note como esa bestia que juega a ser un mayordomo empezó a seguirme, saltando por las barandas al igual que una rana. Desearía dejar que se acerque y hacerle probar mi guadaña, sería una buena forma de destensarme. Pero no, eso arruinaría la diversión al gran final de la obra, por nada dejare pasar la oportunidad de ver sus caras cuando sepan la verdad, me reiré demasiado cuando llegue ese momento. Antes de pensar esto, ya había desaparecido cuando el mayordomo estaba a mi lado, dejándolo con el saco y la camisa del traje. Oh muero por ver su cara, seguramente será el mejor chiste. Me hace falta una risa de buen nivel.

A pesar de imaginar situaciones tan graciosas, sentía aun como la sangre hervía en mis venas. Nunca había sentido celos de esta manera. Debí de contenerme para no arrojar las estanterías por la ventana, que de seguro hubieran rodado por el patio al caer. Tengo el presentimiento de que este malestar se irá si yo salgo por la puerta, y retuerzo el cuello de algún hombre, se me antoja un hindú o uno demoniaco.

No. Debo ser razonable. Aunque sea algo difícil de lograr.

Y así fue como me encontró Agares, mi más bella creación. Sentado entre papeles revueltos, astillas y trozos de maderas, pensativo, como el más descarado asesino entre sus víctimas. Si fueran cuerpos reales los dejaría muy bellos. Me pregunto qué había sucedido allí, debí decirle que yo necesitaba descargar estrés. ¿Y qué mejor forma que romper muebles?

Realmente yo no tengo ningún derecho a salir a su encuentro. Yo me fui y la deje en un estado delicado, por más de que el mayordomo estuviera entrando a la casa cuando desaparecí. La deje allí y no entre en contacto alguna otra vez. No tengo el derecho para arruinar la paz que parece haber logrado, hasta se ve alegre. ¿Por qué yo haría eso?

Más de una vez estuve a punto de ir hacia la mansión del Conde y traerla conmigo, pero quitando el saber que ella me rechazaría, tengo la corazonada de que algo está atándola a ese lugar, amistad, felicidad, algo la mantiene allí.

Dicen que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Yo diría que si no te mata, te enloquece. Debes reír para no llorar, dormir para no sufrir, aunque los sueños se disfrutan algunas veces mientras estas en ellos, es cuando te despiertas que se convierten en una pesadilla.

He tenido un sueño extraño, a pesar de que dormí únicamente seis veces desde que me aleje de ella. En ese sueño estamos en el bosque al que prometí llevarla... y al que no visito hace casi siete meses. En dicho sueño siempre amanece, y hay un clima cálido, exactamente igual al bosque real. Cuando me encuentro allí, escucho como ella me llama llorando pero una fuerza mayor hace que me mueva huyendo de su presencia. Siempre me alejo, me muevo hacia la linde del bosque, y cuando ella llega hasta mí siento un calor intenso que me recorre y me despierto. Y así se repitió un par de veces más.

Excepto que hace un par de meses, el sueño tuvo un desenlace que nunca había sucedido. Yo me encontraba en el límite del bosque, luego de huir de Angelique pero ella logro sostener mi mano, cuando lo hizo la escena cambio totalmente.

Cambio al último día en que la vi, cuando la abandone como si fuera un animal. Esa noche fue la primera vez que me desperté llorando, ni siquiera recuerdo ser humano y despertar de esa forma. Para distraerme salí a caminar, se asomaba una gran tormenta, si no recuerdo mal el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Me fui por los techos de la escuela, intentando calmarme, pero no sirvió. Me quede sentado en la cornisa del campanario hasta que amaneció, encontrándome empapado por la lluvia que aun caía.

He llorado en otras ocasiones por ella. Más de una vez me desperté llamándola, pero al recordar que no está, no podía evitar que alguna lágrima se cayera, la he llamado a cenar, a tomar el té, a dormir. Es inevitable, puedo fingir que no siento nada, pero hay situaciones que se escapan al control de uno, mostrando emociones que están escondidas. Como esa noche en que camine por el techo, nunca derrame tantas lágrimas en casi mil años que llevo en este mundo. Y no me he sentido tan miserable como lo fui esa noche bajo la lluvia.

Sentirme así me hace creer que no soy yo, me siento extraño en mi propio cuerpo. Una experiencia nueva. Me pregunto... ¿Debería estar feliz por ese logro? La extraño demasiado para mi gusto.

Ese sueño es bastante perturbador, me recuerda constantemente el error de haberme marchado de la manera en que lo hice. ¿Por qué decidí por ella? Creí que sería la mejor solución el apartarme de su lado, pero es simplemente otra forma lenta de morir. Después de todo, hay quienes que se embriagan, otros que consumen sustancias alucinógenas, y están los que se enamoran. Todas de alguna forma tienen su camino hacia la muerte, el bello final de cada vida.

Me pregunto cómo se encontrara... por lo que vi, sus heridas sanaron de buena manera. Le quedara una gran cicatriz en la frente, arruinando su hermosa piel blanca, desde su ojo hasta la línea de nacimiento del cabello.

Una lástima. Una piel tan blanca y suave como porcelana no debería de tener tales marcas.

Incluso se veía más... ¿Cómo decirlo delicadamente? Con más peso. Se nota en sus brazos y su espalda. Nunca se le notaron los huesos a pesar de su delgadez pero se nota muy claramente que aumento de peso. Me tranquiliza bastante saber eso.

Recuerdo claramente cuando debí suturar la herida en su parpado, era un corte muy profundo. Mis manos temblaban, y todavía lo hacen cuando pienso en ese momento. Ella estaba inconsciente, y con una pérdida de sangre bastante importante. El hombro izquierdo, donde la bestia malnacida que juega al mayordomo le atravesó dos cuchillos, fue la herida más leve a pesar de que derramo mucha sangre. Lo más importante era su brazo quebrado, de la forma en que se partió, cualquiera pensaría que hay tres articulaciones allí. Luego de suturar su herida, me dedique a curar pequeños cortes causados por vidrios, en sus manos y rostro. Eran apenas rasguños, pero demorarían en curarse. Nunca tuve tanto odio por tener que arreglar un cuerpo.

Estando inconsciente, tenía algún tipo de delirio. Balbuceaba cosas que yo no lograba entender. Lo único que logre escuchar claramente fue cuando me pidió que no me fuera, y yo sin mirar atrás, la abandone.

Supongo que ya le habrá contado al Conde sobre su viaje, y conociéndolo, intentara sacar el mayor provecho de las habilidades de Angelique. Eso es algo que me inquieta bastante, si Ciel la lleva a alguna de sus misiones, Angelique deberá cuidarse ella misma y también al Conde. El mayordomo es eficiente, pero no puede velar por dos personas al mismo tiempo, y su amo tiene la preferencia. De solo imaginar a esa alimaña tocando a Angelique, siento como se me erizan los cabellos de la nuca. Aunque sea solo para salvarla, no me agrada la idea de que la toque.

También hay asuntos que siguen enterrados, cosas que el conde no sabe y que no tiene forma de saber a menos que yo mismo se lo cuente. Claudia... el Conde no la conoció, y no le interesa saber sobre sus antepasados, eso es bueno. ¿Cómo haría para contarle sobre ella a Angelique? Es un tema que no sé cómo abordar. Ella me pregunto muchas veces al ver los medallones que ahora están en posesión de Ciel, pero... ¿Qué respuesta le daría? Hay cosas que están mejor si permanecen ocultan. Solo le conté sobre los medallones que pertenecieron a ella, o a sus "otras personalidades".

Hace unos días fui a la cuidad, a ver qué fue de la tienda. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que se convirtió en una casa de ventas de muebles. Debí de imaginar que Angelique vendería el edificio, es algo que yo también haría, sería una tortura para ella estar ligada a ese lugar. Me dio malestar ver en lo que se convirtió mi antigua casa, pero parece que si o si deberé irme a Francia. Luego del problema en el barco no puedo quedarme aquí, me encontraría con gente muy molesta, y también debo ocuparme de algunos asuntos que tengo por allá.

En este momento, sentado en el patio mientras espero a que sea la medianoche, he entrado en un momento de reflexión. No es como si nunca hubiera tenido un momento reflexivo, hay momentos para la locura y para la cordura, pero el ambiente que flota aquí me ha hundido en mis pensamientos muy profundamente y he sacado como conclusión que yo no fui una buena persona con Angelique. No fui objetivo cuando la invite a ese viaje, no se que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento. Olvide muchas veces que ella no era responsable de los problemas con el hospital y le hable mal, varias veces le grite. Aun asi ella seguía a mi lado, demostrándome su amor. ¿Cuántos años hace ya que no me siento así...? ¿Tan perdido y desesperado? Siglos, muchos siglos... tal vez cuando me desperte en un mundo extraño, donde me obligaron a recoger almas como castigo... sí, creo que desde esa vez no tengo estos sentimientos.

Por eso deseo la amnesia.

Me gustaría olvidar el error de llevarla en el barco. Eso es algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré, aun mas sabiendo que por mi descuido ella salió lesionada. Si no me hubiera dejado distraer tan fácilmente ella no debería de haber usado su poder, y este no la lastimaría. Errores por doquier, que agobiante.

Olvidar que tengo secretos que no serán revelados, y que seguirán así. No quiero que surjan problemas innecesarios con el Conde, solo al final revelare mi verdadera relación con esa familia, no antes, a menos que Ciel le diga a Angelique a quien perteneció ese medallón tan particular.

Y las acciones equivocadas. No contarle la verdadera naturaleza de las muñecas bizarras, esa fue una gran equivocación hecha a proposito. Nunca se me ocurriria contarle de donde salieron los cuerpos para mis experimentos... no lo haría aunque tuviera la oportunidad. Me ganaría el odio eterno de mi querida Angie, si es que no me lo gane aún. Muchas veces por querer hacer el bien, se hace el mal. Y creo que yo cause muchos males con mis acciones hacia ella.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo podría no haberme ganado su odio, si le deje una misera carta con palabras vacias? Hasta yo estoy molesto conmigo mismo por eso, algo patético de mi parte fue el dejar ese papel. Pensé que el dejarla le ayudaría a entender mi partida pero no creo que haya servido de mucho.

Cuando me fui de mi casa pensé en irme lejos, a Francia, Alemania, algún lugar lo suficientemente lejano como para saber que no nos cruzaríamos. Extraño mi casa... no la tienda, sino la de Francia. Es pacifico y solitario. Y las uvas que crecen allí son las mas deliciosas, son un vicio que tengo desde que fui humano. Me costo encontrar un lugar como aquel, sin caminos que lleguen directamente, y esta a unos metros de una cascada, con lo que me gustan los cursos de agua... la única cosa que logra darme escalofríos.

No se como, pero el Vizconde Druitt me encontró. Me llego una carta suya diciéndome que había nuevos sujetos para los experimentos. Al parecer su sobrino y tres compañeros mataron a pariente lejano de Victoria y casualmente el puesto de director estaba vacante... ¡De repente y sin razón alguna! Cuando lei esto supe que el cachorro de la reina aparecería pronto y el momento llego. Desde abril está intentando averiguar que ha pasado con ese chico y no lo ha logrado, pero hoy les dejare saber quien esta atrás de todo, ahhh mí risa será una de las mejores.

Oh oh oh... miren a quienes tenemos aquí. Esos sucios prefectos con sus sirvientes, y el invitado de honor, Ciel Phantomhive. Ah como me reiré con este show, se siente en el aire el dramatismo que irradian.

Definitivamente, los humanos son las criaturas más interesantes y graciosas.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este sueño lo tuvieron ambos la misma noche. Transcurre durante el capitulo 17, Agua Para Tus Heridas, comparten el sueño solamente hasta que Undertaker se despide en la habitacion. Luego de esto Angelique sigue soñando con el bosque, pero Undertaker se despierta. 
> 
> . Inserte imagen de Undertaker comiendo uvas directo del racimo. 
> 
> ...
> 
> ....
> 
> .....
> 
> Mi. Nariz. Esta. Sangrando. Demasiado.


	21. ¿Donde Esta Tu Corazon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo se va de viaje. Angie se encuentra de nuevo con esa parte de ella que dormia.

Ya estamos en el tren, rumbo al pueblo de Alemania en donde debemos investigar. Voy con Maylene, Bard, Finny, Snake y Tanaka en el vagón de segunda clase, Sebastián se quedo sin lugar en este sector y viaja con Ciel.

Me costó mucho dejar a mis niños, pero al final ellos entendieron que iba por devolver el favor a Ciel. Obviamente no les dije sobre las habilidades inhumanas que dormían en mi cabeza, cuando haya recuperado mi poder les hablare sobre ello, es difícil creer una historia como esa.

Solo les dije que debía ayudar a Ciel en devolución por los cuidados que recibí, aunque en realidad iba para no dejar solos a los chicos, Ciel y Sebastián no me importaban mucho, ya que el niño tiene a su perro para que lo cuide, en cambio los chicos están solos. Tengo la sensación de que algo nos espera en ese bosque y que yo no vendré siendo la misma, algo cambiará mi forma de ser, supongo que alguna situación extrema lograra desencadenar mis poderes otra vez, no me gusta pensar que también podría afectar a mi embarazo.

Mis niños durmieron conmigo el día en que Ciel comunico sobre este viaje, Toby lloró un poco pero Andy me entendió, dijo que el cuidaría a Toby como siempre lo hizo y que con Soma y Agni estarían bien, que no me preocupara. También me dijo que entendía que quisiera proteger a los chicos, me dijo _"La familia se protege a sí misma, aunque mueras en el intento, sin tu familia no eres nada."_ Sabias palabras para un niño que en dos meses cumple 14 años. Una vez leí en un artículo en internet... ¡Como extraño el internet! jm... leí que las almas antiguas tienen una sabiduría concedida por su edad, aunque estén en el cuerpo de un niño, se ven como alguien que no encaja socialmente, es una persona madura y disfruta la soledad. ¿Andy será alguien reencarnado? sería el colmo, somos una familia de reencarnaciones hahaha. Si esto fuera cierto, mis niños son almas antiguas, ambos tienen periodos de una madurez sorprendente, me dejan asombrada, y a su vez se la pasan bastante tiempo solos, Andy se dedica a leer y practicar matemáticas, lenguas, a tocar algún instrumento musical también. Me vio hace un mes con mi guitarra y me rogo para que le enseñara, luego de explicarle las bases lo deje que aprendiera solo, y no me ha decepcionado.

Toby, por otro lado, se encierra en el cuarto de entretenimiento a jugar ajedrez, contra el mismo y con quien esté dispuesto a perder muy rápidamente. Únicamente con Ciel puede tener una partida que dure más de 15 minutos. Y dos veces pudo ganar Ciel. También se aleja a leer y dibujar.

Ambos son solitarios de a ratos y sociables la mayor parte del día. Con hermanos así, mi hijo será alguien con buenos ejemplos, espero que no sea un rebelde como lo fue su madre en la adolescencia.

¿Nunca hable sobre mi adolescencia? Les contare un poco sobre ese periodo de mi vida, así tal vez entiendan algunas de mis actitudes y el origen de mis miedos, aunque solo hablare de una parte muy breve.

Mi adolescencia fue un periodo de locura, en especial durante mi amistad con Christina, Alex y el loco de Daniel. Nunca me acobarde cuando me insultaban en el colegio, siempre les conteste con igual o mayor ímpetu, aunque me aislaban demasiado, y yo solo me resignaba a eso, aunque no era lindo ser aislada en tu familia y en el colegio, pase muy mal. Hasta que conocí a los chicos a los 15 años, con ellos conocí un mundo que nunca había vivido, amistad, confianza, bromas, todo eso lo tuve gracias a ellos. Les debo mi propia vida, entre mi familia, la gente que me decía satánica y bruja, el colegio y las dietas de ballet, no sé donde estaría mi cordura si no fuera por ellos.

Con los chicos conocí las discotecas, el alcohol y alguna que otra sustancia alucinógena. Los jueves íbamos a una discoteca en el centro de Londres, escondida en un callejón, allí pasaban rock de todo tipo, puro placer era el escuchar esa música. Yo nunca fui una persona que tomara hasta emborracharse, pero siempre tome algún tequila, vodka, ron y una vez tome absenta. Las únicas veces que me perdí en el alcohol tuve problemas. Me vuelvo un poco "promiscua" cuando me emborracho... ahhh dos noches que preferiría olvidar.

Les contare empezando por el final.

La segunda vez que tome demasiado me enrede con un chico muy lindo llamado Adam, tuvimos sexo en un baño. Lo recuerdo muy bien a esto, él estaba en la barra cuando lo vi, conversaba con un hombre que tenía el pelo claro y más corto de un lado que del otro, pero no vi mucho más de él porque usaba una capucha, también dos aros en el labio inferior, tenía un aura extraña que me llamo la atención pero no tomaba nada y no veía su rostro, eso me desalentó de dirigir mis palabras hacia él. Yo fui hasta ellos, me metí entre medio dándole la espalda al hombre de capucha y me puse a conversar con Adam, que era el que tenía una botella de algo para tomar, aparte de que era muy bonito, tenía un aro en el labio y usaba un pantalón ajustado. Tenía buenas piernas. El hombre le dijo que no me hiciera caso, que estaba borracha y seria para tener problemas, que buscara a mis amigos. Al rato estaba en el baño con él, apretada contra una pared. Al otro día llore mucho y grite bastante de la rabia. Tiempo después me entere de que Adam era forense en la morgue policial. Lo hice con un forense... eso me dejo impactada, nunca me imagine a un forense con esas pintas, tan rockero y niño malo. Y su amigo, aquel de pelo claro y desigual, también era forense. Todo esto me lo conto Christina, lo supo mediante el amigo de un amigo, que tenía un amigo

La primer borrachera... esa fue la peor de todas, la que más me afecto y la que resquebrajo durante un tiempo mi amistad con los chicos, en especial con Alex. Con él me emborrache una noche en que ni Chris ni Daniel podían salir porque tenían que estudiar, entonces nos fuimos con Alex a un pub a comer unas pizzas y tomar alguna cerveza. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en la discoteca de siempre jugando una competencia de tequila, no tomamos más que cuatro cada uno, no estábamos acostumbrados a algo tan fuerte en ese entonces, luego mientras charlábamos sobre las cosas que surgen cuando estas alcoholizado, como la evolución del planeta, la vida de las ballenas y la caída del imperio romano, fuimos subiendo de tono hasta terminar en su apartamento. Esa fue la primera vez que me acostaba con alguien y fue con mi mejor amigo. Eso fue un error, ya que quedo un sentimiento incomodo entre nosotros pero logramos superarlo. No, no nos enamoramos, éramos hermanos, los cuatro éramos hermanos.

Ah... Alex hubiera sido el padre de mi hijo, si este hubiera nacido. Se lo que piensan, es eso mismo, el fue el padre del bebe que debería de haber tenido con 17 años, el cual se desprendió de la placenta y mi cuerpo expulso en la ducha de mi antigua casa. Ambos sabíamos que yo no podía quedar embarazada. Ahora mi hijo, si es varón, llevara su nombre en su honor, porque fue un excelente amigo, y sería un gran padre. Al igual que llevara el nombre de Daniel.

Espero que mi bebe sea alguien apreciado y no lo traten como a mí, aunque con sus hermanos seguramente será alguien inteligente y bueno. Me pregunto... ¿Heredara algo de sus padres? Sería una broma que pudiera hacer lo mismo que yo, o teletransportarse como su progenitor... ya me sorprenderé con las cosas que pueda hacer. No creo que los hijos de un shinigami sean algo muy parecidos a un humano común y corriente, algo distinto deben de tener, ¿Verdad?

Creo que hable demasiado de cosas que no vienen al caso, pero cuando uno siente nostalgia, los recuerdos llegan y se meten sin permiso en tus pensamientos, y cualquier recuerdo, aun de tu infancia. Nunca hable de mi misma, de lo que viví, siempre me interno en el "momento a momento" pero las cosas que vivimos tienen consecuencia en todas nuestras acciones. Como el que yo quiera abrazar a dos niños, nunca se me hubiera antojado hacer tal cosa.

Debería de decir que me siento triste, han pasado dos días desde que salimos de Inglaterra y ya extraño a los niños, son parte de mí, tanto como mi corazón, mi vida y mí bebe. A ellos les debo demasiado, me está costando no salir corriendo hacia Londres y abrazarlos. Podría decir que soy muy dependiente de ellos, y no me molesta serlo, dependo de todos los chicos. Por eso siento esta nostalgia, estoy incompleta.

.

El bosque en donde está la aldea "misteriosa" ¡Es de lo más espeluznante que he visto en mi vida! y hay un olor extraño, un dejo picante aunque muy suave, apenas perceptible. Hace que mi nariz tenga picazón.

Es oscuro también, los arboles son frondosos. Y para mi buena suerte tuve que sentarme con Ciel y Sebastián, ya que su carruaje tiene asientos acolchados, y no quiero que mi panza rebote en un asiento duro.

Sebastián habla sobre las brujas... al parecer conoció a alguna, es muy soberbio cuando habla pero también es muy curioso, le gusta aprender y saber todo. Un simple infierno de mayordomo ilustrado. Su contrato con Ciel es una maldición... pobre niño, que mal debe de haber pasado para aceptar esto, o que ambicioso debe de ser. Creo que la opción dos es la más acertada.

¿Un pueblo? ¿De dónde salió? no hay nadie, no se oyen ruidos tampoco. Parece que estuviera abandonado. Como si hubiéramos frenado el tiempo. Qué extraño.

Ah... no está abandonado, no. De repente y sin darnos cuenta los pueblerinos nos rodearon con palas, picos y palos, gritando cosas en alemán. Nunca entendí el alemán.

Al parecer somos intrusos, venimos a robar un secreto y somos algo extraños por haber cruzado el bosque embrujado sin haber visto a ningún hombre lobo. Que gente tan ignorante, ingenua y supersticiosa. Deben de haber visto algo raro para creer de manera tan firme en lo que dicen, aunque no podemos negar que el bosque tiene un olor extraño y eso no es algo común.

\- Queremos hablar con el Lord de este pueblo, ¿Donde podríamos encontrarlo?

\- Yo soy el Lord de estas tierras, Sieglinde Sullivan, ¿Como han podido cruzar el bosque?- Esa voz...

Nos giramos todos al mismo tiempo, para sorprendernos a tiempo también. El Lord de este pueblo es una niña. Una linda niña de diez u once años con enormes ojos verdes y pelo negro. Parece yo en versión alemana. Sieglinde estaba siendo sostenida por un hombre rubio con las patillas largas y bien recortadas, se presento como señor Wolfram, mayordomo de la bruja verde, Sieglinde Sullivan.

Luego de unas palabras de la niña, nos llevaron a su castillo, no una mansión, sino un castillo, con sus torres, torretas, muros y puertas levadizas. Su estilo era muy... no sé, nunca fui buena en diferenciar estilos arquitectónicos, aunque creo que es un estilo medieval con detalles góticos, los adornos, las puertas y ventanas tienen diseños que me hacen creer eso.

Lo más notorio, la niña no puede caminar, no sé si alguien más lo vio, pero ella tiene los pies pequeñitos y deformes, exactamente igual a como se hacía en China al vendar los pies a las mujeres, impidiendo que estos crezcan, quedando cortos y con el empeine torcido. ¿Por qué una niña alemana tiene los pies así? Otro misterio a resolver, se me hace que es el más fácil.

\- Señorita Angelique, debería descansar, si es verdad que su cuerpo es un poco débil respecto a un embarazo, tiene que cuidarse, no creo que quiera perder a su hijo.

\- Tienes razón. Pregúntale a la niña donde puedo dormir, yo no sé hablar el idioma.

La niña me miro con una mirada dulce y llena de curiosidad, con un gesto nos pidió que los siguiéramos. Primero señalo una puerta y luego, diciendo algo en su idioma, señalo a Ciel, luego me señalo a mí y me indico otra puerta, y yo como una buena dama inglesa que soy, le dedique una pequeña reverencia, para que entendiera que le agradecía por la habitación. Ella inclino su cabeza, devolviéndome el gesto.

Mi habitación es grande, con un ventanal genialmente enorme y una cama de dos plazas, llena de almohadas. Me siento agotada, la panza es un peso extra bastante grande, siento como se esfuerza mi columna y también las caderas que se abren para adaptarse a la posición del bebe, no entiendo a esas mujeres que siempre están sonriendo y nunca sienten un dolor, ¿¡Como carajos hacen!? A mí se están saliendo las caderas, y aun faltan casi tres meses para el parto. Siempre me surge la curiosidad de saber cómo sería si el padre estuviera viviendo esta etapa conmigo, ¿Le gustaría saber de este bebe? ¿Seria compañero conmigo? Yo supongo que sí, siempre me acompaño cuando estuve enferma, me llevaba el desayuno a la cama. Así que si, seria compañero en esta etapa. Aunque... ya no es posible, no creo que volvamos a encontrarnos alguna otra vez, si se fue, lo hizo para no volver a vernos. Qué locura, ¿No?

Ya lo tengo planeado, cuando volvamos a Londres, tomare las 4 bolsas con monedas que ahorre de mi sueldo y la venta de la tienda, y me mudare a Francia. Siempre quise conocer ese país, hay unos bosques muy bellos. Probablemente nos vayamos a Paris, allí conseguiré trabajo y los niños podrán estudiar. No quiero que estudien en la casa, quiero que salgan a ver el mundo, que hagan amigos y que aprendan a enfrentarse a las diversas situaciones que puedan surgirles. Deberé pedirle a Sebastián que me enseñe francés, español e italiano, quiero unas escapadas a España e Italia.

Ya siento hambre, tengo ganas de comer frutas jugosas, como naranjas, duraznos, frutillas. Tal vez si le digo a Sebastián el pueda conseguirme algunas. El estará con Ciel, su habitación está pegada a la mía, iré a golpear la puerta.

En cuanto me acerque a golpear, me quede asombrada de la conversación que escuchaba. O los trozos de charla, mejor dicho. Son Ciel y Sieglinde, hablando en ingles y alemán, obviamente, y yo solo puedo entender lo que dice Ciel, y las traducciones de Sebastián. Y me está costando no reírme con lo que escucho.

\- ¿Qué es esa cara? ¡¡Definitivamente aquí hay un malentendido!!- oh... me hago una idea sobre el tema de la charla...

\- Ella dice que el joven amo es del tipo que prefiere desvestirla por sí mismo.

Aahahahaha Sebastián hijo de... su madre.

\- ¿¡Que!?- al parecer nuestra anfitriona es una pequeña pervertida. Luego de este grito hubo un silencio, cortado por Sieglinde diciendo algunas cosas inentendibles, en su idioma. Y luego volvió el silencio.

\- ¡¡DEJA YA DE BROMEAR!!

No pude, tuve que reírme o explotaría allí mismo. No sé que hizo la niña, pero debe de haber sido algo gracioso hahahaha nunca escuche que Ciel perdiera de esa forma el control.

Aun se escuchaban gritos allí dentro, cuando Sebastián abrió la puerta, encontrándome en un ataque de risa, sosteniéndome de un candelabro que había junto a la entrada.

\- Vaya, parece que adquirió de su ex prometido la manera histérica de reírse.

\- Aaaah puede ser.- le dije secándome una lagrima.- Cuéntame que es lo que sucede ahí dentro, esos dos están a los gritos.

\- Bien, al parecer la señorita malinterpreto nuestra llegada e intenciones, y vino a la recamara del joven amo, a cumplir su destino, según ella el amo llego para tomar su "Virtud". De alguna forma la situación se descontrolo y ella, queriendo confirmar alguna sospecha, toco al joven amo en sus partes... intimas. Ese causo el grito que usted escucho.

\- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ¿¡En serio!? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ¡¡AMO A ESA NIÑA!! Ahahahahahahahaha.

\- No puedo negar que fue divertido ver al joven amo siendo hostigado de esa manera.

\- Porque eres un infierno de mayordomo ahahahahahahahaha.

\- Correcto, ahora por favor, debo darle a la joven lady el momento dulce en la cama del que tanto quería saber, acompáñeme si lo desea.

\- ¡Sebastián! ¡¡Es una niña!!

En este punto los niños ya estaban mirándonos, habían dejado de pelear y nos prestaban atención, intentando entender de lo que hablábamos.

\- No importa señorita Angelique, debo hacer lo que ella me pidió.

\- ¿Qué te pidió? No seas pedófilo con ella.

\- ¿Pedófilo? Yo solo soy un simple mayordomo que cumple las ordenes que se le dan.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se daba vuelta, entrando a la habitación.

Y de la nada apareció una bandeja con macarons y otras cosas. Yo solo vi esos macarons... tan coloridos y dulces. Y sobre todo, deliciosos y atrayentes.

\- Sebastián... ¿Puedo tener algunos de esos macarons?

\- No es saludable para usted, ya ha comido demasiados dulces, ¿No cree? ¿No preferiría frutas?

\- Ok... quiero naranjas, frutillas y duraznos, si puedes llévalos a mi habitación.

\- Con certeza, Señorita.

Con una sonrisa me fui a mi habitación, a terminar de ordenar mi ropa y descansar mientras llegaban mis frutas. Mis antojos eran bastantes accesibles y en poca cantidad, siempre algo dulce, un par de cubos de chocolate, fruta, una rebanada de pastel o caramelos. En realidad no había engordado mucho, seguía siendo delgada pero con una panza sobresaliendo como una sandia. De espaldas, seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la Angie delgada como una vara, pero de frente era algo distinto, algunos me dirían "Eres una lombriz que se trago una pelota." Y yo los mandaría a la mierda.

Minutos después llego Sebastián con una bandeja y las frutas que le pedí. Y ya se veía en su cara que estaba tramando algo, demonio de porquería.

\- Señorita aquí tiene su pedido, espero sea de su agrado.

\- Gracias, mis antojos siempre son simples.

\- Por supuesto que lo son, pero me pregunto... ¿Sera simple la tarea de criar a ese hijo por usted sola? He experimentado el cuidado de un niño, y no es sencillo.

\- Saldré adelante.

\- ¿Y si ese niño se parece a su padre? ¿Soportara ver su rostro en el de su hijo?

Ok. Ahí me dejo sorprendida.

\- Nunca pensé eso...

\- Ya veo, deberá ser fuerte, porque su hijo será igual a su padre, y usted recordara todo mientras lo ve. Será un sufrimiento ver a su hijo, vendrán a su mente todo lo pasado, todo el amor que se marchito como una rosa bajo una nevada, rápido y sin posibilidad de que vuelva a renacer. Me gustaría ser una mosca en la pared para ver como se desgarra mientras ama y a la vez odia a un mismo rostro.

\- Si, si. Vete de aquí, ahora.

\- Ah... se hace la fuerte, pero es en realidad tan débil como una rama. Sabe que todo lo que le dije es verdad, sucederá, y usted no podrá evitarlo porque ya está hecho. Lo lleva en su vientre y cuando llegue el momento lo verá con sus propios ojos.

\- ¡¡VETE DE MI HABITACION!!

\- Buenas noches, que descanse bien señorita Angelique.

Maldito hijo de perra, debería estar en el peor de los infiernos siendo torturado por toda la eternidad. A pesar de eso tiene razón... es probable que mi bebe sea muy parecido a su padre, y eso no lo podre evitar. ¿Realmente odiare el rostro de mi hijo? ¿Cómo podría odiar a mi propio hijo? No le encuentro sentido a eso. Si entiendo que hay demasiadas posibilidades de que mi hijo o hija sea muy similar a él, pero no llegare al punto de no querer mirarlo para no recordar a su progenitor. Si traerá consecuencias, como por ejemplo se me hará más difícil olvidarme de aquel... hombre. O tendré que lidiar con que tenga una personalidad parecida, pero no amare y odiare su rostro.

No bajare a cenar, la fruta me dejo llena, esta cosa de los antojos ha hecho estragos en mi cuerpo. Sí, me tiene mal el haber perdido mi figura, estoy embarazada pero también gorda, es lo mismo, ¿No? Uno procede al otro. Tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados respecto a esto. Mejor me acuesto a dormir, no ver a mis niños me está poniendo mal, y no vi a los chicos luego de nuestra llegada.

Que cama tan esponjosa... parece una maldita pelota de algodón. Ya la odio.

.

.

_¡¡El bosque!! Mi adorado bosque ha vuelto, con sus árboles, sus flores y su olor puro, lleno de luz. ¿Por qué la naturaleza se ajusta únicamente a una pequeña parte de mi personalidad? Y aun así, me gusta demasiado estar en ella._

_Ah... ahí está el claro, con sus recovecos y enredaderas._

_¡De nuevo! Otra vez hay alguien encapuchado detrás del árbol con un hoyo. Pero... es imposible que el haya vuelto... él se despidió de mi aquel día. ¿Quién será esa persona?_

_Iré tras ella, a saber que sorpresa me espera._

_¡¡Es un niño!! ¡La persona con capucha es un niño! Definitivamente iré tras él. O ella, no distingo su rostro._

_Esa personita me esquiva, no lo cuesta alejarse de mí, es demasiado veloz para alguien tan pequeño._

_La personita no me lleva hacia la salida del bosque, me interna en lo profundo. Nunca fui hacia allí, pero lo seguiré a donde sea._

_Yo fuerzo aun mas mis piernas, intentando acercarme más._

_Se freno en una encrucijada de arboles, hace algún movimiento extraño. Esta atorado._

_¿Es chica o chico? Lo ayudare._

_Allá hay otra sombra, pero está lejos, es una persona adulta y con pelo largo._

_Rojo carmesí y verde esmeralda._

_\- El quedara hermoso envuelto en el color de las rosas._

_¿Qué mierda hace este transexual aquí? Y la personita es un niño._

_Se dirige al niño mientras levanta la motosierra, el no puede zafarse, sigue enredado en las ramas._

_El pequeño me mira, no tendrá más de dos años. Tiene mi mismo color de ojos y están llenos de lágrimas._

_\- ¡¡¡MAMIIIIIII!!!_

_Alex..._

_Agita sus bracitos hacia mí, pero no llegare a tiempo, Grell está más cerca que yo. Mierda._

_\- ¡¡ELLA ME DEBE!! ¡¡ME COBRARE SU DEUDA DE SANGRE DE UNA FORMA U OTRA, HASTA LLEGAR A ELLA!!_

_Grell esta enloquecido, mis piernas no pueden ir más rápido y el niño, mi niño, grita por mí, desesperado._

_No llegare a tiempo, moriría yo en su lugar. ¡Mierda! Necesito ser más veloz._

_Rápido como un parpadeo y con el movimiento de la motosierra dispuesto a matar, se dejan de oír los gritos de mi niño._

_\- ...Donde este tu corazón, estará allí tu tumba._

.

.

¡AH! Ah.... Gah... ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Otra vez los sueños torturantes? ¿Acaso no tendré una jodida noche de buen sueño? ya estoy cansada de soñar cosas que me entristecen... si no es con los chicos, es con él, si no es con él, es con mis niños. Y ahora esto... ¿Mi bebe será varón o solo fue un invento de mi mente? Qué extraño eso...

Creo que caminare un poco, si vuelvo a dormir será peor. Tampoco hay lagrimas, ya llore demasiado y mis ojos están secos.

¿Y que fue esa voz que se escucho al final? No me resulto conocida y no sabría decir si pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer. Era muy andrógina. "Donde este tu corazón, estará allí tu tumba." Demasiado raro.

El castillo está a oscuras, solo entra la luz de la luna en los ventanales. De la habitación de Ciel se escuchan algunos murmullos, como quejidos. Tal vez tenga alguna pesadilla, golpeare su puerta.

\- Ciel, ¿Estas bien? Te escucho desde mi habitación.

\- A-aaangie...

\- ¿¡Ciel!?

Abrí la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, la voz de Ciel se escucho demasiado extraña y me asusto mucho.

\- ¿Ciel...?

La vista de el era horrible, tenia llagas por toda la cara y manos, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su piel tenía un color amarillento con vetas rojas.

No lo dude y corrí hacia él, intentando saber que ocasiono esa reacción. Precia una alergia extrema.

\- ¡¡Joven amo!!

\- Se-bas-tian...

\- ¡Sebastián! ¡Parece una reacción alérgica! Tú también la tienes... ¿Qué es lo que la provoco?

\- ¡Le explico en el camino!

Salimos corriendo hacia la habitación de Sieglinde.

\- Es el bosque, vimos a un hombre lobo, y el miasma afecto al joven amo. Cuando esa criatura se fue, el joven amo empezó a llorar, lo traje hacia aquí y volví al bosque. Allí descubrí el olor picante y quede así de afectado.

\- Pero tú no eres humano... es imposible que un "miasma" te lastime... tu cuerpo es un disfraz, una ilusión.

\- Eso mismo es lo que no entiendo. No hay forma de que un demonio se vea afectado por una esencia sobrenatural, mas aun si es de naturaleza maligna.

Cuando Sieglinde abrió la puerta, ellos se fueron por unas escaleras, yo simplemente me quede allí sentada, en un banco bajo una ventana. Pensando en lo que Sebastián me había dicho, no para nada tenía mi cerebro al tope de su funcionamiento.

_Ambos con una reacción provocada por el hombre lobo. El miasma tenía un olor picante, el mismo que sentí yo cuando llegamos a este pueblo y el mismo olor que tienen Ciel y Sebastián impregnados en sus ropas... El miasma les provoco una reacción irritante y probablemente delirios, por la forma en que Ciel hablaba. Un gas. Ellos fueron afectados por un gas irritante, por eso Sebastián esta herido, porque no era una criatura sobrenatural real lo que ellos vieron. Aquí hay algo raro._

A la media hora, Sebastián venia con Ciel en brazos, ambos envueltos en batas.

\- Señorita Angelique, en su tiempo ¿Hubo algún evento similar a este?

\- Hay gases tóxicos con diversos efectos, pero todos llevan a la muerte. O causan daños aun más severos que esos, aun en mínima cantidad.

\- ¿Gases tóxicos? Vayamos caminando, por favor.

\- Sebastián, es imposible que algo te afecte, más si es algo sobrenatural. Ese miasma era un gas toxico, es probable que en Ciel tenga diversas consecuencias. Esto es algo humano, con el propósito de matar, seguramente. Que sea un gas, ayuda a la creencia del hombre lobo y su miasma. Y a su vez calla a posibles testigos.

\- Tiene razón... vuelva a su habitación, yo llevare al joven amo a la suya.

\- Bien, adiós.

Esto no es bueno... no es para nada bueno. Me pica la nariz del olor que largaban las ropas de Ciel. Creo que las quemaron, por lo poco que me comento Sebastián de la cura de Ciel.

Angelique... ¿En qué mierda pensabas cuando dejaste todo por venir aquí? Solo por un maldito presentimiento. Has enloquecido, mujer.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, si alguien leyó el manga, sabe que esa niña es una genia, es linda y pervertida al máximo!! Nos vemos otro dia, cuando tenga ganas de publicar, bye bye.


	22. La Otra Angelique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En Alemania se descontrola todo y se hacen descubrimientos que era mejor no haber visto. Hay padres abusivos en toda epoca.

_\- ¡Andy! ¡Deja que te arregle el cabello! Pareces un espantapájaros así._

_\- No quiero, déjame._

_\- ¡¡Dije que te arreglare el cabello!! ¡No acepto un "No" por respuesta!_

_\- ¡Si logras atraparme! ¡Eres horrible arreglando el cabello! Toby lo hace mejor._

_\- ¿¡QUE!?_

_\- Angelique, no sabes peinar._

_\- ¿Ah?_

_\- Peina horrible señorita. Por favor, despierte._

\- ...

\- Despierte ya, se acerca el alba.

\- ¿¡Pero qué mierda te pasa!? ¿Sabes que la gente normal duerme a esta hora? Demonio imbécil.

\- Lo sé, debe aprender a tratar el cabello enrulado, realmente es defraudarte verla haciendo intentos en vano por controlar ese cabello.- Maldito, maldito, maldito demonio engreído.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no me agradas.

\- Son órdenes del joven amo. Quiere que investigue con nosotros unas habitaciones extrañas que encontré la otra noche, camino hacia las bodegas del castillo.

\- Y como el niño es un excelente perro al igual que tu, no podre negarme.

\- Correcto, si se niega la cargare.

\- Deja que me ponga mi abrigo. Mierda... Sebastián , necesito de tu ayuda.

\- Dígame.

\- Ayúdame a ponerme de pie, me duelen mucho las caderas.- Me cargo al estilo princesa y me dejo con cuidado en el suelo.

\- ¿Así está bien?

\- Si, gracias. Vamos a ver esas habitaciones.

\- Sígame por favor.

Cuando camino, mis caderas no duelen, el problema es levantarme de la cama. Estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición me causa mucho dolor.

Nos fuimos por los pasillos, hacia el sótano, luego de pasar por Ciel que esperaba en su habitación. No llegaba el alba aun, fue una mentira de ese mayordomo para que despertara. Son las dos de la mañana y todos duermen profundamente. El pasillo se encontraba a la izquierda del tramo hacia la bodega, se entraba a un pasillo por una pared rota.

\- Joven amo, al final yo solo necesite usar fuerza bruta para buscar una entrada que nadie descubriera. Adelante por favor, el camino es llano y recto.

\- ¿No dicen que los demonios vienen del fuego? ¿No pudiste traer un poco? Apenas si veo mi mano frente a mi cara.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean, guíate con la pared.

\- Pendejo malnacido... ¡¿Por qué no te bajas de tu mayordomo y te guías con la pared!?

\- Señorita haga silencio, ya casi llegamos.

\- Al fin...

Había una sala vacía con una puerta al fondo, de metal. Fuimos y abrimos la puerta, nos subimos y Sebastián apretó el único botón que había allí.

\- ¿Hay que bajar mucho?

\- No seas impaciente, ya te darás cuenta cuando bajemos de esta cosa.

\- Ciel... si sigues hablándome de esa forma, estampare tu linda cara de cachorro en la pared. Estas agotando mi paciencia.

\- Señorita Angelique, ¿Qué le he dicho sobre el lenguaje?

\- Muchas cosas, ¿Al mocoso le has dicho algo? Toby tiene más modales que este cachorro.

\- No le negare que el joven amo es brusco en forma de dirigirse a las personas. ¡Oh! Ya estamos aquí.

La sala donde estábamos era grande, vacía y estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por dos ventanales enormes, había algunas escaleras en los rincones y una piscina llana en el centro de la habitación, que estaba llena de arena y una sustancia que brillaba formando símbolos extraños.

\- ¿Qué es eso que brilla?

\- Es una antigua lengua en desuso, aunque fue muy famosa.

\- Una lengua muerta.

\- Correcto. Joven amo, Angelique, aprecien la escritura tebana, o alfabeto tebano, el alfabeto de las brujas.

Tebano... tebano... tebano... ¡¡Tebano!! ¡Christina tenía un libro donde estaba este alfabeto! Si ella estuviera aquí, de seguro sabe decirnos lo que allí escrito.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice, Sebastián?

\- Son hechizos. Intenta crear algo, pero no logro entender, está incompleto. ¡Alguien viene! escondámonosla.

Nos fuimos rápidamente por una puerta que parecía ser secreta o hecha para que nadie la abriera, eso si descontamos a Sebastián. Que sorpresa la nuestra al ver todo tipo de computadoras en la pequeña habitación y una pantalla llena de puntos parpadeantes. Nos escondimos entre las mesas y esperamos. Nadie nos vio.

\- ¿Que son estas cosas?

\- No lo sé joven amo, me tomara un momento saberlo.

Puntos en una pantalla con un mapa, una pila de medallones en un costado. Rastreadores. Que el infierno de mayordomo lo diga primero.

\- ¡Ya veo! ¡Los humanos tienen ideas muy interesantes!

\- ¿Verdad? Así es como el hombre lobo es tan omnipotente, y siempre hay alguien en el momento preciso en el lugar indicado.

\- ¿¡Que es eso!?

\- Vera joven amo, esos medallones de alguna forma, son rastreadores y están conectados con este dispositivo, cada punto de luz representa un medallón. Así se sabe la ubicación de todos en la aldea.

\- ¿Por que harían eso? aquí hay muchas cosas extrañas.

\- Ciel... se me hace que el hombre lobo es falso, es una mentira, algo están encubriendo usando el miedo hacia esa criatura. ¿Quienes son los responsables? no lo sé. Sieglinde mostro miedo real cuando la joven fue atacada el día en que llegamos, tal vez ella es víctima de esta mentira. A ella la podemos descartar.

\- Excelente, realmente tiene una inteligencia mayor que un humano común y corriente. Me agrada. Lamentablemente debo incluir al joven amo en la categoría de "Común y corriente".

\- Esto incluye que Sieglinde no es una bruja, que controle hombres lobo que son falsos es la prueba de ello. ¿Te gusta servir a la reina? aquí tienes para entretenerte, mocoso obstinado.

\- Es mi deber. Sebastián hay que encontrar a un hombre lobo para saber si es real o donde está su escondite. ¿Como estas tan segura de que los hombres lobo son falsos?

\- El miasma era falso, nunca pudimos hablar de esto, pero ese miasma es en realidad un gas irritante, y como vimos, afecta varias partes del cuerpo, piel, ojos, cerebro... En el 2015 hay varias cosas de estas.

\- Volvamos a la habitación y armaremos un plan, hay que encontrar a los supuestos hombres lobo y hacer que Sieglinde vea la realidad.

\- Yo necesito descansar, no he dormido bien, aunque unos duraznos no me harían mal... ¿Me acompañan? No sé el camino a la cocina.

\- Por aquí Angelique.

\- Sebastián... Tú lo sabes, ¿Verdad? ¿Lo sientes al igual que yo? Estamos cada vez más cerca de la verdad, pero también del peligro.

\- Desde que el joven amo me conto sobre la charla con el señor Clause he tenido un mal presentimiento sobre este viaje.

\- Aja... espero llegar viva a mi casa. ¡Mira esos duraznos! ¿Que hacen con la fruta? nunca he visto frutas tan deliciosas como estas.- En general, en esta época victoriana son tan deliciosas y jugosas. Tome tres duraznos, un plato y un cuchillo y me fui de nuevo a mi habitación. Contenta por el momento.

.

¿Que paso que de repente estoy corriendo por un bosque, intentando salvar mi vida? ¡Cuanta adrenalina!

Voy corriendo con Ciel, Snake y Bard, todos los aldeanos resultaron ser soldados y quieren matarnos.

¿Como paso? no sé. Ciel armo el plan y se fue con Sebastián a la habitación donde están las letras tebanas. Luego paso todo esto. Ciel llevo a Sieglinde a las habitaciones donde estaban los hechizos, con la intención de llevarla fuera. En cierto momento escucharon voces, eran todos los aldeanos liderados por la vieja abuela, gritando que al fin habían conseguido el "Sullin" gracias a la magia definitiva de Sieglinde. La niña no pudo y empezó a gritarles, revelando el escondite, ahí se entero de todas las mentiras sobre la bruja verde y los hombres lobo. Sieglinde es hija del hombre que invento la fórmula del gas y que murió por su causa. La madre de Sieglinde, la vieja abuela, ofreció a su hija para comenzar un proyecto donde la niña creara el gas de forma voluntaria, y lo consiguieron. Padres ambiciosos, a las órdenes en toda época.

No sé como, pero a ninguno nos hieren las balas de los soldados, tienen mala puntería o nosotros tenemos buena suerte.

Siento claramente como se mueve el bebe mientras corro, me duele pero si aflojo un poco, estoy muerta.

De repente, Snake frena, haciendo que Ciel se vaya al suelo. Es Wolfram, parece como si se hubiera adelantado a nuestro trayecto, sabiendo donde podría interceptarnos. Apenas vio a Ciel, vestido como Sieglinde, se lanzo sobre el creyendo que era ella, pidiendo perdón pero diciendo que era necesario hacer esto. Supongo que se refería a armar un circo alrededor de una niña, solo por poseer el intelecto de su padre. Como dijo Ciel, los niños no son las herramientas de sus padres.

Wolfram hirio a Snake en el brazo, enseguida corrí hacia él, pero es un corte superficial. Mientras nos escondíamos, Ciel luchaba con el hombre alemán cuando de la nada salió un hombre de los arbustos, gordo y con bigote, hablando en un muy buen ingles, gritándole a alguien que se apurara mientras el forcejeaba con Wolfram. Luego de un momento aparecio Bard y Wolfram se fue corriendo entre los árboles.

El hombre es demasiado gruñón y parece que es un antiguo contacto del padre de Ciel y de Ciel mismo. Nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado en ese bosque ya que Alemania estaba desarrollando algo, no pudimos escuchar lo que dijo porque un ruido se escucho por encima de todo, ensordeciéndonos.

_\- Inútil... ¿Como has estado?_

\- ¿Que? ¿De nuevo tu?

_\- Si, tu vida está en riesgo al igual que el bebe, ¿Quieres liberarme? sabes que yo puedo devolverte tu poder._

\- ¿O sea que tu eres quien me lo quito?

_\- No, se fue debido a la depresión y al golpe, pero desde me humilde posición puedo traerlo nuevamente, ¿Lo quieres?_

\- ¡¡Angelique corre!!- alguien me jalo del brazo y me hizo correr. Nos perseguía una especie de tanque militar, pero acorazado, "Panzer" dijo Diederich, el hombre gordo. El tanque era una bestia de acero con un gran cañón que derribaba arboles y lanzaba municiones de un calibre... importante. Maylene, Finny y Tanaka escoltaban a Sieglinde. Snake, Bard y yo cuidábamos a Ciel. Sebastián se deshacía de los soldados y del laboratorio mientras se hacía con el gas Sullin, luego nos buscaría.

_\- ¡¡Niña estúpida!! ¡Debes permitirme salir!_

\- ¡No! ¡No de nuevo!

\- ¡No aflojes Angie!- era Bard, corría mientras me jalaba del brazo. Snake se había desviado para buscar a las serpientes.- ¡Escondete!

Cuando dijo esto me empujo a un costado, haciéndome volar por el impulso de la corrida, dándome contra el suelo mientras él se caía encima de mi cubriéndome de una bala del panzer que hizo saltar arboles y tierra, mandandolos por el aire.

_\- ¿¡Sabes que podemos detener ese tanque!? ¡Déjame salir!_

¿Que mas podría hacer yo? mi amigos y mi hijo estaban en riesgo, no permitiría que les pasara algo, pero no estaba segura de aceptar a esta presencia de nuevo. Aunque... ¿Que podría volver a perder?

\- Hazlo... hazlo pero no te descontroles y cuida al bebe.

_\- Tu estarás consciente, solo que lo veras desde mi lugar, será divertido. Allá vamos._

.

_Sentí lo mismo que en el barco, es como caer por un pozo y tener la oscuridad cerrándose encima mío, es casi como dormirse, silencioso y pacifico._

\- Hola mundo.

\- ¡Cállate y escóndete! ¡Déjate de saludar que estamos a punto de caer en batalla!

\- Hehe... a ver que es lo que puedo hacer para evitar que caigamos.

_Que extraño no poder hacer nada ante mis acciones, mi cuerpo se mueve solo, se siente ajeno, estoy al fondo del cerebro y veo todo con mis ojos, que no los siento míos. Que feo es esto._

\- Mírame en todo mi esplendor, Angelique.

_Se siente el calor regresar, esa sensación de estar en una ducha caliente, pero en una forma distinta, más concentrado, no sabría describirlo, no me siento "corpórea"._

_Mi otra yo salió muy tranquila del escondite, enfrentándose a los soldados._

_\- Oye... eso fue muy facil,¿Por que no hablaste antes?_

\- Estabas tan hundida en tu dolor que me repugnaba la idea de servir de pañuelo, me dedique a mirar desde "lejos". Tu reacción cuando supiste del embarazo fue lo más graciosa, me costó no echarme a reír, aunque yo sabía desde el principio de ese bebe.

_\- Hablas mucho, concéntrate en esos soldados._

\- Hahaha mira como los trato.

_Hizo el típico movimiento con la mano, el mismo que yo hacía para levitar cosas, y los soldados volaron hacia los costados, dejando libre el camino hacia el panzer._

\- ¿Angie...?- _Cierto que estaba Bard entre los árboles._

\- Oh Bard.... lamento no haberlo dicho, todos somos especiales en la mansión, todos somos súper humanos. Prepárate Angie... Se viene un bombazo.

_Apenas hablo salió disparada una bala, más que balas de tanque parecían misiles pero como si nada la otra Angelique los freno y levanto un escudo mientras la explosión se dispersaba alrededor nuestro._

\- ¿Como es que haces eso... ?

_Oh Bard...me hubiera gustado que lo supieras en otras circunstancias._

\- Soy un experimento al igual que Finny. Tan solo eso.

\- ¿¡Y ahora lo dices!? ¡Haz algo y quita a esos soldados de en medio! Ya veremos que hacer con el tanque.

\- Con gusto.

_La otra "Angie" siguió matando soldados. Lo hacía con una frialdad que ni siquiera tuve yo en mi periodo de chica mala. Me asustaba un poco ya. Con el panzer no hay nada que hacer, ni aun con el máximo poder se detiene y tampoco se deshace, solo se le hacen pequeños agujeros que se descaman lentamente. Las manos se pulverizan más rápido que el acero. Las urnas también..._

_Las bombas siguen cayendo, pero mi alter ego las frena como si nada, el fuego nos pasa alrededor sin quemarnos, como el interior de un horno._

\- Señorita, yo me encargo.

\- Ooh... mayordomo. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

_Sebastián y Ciel, ¿Sabrán que no soy yo realmente? supongo que sí, no recuerdo lo que paso en el barco cuando ella salió fuera._

\- Oh miren a quien tenemos aquí... me gustaría saber que está haciendo aquí.

\- Sebastián ¿Que sucede?

\- Joven amo ella es la persona del barco, la "otra" Angelique.

\- Un gusto niño, hay un tanque que quiere matarnos así que no comiences un interrogatorio lleno de "porqués". Estoy aquí y listo. ¡Vamos por ese tanque!

\- Por favor, déjeme a mí. Usted cuide al joven amo unos minutos.

\- No soy niñera, mayordomo. Vuelve rápido que tal vez me olvido al niño frente al cañón del panzer.

\- No lo hará.

\- ¿Quien sabe? los accidentes pasan. Adios adios~.

_Sebastián salió en dirección al panzer, mientras "yo" sostenía a Ciel, que tenía un tobillo lastimado y estaba lleno de golpes. El niño miraba fijamente mis ojos, y de repente pregunto si estaba relacionado el hecho de cambiar de personalidad con el cambio de color. ¿Color? Me contesto "Tus ojos son negros." Eso me sorprendió bastante, parece que esta personalidad logra cambios físicos sin contar el tono de voz. La mía es más grave pero limpia, ella habla con voz profunda y misteriosa, como un ser místico._

\- Atento niño, sostente que necesito liberar mis manos.

\- ¿Para que?

\- ¿¡Como que para que!? ¡Para dirigir mi poder, mocoso! ¿O como te crees tú que funciona?

\- ¡Habla bien! no sé nada sobre ese poder, por eso la pregun... ¡!

\- ¡Te dije que te sostuvieras! El escudo aguanta, pero la fuerza del choque hace que me mueva. Es demasiada la fuerza de las explosiones.

\- Vamos con Sebastián, debemos reunir a los otros, ¿Donde están Bard y Snake?

\- Salieron a buscar a Maylene y los otros, dijeron algo de un rio.

\- Bien, pon ese escudo tuyo y vamos.

_La otra Angie armo un escudo tan intenso que sentía el calor en donde fuera que yo me encontraba. Quemaba de tan potente. Incluso tenía un margen, las balas de los soldados frenaban antes de llegar al escudo, un margen de alrededor un metro sumado a que el escudo tenía un diámetro de tres metros, si adivino._

_Es demasiado raro estar aquí dentro, muy solitario pero a la vez inexistente, ni siquiera como un sueño. Aquí solo soy mente, nada más, no tengo mando, no hay autoridad. ¡Quiero mi cuerpo ahora!_

_\- ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!_

\- ¿Que? Aun no hemos terminado aquí.

_\- ¡No! Hazlo ahora._

\- Intenta por ti misma, yo estoy ocupada.

_No sé como, pero sentí un cosquilleo muy intenso, y de repente me estaba despertando de mi sueño, con Ciel llamándome a los gritos._

-¿¡Que es lo que acaba de suceder, Angelique!? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Hola Ciel... Veo que te llevaste bien con la otra Angie.

\- ¿Tu nos veías? Tiene una manera más... diferente de hablar, no lo sé, son distintas. ¿Tu sabias que en el barco ella apareció y nos quiso matar?

\- Recuerdo algo, pero muy poco de ese momento. ¿A dónde estamos yendo? Escuche algo sobre un rio.

\- Hacia el norte, hay un punto de reunión marcado, debemos de encontrarnos y mandar la señal.

\- Bien. Ciel tu sabes que yo no puedo cargarte, tal vez...- Lo intente y allí estaba, ¡Mi poder al máximo había vuelto!- Wow... ¡Muy potente! ¡Muy potente! -El mismo calor que había sentido en mi cabeza correr por mi cuerpo.- Hey... ¿Angie?

_\- ¿Que pasa?_

\- Gracias por devolvérmelo, y más fuerte también. ¿El bebe como esta? No siento movimiento, ya ni siquiera siento mis manos.

_\- El bebe está bien, no se mueve porque siempre mantuve un escudo a su alrededor, para reducir los golpes y sacudidas. Para él es como si estuvieras caminando._

\- Bien. Andando Ciel, iras flotando, querido.

Luego de encontrar a Maylene, Tanaka, Finny y Sieglinde, junto con Diederich, nos fuimos siguiendo una vía de tren hasta llegar a las instalaciones de donde escapamos. Finny abrió la puerta de hierro y los demás revisaron los vagones, yo me quede atendiendo el pie de Ciel y un corte en su ojo. El infierno de mayordomo llego a los minutos y se llevo a Ciel para buscar no se que cosa, cuando el tren se puso en marcha.

Gritos, dolor, disparos, llanto, Sieglinde grita por Wolfram, Diederich grita por Ciel y la locomotora. Me duele la panza, las piernas, los brazos. Tengo nauseas, dolor de cabeza, estoy hecha una piltrafa. Vamos a dormir, mi amor.

Vamos a dormir.

.

.

_**6 meses despues...** _

.

.

\- Señorita Angelique, le tengo noticias sobre sus boletos de tren.

\- Dime.

\- Encontré boletos de primera clase y son para dentro de una semana.

\- Perfecto, ¿Donde están los niños?

\- Llevaron a Alex a la fuente, Soma y Agni están con ellos.

\- Dile Ciel que nos vamos en una semana, por favor.

\- Le diré cuando le sirva el té, en media hora.

\- Ah otra cosa, me gustaría que me enseñaras a hablar francés. A los niños les enseño luego.

\- Sera un placer mientras no interrumpan mis deberes como mayordomo.

\- Quedamos así entonces. Consígueme algunas frutas para que Alex coma.

\- Vayamos hasta la cocina si ese es el caso.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos datos los pueden ver en el tomo correspondiente, volumen 19 y 20. Si buscan en internet verán que las brujas utilizaban esta escritura debido a que pocos sabían leerla y era una buena forma de cubrir sus hechizos.
> 
> . No sé si aparece en el anime, pero Diederich es un contacto de Ciel, fue amigo de Vincent en la escuela y perteneció a los "nobles malvados" o como sea que se llame. Hay unos cuadros, cuando John Brown les deja a Sebastián y a Snake la carta de la reina donde les dice la fórmula del gas mostaza, donde alguien entra a una especie de biblioteca y no es un "plebeyo" y mira un archivo donde está la historia del pueblo de la bruja verde. Ese es Diederich, el que les cuenta a Ciel y Sebastián que Undertaker se puso a llorar con la foto de Vincent.


	23. A Paris, Con Amor: Angelique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva vida se hace presente. Nuevos personajes, nuevas situaciones, unos años en el futuro..

_**Abril 1892, Paris.** _

.

\- Pero Angie... deberías aceptar sus propuestas. Es un hombre muy guapo y no puedo creer que no te atraiga.

\- Sophie ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, es simpatico y adora a los niños aunque ellos no lo quieran mucho pero no es mi tipo de hombre, es muy atento y me ahoga, en las conversaciones responde por mi, me molesta mucho que haga eso. Solo lo veo como un buen amigo.

\- Hahaha tu lo quieres callado, antipatico y ¿Cómo mas? ¿Desnudo en tu cama, tal vez?

\- ¡Sophie! Te he dicho que no, no lo quiero en mi cama. Toby me mata si llevo a algún hombre a la casa.

\- Hablando de el, ¿A quien invitaras a su fiesta de cumpleaños?

\- A ti, a Seraphine, a Jeannine y nadie mas. Jules tal vez se sume a ir. Sus compañeros de colegio le darán una fiesta sorpresa y mi familia no creo que pueda venir, les envie una carta pero como mucho vendrán Soma y Agni.

\- ¿Los chicos hindúes? El de pelo claro es tan guapo...

\- No te quiero como familia asi que dejalo en paz. El pobre quedo traumado luego de tu acoso.

\- Es que me gusto mucho, solo le invite a probar los placeres de la carne hahahaha.

\- No entiendo como todavía eres una "Dama con clase" cuando tienes las bragas tan flojas como las mujeres del prostíbulo.

\- Yo dejo que me las bajen quien yo quiero, esas mujeres no tienen elección.

\- Si si como digas, debo ir a buscar a Alex, ya tuve suficiente tiempo de descanso aquí contigo.

\- ¿Mañana vuelves?

\- Si no estamos muy ocupadas, todavía nos faltan muchas prendas. Y también si tengo ganas de verte.

\- No seas mala conmigo, dame un abrazo, te quiero y cuidate.

\- Tambien te quiero pero TU debes cuidarte.

Ah... que buena vida que encontré aquí. Sophie es una excelente amiga aunque extraño mucho a Maylene, mis hijos son buenos en el colegio y todos los quieren, Alex es Alex, flotando en casa de Jeannine o en la tienda conmigo y con Seraphine. Jeannine me vende las telas para usar en la tienda, son de muy buena calidad.

Esta vida comenzó hace dos años ya, luego de que Alex cumpliera tres meses de vida.

.

.

_\- Niños esto es Paris._

_\- Guau... Angie ¿Dónde viviremos?_

_\- Dormiremos en un hotel y luego yo buscare un lugar donde vivir. Mañana probablemente, si no cae una nevada. Si no conseguimos una casa, construiremos una en el bosque._

_\- ¿¡En serio!?_

_\- Claro que no Toby, moriríamos congelados sin una buena casa. Mientras yo la busco, ustedes se quedaran en la habitacion con Alex, no quiero que tomen frio._

_\- ¿Y que haremos para vivir? Yo no quiero pedir monedas en la calle otra vez..._

_\- Yo buscare trabajo y ustedes solamente se dedicaran a estudiar y ayudarme con Alex, nada mas._

_\- Cuenta con nosotros, somos una familia después de todo._

_\- Gracias Andy. Alla hay un hotel, bajemos y pidamos algo caliente para beber._

.

.

Fue fácil hallar una casa, en el centro de la cuidad había muchas que estaban destinadas a ser locales. La nuestra es de dos pisos. En el inferior funciona mi tienda, ¿Tienda de que? De ropa, hacemos y vendemos ropa. Para pobres y ricos, niños y adultos, prostitutas y políticos. Hay cuartos con telas, moldes, maquinas de costura, mesas de dibujo y la parte de atención a los clientes y una habitacion para mi empleada, Seraphine, ya que cuando hay mucho trabajo duerme aquí.

Bien, Alex. Por suerte la casa de Jeannine esta cerca de donde vive Sophie.

La casa de Jeannine es grande y esta llena, llena de telas. Tiene habitaciones con estantes hasta el techo, repletos de rollos de tejidos, los mas lindos que he podido ver. Alex adora venir hacia aquí porque ella le da caramelos si come su almuerzo. Después aguanto yo al mocoso malcriado pidiéndome caramelos a gritos.

Jeannine vive con sus dos hijos y la ama de llaves. Jules, Edgar y Elizabeth. Jules esta enamorado de mi desde que llegue a la cuidad, es mas chico que yo, tiene 25 ahora, en aquel momento tenia 23 recien cumplidos. Gracias a el entre en contacto con Jeannine.

Espero el no se encuentre aquí, no tengo ganas de verlo.

\- Oh Angelique, que placer verte.- Tragame tierra.

\- Hola Jules, vengo por Alex.- Ni lo mire y me meti en la casa, yendo hacia la sala de te.- ¡¡Alex!! ¡Jeannine! ¿Dónde se encuentran?

\- Tal vez estén en los almacenes, permíteme acompañarte.- me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia los almacenes de tela pero con una sacudida me libere de su agarre.

\- ¡No me toques con tanta confianza! ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

\- Disculpame por favor, no crei que te molestaría tanto.

\- Perdoname tu a mi, he dormido poco y no es motivo para enojarme contigo.- Despues de todo el es mi amigo, no puedo hablarle asi.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo?

\- El colegio Saint Beatrice... uniformes dobles para todos los niños. Son 300 mocosos, doble pantalón, doble camisa, abrigo, guantes, bufandas, medias, chalecos. Todo doble. Es demasiada ropa, ¡Llevamos dos mil cien moldes, ¿Entiendes que cada niño tiene una caja con siete moldes? Multiplícalo por 300... y luego piensa que hay que hacer dos prendas de cada molde, sin contar que guantes y medias van cuatro por niño. ¿Estrés? No, para nada. ¿Dormir? No se lo que es eso.

\- ¿¡Como se han organizado para hacer todo ese trabajo siendo ustedes dos!?

\- Le pedi ayuda a una amiga de Londres, la que me dio trabajo hace años y Seraphine le pidió a su madre que cosiera los bolsillos y bordara los escudos del colegio. Parece poco pero nos libera mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cuándo deben entregarlos?

\- El 18 de junio harán la fiesta final del año, luego el colegio cerrara hasta septiembre. Tenemos hasta la fiesta para entregarlos. Son alrededor de cinco mil prendas...

\- Cualquier ayuda que puedan necesitar, aquí estoy.

\- Gracias Jules, vámonos a buscar a Alex, nos quedamos demasiado tiempo aquí parados.

\- Busquemos en el almacen de seda.

Nos fuimos por el pasillo hacia la habitacion donde guardaban las sedas. Abri la puerta y me meti dentro pero no se oia ningún ruido. Cuando volvia a la puerta se escucho un golpe y un grito que me puso los pelos de punta.

\- ¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOO!!!

\- ¡¡AAAH!! La mierda Alex...

\- Hahahahahahahaha ¡Te asuste mami! Gyahahaha.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

\- Hihi perdón mami... fue una broma.- Tiene la misma risa... bastante jodida me veo.

\- Hola Alex, ¿Sabes en donde esta mi madre?

Alex se puso entre Jules y yo dándole la espalda, impidiendo que el me viera y me hablo solo a mi. Mi hijo es igual de posesivo que el padre... ¿Por qué a mi...?

\- Mami la abuela Jeannine esta cocinando con tia Elizabeth, dijo que vayas.

Mire a Jules con cara de disculpa por el rechazo de Alex, aunque es moneda corriente ya. Mi hijo le ignora totalmente.

\- Vamos con ella entonces.- Lo levante en brazos dándole un beso.- ¿Qué hacias aquí solo?

\- Fui a abrir la puerta y escuche que el te dijo que buscaran en el cuarto con sedas y vine a asustarte. ¿Te asustaste mucho mami?

\- Claro que me asuste amor, siente mi corazón.- Tome su manita y la puse en mi pecho, su sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Si te asuste! Hihihihi si me das caramelos no lo hago nunca mas mami.

Mi niño... eres tan igual a tu padre y ni siquiera lo conoces. ¡¡Deja de actuar asi!! Me dan escalofríos cada vez que haces algo similar a él pero es como dijo Sebastian, veo su rostro en tu rostro. Mi hijo... tienes mis ojos y mi nariz, pero el pelo, la forma de tu cara, cejas, orejas, boca, todo es igual a tu padre, haces las mismas muecas, gestos, hasta la misma risa y rasgos de personalidad parecidos... Eres una copia casi exacta de el. Me pregunto ¿Por que pasa esto si no se conocen?

\- ¡Oh Angie! Que bueno que hayas venido, recién llego la tela que falto para hacer los bolsillos de los uniformes.

\- Jeannine, ¿Se encuentra bien? Entonces me llevo a este diablito y la tela.- Dije mientras le hacia cosquillas en la panza a Alex.

\- Jules ve por el rollo por favor, esta en la oficina.

\- Enseguida madre.

\- ¿Cómo se porto Alex?

\- Oh muy bien, me ayudo a ordenar la sala de satén y luego hicimos galletas con Elizabeth. ¿Verdad Alex?

\- ¡¡Siiii!! ¡Soy muy fuerte! ¡Lleve un rollo yo solo mami!

\- Si ¡Tienes mucha fuerza! ¿O no, Angie?

\- Emm si, si es fuerte... hehe.

\- Aquí esta el rollo de tela, permíteme que lo lleve hasta tu casa.

\- No te molestes Jules, yo puedo sola.

\- Hay mucho barro y deberas cargar a Alex. Dejame hacerlo, por favor.

\- Uy Angie... alguien esta muy caballeroso por aquí.

\- ¡Jeannine! Esta bien, vayamos entonces, debo llegar a preparar la cena. Despidete Alex.- Lo baje al piso y corrió a saludar a Jeannine con un abrazo y un beso ruidoso y volvió a mis brazos de vuelta, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Que extraño.

Caminamos las pocas calles que había hasta mi casa a un paso lento debido al estado de las calles. En la casa estarían Andy y Toby, haciendo tareas probablemente.

\- Entonces ¿La madre de Seraphine no pudo terminar los bolsillos? Solamente los bordados.

\- Los bordados, correcto. Al ritmo que sea vamos saliendo de a poco.

En cuanto sono la campana de la puerta de la tienda, se escucharon pasos rapidos y voces al fondo del local.

\- ¡Un momento! Ve tu...- Esto ultimo lo dijeron en un tono mas bajo.

\- ¡Es tu trabajo! ¡Levantate y ve!

\- ¡Largo de aquí!

No puedo creer que este pasando de nuevo.

\- Ven Jules, puedes dejar la tela allí.- aun con Alex en brazos segui mi camino hacia el fondo, mas precisamente la habitacion de cierta señorita.- ¿Puedo saber por que pelean otra vez?

\- Hola Angie, hola enano.

\- Angie buen dia. Lo que sucede es que como termine mis tareas de hoy, o sea coser todos, ¿Entiendes? TODOS los chalecos que faltaban, decidi acostarme y descansar unas horas. Pero este joven no me lo permite porque sono la campana.

Me costo no reirme en su cara, tenemos la misma edad pero esta mujer no parece que tuviera 27 años... se pone al nivel de Andy y eso le encanta a mi niño, no tan niño. Ella estaba en camison y con las manos en la cadera, Andy estaba de brazos cruzados. Eran raras las veces en las que Seraphine perdia el control de esa manera.

\- Ve a dormir entonces, merecido lo tienes. Juro que nos tomaremos vacaciones luego de esto. Andy ve subiendo, Jules... bueno, no se, ¿Quieres tomar té?

\- Muchas gracias pero creo que me retirare, otro dia tomamos el té. Andrew, Seraphine, Alex y Angelique, tengan buen dia.

\- Buen dia para usted tambien.

\- Dele buen dia a su madre. Me voy a dormir antes de que suene esa campana endemoniada.

\- Ve a dormir mujer, te llamare para comer. Subamos a la sala Andy.

Alex seguía escondido en mi cuello, algo raro ya que ni siquiera saludo a su hermano. En el rellano de la escalera lo baje al piso y le pregunte que sucedia.

\- Alex... ¿Por qué no saludaste a tu hermano?

\- Estoy triste...

\- ¿Por qué estas triste? Cuéntale a mamá.

\- ¿No te vas a enojar?

\- No amor, dime que sucede.

\- ... ¿Jules será mi papá? Yo no quiero que el sea mi papá.

De nuevo lo mismo.

\- No amor, el no será tu padre. Tu padre es otro señor. Sube y saluda a tus hermanos.

Su sonrisa de Cheshire no se hizo esperar y subió la escalera a una velocidad peligrosa. Ah si... ya me ha preguntado muchas veces por su padre, ¿Qué he hecho yo? Decirle que no esta, que tuvo que irse y que no puede volver. Se me encoje el pecho cada vez que el pregunta esas cosas.

\- ¡Enano! ¡Ven aquí y salúdame que te extrañado!

Alex corrio hacia el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cuando llego hasta el, le salto encima para que Toby lo abrazara.

\- ¿¡A mi no me saludaras!?- Andy es el perfecto adolescente, en todas las épocas son iguales.

Alex tampoco necesito mucho incentivo para saltar sobre su hermano mayor.

\- La tia Elizabeth me hizo galletas y me dijo que las compartiera pero me las comi todas con el te.- Mi hijo juntaba los dedos índices como si no hubiera sido su culpa el haber comido todas las galletas, mientras Andy lo sostenía en brazos y lo veía con la misma mirada que ve a Toby cuando muestra sus logros, admiración y amor puro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hicieron galletas y no me trajiste ni una sola? Que malo eres...- Toby adora pelear con el, lo deja llorando o enojado.

\- Porque la tia hizo te muy rico y las moje en la taza.

Puaj... tiene esa mania de mojar las galletas en el te y en la leche, le encanta porque quedan "gorditas".

\- Solo por esta vez te perdono, sabes que amo las galletas de Elizabeth.

\- ¡Les pusimos chocolate!

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¡¡TE HARE COSQUILLAS PARA QUE APRENDAS, ENANO!!

\- Toby hey, ¿Estas de acuerdo en que hagamos una reunion pequeña por tu cumpleaños?

\- Si Angie, no quiero algo grande. Tal vez le diga a Jean si puede venir.

\- Bien, entonces hare un pastel de chocolate.

\- Mami... quiero agua.

\- Aqui Alex, ven que debes cambiarte de ropa.

Andy es muy responsable con su hermano menor, a veces lo es mas que yo. Alex adora a sus hermanos, le gusta que Toby juegue con el y que Andy le invente historias. Soy demasiado feliz en la nueva vida que vivo, mis hijos se aman mutuamente, trabajo de una de las cosas que mas me gusta, el diseño de ropa aunque mi pasion es el ballet, tengo una casa grande, linda y pensamos en la construccion de una nueva y principalmente, primordialmente yo estoy bien cuando no me llega la nostalgia, despues de todo tengo a mi hijo que me recuerda a mi antiguo amor, hay emociones que no podenos controlar y tambien esta el hecho de ¡! _¡Hey inutil! quiero decirte algo._ ¿Que quieres? _¿Has notado el cambio que has tenido? tener al crio te ha cambiado mucho, en como hablas y piensas. Eres muy blanda ahora, me gustaba la Angie que se enojaba facilmente. Eres insulsa._ ¿Algo mas? _No, gracias por tu atencion, insulsa._

Bien, esta el hecho de esta cosa en mi cabeza. _¡NO SOY UNA COSA!_ Si lo eres, esta cosa convive conmigo diariamente, sin provocarme mareos y esas molestias. Solo aparece y desaparece. Desde que volvimos de Alemania se abrieron nuevos limites a mi poder, cosas que nunca crei que podria hacer. _Gracias a mi, desagradecida_. Si, si, gracias a ti soy mas "poderosa" muchas gracias Angie. _La ayuda con el panzer me la deberas de por vida._ Nuestra vida es la misma, imbecil. _Si, si, ya, sigue con este relato._ Si contara todo lo que puedo hacer, no me creerian pero es en verdad algo delirante. _¿Delirante? ¿Como Andy cuando su amigo le dio una dosis grande de cocaina? ¡Eso era delirar!._

Haha no recordaba eso... fue algo muy divertido aunque me trae otros recuerdos...

.

.

_\- Ayudame a guardar estos cables, despues de todo los sacaste tu, sin mi permiso..._

_\- Esta bie~n amor, solo porque dormire aqui tambien, solo por eso. ¿Que es este pequeño bolsillo?_

_\- No se, puede haber de todo ahi dentro, lo usaba mi amiga tambien._

_\- Oh... ¿Que es esto? Que envase curioso... ¿Es alguna medicina futurista? Me pregunto como funciona, su apariencia es linda~ y se me hace conocida. Si se ve lindo, huele lindo hihihi. Aunque no aplica para mis invitados... ghehe_

_\- ¿Que es que, perdon? No puedes andar por la vida oliendo cosas tranquilamente._

_\- Esto... Que olor extraño... hace picar mi nariz... hihihi._

_\- ¿¡QUE HICISTE!?_

_-Nada~~ hihi solo oli esto y el polvo se pego a mi nariz ahaha pero me estoy sientiendo extraño..._

_\- ¿¡POR QUE ABRISTE ESE PAQUETE SIN PREGUNTARME!?_

_\- Tranquila amor... solo me siento... ¡ALEGRE...! ¡QUIERO GALLETAS! ¡A LA COCINA!_

_\- ¡SON LAS ONCE DE LA ¡!_

_\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NO HAY HORA PARA LAS GALLETAS~!_

_\- ¡SUELTAME AHORA!_

_\- ¡NO! ¡COMERAS GALLETAS LO QUIERAS O NO! Oh... ¿Lo oyes?_

_\- ¿Oir que?_

_\- ¡Eso! presta atencion..._

_\- No oigo nada._

_\- ¡Ahi esta otra vez! ¿Seran ratas? ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO! ¡NO TOLERARE RATAS EN MI TIENDA!_

_\- Heeeeey ¿No crees que estas muy energetico? Estas mareandome con tantas palabras juntas._

_\- Perdon amor, no puedo permitir roedores aqui, arruinarian mis bellos ataudes, mis invitados, los registros, los muebles, las maderas, la comida y mis galletas, sobre todo mis galletas, eso es imperdonable. Si supiera donde deje la guadaña podria ver el alma de la rata... si es que funciona igual que un humano, seria excelente ver el alma de un animal, nunca lo hice, ¿Tu? no, claro que no, no tienes como. Creo que la guadaña se entrevero con las sotobas... ¿Sabes lo que son? las usan los budistas, son muy lindas... yo fui a China varias veces, es extraño ese pais, las costumbres son muy distintas a las de aqui, al igual que lo son en ¡!_

_\- ¡CALLATE! CALLATE, CALLATE, ¡¡CALLATE!! ME ESTAS ENLOQUECIENDO CON TANTA CHARLA ¡MI CABEZA YA NO AGUANTA MAS TUS CACAREOS! ¿SABES QUE? ESE PAQUETE CONTENIA COCAINA ¡¡CO-CA-I-NA!! ¡IMBECIL!_

_\- Angie... hihi..._

_\- ¿¡QUE!?_

_\- Tienes un grano en la frente._

_\- ¿Eh? No tengo nada._

_\- Si tienes, aqui mismo._

_\- Apenas se nota, no exageres._

_\- Amor se ve muy bien, no es para nada invisible. Hasta yo lo veo ahaha._

_\- Ve a dormir, por favor. Me estas poniendo impaciente._

_\- No tengo sueño._

_\- Encierrate en un ataud, yo quiero dormir._

_\- Angie..._

_\- ¿Que...?_

_\- ¿Por que me siento asi? varias veces probe cocaina y nunca me senti asi... ahahahaha._

_\- Si... puede que esa sea algo diferente a la de esta epoca._

_\- Ah. Ok. Me quitare esto, me hace muchas cosquillas._

_\- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA DESNUDARTE!_

_\- ¡ME HACE COSQUILLAS! ¿Como puedo estar comodo asi? aha Nadie podria amor, nadie hahahaha._

_\- Aaaaajjjj ¡VETE A DORMIR!_

_\- Cuentame un chiste~_

_\- ..._

_\- Anda... quiero reirme._

_\- Riete mirando al techo, no te ahoges en tu saliva. Adios._

_\- A~ngie... NO. SE. TE. OCURRA. IRTE._

_\- ¿No vas a dejarme en paz?_

_\- Nop._

_\- Hagamos lo que quieras entonces._

_\- Si lo dices asi es muy facil malinterpretarlo amor, no hagas que me emocione... aaahahahahaha._

_\- No agotes mi paciencia... ya estas desquiciandome._

_\- Solo quiero tu amor._

_\- Si no te callas tendras mi mano en tu cara._

_\- ¿Me haras mimos?_

_\- No precisamente..._

_\- Que sadica... ¡Me gusta! ¿Quieres atarme a la cama? hehe._

_\- Te atare a las vigas del techo..._

_\- ¿Pero como haras para...?_

_\- ¡Del cuello te atare si no dejas de molestarme! Quiero silencio. Si quieres sadismo ve al prostibulo. Buenas noches, ¿Entiendes? BUENAS. NOCHES._

_\- No quiero. Me acostare contigo._

_\- No._

_\- Sip, yo te dare amor asi te duermes de una vez hahaha._

_\- Mas te vale por tu... seudo vida que me dejes en paz. Vamos a la habitacion._

_\- Despues de ti. Pero me quitare toda esta ropa._

_\- Al fin mi cama... nunca te desee tanto querida._

_\- Ven amor, te dejare que me abraces._

_\- ... Buenas noches._

_\- Buenas noches amor._

.~.~.~

_\- ¡ANGIE! ¡DESPIERTA YA!_

_\- ¿¡QUE... MIERDA TE PASA!? ¿QUE QUIERES?_

_\- La rata sigue en la tienda... se comera mis galletas._

_\- Juro que en este momento te odio..._

_\- ¿No me amas?_

_\- No._

_\- Ay... eso dolio._

.

.

Hasta siento ganas de reirme cuando recuerdo esto, en su momento me enoje bastante pero al otro dia nos reimos mucho contando nuestras experiencias con sustancias... delirantes. Algo digno de escuchar.

Es como dijo Maylene, llega un momento de tu vida en que te haces fuerte al veneno que casi te mata en el pasado, ya no duele, se convierte en una sombra que te seguira por el resto de tus dias, sera un recuerdo.

Mi principal problema con esto es mi hijo, el impide que supere del todo el abandono de hace unos años, pero no puedo hacer nada, solamente morderme la lengua y seguir adelante. _Oye... creo que deberia decirtelo, a lo que pienso de ese tema. No sabes cuanto lo superaste, si algun dia te encontraras con el de nuevo no sabes como reaccionarias, es imposible saberlo hasta que lo tengas enfrente a ti. ¿Realmente puedes decir "Ya no lo amo" con tanta soltura? No lo creo, incluso yo me senti mal cuando el desaparecio._ Cuanta seriedad viniendo de ti, me asombra. Pienso lo mismo pero ya no me afecta de la misma forma que antes sus recuerdos, incluso los sueños sobre mis vidas anteriores desaparecieron. _Esos sueños eran consecuencia directa de estar con el, no entiendo como se lograba este proceso pero nuestro poder y su larga memoria se sintonizaban de alguna forma, no dudo de que hayamos tenido sueños iguales. Cuando dormimos la mente se vuelve debil, estoy segura que hemos compartido sueños._ ¿En serio? Eso significa que el podria haber soñado con... el bosque, por ejemplo. _Correcto, aunque no hay forma de saberlo, solo son suposiciones. Tendriamos que hablar con el._ ¿Estas loca? ¿Te crees que quiero verlo y preguntarle "¿Acaso has tenido el mismo sueño que yo?"? Debes estar enferma. _Es solo curiosidad, te puedo decir que a mi tampoco me agradaria verlo, la cadena de reacciones que desato en ti me afecto mucho, si viera su rostro le tiraria con un arbol hasta que llegue al centro de la tierra, maldito cobarde_. Suficiente... calla un poco. Debo preparar la cena.

Estas charlas son tan comunes ya... ella no esta muy segura pero yo si, no quiero verlo de nuevo y no lo volvere a hacer. Esta no es una situacion donde me agrade el masoquismo. Bastante sufri en el pasado como para pensar en revolver todo eso. Amarlo de nuevo, entregarme otra vez como tantas otras pero no en cuerpo, sino entregarme a mi misma, reirme y llorar en su presencia, son cosas que no quiero volver a pasar por mas de que fui feliz con el. _¿Realmente no quieres? Sabes que Alex necesita a su padre por mas de que no sepa quien es, tu sabes lo que es crecer son alguien que te guie, no le nieges eso a el._ No empices, he dicho que no, ¿Por que continuas insistiendo con eso? _Hace un tiempo que siento algo extraño, me recuerda a la sensacion que provocaban los recuerdos de las vidas pasadas... pero no es lo mismo, puede que sea el pero no se mucho mas sobre esto. Solo quiero que estes advertida. Los caminos se estan uniendo otra vez, poco a poco._

\- ¡¡MAMI!! ¡Mira a Toby! me pego... y me duele mucho.

¿Que...?

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Toby me pego con una almohada...

\- ¿Donde te pego?

\- Aqui... en la cabeza. Me duele mucho porque cuando me pego me cai de la cama y me pegue con el suelo.

\- Toby... debes tener cuidado, no puedes pegar fuerte ni siquiera con una almohada.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡El me pego y cuando salio corriendo se tropezo con mi pie! es por eso que se cayo al suelo.

\- ¿Alex...?

\- ...

\- ¿Me estas mintiendo? ¿Que dijo mama sobre las mentiras?

\- Son feas...

\- ¿Y que mas?

\- No hay que decirlas...

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Alex no me miraba, tenia la cabeza gacha, hace unos dias ya que me miente en cosas asi. Miente cuando pregunto quien dejo un vaso fuera de lugar, quien dejo mis telas en desorden, quien tomo mi guitarra. No se como es el desarrollo de un niño de esta edad, nunca estuve en contacto con alguno, solo con Toby y el tenia 7 años cuando lo conoci. Hay veces en las que me desespera tener un hijo pero luego cuando me abraza y me dice que soy solo de el, se me olvida todo, el solo me comparte con sus hermanos.

.

\- ¿Seraphine no vendrá a cenar?

\- No, esta demasiado agotada. Yo no estoy muy diferente, apenas me siento a mi misma, siento que camino sobre algodón.

\- Ve a dormir que yo me encargo de limpiar aquí y de llevar a Alex a la cama. Mañana no tengo clases porque los profesores están organizando las festividades de fin de curso.

\- Bien, si es asi entonces me ire a dormir. ¿Alex? Hazle caso a tu hermano que mama se va a acostar.

\- Si mami, tengo que darte un beso para que duermas.

\- Ven aquí, quiero un beso enorme.- Es bastante carismático y mimoso, aunque tiene un carácter fuerte. Y siempre me asombro de su capacidad mental... ¿Los niños de esta edad hablan tan fluidamente?- ¿Toby? ¿Toby...?- Me contesto un ronquido bastante potente para un niño.- Ahahahaha Andy me llevo a este de aqui, tu quedate con ese pequeño.

Levante a Toby en brazos con demasiado esfuerzo, me fui por el pasillo y lo deje en su cama, le quite el calzado y apague luces.

Yo me acoste y ya, me fui de este mundo en cuestión de segundos, el cansancio que acarreaba es demasiado para dejar que el cerebro delire antes de dormir.

Al otro dia me desperté con una cabecita gris que me traia te y tostadas para desayunar mientras me gritába que despierte.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . "¡Comeras galletas lo quieras o no!" me acorde de Rasputia, la mujer de Norbit y me parece que la frase queda bien.
> 
> . Seguramente pensaran en que las clases en esa época no eran asi, respecto a las clases de Andrew y Tobias, pienso que los alumnos se quedaban en el colegio. Realmente no investigue esto y tampoco me parece un detalle que valga poner si tengo en cuenta los sucesos a futuro.


	24. Cumpleaños Feliz. Con Chocolate En El Rostro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una ocasion especial con noticias agradables y personitas agradables. Chocolate en los rostros.

\- Debes despertarlo mientras le cantas, no gritarle y sacudirlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Así se despierta feliz.

\- ¿Si le grito se enojara?

\- ¡Por supuesto que se enojara!

\- ¡Esta bien! ¿Qué le canto?

\- La canción que mama te enseño.

\- ¡¡Aah sii!! ¡Yo la sé!

\- Bien amor, vamos a su habitación.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Toby, mi niño cumplía 10 años. Alex dijo que quería despertarlo y llevarle su pastel. Decidí que la mezcla cama-pastel no era buena si este niño está involucrado.

Toby despertó de a poco. Primero abrió un ojo, luego el otro, después se sentó en la cama bostezando y cuando termino su ritual de estirarse noto que algo en la cara de Alex no anunciaba buenas noticias.

\- ¿Por qué me despertaste?

\- ¡Tonto!

\- Alex...

\- Yo vine a decirte feliz cumpleaños...

\- ¿Es hoy?

\- Si, por eso estamos aquí.

\- Entonces... ¡Ven y salúdame enano!

Nadie podría negar que estos niños se adoran. Alex en un segundo estuvo sobre Toby abrazándolo y tirando sus orejas.

.

A la tarde vinieron Jeannine con Jules y Edgar, Elizabeth se encontraba mal, Seraphine y Sophie. De los amigos de Toby solo vino Jean... Creo que solo a él lo invito.

Pasamos una linda tarde, Toby es muy querido por todos al igual que Andy. Sus modales y la forma de ser tan... Tan... Querible. Son lindos.

A todos les llamo la atención el sitar que algún pequeño de pelo gris dejo en la sala, por millonésima vez me pidieron que tocara algo. Es mi regalo de Agni por vencer los obstáculos de los dioses, me lo dio cuando partimos de Londres. Lo que realmente me hizo difícil el aprender a tocar el instrumento fue mi brazo quebrado pero cuando sane del todo, aprendí muy rápido. A todos les agrada la música y logra tranquilizar a Alex aún más que las guitarras.

Como siempre no faltaron las peleas. Cuando repartí los trozos de pastel se armó un problema. Según sus palabras, Alex se tropezó y su pastel voló hasta la cara de Toby. Según Toby, Alex le pidió que quitara una mota de papel que había en su pastel y cuando Toby acerco su cara al postre... Alex se lo estampo en la cara. Realmente no se a quién creerle... Me siento mala madre por creer que el menor de mis hijos es culpable como la mayoría de las veces.

\- Toby...

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero más pastel.

\- No.

\- Quiero pastel...

\- Dije que no. ¿Para qué me ensucies otra vez?

\- Suficiente, Alex siéntate de este lado y te daré pastel. Toby ve a lavarte la cara que tienes chocolate en las cejas.

\- Bien... ¡Madre! ¡No quiero a ese niño cerca mío mientras sostenga pastel!- Me dijo Toby apuntando hacia Alex, quien puso cara de "Tan solo descuídate unos segundos y veras".

Yo estaba teniendo mi propio trance con las palabras de Toby, siempre me quedo sorprendida cuando me dice "mama" o "madre", quedo como una fangirl a punto de fangirlear. _¿Como cuando regresamos de Alemania? Debo reconocer que eso fue lindo, si pudiera hubiera llorado._ Ay si... A mí se me salió el corazón. Cuando desperté, obviamente. _Cierto que estabas inconsciente. Te dormiste._

Lo último que recuerdo de aquel día es cuando subimos al tren para regresar a Londres, luego sé que desperté en mi habitación de la mansión, con Andy y Toby saltando a mí alrededor.

.

.

_\- ¿Angie?_

_\- ..._

_\- ¡Mamii!_

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- Te extrañamos mucha mami, pensé que no volverías._

_\- ¿Mami?_

_\- Eres como nuestra madre, Toby no recuerda mucho de ella pero para el tú eres su madre. Yo aún los recuerdo pero tu estas a su altura._

_\- Wow... Yo los extrañe mucho también, todos los días me acorde de ustedes. ¿Cómo han estado?_

_\- ¡Aprendí a leer muy bien!_

_\- Y yo a tocar guitarra. Puedo competir contigo._

_\- Ni creas que me ganaras. Toby amor, tráeme un libro y leeremos pero primero necesito comer. ¿Cuánto hace que llegamos de Alemania?_

_\- Llegaron ayer por la tarde, según Sebastián solo un día estuviste inconsciente._

_\- Bien, bajen al comedor y enseguida voy con ustedes._

_\- Ven Toby, vamos._

.

.

\- Mami... ¿Mi pastel?

\- Aquí tienes amor, usa la cuchara.

\- ¡Angie ven aquí! ¿Cómo estas de tus quemaduras?- Ah... Era de esperar esa pregunta de parte de Sophie.

\- Bien, duelen un poco pero ya están mejorando.

\- A mí me asombra el patrón que tienen, nunca había visto algo así.

\- Señora Jeannine, supongo que eso lo dicta la sensibilidad de la piel, en Angie no debe de ser uniforme.

\- Tienes razón Seraphine, tu siempre tan inteligente niña. ¿Has dicho que te quemo el sol?

\- Si, si, si fue el sol.- _¡Mentira!_ No puedo decirles. _Lo sé pero sabes que disfruto molestarte_. Maldita perra. _Igual que tu._ \- No se por qué me quemo de esta forma, solo sé que dolía bastante.

\- Si no fuera por el ungüento que te di, no sabríamos cuanto demoraría en curarse.

\- Cierto Jules, te agradezco por eso.

\- Nosotros nos iremos Angie, es muy tarde ya. Edgar ha estado muy callado y eso no me gusta.

\- Sabes que tengo jaqueca madre, iré a saludar a Andy.

\- Salúdame Angie que yo me voy con la señora Jeannine.

\- Sophie... ¿Tú sabes que Edgar tiene 20 años? No te sobrepases. Gracias por venir. A ustedes también, muchas gracias por venir. Jean, el carruaje ya está listo, cuando quieras ve subiendo que tus padres se molestaran si llegas muy tarde.

\- Angie por favor no digas eso, sabes que no me gustan los niños. Adiós Toby amor, termina bien tu día. Alex y Andy, ¡Vengan y saluden!

Luego de las despedidas bastantes ruidosas entre Seraphine y Sophie, nos dedicamos a ordenar aunque no había tanto desorden, por suerte. Seraphine se fue a dormir a su casa y Jean se quedó unos minutos comiendo pastel con Toby.

Siguen preguntando por mis quemaduras en los brazos... No puedo decirles como me las hice, no me creerían. Mi poder aumento desde que la otra Angie está presente sin tabúes, tanto ha aumentado que me cuesta controlarme cuando me enojo y la energía que intento mantener dentro de mí, busca salir por algún lado y digamos que se filtra por mi piel, me deja unas marcas rojas en forma de líneas parecidas a arañazos deformes, normalmente en los brazos pero me han salido en la espalda y los pies. Duele y mucho.

La voz de Alex me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Mami ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

\- Claro amor, vamos a darte un baño primero, tienes chocolate por toda la cara.

Lo tome en brazos y nos fuimos al baño, luego prepararía su pijama. Por suerte no fue difícil meterlo a la tina, estaba bastante dócil.

\- ¡Mira qué lindo te ves con toda esa espuma! Pareces un oso de peluche.

\- ¡Mi cabeza está llena de espuma! ¿Acaso me vas a ayudar a quitármela, mami?

_\- ... - ..."Tengo harina hasta en el cerebro. ¿Acaso me vas a ayudar a quitármela?"_

No puede ser posible, este niño es tan igual al padre que hasta usan las mismas frases... ¿Y cómo pudo decir una frase tan prolija? Merezco un premio por mantener mi cordura después de tanto tiempo y más aún por soportar a mi hijo.

\- Basta Alex, no te arderán los ojos, deja de llorar. Solo tienes que poner la cabeza hacia atrás como mama te enseño y el agua no caerá en tus ojos.

\- ¡No quiero!

Ah cielo santo, odio tener que hacer esto con él. Estaba moviéndose mucho y salpicando agua para todos lados así que con un poco de mi poder lo mantuve quieto, lo suficiente para que no se molestara y levante un poco de agua para enjuagar esos cabellos. Luego de hacer que el agua girara alrededor de su cabeza me dijo algo, no me sorprendió pero si me dejo un poco... ¿What the hell? Mi lindo hijo me dijo que podía ver mis "brazos invisibles" como los llama el. Es extraño ya que nunca lo dijo, solamente se dedicaba a reírse cuando yo necesitaba mover algo o le hacía cosquillas con mi poder. Aunque si el padre podía ver la energía a simple vista, Alex seguramente la vea pero con menos intensidad. No sé.

Una semana después del cumpleaños de Toby llego una carta a la tienda, una que contiene una respuesta que llevo esperando hace casi un año. Maylene y todos los chicos, incluyendo a Ciel y Sebastián, vendrian a visitarnos en la siguiente semana y se quedarían un buen tiempo, ya que la reina le dio unas vacaciones a su perro.

Hace bastante tiempo que esperan obtener permiso de Ciel para venir a Francia. Y ya que vienen mis hombres fuertes y Sebastián, les pediré ayuda para llevar a cabo una... Sorpresa para mis niños. Seguro que me ayudan, Bard y Agni tienen un cariño especial por ellos.

Esa tarde me fui a comprar los materiales ya que tenía un tiempo libre, habíamos terminado los pantalones y chalecos para el colegio. ¿Qué se necesita para...? Azúcar, flores y muchos colores seguro que no. Madera, clavos y un martillo. Así que eso fui a comprar aunque me miraron muy raro por ser una mujer haciendo tareas de hombre, me cago en las normas sociales, de Londres y de Paris, yo necesitaba materiales y los iba a tener.

Esa noche les dije a los niños que vendrian desde Inglaterra a visitarnos. Andy y Toby saltaron de alegría pero Alex pregunto quiénes eran los que vendrían ya que el solo los vio dos veces desde que nació. Ahora tengo que pensar donde dormirán todos, ya que solo hay cuatro colchones de sobra sin contar que uno de los niños puede dormir en mi cama. En fin, primero mis materiales de construcción y luego la organización de las camas.

Madera, tablas, clavos de varios tamaños, martillos, tenazas y cemento. Y la fórmula secreta de mi sorpresa seria mi estilo, mi toque personal.

Mi sorpresa es algo que los chicos quieren hace tiempo, desde que llegamos a Paris me lo han pedido pero por motivos de dinero y otros no hemos podido concretarlo. La cabaña en el bosque, la casa con un patio enorme que Toby siempre quiso y que sigue deseando. La mejor parte es que cerca de aquí hay un bosque perfecto para vivir, hay espacios despejados bastantes grandes y un arroyo pequeño que es especial para que los niños se metan con Alex. Aún hay más sobre ese bosque, es el bosque con el que yo solía soñar. El claro donde se hará la cabaña es el mismo donde siempre aparecía el, envuelto en una capa. Que locura...en el momento en que me adentre en aquel bosque y vi sus caminos y sus claros, supe que eran sueños premonitorios o algo de ese tipo, aunque espero que no todos mía sueños se hagan realidad, no se n que clase de monstruo me convertiría si Grell llegara a matar a Alex. O a mis otros niños..

.

_**1 Semana después.** _

.

Los chicos llegan de Londres, el tren está entrando a la estación. Los niños han estado muy emocionados, mas con los arreglos que hemos tenido que hacer para que todos tengan una cama. En el cuarto de Seraphine dormirán Finny, Andy y Toby. En el cuarto de los niños dormirán Bard, Snake, Agni y Soma ya que allí hay un colchón de sobra. En mi cama estarán Maylene y Alex. Ciel, Tanaka y Sebastián estarán en una habitación que tuve que preparar, este último deberá fingir que duerme para no levantar sospechas.

Alex está un poco más conforme con la idea de tener extraños en la casa. Le dije que eran sus tíos los que vendrían y esto lo puso de mejor ánimo. También la expectativa de saber para que seran las maderas que compre, cosa que no le dije, solo le aclare que eran una sorpresa y que no las tocara.

Allá veo el tren, siento que podría salir rebotando de la emoción que tengo, si ellos no venian iba a ser yo la que tomara unas vacaciones para ir a verlos, hace ya un año que viajamos a Londres.

\- ¡Angieeee!

\- ¡Maylene!

Apenas vi una cabeza pelirroja con unos anteojos grande me lance sobre ella.

\- ¡Te he extrañado mucho! ¿Cómo te encuentras!

\- ¡Ay amiga! Lo mismo de siempre, alguna vajilla rota, algún mueble destrozado, nada en particular.

\- ¡Yo tengo tanto para contarte!

\- ¿¡Nosotros estamos pintados aquí!?

\- ¡¡Bard!!

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, espero que haya un lugar donde tomar una cerveza.

\- Por supuesto que hay y son de buena calidad.

\- ¡Angelique! ¡Ven y saluda! Dice Snake. Dice Oscar.

Hahaha no cambiaran jamás y no me gustaría que lo hicieran.

\- ¡Snake mírate! Estas más alto que la última vez que nos vimos. ¡¡Finny!! ¡Tú también has crecido! Me harán ver bajita. ¡Hasta Ciel está más alto!

\- ¡Claro que estoy más alto! ¿Pensabas que nunca crecería?

\- Ahahahaha claro que no. Los niños están por allá, vamos.

Fue algo muy lindo verlos a todos juntos abrazándose y saludándose, el único un poco tímido era Alex pero es entendible, el niño no se acuerda de ellos. Luego de explicarle quienes eran, los saludo de buena forma aunque tímida.

Ciel casi se cae hacia tras cuando vio a Alex.

\- Es... Exactamente igual a ¡!- le puse una mano en la boca para callarlo mientras movía la cabeza en un "No" silencioso.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Ni se te ocurra decirlo delante de él, por favor.

\- Señorita Angelique, yo le dije que sucedería de esta forma, ¿Recuerda?

\- Hola Sebastián, yo me encuentro muy bien, ¿Y tú?

\- Aquí, admirando el parecido de su hijo con el padre. Presiento que el parecido no es únicamente físico.

\- No sé para qué gasto saliva en hablar si esta cosa hace lo que quiere. Ciel mantenlo controlado. ¡Todos al carruaje! ¡Rápido rápido!

\- La señorita no cambiara nunca, que agradable.

Luego de meter a todos en el carruaje grande, uno que me presto Jeannine, nos encaminamos a casa. Que sorpresa llegar y encontrar a Seraphine perdiendo el control.

\- Seraphine ¿Que sucede?

\- Recién se acaba de ir el señor Bonnet, adivinaras que es lo que quiere.

\- ¿Nuevos trajes otra vez? ¿Qué hacen con la ropa?

\- Es un cabaret, supongo que se rompe. El problema es que tenemos que confeccionar 15 vestidos, ya le hice bocetos que le gustaron, están en la mesa. No tiene fecha de entrega.

-Bien, después nos organizamos con eso. Seraphine, ellos son mi familia o algo así. Ella es Maylene, de quien tanto he hablado. - Se saludaron con estrellas en los ojos, cada una viendo una amiga en la otra.- Él es Finny, Bard, Tanaka, Snake.- Que bueno que Seraphine no le tiene miedo a las serpientes, ya que Oscar y Emily que estaban fuera de su bolso, se subieron sobre ella a "saludarla" restregándose en sus mejillas.- Ellos son Ciel y Sebastián, amo y mayordomo respectivamente. Bien chicos, les mostrare donde dormirán. ¿Dónde están Agni y Soma?

\- Llegan mañana, debían atender un asunto con su local de comidas.

Oh... Cierto que son dueños de un local bastante exitoso en Londres.

\- Las camas ya están organizadas, así que vayamos. Aquí duermen Finny junto a Toby y Andy. En esa habitación estarán Ciel, Sebastián y Tanaka. Ahora subamos, arriba dormirán Bard y Snake, Soma y Agni estarán en la misma habitación cuando lleguen. Maylene duerme conmigo y con Alex.

\- Muy bien, preparare unos bocadillos para él te.

\- Como quieras Sebastián, sabrás encontrar las cosas necesarias. Vengan chicos que les mostrare sus habitaciones y bajamos a comer.

A la hora del té, Alex se integró muy bien al grupo. Converso con todos y le hizo la vida imposible a Ciel. Le pregunto muchas cosas, le volvo agua encima, ¿Las tostadas siempre caen del lado de la mermelada? Mentira, caen del lado donde este Ciel, haya mermelada o no

\- Angelique controla a tu hijo... ¡Es desesperante!

\- Alex, deja en paz a Ciel, ven a sentarte en esta silla.

\- Pero el no se ríe nunca... no me gusta, ¡Quiero que se ría!

\- ¡Basta ya! Déjalo tranquilo y ven a sentarte aquí, he dicho.

\- Si... ¡Pero quiero que se ria!- ahora estaba sentado en la silla de frente a Ciel y lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme sin despegarle la mirada a cada movimiento que Ciel hacia.

\- ¿Por qué me mira asi? Por dios... lo que son los genes. Tenia la esperanza de encontrar solo su parecido físico pero la vida no es justa con nadie.

\- Ahahaha es cierto.

\- Yo no puedo decir mucho, no conozco a su... eemmm... procreador.

\- Aparte de Angelique, el único que puede decir algo es Tanaka, si no me equivoco Bard.

\- Si... ese hombre con una sonrisa eterna, una personalidad extraña pero sensible a ciertas cosas. Eran muy amigos con el amo Vincent, siempre asustaba al amo pero una única vez este pudo devolverle la broma y vaya que el sepulturero se asusto. Sonreir desde el dolor es aun mas difícil que sonreir en la felicidad. Ho ho ho.

\- Correcto, si quieres saber sobre como era el, solo míralo a él.- Dije señalando a Alex, quien no entendia nada.

\- Angie... ¿Es el hombre que excavo la tumba falsa para el señor Sebastian?

\- Si Finny, ese mismo.

\- Ay Angie... realmente son iguales y mas ahora que esta creciendo, se nota mas y mas el parecido.- Dijo Maylene.

Pobre mi niño, no entiende nada ha ha ha, aunque Toby y Andy si saben de que hablamos.

\- Cambiemos de tema. A ver... ¿Qué ha sido de Sieglinde y Wolfram?

\- Estan trabajando en la farmacia del hospital real por orden de la reina, han creado medicinas muy efectivas.

\- ¿Wolfram...?

\- Si, el mismo. Su trabajo no se compara al de Sieglinde pero su experiencia como soldado le ayuda a saber que hierbas pueden servir para distintas dolencias.

\- Wow... si que nos hemos perdido cosas. Luego de la cena quiero pedirles algo a Sebastian y Bard, necesito a Agni pero le dire cuando llegue.

Luego de merendar nos sentamos a charlar en los sillones. Les conte sobre la tienda, que iba muy bien, teníamos bastantes ahorros. Sobre mis amistades, mi pretendiente y amigo, las locuras de Sophie y la paz de Seraphine (Algo limitada)

\- ¿Asi que el dúo pacifico ha venido ya?

\- Si Ciel, hace algunos meses... luego de que volvimos de Londres. Me contaron sobre el proyecto del local.

\- Si, les di una extensión de mi permiso real, a ojos de todos pertenecen a Funtom pero no me pagan nada y no me deben informar nada de sus gastos. Son independientes.

\- Esta bien que Soma trabaje, le hacia falta, dice Oscar.

\- Correcto. Sebastian trae el regalo de Toby.

\- Enseguida señor.

\- No era necesario traer un regalo Ciel, con que estén aquí me es suficiente.

\- No Toby, es de mala educación no traer un presente.

\- Y es de parte de todos nosotros.- le dijo Maylene y Bard a su lado asentia con esa sonrisa calida que tiene..

\- Esta bien.

\- Aquí tiene entonces, que lo disfrute.

Toby lo abrió bastante rápido y su cara fue algo... lindo y gracioso de ver.

\- Es... Es... ¡¡Un juego de ajedrez de vidrio!!

\- Espero que sea de tu agrado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es!

Toby los abrazo a todos, incluyendo a Ciel. Si, si abrazo a Sebastian.

\- Bien, yo me ire a acostar, estos días han sido de demasiado trabajo, si quieren pueden quedarse aquí con los niños. Andy le puede indicar el camino si quieren ir por una cerveza pero solo tienen que volver antes de que el sol caiga por completo porque esa calle es algo... concurrida por malas caras.

\- Esta bien Angie, Snake quería ir y Finny dijo que quería ver nuevas cosas. No se están de acuerdo ahora para ir conmigo.

\- No emborraches a Snake, dice Emily.

\- Yo ire, ya soy mayor y quiero conocer nuevas cosas.

\- Yo ire también, si el joven amo esta de acuerdo.

\- Esta bien, no tomen demasiado. Sebastian tu mantente contralado y a ellos también.

\- Hasta luego entonces. Andrew, digame por que calle debemos ir.

\- Les indico en la puerta.

Mientras Andy hablaba me di cuenta de que Alex se durmió en la silla y Toby estaba armando el ajedrez y se preparaba para una partida con Ciel. Estarían jugando hasta tarde parece. Por suerte mañana no hay clases.

\- Creo nosotros nos iremos a dormir. Tanaka ¿Necesitas algo? Si faltan mantas hay en el mueble al lado de la cama.

\- Estare bien, aquí es mas calido que Inglaterra.

\- Haha es verdad. Buenas noches entonces. Toby y Ciel, no se acuesten tarde.

\- Te has tomado en serio el papel de madre, nos acostaremos temprano si, ve a dormir. Y llévate a ese diablillo, no sea cosa que despierte y me torture mientras tu no estas.

\- Hahahahaha es malo cuando quiere serlo, dimelo a mi.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

\- Bueno... una vez...

No escuchamos mas porque ya estábamos en mi habitacion. Maylene me iba abriendo puertas ya que yo cargaba a Alex, que faltaba poco para que roncara.

Charlamos un rato hasta que recordé que Andy no había trancado la puerta de calle. Baje corriendo ya que no me gustaba tener la puerta sin tranca y mas con los niños allí solos.

Cuando llegue a la puerta frene de golpe y esta a su vez se abrió con un estruendo, casi golpeándome la cara. Yo grite del susto y el susto de ver que había dos personas afuera, esperando para entrar.

\- ¡¡DESPIERTEN TODOS!! ¡LOS CHICOS HINDUES MAS RESPONSABLES HAN LLEGADO!

Soma... juro que voy a matarte.

.

.


	25. Metas Imposibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dias tranquilos en la cabaña nueva, hasta que Alex decide saltar por la cascada

Hace una semana que estamos viviendo en la cabaña, los chicos están encantados con ella, se divierten mucho en el arroyo que pasa al costado. Alex está enamorado del agua. Toby adora los árboles y quiere hacerse una plataforma para poder dormir ahí ya que se viene el verano. Andy se la pasa comiendo frutillas y uvas silvestres, son muy ricas.

El primer día que vinimos hacia aquí tuvimos que traer muchas cosas, hasta que llegara el momento de hacer la mudanza. Trajimos vajilla, almohadones, sabanas, sillas plegables que hicimos con Wolfram y Sieglinde hace unos años y cortinas. Pasamos el día todos juntos, los chicos Panthomhive, Soma, Agni, mis niños y yo, un día muy lindo fue. Ciel no tenía su cara de... amargado, Tanaka era Tanaka, Sebastián fue un simple compañero de bromas, Soma fue un adolescente maduro y Bard no hizo explotar nada. Alex paso pidiendo a Ciel que le sirviera pastel de frutillas, el pobre apenas sabe cómo se divide un pastel entero.

Ha estado un poco complicado el tema de la tienda pero al final Seraphine se quedó viviendo en la casa y yo voy todos los días a la ciudad, de paso Andy se queda en el colegio. Eso no les gustó mucho a los chicos, ellos pensaban tener ambas casas pero me pareció un gasto innecesario.

La casa está decorada con varios estilos. Andy tiene azul mar y francés en su habitación, Toby y Alex tienen verde, azul medianoche y un tono de amarillo oro muy lindo. Mi cuarto tiene los colores bordo y negro. La cocina la decoramos con amarillo y verde... demasiado chillón para mi gusto. La sala tiene colores marrones combinando con el estilo rustico. Es una cabaña sencilla dentro de todo, no es un gran espacio pero no es pequeña, las habitaciones son bien espaciadas y organizadas, el baño está bien ubicado, la chimenea está en el centro de la casa y calienta hacia delante pero también calienta las paredes que están por detrás, ósea el cuarto de Alex y Toby, ya que ellos son los más enfermizos.

No sé cómo hice para armar esto yo sola... Creo que madure sin darme cuenta y ya soy una mujer de familia dedicada a sus hijos. ¿Cuándo y cómo sucedió? en un momento era maestra de baile, luego pase a bailar bajo los efectos de la cocaína con un enterrador y ahora soy madre de tres chicos... mierda que la vida no espera para nada, se pasa delante tuyo y no te da tiempo a reaccionar.

Un día estás jugando con muñecas y al otro estas buscando la talla de sostén que te quede bien. O llega tu primer periodo... el mundo se pone de cabeza y todo es tan raro que parece que un unicornio estará afuera esperándote para trotar por aquí y por allá. Bueno, yo tuve mi periodo solo cuatro veces pero viví los periodos de mi hermana... esa chica necesitaba una lobotomía completa, arrancarle cerebro, cerebelo y todo lo que pudiera haber en esa cabeza. Es obvio que yo nunca pude tener mis periodos debido al daño. Al no poder quedar embarazada no se formaba la capa que se desecha mes a mes así que... me salve de eso. Por decirlo así.

De esto concluyo que no sé cómo carajos quede embarazada, fin.

 _Ooooh... ¿Recuerdas cuando salimos corriendo bajo la lluvia con él?_ Y ya se me hacía raro que no hablaras. Te refieres al día en que se esnifo toda la cocaína que era de Anne... la muy puta me la dejo a propósito en el bolso. _Si ese mismo día, fue algo divertido, la conexión que había en ese momento era algo increíble, nunca pensé que encontrarías a alguien con quien compartiríamos semejante vínculo._ ¿Qué pretendes diciéndome esto? _Nada, solo doy opiniones, simples puntos de vista._ Ah... cállate entonces que debo pensar de qué manera puedo hacer un muelle o una base para bajar al arroyo.

Mierda... ya empieza.

.

.

_\- ¡¡Vamos fuera!! ¡Está lloviendo!_

_\- ¡Quiero correr y bailar y mojarme! ¿Tú sabes bailar?_

_\- ¡Algo! ¡No tan bien como tu pero puedo seguirte el paso!_

_\- ¡Solo hay que tomarse de las manos y girar! ¡Siempre lo hacen así!_

_\- ¿Solo girar? ¡Puedo con eso!_

_\- ¡Pues vamos! ¡Siempre me gusto la lluvia! ¡La sensación del agua en la cara y el olor de la tierra mojada! Nada es tan lindo..._

_\- A mí me pareces más linda que todo eso que dices, incluso más linda que los lirios blancos._

_\- ¿Pureza e inocencia? No tengo nada de eso hahahahahaha menos aun la dulzura. ¡Sigue girando! ¡Hace frio! haha._

_¡No me refiero a esa pureza! ¡Todo lo que dices y piensas no tiene ningún filtro! ¡Muestras tu personalidad pura! Ay amor... ya me estoy mareando hahahaha y eso es mucho decir para mí... e-espera que me cai-igo ¡Auch! ¿Te lastime?_

_\- ¡No! hahahaha ¡Levántate que me aplastas!_

_\- Hihi... mira Angie._

_\- ¡No se te ocurra! ¡No! ¡Basta!_

_\- ¡Tu dijiste que el barro hace bien a la piel! ¡Ten otro poco! ¡Creo que te falta en las mejillas! gyaahahahahahahahaha._

_\- ¡No...hmph! ¡No mf fsta! ¡Aah! ¡Te matare maldito!_

_\- ¡Atrápame primero...!_

_\- ¡No se vale correr en las terrazas infeliz!_

_\- Hihi._

.

.

¿Dónde viste la conexión allí? ¿En el barro que me hizo tragar? _La conexión estaba en tus sentimientos, en lo que no sentías con un simple vistazo pero yo sí y allí estaba, un vínculo muy fuerte y reciproco. ¿No hay días en los que sientes que una fuerza externa te está controlando? es ese vínculo, tienes que saber de qué hablo, hasta yo he notado sensaciones raras_. Si... Como si algo me empujara a hacer y pensar cosas relacionadas con el... los sueños que he tenido, pensar en el a propósito, ponerme el anillo que me regalo aun cuando me costó mucho quitarlo. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? _Él está cerca, lo siento. Antes era algo leve, estaba dudosa de mi misma pero ahora sé que es el. No logro saber a qué distancia de nosotras esta. Si es al otro lado del bosque o cruzando Francia pero él esta. Eso tenlo por seguro._ No... No puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando. Ahora que nos asentamos no puede llegar a arruinar nuestra felicidad. No permitiré que eso suceda, mis hijos serán felices lejos de él y lo serán por el resto de su vida así tenga que sacrificarme para lograrlo. Lo hare sin dudar.

\- Mami quiero ir al agua.

Alex... siempre tan sigiloso.

\- Ahora no amor, ya estará pronto el almuerzo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ensalada y pollo, con la salsa que te gusta.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Es la que es dulce y salada?

\- Si, esa misma. Ve a buscar a Toby y dile que venga.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me tiene que ayudar a cocinar la salsa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No sabes cómo se hace?

\- Solo ve por él.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- ¡Deja que yo voy!

\- ¡Yo voy contigo mami!

¿Es una joda, verdad? Este mocoso cuando quiere es bastante molesto y te confunde con dos palabras. Más me vale hacer las cosas por mí misma.

\- Toby, mi lindo, ayúdame con la salsa, sabes que me cuesta encontrar la medida justa de crema... ¿Qué haces allí arriba?

\- ¡Encontré la forma de poner las tablas! ¡Solo debo ponerlas sobre esa rama y ya está! ¡Se sostienen con unos clavos!

\- Ten cuidado, no quiero que te caigas.

\- No haha de cualquier forma tú me sostendrías. Vamos a cocinar que tengo mucha hambre.

Cuando volvimos de Alemania les conté a los chicos sobre mi poder, fue algo muy loco pero quedaron maravillados y algo asustados. Aunque únicamente Andy sabe la verdad de mi viaje temporal.

Los días han pasado de esta forma. Andy estudia y vuelve a casa en la tarde, cuando yo me vuelvo de la tienda con Alex, Toby al salir del colegio va a casa de Jeannine, a casa de algún amigo o para la tienda. Todavía les cuesta abandonar del todo la antigua casa.

El peor desapego fue cuando dejamos Londres. Para los niños fue un sufrimiento dejar a su familia al igual que para mí, nunca me sentí tan sola como en esos momentos. Bueno, si me sentí sola pero no de esa forma. Un vacío por partes, se extrañaban personas claves en nuestras vidas y contar solo con nosotros no alcanzaba para cubrir las faltas de los chicos.

Las veces que nos hemos visitado solo sirvieron para renovar el sentimiento de vacío.

He tenido un sueño extraño últimamente. Si, otro más. En el sueño estoy sentada bajo un árbol con Alex pero él ya es grande, alrededor de 8 años debería ser y estamos con él, con su padre, Undertaker, Jord Amdahl o como mierda sea, para mí solamente es "el" al igual que Voldemort, no se nombra. Él me dice algo pero no escucho nuestras voces, solo veo las imágenes. Sé que le respondo con una sonrisa y el me acaricia la panza... estoy nuevamente embarazada en ese sueño.

No lo entiendo, cada vez que sueño eso me despierto confundida, no por una indecisión sino que es una confusión en forma de mareos y vista borrosa. Similar a los síntomas de mí embarazo, como si mi cuerpo tuviera una reacción de rechazo hacia ese sueño en particular.

.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, trabaje un poco con los uniformes del colegio que aún no terminábamos, empezamos a hacer los moldes para los vestidos del cabaret del señor Bonnet.

Ha sido mucho trabajo pero tendrá su buena remuneración, para el año en que yo vivía, 2015, el dinero que recibiremos es muy poco pero para esta época es bastante. Demasiado.

Me pregunto qué haremos con tanto dinero, tal vez un viaje a Italia, los niños quieren volver a Roma.

.

.

_\- Que hermosa ciudad... ¿Qué es ese edificio?_

_\- El panteón, un edificio muy antiguo y con mucha historia. Este construido sobre las ruinas de otro antiguo templo que se incendió._

_\- Y este que dice en el volante... ¿Coliseo?_

_\- Ese está más destruido porque tuvo distintos usos y muchos años encima pero es muy interesante. Allí se realizaban peleas de gladiadores._

_\- ¿Son los que peleaban hasta morir?_

_\- Si amor, esos mismos, ¿Estudiaste bastante antes de venir? Pareces un loro hablando._

_\- Es extraño Angie que todavía no conozcas a Toby, viniendo de él era de esperarse haha._

.

.

Definitivamente iremos a Roma otra vez.

Tenemos tiempo ya que los uniformes del colegio están casi completos, solo faltan los abrigos y con los vestidos tenemos más problemas ya que cambiaron el espectáculo y tenemos que hacer cuatro vestidos diferentes al resto y también más ornamentados... creo que la pelea que tuve hace un tiempo con Bonnet no ayudo mucho pero sigue viniendo a mí. Viejo idiota.

Hablando del diablo... nómbralo y el vendrá.

-Séraphine m'a dit que j'apporte l'argent en avance ! Donc, le voici!

\- L'argent est pour le tissus de velours, sans cela nous ne pouvons pas commencer a fabriquer les corsets.- Este hombre se cree un perico en su casa entrando de esa forma, no sabe que usanos tijeras y agujas y podriamos lastimarnos.

\- Les voici! Je veux ces robes trois jours avant. Ainsi, les femmes pourront les essayer.

\- Comme vous voudrez, ce seront pareillement de splendides robes!

Aun me confunde el frances tan puro que habla este hombre, con muy pocas personas hablo frances, despues mi lenguaje se reduce a mi ingles cerrado y con acento firme.  
.

_~~ Seraphine me dijo que trajera dinero adelantado! así que aquí lo tienes!_

_\- El dinero es para la tela de terciopelo, sin ella no podemos comenzar a fabricar los corset._

_\- Aquí lo tienes! espero esos vestidos para tres días antes! así las mujeres pueden probarlos._

_\- Como quiera, al igual que siempre serán excelentes vestidos.~~_  
.

Parece que Seraphine vuelve a mostrar sus dotes para los negocios. El señor Bonnet es un pagador algo... vago, así que mi amiga le hizo el cuento de las telas para adelantarnos el pago, cuando en realidad el precio de las telas se incluyen en el precio total haha amo a esta chica.

.

.

_\- ¿En qué piensas?_

_\- La luna... recuerdo una vez que miraba la misma luna con Ángela... ella tenía las mismas preguntas que tienes tú en este momento. Principalmente como nos adaptaríamos a mundos distintos. En tu caso ambos debemos adaptarnos a las épocas del otro aunque tú lo debes hacer a la fuerza. Ella me preguntaba cómo se veía la muerte desde mi posición, algo difícil de describir por la falta de expresiones para decirlo hecho._

_\- ¿Como ves la muerte?_

_\- La muerte... es bella, ahora no la quiero para mí pero lo desee en ciertos momentos, es... liberadora, podría decirse. Los cientos de años que estuve segando almas fueron monótonos, los primeros años fueron una tortura porque debía dar algo que yo no pude obtener y eso dolía mucho, hasta que encontré a Ángela. Ella curo muchas heridas._

_\- Sabes... pienso que por algo las cosas han sucedido así, por algo ella murió en tu lugar, tú te suicidaste queriendo encontrarla y la encontraste en tu castigo. En cada vida viviste una etapa diferente, varios aspectos que tú querías e imaginabas solamente con Angélica. Ser amigos que se enamoran, formar una familia y criar a tus hijos, amar desde el punto de vista familiar. Conocerme por sorpresa, todo sucedió para aprender algo, creo._

_\- Que palabras ta~n... complejas para ti hihi. Puede ser cierto... Tal vez debía morir para vivir de nuevo lo que no pude. Dejemos eso de lado por ahora, hay algo que debo pensar._

_\- ¿En qué?_

_\- No te diré, tú haces que olvide que soy bastante reacio a dar información sin un precio... Me confundes demasiado._

_\- Puedo convencerte muy fácilmente para que me digas que piensas._

_\- Solo te diré que es algo pequeño y con algo verde. No lograras saber más nada y si intentas leer mis recuerdos te encerrare en un ataúd, ¿Entendido? Volvamos a la casa, me está dando sueño._

_\- ¡Si señor!_

.

.

Muchos dicen que los sueños son deseos del subconsciente, otros que son recuerdos de vidas pasadas y algunos se refieren a ellos como los más profundos deseos del corazón. No sé cuál se podría aplicar a mí, ya que vidas pasadas no tengo, no sueño con ellas hace más dos años, ¿Deseos del subconsciente? no lo sé. Deseos del corazón... no sabría decirlo y no me gustaría que así fuera. Me molestaría mucho seguir amándolo después de dejar de amarlo. ¿Esto es posible?

Esta amaneciendo... apenas está despuntando el sol. Creo que podría ir a la cascada con la guitarra, me gustaría llevar el sitar pero es muy pesado para cargarlo ahora.

Me levante sin hacer ruido ya que una cabecita gris se asomaba entre mi almohada y las sabanas. Debe de haber venido en la noche, aún tiene esa costumbre de pasarse a mi cama. Me puse un abrigo negro que hice yo misma y agarre mi guitarra del ropero. Salí con cuidado y me fui por el camino hacia la caída de agua. Está ubicada en medio del bosque, para llegar hay que cruzar entre arboles ya que no pudimos abrir un camino. Al igual que en li sueño, un lugar hermoso y de difícil acceso. Sophie me dijo que nunca escucho que hubiera una cascada en el bosque. Al parecer es un lugar "virgen".

Con cuidado llegue al borde y me senté en la piedra plana, donde siempre pasábamos algún rato con los chicos. Cuando estaba sacando la guitarra del sobre un rayo de sol reflejado en la madera me cegó por un segundo pero voltee la cabeza para ver el amanecer.

La vista del sol me recordó a los sueños que tenía con el bosque y él, donde al salir el sol se convertía en cenizas mientras yo intentaba tomar su mano. El mismo sol en la misma posición. Realmente me pregunto qué clase de sueños tengo, no son normales. Llega un punto que realmente pienso que mis sueños son visiones de un futuro algo lejano. Eso me asusta, me asusta pensar en los sueños donde Grell mata a Alex.

Aunque... algo no se siente bien, no se siente normal. Mi poder está reconociendo algo, identificando una presencia. Lo sé porque Angie me lo ha dicho, la sensación de aturdimiento es cuando hay alguien cerca y cada persona me produce un aturdimiento y un sonido diferente. Pero esta vez no se identifica, es como un oni. Mire para todos lados pero no veía nada, la luz y la falta de costumbre de mis ojos me impidieron ver si había alguien en el bosque o al fondo de la cascada, en la especie de playa que forma.

Lo único que pude distinguir fue una columna de humo entre los árboles, un humo suave como si alguien estuviera cocinando su desayuno, no me imaginaba que hubiera otra casa perdida en el bosque.

De repente apareció Alex corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que su padre. Como el gato de Cheshire. El niño siguió corriendo por el borde de la cascada mientras yo salí corriendo detrás de él, si hay algo que no me gusta hacer es usar mis poderes en ellos a menos que sea una ilusión de un mundo divertido para entretenerlos. Alex está enamorado de Jack, el rey calabaza, es su ídolo.

\- ¡Alex! ¡Alex ven aquí!

\- ¡Mami mira! Quiero ir al agua.

\- ¡Te dije que vengas aquí! ¡Ven ahora!- El pozo de la cascada todavía estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

\- ¡¡No!! Haha ¡¡Atrápame mami!!

\- ¡¡NO TE ACERQUES A LA CASCADA ALEXANDER BROWN!! NO TE...

\- ¡¡Mami estoy volando!!

Mierda... ¿Este niño nunca me hará caso? Siempre quiso tirarse solo por la cascada, pero de noche ni soñando le daría permiso y ahora no hay mucha diferencia en la oscuridad. No me da miedo que se lastime, con eso de que se cura rápido y es bastante resistente me quedo tranquila, sino el hecho en sí de que es un niño pequeño y es de noche, solo eso. Ah y mi papel como madre, que este niño no respeta.

Un momento... ¿Por qué no escucho la voz de mi niño llamándome? Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Mierda!

Y bueno... la vida es cruel y yo le valgo berga, tendré que tirarme por la cascada si quiero ir con Alex, si bajo por el camino me llevara mucho tiempo.

Hay alguien con Alex, no distingo mucho pero se notan dos siluetas, mi hijo y una persona adulta. Apenas subí a la superficie, fui gritándole a Alex.

\- ¡¡Alexander Brown!! ¡Que sea la última vez que haces esto! ¿¡Cómo vas a tirarte tu solo por la cascada!? ¿¡Quieres que me muera de un infarto!? ¡Y sabes que a tus hermanos no les gusta que salgas solo! ¡Ven aquí mocoso desobediente!

\- Mami él es como yo pero más grande... ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La traduccion del frances fue hecha por _Lxugh_  
> Nótese que Alex es el pendejo random, esta y no está, cuando esta se hace notar. Hijoeputa.
> 
> Bye bye.


	26. ¡Fuera!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se hace presente una persona, trayendo consigo todos los recuerdos.

_\- Mami el es como yo pero mas grande... ¿Por qué?_  
.  
Al fin llegaba a su lado, ojala pudiera darle un sinchon de orejas, pero no puedo resistir su cara cuando hace pucheros y esas cositas tiernas. Es demasiada azúcar y como diria Alex (mi amigo) muy "kawaii" pero no hay nada que hacer, es mi hijo y me puede.   
\- ¿Cómo... tu...?   
Las palabras murieron antes de ser dichas, se quedaron atoradas y fueron solo un respiro en descenso, sin definición o acento.  
¡Crack! ¡Crrrack! ¡Crack!  
¿Lo escuchan? Eso es mi pecho, volviendo a resquebrajarse. Es el sonido del dolor.  
\- Angelique...  
\- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- si el agua no me sostuviera, me habría caído al suelo.  
\- Estaba nadando cuando el cayo sobre mi...  
\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con mi hijo? Sueltalo ahora mismo.   
\- ¿Tu hijo...? Eso explica por que somos...  
\- ¡No explica nada!   
\- Pero soy...  
\- ¡¡No eres nadie!! ¡Nadie! ¡TU NO ERES NADIE!  
\- Dejame explicarte al menos...  
\- ¡NO! ¡No tienes nada que decir, hacer o explicar! No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, y menos en el de MI hijo. Nos vamos Alex.  
\- No...  
\- Dije que nos vamos. Ahora.  
\- ¡Adios yo grande!- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo saluda a un desconocido de esa forma?  
\- Adios...  
\- Mami... ¿Por qué ese señor es igual a mi? ¡Tenia caravanas y pelo largo como tu!  
\- Lo se amor, pero en casa hablaremos bien. Mami tiene que contarte algo.  
\- ¿Es un cuento?  
\- Si amor, es un cuento pero el príncipe de la historia eres tu.  
\- ¡Aaah! ¿Si?  
\- Si, es la historia del principe, ¿Quieres escucharla?  
\- ¡¡Si mami si!!  
Estaba muy enojada realmente, pero no con Alex, sino con él. Aunque Alex me desobedeció, también debere rezongarlo en casa.  
Cuando abri la puerta de la cabaña, Andy estaba entrando a la sala, preparandose para ir al colegio en unas horas, Toby deberia estar roncando en su cama.  
\- Angie, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que estan despiertos tan temprano?  
\- Preguntale a este mocoso, el pequeño engendro que esta aquí detrás.- los ojos de Andy buscaron al pequeño, seguramente ya sabia que me había desobedecido otra vez.  
\- ¿Qué hiciste, Alex?  
\- ... - ¡¡Oh siii!! El hermano mayor es bastante intimidante, lo que hace falta para controlar a este niño.  
\- Respondeme por favor.- Los ojos de Andy estaban rojos aun y estaba despeinado pero eso no quitaba el aire de lider y firmeza que tiene.  
\- ¿No me rezongaras?  
\- No, cuéntame.  
\- Fui a la cascada.- Los ojos de Andy me miraron fijo, sabiendo hacia donde iban las palabras de Alex.  
\- ¿Qué mas hiciste?  
\- ¡Salte y vole! ¡¡Asi!!- dijo esto y salió corriendo con los brazos abiertos por toda la sala mientras hacia ruidos extraños, como si fuera un pájaro. ¿Cómo seguir enojada si me llena de ternura?- ¿Me miraste? Mami me grito porque encontré a un señor que es mi yo grande.  
\- ¿Tu "yo" grande?  
\- ¡Si! Tiene pelo como yo pero laaargo como mi mami y los ojos son como los mios y también tiene caravanas como una nena hahahaha.  
La cara de Andy se torno mixta, había demasiados sentimientos allí, estaba confuso, triste y enojado.  
\- Angie, ¿Podemos hablar?  
\- Si, Alex amor.- El niño me miro con la misma cara expectante que su padre, no puedo creer aun cuanto parecido tienen. Es como si estuvieran conectados mentalmente y el niño copiara sus gestos.- Ve al baño y ponte una toalla, asi te secas un poco y despues te doy ropa.  
Cuando nos quedamos solos me di el gusto de explayarme en mis sentimientos, pasándome las manos por el pelo, tirando un poco de el, tal vez me quitara un peso de encima. Me sentía enojada y rencorosa.  
\- Cuentame que sucedió.  
\- Aah... Yo fui a la cascada, no tenia sueño y me fui con el sitar, que debo volver a buscarlo por cierto, Alex se desperto al rato y debe de haber escuchado el instrumento y se escapo, salió corriendo hacia la cascada. Tu sabes que es demasiado rápido y a veces no me reaccionan los reflejos para atraparlo a tiempo. Bien, cuando lo alcanze estaba parado en la piedra plana, donde nos sentamos a comer, gritando que lo viera volar. En el pozo estaba el, justo donde caería Alex y claro que mi hijo no me hizo caso, se dio vuelta, me dijo que volaría y salto, cuando cayo lo hizo encima de él. ¿Viste que Alex tiene un moretón en la frente? Se pego contra su cabeza, ambos quedaron con un moretón. Yo tuve que tirarme para llegar hasta Alex y cuando nade hasta la orilla los vi pero no supe quien era la persona que estaba con Alex hasta que llegue a ellos. Estaban sentados en una roca, mirándose fijo. Alex lo miraba con atención, analizándolo, mientras él sostenía su cabeza, como si se asegurara de que el niño no se lastimo demasiado. Su mirada era adoracion pura, no recuerdo haber visto esa mirada cuando estábamos juntos. ¿Recuerdas a Agni gritando que Soma es su dios? Esa expresión no se compara a la que él hacia.  
\- Es imposible... ¿Te ha visto antes? ¿Te ha contactado?  
\- Andy tu sabes que la ultima vez que lo vi, fue cuando sucedió lo del barco y luego se fue, ¡No aceptaría hablar con el de nuevo! Si lo hiciera, solo seria por Alex. Si el niño ve ahora el parecido con él, imaginate de grande, sabra al instante que es su padre. Antes no dudaba en que si nos volviéramos a ver, ni le hablaría, haría como si no existiera pero al ver la cara con que Alex lo miro, una cara de... "se quien eres" ya no se que hacer... él tenia la misma expresión que hace Alex cuando quiere algo realmente y a su vez, Alex tenia la misma cara de curiosidad que él hacia cuando se sentía curioso hacia una persona o un objeto... ¡La misma sonrisa, el mismo brillo en los ojos, los mismos hoyos en las mejillas! ¡No se que hacer! ¡Se supone que deban estar juntos, pero el no se gano ese derecho! ¡¡No permitiré que arruine la vida de mi hijo como lo hizo conmigo!!- En ese punto yo gritaba, no sabia que hacer, no podía pensar con claridad. Solo se me pasaban por la cabeza trozos de conversaciones pasadas cuando eramos pareja, charlas con Maylene, Tanaka apoyándome, las palabras de Agni cuando le dije que el bebe era igual a su padre y el me dijo que era un obstáculo de los dioses para afrontar el dolor y ser mas fuerte. Pero parece que nunca lo supere, solo lo olvide.- Andy... ¿Recuerdas cuando sali corriendo, una noche hacia la cascada? Hace unas semanas ya.  
\- Si, tiraste tu anillo de compromiso, aquel que no salía de tu dedo.  
\- Correcto.- revolví el bolsillo de mi vestido, y le mostre.- Es este mismo anillo el que tire, y que cayo en el pozo de la cascada.   
La cara de Andy era aun mas confusa.  
\- ¿Pero como... lo tienes?  
\- Ah... Fue aquella noche que tuve un sueño pero un sueño distinto. En ese sueño yo era feliz con él, teníamos una casa, estábamos criando juntos a Alex pero Toby y tu no estaban allí, no tenia la sensación de conocerlos, simplemente no existían en ese mundo. No recuerdo muchos detalles de esa noche, algo raro ya que siempre recuerdo claramente mis sueños pero de ese no. Se que eramos muy felices, teníamos una casa en un bosque y una en la cuidad cercana, Alex tenia un perro, yo estaba embarazada otra vez. Pero esa vez yo escuchaba todos los sonidos cuando las primeras veces eran mudos los sueños. Cuando desperté, la sensación de tanta felicidad se desvaneció y cuando reaccione de que eso nunca pasaría, fue como un balde de agua fría, no pude evitar que el pasado me golpeara con toda la fuerza y me hiciera llorar, la ultima vez que llore por su causa fue cuando Alex nació, nunca derrame otra lagrima. Luego sali corriendo hacia el bosque y arroje el anillo por la cascada, lo vi caer ya que había luna y esta hacia brillar la piedra que tiene. Un par de días después, el anillo apareció en la mesa de mi cuarto, con una nota que decía _"Los recuerdos dolorosos son la justificación de las fortalezas que adquirimos amor, no los deseches tan fácilmente."_ Si no hubiera puesto la palabra "amor" y si no conociera su letra, no sabria que pensar pero lamentablemente reconoci su letra y ese apodo... asi que supe al instante que era el. Aparte de que he sentido presencias extrañas alrededor de la cascada, minutos antes de que Alex llegara la sensacion fue la mas fuerte que he tenido.  
\- Angie... ¿En verdad no te has encontrado con el? Cuando Alex dijo lo de cascada pensé que se refería a ese sueño que tuvo pero parece que fue algo mas grave.  
\- ¿Grave? Andy esto es lo ultimo que me gustaria que pasara, es extremadamente malo. Tu recuerdas como pase hace unos años, lo mal que estuve. Siento como todo lo que construi se empieza a romper y no puedo hacer nada.  
_Te dije que habia algo extraño, ¿Comprendes lo que te decia sobre mi presentimiento?_ ¿Te refieres a eso de que el estaba cerca? _Eso mismo y tambien al vinculo que nos une, el ya sabia que tu estabas aqui, lo noto antes de que tu supieras, aunque no entiendo como no lo notamos a el... es casi imposible que no lo hicieramos._ Es cierto, aunque el tipo no es humano, recuerda que puede desaparecer. _Oye... ¿No quieres suicidarte? Asi hariamos lo mismo que el, un ser sobrenatural con ciertos poderes sumados a nuestro poder... ¿Te imaginas? seriamos in-ven-ci-bles._ Por dios... estas loca, ¿¡Como mierda crees que dejaria a mis hijos solo por obtener mas poder!? _Solo una sugerencia, solo eso fue._  
De repente senti unos brazos alrededor mio, Andy me estaba abrazando ya que yo lloraba y tan perdida en mis pensamientos me encontraba que no lo habia notado. Le correspondi el abrazo y estuvimos asi unos minutos en los que me dedique a llorar, solo dejar que las lagrimas caigan en silencio. Siento como entramos en el tramo final de una historia feliz y la parte mas fea esta por comenzar, aunque con trazos de felicidad pero mala al fin.  
\- Debo hablar con Alex... en la tarde le dire que ese hombre es su padre, el niño no es tonto y tenerlo a él dando vueltas por aqui es peligroso, no lo quiero cerca.   
\- Si le dices eso a Alex, lo primero que hara sera salir corriendo a buscarlo, no creo que se quede aqui luego de saber eso.  
\- Si... pero debo hacerlo, en vista de los hechos no puedo seguir con el cuento de que "el señor se fue de viaje"  
\- Esta bien, si quieres puedes esperar a que yo llegue del colegio.  
\- No, hoy no demorare en la tienda porque Seraphine tiene a sus tios de visita y no me caen bien. Volvere a las cinco en punto.  
\- Bueno... el que tiene que irse soy yo, llegare tarde. Ah... necesito un par de monedas, estamos haciendo una colecta para hacerle un regalo a Jack.  
\- Agarra del pote. Dame un beso, ire a buscar el sitar antes de dormir. No creo que deba pero me gusta mucho como para dejarlo alli solo.  
\- Nos vemos en la tarde, cuidate.  
Cuando Andy se fue, mire a ver que estaba haciendo Alex y lo encontre durmiendo en mi cama envuelto en una toalla, se habia quitado la ropa y estaba tapado con la toalla y con las sabanas.  
No me parecia buen idea volver a la cascada pero no dejare mi sitar alli solo, no se si alguien podria llegar y llevarselo. No me importa que el estuviera alli, no frenare mi vida y mis acciones por el.  
El sitar estaba en el mismo lugar en donde lo deje, recostado a la roca plana, sin un rasguño. Lo tome y me di la vuelta para volver a la cabaña.  
Hay cerca de cien metros de bosque desde la cascada hasta la casa pero no es un bosque espeso, sino de ese que tiene arboles delgados, suelos llenos de hojas y pinos. Los caminos parecen alfombrados con las hojas del invierno pasado. En primavera es bellisimo y esta surgiendo de nuevo.  
Mientras caminaba me puse a pensar en el sueño de Alex, el que Andy penso que habia sido la causa de su escapada a la cascada. En el sueño de Alex, segun sus palabras, hay un señor con pelo largo del color de las manzanas y otro señor con el pelo corto y color como la madera. Dijo que lo perseguian por el bosque y que el señor de color manzana le gritaba que debia sangre mientras el otro solo miraba. Cuando Grell llegaba hasta Alex, el salia volando y alguin se metia entre Grell y Alex para cubrir el golpe de la motosierra.  
Mi pobre niño... el mismo problema que su madre con los sueños extraños. Aunque tal vez es otro punto de vista de aquel... ¡!  
De nuevo... el pinchazo en la nuca que indica que alguien esta cerca. Que se vayan a la mierda, no parare por nadie.   
Ni siquiera para ¡!  
\- ¡MMPHHHM!  
\- Lamento aparecer asi pero no me gustaria que volvieras a gritar. Perturbas la paz del lugar... hehe.  
Dime que estoy soñando. Dime que es un puto sueño y no la realidad. _Es la puta realidad._  
\- ¿No te dije que me dejaras en paz? No quiero verte. Adios.  
\- No, espera.   
\- ¿Que quieres? ¿Tengo que deletrear la frase? No es la hora en que me gusta perder la paciencia.  
\- ¿Te puedo contar lo que salio bien de todo este tiempo? Al final estuvo bien que me fuera aquel dia.  
Diganme que no lo dijo... espero haber escuchado mal. _Escuchaste muy bien, si no haces algo tu, no me podre controlar._  
\- No me interesa saberlo, sueltame ahora mismo.  
Me tiene como si fuera una ladrona o algo asi, un brazo en el cuello y otro en la cadera sujetando mis brazos.  
Mierda, no quiero sentirme asi otra vez.  
\- Quiero decirtelo, te busque mucho tiempo y te encontre en el lugar que menos lo esperaba asi que no desperdiciare esta oportunidad. Luego de que me fui pase por Alemania, alli estaban Grell Sutcliff y William Spears, por poco si nos cruzamos. Luego segui viaje hasta aqui pero...  
\- Te dije que no me interesa.  
\- ...debi volver a Londres y alli fui por la mansion del Conde, no te vi asi que pense que estarias en la cuidad. Vi la tienda... eso me rompio el corazon pero es justo. Despues de ese viaje vine hacia aqui y...  
\- No me interesa. Quiero que me sueltes.  
\- No. Aqui en Francia me encontre con unos viejos... viejas enemistades. Ahi me di cuenta de que mi decision, a pesar de egoista, fue acertada. Si calculo bien, TU hijo, notese mi tono, nacio en noviembre o finales de octubre... en ese tiempo yo estaba en medio de una trifulca con estas personas... No hubiera sido algo bueno que estuvieran alli. No me arrepiento de nada... o casi nada.   
\- ¿Has terminado?  
\- Podria seguir...  
\- No gracias. Sueltame.- Ya se me estaban haciendo nuevas quemaduras en la espalda y ¿En el pecho? eso es nuevo.  
\- Oh... perdon.   
¿Que me pasara si lo miro? A enfrentar las cosas se ha dicho.  
Su cara esta igual, sin arrugas, ni mas joven ni mas vieja, lo unico distinto es una nueva cicatriz en la mejilla que apenas se nota. Su pelo... tiene una desproporcion del lado donde esta la cicatriz, como si cortaran pelo y piel. Ropas... el mismo abrigo, por lo menos.  
Fue como salir de una jaula, por mas que intente quitarme de encima sus manos, no podia, seguian sujetandome mientras me hablaba al oido.  
\- Me estas poniendo incomodo mirandome de esa manera...   
\- Si no tienes mas cosas sin sentido que soltar por la boca, me voy. Adios.  
\- ¿Que es esto?- dijo al momento que tomo una de mis manos, que tenia una gran raya roja con algunas ampollas cruzandola.  
\- No es de tu incumbencia. No me toques.  
\- Bien... ya hice mi cometido. Te advierto que si Alex me busca no le voy a negar el encuentro. Te haces cargo tú de sus acciones.  
\- Ha sido asi desde que nacio, no evadas una responsabilidad que no posees.  
_Angie... creo que seria mejor que dejes correr el poder, no te hace bien, empeoraran las quemaduras._ Haz lo que quieras. No me interesa. _En ese caso... con permiso._  
\- Aah... como amo la sensacion de respirar, es relajante.- _¿Que dices? a veces creo que eres mas insana que yo._  
\- ¿Que?  
\- Hola, no se si me recuerdas. Nos vimos una sola vez.   
\- Oh... si lo se. ¿Por que estas tu aqui?  
\- Digamos que mi conexion con Angie es muy buena, podemos intercambiarnos como quien cambia una camisa.   
\- Ya veo... ¿Y de que son las quemaduras en las manos?  
_¡Deja de contestarle todo lo que te pregunta! ¡Despues tengo que lidiar yo con él!_  
\- Nuestro poder es mas fuerte y hay situaciones que hacen que quiera salir. La contencion es el limite de la piel, si lo forzamos se quemara.  
\- ¿Tu me dices que se quemo por que no dejo fluir su poder...? Entonces era provocado por mi ¿Cierto?  
_¡QUE TE CALLES!_  
\- Correcto, el control es muy eficaz pero la piel es sensible. Ahora me gustaria decirte, como quien controla ese poder y que a su vez vive en donde este surge, no nos molestes que bastante mal estuvimos como para que vengas asi como asi para arruinar la paz que nos costo encontrar. Angelique puede ser mas civilizada pero yo no respondo de mis acciones si lastimas a los niños o a ella.  
\- Entendido, si es lo que quieren, lo hare.  
\- Es lo que nos obligaste a elegir con tus acciones, no es lo que queriamos.- _Deja de hablar... ahora mismo._  
\- Ya me has confundido... entiendo que tal vez deberia hablar de otro modo pero no puedo.  
_¡Calláte!_  
\- Nosotras queriamos todo contigo pero cuando te fuiste eso se fue al ¡! ¡¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!!  
\- No estoy hablando ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- No te lo decia a ti. No quiero volver a cruzarme contigo. No entiendo como siges aqui.- _Hahahaha ¡Te toma por loca!_  
\- Es donde quiero estar. En cambio a ti nada te ata, puedes seguir tu camino.  
Nada me ata... entonces ¿Por que siento algo que me empuja hacia el? como si quisiera abrazarlo. La herida en mi pecho duele pero no llorare aqui y menos delante de el. No le mostrare el daño que me hizo, eso solo lo hacen los debiles, muestran sus heridas para que los compadezcan y les den amor, ese que nace de la lastima. Yo no soy asi, nunca lo fui.   
\- Es cierto. Tenga buen dia.  
Dicho me di vuelta y tome el camino hacia la cabaña sin dejar de mirar al frente, como un soldado.  
\- No te vayas, ¡Me olvido de algo!  
Cuando frene para seguir escuchando sus discurso, me fui directo al suelo. El muy tonto salio corriendo y se choco contra mi, haciendo que nos caigamos, el sobre mis piernas y yo contra el suelo.  
\- ¿¡ACASO ERES ESTUPIDO!? ¿NO TIENES REFLEJOS?   
\- Hihihi... perdon. No estoy con mis capacidades a pleno. Queria decirte algo sobre Grell y William, sobre tu... ¡!  
\- ¿Mami? ¿Por que mi yo grande te esta apretando?  
\- ... ¿"Yo grande"?  
\- ¡Sueltame!  
\- ¡Suelta a mi mami!   
Nunca vi a Alex con esa cara. Ver a un niño tan pequeño correr a la velocidad de un adulto es asombroso, aun para mi. Corrio hacia él y lo empujo de mis piernas para sentarse encima mio y abrazarse a mi cuello.  
\- Mi mami es mia...  
¿Posesivo? No, para nada.  
\- Pppfffffffffttt.... Gyahahahahahahhahahahahahaha lo-lo la-amento pequeño ahahahahahahahaha.  
\- ¡No te rias!- Alex lo miraba a punto de matarlo.   
Y salto encima de él agarrandolo del cabello.  
\- ¡Mi mami es miiaaa!  
\- Ahahahahahaha ¡Auch! hahahaahahaha ¡Ay duele! gyahaha.  
Era algo... extraño verlos asi. Alex estaba sobre el pegandole con sus puñitos y sinchandole el pelo mientras el otro se reia e intentaba zafar las manos de Alex de la maraña de pelo que se esta haciendo. Mi cara era una de perfecto poker.  
Luego de un rato de pelea terminaron riendose y revolcandose en el piso. Son totalmente iguales. Hijo de puta...  
\- ¿Por que eres mi yo grande?  
\- Porque vine del futuro.  
\- ¿Por que viniste?  
\- Porque queria saludarte.  
\- ¿Por que?  
\- Alex...  
\- No lo se.  
\- ¿Por que no lo sabes?  
\- Alex basta.  
\- No se~.  
\- Me gusta tu risa, es igual a la mia.  
\- Si, porque soy tu.  
\- ¡Aah siii!  
¿Que mierda esta pasando? ¿Estoy soñando todavia?  
\- Alex vamonos, no es hora de estar despierto.  
\- Ese pijama... Ese pijama era tuyo ¿Cierto?  
\- ¡Era de mi hermano Toby!  
\- Era mio si...   
\- ¿Hermano? ¿De que me perdi?  
\- No querras que responda esa pregunta. Alex dije que nos vamos.  
\- ¡Me quiero quedar!  
Ya estaba fuera de mi, al diablo la cordura, los buenos modales, la educacion y el amor maternal. No lo dejare aqui con el.  
\- No hagas que te lo repita Alex.  
El niño me miro con miedo, pobrecito, no le dejare pasar nada esta vez.  
\- Mami... quiero quedarme.  
No respondi, simplemente deje fluir mi poder, de esa forma lenta tan caracteristica de el. Yo podia verlo desde hace dos años, su color violeta con pintas blancas, tan lindo y tan letal, la vez suave y debil. No le di tiempo de hablar, lo dirigi sobre el y lo oblige a que me obedezca, haciendo que se fuera en direccion a la cabaña. Alex se fue caminando con los ojos casi desenfocados.  
\- ¿¡Que hiciste!?  
\- No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, contigo no tendre cuidado alguno.- Y me fui, dejandolo callado y sin saber que hacer en medio del camino.  
No lo dejare entrar tan facilmente a nuestras vidas, menos aun en la de Alex.  
.  
.

* * *

 


	27. Las Seducciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie es seducida de dos formas diferentes, con distintos efectos.

Fue el peor momento que me ha tocado vivir como madre. Nunca pense que perderia el control de tal forma que manipularia a mi hijo como si fuera una marioneta. Aunque no fue tan grave... solo lo envie a la cabaña.

Lo grave es que me siento una mierda por hacer eso con un niño curioso de conocer a alguien, a la persona mas erronea que podia encontrar en el monton que hay en Francia.  
Alex no se entero de que lo controle, le dije que se durmio y lo traje hacia su cama. Eso fue hace dos dias ya.

Creo que debo contarle algunas cosas interesantes. Los chicos estan en el colegio asi que estamos solos ya que me tome la mañana en casa para hacer los moldes de los ultimos ocho vestidos del maldito Bonnet.

\- Alex...quiero preguntarte algo y que me digas la verdad, recuerda que las mentiras no se dicen.

\- Si mami.

\- El señor que estaba en la cascada, tu "yo grande" ¿Te gusto?

\- ¡Sii! El es igual que yo... ¡En la cascada le pegue en la cabeza y nos dolio y nos salio sangre pero el se curo mas rapido que yo y despues me pregunto donde vivia y si estaba solo y yo le dije que estaba con mi mami! Y me pregunto como se llamaba mi mami pero no se como es tu nombre mami, le dije que te llamas mami y el me quedo mirando mucho tiempo y yo lo mire a el. Tiene ojos raros... como el sol y los arboles. ¿Por que le gritabas? ¿Por que te estaba apretando? ¿Por que me preguntas?- Mierda Alex... debes respirar tambien.

\- Alex... si yo te dijera que eligieras entre el señor de la cascada y Jules... ¿A quien quieres para que sea tu padre?  
Alex me miro mientras hacia un puchero super adorable.

\- ¡Jules no! ¡Quiero que mi yo grande sea mi papi! ¿Puedo?

\- ¿Tu quieres decirle "Papá" a ese señor? Mamá lo conoce, por eso te estoy preguntando amor.

\- ¡Si mami si! ¿Mi papi volvio del viaje laaargo que hizo?  
Carajo... yo sabia que debia inventar otra cosa...

\- Si amor, ese señor es tu padre, no tu "yo grande". Es igual a ti porque es tu padre...

\- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Si si si si! ¿Puedo ir con el? ¡Por favor mami!

\- No Alex, debo decirte otra cosa. Yo y el nos peleamos hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tu nacieras, asi que mami no lo quiere aqui y no lo quiere ver. Y hoy no puedes ir a buscarlo, otro dia lo hacemos.

\- ¡Quiero ir ahora!

\- No empieces Alexander... No pienso aguantar otro berrinche. Dije que no y asi sera.

\- ¡No quiero quedarme! ¡Me voy con mi papi!

Apenas termino la frase y ya estaba coriendo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar para sostenerlo cuando paso por mi lado. Es mas rapido que una persona normal pero no tanto. Es una manchita gris que corre por aqui y por alla.

Y a correr se ha dicho. Aunque lo bueno de la nueva version de mi poder es que puedo extenderlo y sentir si hay alguien dentro de sus limites. Es muy util con Alex.

Deje que la energia se desparramara entre los arboles, entre las ramas del suelo y por sobre el bosque, ida y vuelta por la cascada y hacia el corazon de la arbolada. Y ahi los senti, del otro lado de la cascada, si juzgo la sensacion de distancia y habia dos personas. Mi hijo y casi segura que la otra persona era él.   
De nuevo metiendo la cuchara en la vida de mi hijo. Me quede pendiente de la presencia mas pequeña, atenta a sus movimientos y a su estado de animo pero se encontraba en un lugar firme y emitia... alegria.

El rato que pase caminando entre los arboles ralos de hojas, me preguntaba que estarian haciendo esos dos, como se relacionarian y como afectaria nuestras vidas y mayormente la del niño... primero debo pensar en Alex dejando de lado mi relacion con el padre. Mi hijo ante todo. Incluso un corazon roto se repara solo para proteger a los seres amados.

Cuando llegue al lugar donde deberian estar ellos, no habia nadie o al menos asi lo parecia.

No habia nadie en el suelo, mi experiencia siendo madre de un niño hiperactivo con velocidad y fuerza anormales me ha enseñado a buscar en todo tipo de lados. Incluso en el aire.

Pica Alex en el arbol. Pica el innombrable junto a mi hijo.

Estaban trepados a un pino, uno muy alto y viejo, apenas se escuchaban sus risas. Alex escalaba las ramas mientras la otra persona se mantenia escalando detras de el, sosteniendolo para que no cayera.

Con cuidado me trepe al arbol, solo para escuchar su conversacion.

\- ... Por eso mi mami no me deja comer pastel con tenedor de postrecito.

\- Hahaha no esta bien lo que hiciste aunque fue divertido. ¿Como quedo su cara?

\- ¡Llena de chocolate! ¡Mi mami se enojo pero le hice ojos de cachorrito como dice ella y no me castigo y me dejo comer mas pastel!

\- Hahahaha eres malo con ella. Sentemonos en esa rama. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- ¡Sii!

\- Tengo galletas... ¿Te gustan?

\- ¡¡Son de hueso!! ¡Me encantan! Una vez yo enterre un pajaro muerto y una rana y un patito. Mi mami me ayudo.

\- Es asi como debe ser, todos deben tener una buena ceremonia, incluso los animales~

\- Mi mami dijo que era extraño.

\- Creo que entiendo sus palabras... hihi.

\- Y luego me dijo que tu eres mi papa y me gusta porque eres igual a mi pero no te dare a mi mami.

\- En todo caso~ tu eres igual a mi. Y yo conozco a tu mami hace mu~cho tiempo ya.

\- ¡No! ¡Ella es mia y de nadie mas! ¡No la compartire contigo!

\- ¿Y eso sera asi~? Pelearemos mucho entonces... ahahaha.

¿Peleara por mi contra un niño? ¿Contra mi hijo?

\- ¡Yo te ganare!

Estaban tan adentrados en su charla que no me anime a decir palabra, no podia. Tenia la lengua trabada viendo esa imagen.   
Ellos dos, tan iguales el uno al otro sentados en la misma rama, Alex comiendo galletas mientras se sostenia del brazo de...él. Y este estaba sentado como si nada, como si no hubiera veinte metros entre ellos y el suelo.

No se si llorar o tirarme al suelo desde esta rama. ¿Cual doleria mas?

\- Esta bie~n... solo sostente asi no te caeras, mira hacia abajo que lejos nos encontramos del suelo.

\- ¡Mi mami!

Me tiro al suelo y de paso entierro la cara en la tierra. Tal vez con tantos golpes me olvide de la verguenza.

\- ¿Dond...? Ah... Hola.

\- ¡Sube mami! ¡Tenemos galletitas! ¡Son un hueso!

\- ¡No creo que sea buena idea, te escapaste sin mi permiso!

Teniamos que gritar para escucharnos, habria seis metros entre las ramas.

\- ¡No escucho! ¡No escucho! ¡Bah la la la la!

\- ¡Alex...!

\- ¡La la la la lalalala!!

\- Escucha un momento lo que quiere decirte.

**Autoridad paternal.**

**Status:** Naciente.

 **Via:** Oral.

 **Efectividad:** Muy Eficiente.

 **Relevancia:** Ninguna, para mi.

¿Quien se cree para hablar asi? Pero logro que Alex se calle... le dare una galleta por buen chico.

\- Alex ven aqui. Debemos ir a la tienda.

\- ¿Mi papi puede conocer a mi tia Seraphine?

Me dio un tic en el ojo cuando dijo "Mi papi". Ay Alex si fueras mas grande te diria tantas cosas... pero no quiero afectar tu pobre cerebro de niño con cosas de adultos. Veamos...

\- No, el tiene que hacer otras cosas. ¿Verdad?

\- No realmente~ hihi estamos muy bien aqui.

Maldito. Mil veces maldito.

\- ¡Sube mami! Por favor...- ¿Como le digo que no a esa carita? Sera travieso pero me rindo ante el muy facilmente.

Te seduce con toda esa inocencia que se le escapa por los poros. Despues de pensarlo unos minutos mientras lo miraba fijo, mordiendome los labios, decidi subir.

No me sente a su lado y no acepte la mano que me tendieron ambos para escalar la rama. Me quede flotando en una nube violeta, sosteniendome a mi misma con mi poder. Casi como Goku... Hahaha eso me hizo gracia.

\- Mami... ¿Como conociste a mi papi?

\- Que el te lo diga...- Yo estaba mirando las ramas, el suelo, las hojas. Intentando concentrarme en algo que no fuera arrojarme sobre ese hombre y gritarle mientras lo sacudo. No me siento comoda, para nada comoda. Me siento inhibida totalmente.

\- Bueno... no creo que ella se sienta muy bien. Solo mirala~... otro dia le preguntas.

\- ¿Por que se pelearon?

\- No puedo decirte... heh.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Es un secreto~.

\- Mami... ¿Estas feliz de que encontre a mi papi? ¡Nos pegamos en la cabeza pero lo quiero mucho! ¡A mi mami la quiero mas!

Yo no tenia palabras para decir, solamente podia mirar la escena con cara... afligida por todo lo que Alex decia.

Ambos me miraban, la misma cara con dos expresiones distintas, padre e hijo iguales como dos gotas de agua.   
No me estaba haciendo bien esa situacion. Me pone triste... y cuando me pongo triste sucede que ¡!

\- ¡MAMII!

Mi poder se debilita.

No cai de forma grave, fue como quien se tira por un tobogan. Pero mi hijo se asusto demasiado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No me toques. Solo me golpee la espalda y no muy fuerte. Estoy bien.

\- ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

\- ¡No me toques!

\- Intenta por ti misma entonces.

Apenas hice fuerza para enderezarme, una punzada me corrio desde la zona lumbar hasta el hombro izquierdo, donde tengo las cicatrices.

El hombro izquierdo y el brazo derecho quedaron un poco afectados luego del accidente en el barco.

Lo mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero eran de rabia, de tener que pedir su ayuda cuando quise que sufriera, cuando lo minimo que queria era que se esfumara.

\- Mantente quieta... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

\- Si papi, mi mami tiene que acostarse y ponerse un pañuelo mojado en la frente.

\- Eso es para la fiebre, solo debe permanecer acostada.- Dicho esto, se agacho, me paso un brazo por las rodillas, otro por detras de los hombros y me levanto. ¿Por que me pasa esto a mi? La vida me odia...primero me aleja de el y ahora lo tengo como un perro faldero cargandome. Me trae recuerdos que no me gustan y sentimientos que estan prohibidos.- Sigues delgada.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Todavia bailas?

\- Si.

\- Ahm... que bueno. ¿Me dirias algo de Alex?

\- ¿Que?

\- Su fecha de nacimiento.

\- 4 de noviembre de 1889.

\- Me parecia que estaria cerca de sus tres años o dos en su caso.

\- ¡Asi son mis años papi! ¡Mi hermano Andy me enseño como es!- Le mostro los dedos indice y medio de una mano y el pulgar de la otra mano, provocando que este hombre se riera bastante.

De un momento a otro me dio sueño, aunque no era un sueño normal. _Angie... creo que dormire un rato, hasta calmarnos. Este hombre nos desarma totalmente y siento que explotaremos en cualquier momento si no calmamos la mente. El problema es que este tipo afecta nuestro centro de emociones y ellas estan relacionadas directamente con nuestro don. No se como y por que pero nuestro animo afecta la resistencia de la energia._ Como quieras... a pesar de todo acurrucarme aqui sigue siendo comodo... como cuando dormiamos juntos... es tibio y me gusta... _Asi Angie, duerme y olvida nuestras penas de amor. Delira, lo tienes permitido por hoy._  
.  
.  
Cuando me desperte estaba en el lugar en donde menos queria estar, en donde menos imagine en encontrarme y donde no debia estar. Me encontraba abrazada al pecho de ese hombre, el que me atormento con su ausencia por casi dos años.

Lo abrazaba como si nada, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. El estaba dormido y tambien me abrazaba, como solia hacerlo. Al otro lado estaba Alex, abrazado a su cuello y con una pierna por encima de el, enroscado en la maraña de cabellos y abrigo que era la espalda de este tipo, con una cara de paz impropia de el.

No sabia si gritar, salir corriendo o escurrirme para zafar de ese abrazo. Me siento mal con esto ¡Me siento una mierda! ¡Como si me utilizara a su antojo! Maldito bastardo hijo de ¡!

\- Buenas tardes... veo que sigues en la misma posicion.

\- ¿No has entendido nada?

\- No creo que sea el mejor momento para que digas todas esas cosas... cierta personita esta muy comodamente dormida aqui detras. No queremos que despierte~...

\- Levantate.

\- Tu primero.

\- ¡Levantate!

\- Los dos estan encima mio, no hay forma de que me levante Angelique.

Me levante de la cama, aun me dolia un poco la espalda y me fui a la cocina. Apenas me sente a la mesa aparecio él en el umbral.

\- Tu sabes que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, solo lamento las consecuencias que trajeron mis actos, todas ellas en ti.- Dijo mientras movia mi pelo para descubrir la cicatriz en la frente, sobre el ojo.

\- Con palabras dulces no arreglaras el daño que hiciste.

\- Ya lo se... aprendi que las heridas no sanan facilmente pero si hay amor siendo aplicado en esas heridas, estas sanaran rapidamente.

Tanaka me dijo algo muy parecido... hace años ya.

\- Me arruinaste. Asi de sencillo.

Yo tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, todas las que no llore para que mis niños no las vieran, para ser fuerte para ellos. Lagrimas de rabia, de dolor, de contener el instinto asesino y las ganas de be¡! ¡Nada! ganas de nada.

\- Me arrepentire el resto de mi existencia por eso.

Seguia con su mano en mi rostro acariciando la cicatriz y a veces resbalando hasta mi mejilla, dandome demasiados escalofrios y dejandome el corazon con los latidos irregulares.

La seduccion desde la culpa, la mas engañosa para el que seduce y para el seducido. Yo.

¿Cómo llegue a este punto? ¿Por qué luego de casi tres años, aun recuerdo sus besos, su risa, la sensación de su piel y hasta el cambio en sus ojos cuando me veía desnuda? Ese que hacia que los dos iris se dividieran completamente y apareciera el amarillo que normalmente brillaba en verde limón como pasa ahora mismo. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo recuerdo estas cosas?

\- ¿Algun dia me perdonaras?

\- No lo se...- Mi voz era un susurro.- Vete de aqui... vete porque ya no veo la forma de manejar esto sin salir afectada. Vete de mi casa por favor...

\- Entiendo... Adios.

Salio por la puerta como una brisa de aire, sin hacer sonido, suave y ligero.

¿Como mierda hare para manejar esta situacion? Si no hubiera hablado con Alex esto no hubiera pasado... o tal vez solo pasaria mas tarde.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede sentada en la mesa pero parecieron horas. Al final decidi salir a caminar al bosque pero hacia el lado opuesto de la cascada. La parte mas cerrada del bosque, mas llena de arboles, de maleza, arbustos y espinas. Muchas veces tome este rumbo cuando el mundo me consumia y no sabia que hacer. Tanta naturaleza en desorden me da paz.

Hay un arbol con una hendidura en la que me puedo recostar y encajar perfectamente, casi como un sillon a mi medida.

Cuando Alex sea adulto, será el calco exacto de su padre. ¿Qué hare? ¿Deberia dejar que se conocieran aun mas? Por mas de que sea su padre, el nunca estuvo en el embarazo, no estuvo cuando Alex nació, no estuvo cuando aprendió a caminar y a hablar, ¿Con que derecho viene a querer pasar tiempo con mi hijo? ¿Con la excusa de recuperar el tiempo perdido? Ese tiempo no se perdió, lo mataron, el mato ese tiempo.

Pero... ¿Cómo dejar de lado la cara de alegría de Alex al saber que encontró a su padre por si solo, cuando cayo encima de el al tirarse por la cascada? Su cara no tenia precio cuando le dije que era su padre. Al principio se intimido, tiene dos años y cayo sobre una persona desconocida pero cuando lo vio se le paso y empezó a hablar con el, preguntando por el parecido entre ambos. Incluso cuando le conto a Andy y a Toby sobre eso, me hizo temblar de duda.

Ambos quieren estar con el otro, no puede negarse esto, hoy lo confirme cuando lo encontré con su padre riéndose mientras se subían al pino. Cuando vi eso, se me fue el alma al suelo. Era la utopía que siempre estuvo guardada, aun de mi misma.

La esperanza de que volviéramos a estar juntos, de que el volviera y fueramos lo que debimos ser, lo que fuimos desde el inicio de los tiempos, una familia.

Una familia rota, resquebrajada, perdida, inexistente, utopica. ¿Como mas puedo describir ese sueño?

Asi me quede, mirando sin mirar por mucho tiempo. Me olvide de Alex, de Toby, de Andy, de la casa, la vida y de mi misma. Simplemente no estaba en este mundo.

Supongo que a muchos les ha pasado de encontrarse asi.

Luego de estar un tiempo asi lo senti, era Andy y enojado. Con muy pocas ganas me meti a su mente para hablarle.

_\- ¿Sucede algo?_

_\- ¿¡Donde carajos te encuentras!?_  
_¡Alex esta llorando desesperado por ti!_

_\- Estoy en los zarcillos, en el arbol con un hueco._

_\- ¡Voy para ahi! Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente._

Ah... yo sabia que algo pasaria.

Volvi a distraerme mientras esperaba por mi hijo.

\- ¿Pero que carajos sucede contigo?

\- Hola amor.

\- ¿Por que te desapareciste de esa forma?

\- El volvio... Alex lo fue a buscar.

\- ¿Que? ¿Quien apa...? ¡No me digas que es quien pienso!

\- Si Andy... le conte la verdad a Alex y el salio corriendo, mas rapido de lo normal. No se como lo encontro pero lo hizo y estuvieron juntos, a solas mientras yo los buscaba.

\- Imposible... ¿Como te sientes?

\- Mal... muy mal. Me siento triste, impotente, ilusa, idiota... muchas cosas. Tu viste su cara cuando te dijo que lo habia encontrado el mismo, imagina su estado de animo cuando lo encontro por segunda vez... fue algo inexplicable Andy... no se que hacer.

\- Vamos a casa, no te hace bien la tristeza y debes calmar a Alex. Estaba frenetico.

Andy me ayudo a levantarme ya que trastabille un poco y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la casa, ambos en completo silencio.

\- ¡¡Mamiiii!! ¡Mami no te vayas mas! ¡Te extrañe mucho!

No me dio tiempo para hablar y consolarlo. Se tiro a abrazarme con tanta fuerza que terminamos en el piso.

Yo me sentia culpable ahora que lo veia con sus ojos llorosos y la nariz pegajosa. Como pude lo abraze y le pedi perdon por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.

Seduccion desde la inocencia y el amor verdadero, muy eficaz y bella de recibir. En especial para una madre.

\- Amor hoy duermes conmigo, ¿Quieres? te voy a abrazar muy, muy fuerte.

\- Si mami... vamos a acostarnos ahora... tengo sueño.

\- Vamos amor... chicos ustedes no se acuesten tarde, mañana tienen colegio, ¿Ya cenaron?

\- Prepararemos algo Angie, vayan a dormir.-dijo Andy.

Salude a mis dos niños, ahora era su hermana mayor mas que madre, al menos para Andy ya que Toby aun me dice "Mama". Cerramos las ventanas y puertas y nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios.

Dormimos abrazados toda la noche con Alex.  
.  
_._  
_Por supuesto que nadie supo que Alex no estuvo solo en la tarde mientras Angelique estaba desaparecida. Lo paso triste pero en buena compañia, aunque esto es un secreto entre el y su padre._  
.  
.


	28. Las Mas Sinceras Disculpas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se explican situaciones, se cuentan anecdotas, por una noche todo esta bien.

¿Quieren que les cuente una historia? Les hablare de mis guitarras. Mis amadas y bellas guitarras.

La guitarra clásica.

Tuve que insistir mucho para que me la compraran, luego de varias peleas con mis padres y los celos de mi hermana, debo agregar que nunca entendí porque tenía celos de mí si yo era casi la cenicienta de la casa, bueno luego de pasar por esto tuve la guitarra. Yo tenía 16 años.

La disfrute mucho, Daniel ya sabía tocar y el me enseño mientras Chris y Alex se reían de mi falta de ritmo... aunque más adelante tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras.

Nos divertimos mucho saliendo por ahí en el auto de Christina, con unas cervezas y las guitarras. Íbamos hacia alguna orilla del Támesis donde pudiéramos dejar el auto y pasábamos horas. Alcohol y rock n roll. Yo no podía consumir drogas por mi ritmo de vida pero los chicos a veces se pasaban un poco.

La guitarra vio una parte de mi vida de muchos cambios y problemas en mi casa, me ayudo a desahogarme de muchos de ellos.

La guitarra eléctrica.

Mi segunda bebe que en este momento está convaleciente. Ya se han oxidado dos cuerdas. Maldito clima inglés... La cuide mucho pero no fue suficiente... basta de esto o llorare.

Esta guitarra la compre luego de entrar a la compañía de ballet, a mis 17 años. Como mi sueldo era bueno lo gaste en varias cosas, aparte de ahorros. Compre el pijama, el mismo que tiene puesto Alex que está sentado en la mesa ensuciándose mientras come frutillas. Me compre ropa, calzado y la guitarra con su amplificador y el estuche.

Al momento de comprarla fui con el experto Daniel Summers, el único e inigualable conocedor de las guitarras. Con sus conocimientos y las sugerencias del chico que nos atendió, conseguí un buen modelo... es una Fender FatStrat, standard.

Las guitarras me acompañaron por todas las etapas de mi vida a partir de la adolescencia. Cuando entre a la compañía de ballet festejamos yéndonos a la playa y tocamos las guitarras por horas. Cuando me dieron el título de primera bailarina, estuvimos en el bar con micrófono libre llenando los oídos de la gente con nuestras guitarras y mi voz bastante aceptable. Fue lo primero que empaque cuando me fui a Escocia y lo primero que revise cuando llegue a mi nueva casa. Cuando desperté luego del viaje temporal fue lo primero que verifique de mi equipaje.

Esas guitarras son mi vida, hablando de objetos. Incluso tengo videos donde estamos los cuatro cantando y tocando guitarra. Alex tenía una batería y Chris un bajo, por eso muchas veces íbamos al Black Moon a tocar en el micrófono libre algún cover. Era lindo.

Ahí tienen la historia. Es linda y me trae recuerdos.

Aunque mi laptop tiene mucha importancia también... allí tengo mucha información, ahora inútil, sobre mis clases en la academia donde enseñe, también hay muchos videos sobre mis obras en el cuerpo de ballet y videos de los chicos. El primer cumpleaños de Andy y Toby en la mansión, Alex aprendiendo a comer solo, sus primeros pasos, las primeras palabras que dijo.

Muchas cosas las grabaron mis niños con el teléfono, aprendieron rápido como usar esos aparatos. Sus caras cuando tuve que decirles lo del viaje temporal fueron geniales, nunca me había reído tanto. Esos videos estoy mirando ahora mismo, aprovecho que los chicos están muy entretenidos comiendo frutillas y uvas silvestres, cortesía de Toby que encontró las plantas no muy lejos de aquí.

Mientras ellos comen, yo me relajo en mi cama con los videos en la laptop. Algo que no hago hace mucho tiempo ya.

Al rato vinieron los chicos a saludarme, prontos para ir a dormir. Alex salto un poco en mi cama, se cayó y se fue a su habitación. Toby miro un poco el video y se fue con Alex. Andy charlo un poco sobre los posibles regalos para su amigo Jack y una chica que le gusta, esa parte no me gustó mucho... pero mi niño es grande, ya no tiene catorce años, tiene diez y seis.

Supongo que me dormí de golpe, ya que me desperté de madrugada por algún ruido o algo. Mi cuarto tiene las cortinas gruesas y oscuras así que no hay luz solar o lunar que entre a mi habitación. Mi laptop no estaba... tal vez alguno de los niños la guardo.

Aun así había algo extraño... un silencio perturbador, siempre se oyen ruidos, las cigarras, grillos, el viento entre las hojas y algún animal. No se oye nada y me asusta, parece que me estuviera ahogando.

Busque la vela y me fui hacia la sala para verificar las puertas, estaba todo oscuro y cerrado con las trancas. Los chicos dormían tranquilamente. Alex dormía al revés, con los pies en la almohada. Toby de piernas y brazos abiertos y Andy envuelto en su manta. Es muy friolento, aun en primavera.

Para volver a mi habitación debo pasar por la sala, ya que tiene la puerta por el lado de la cocina, en un pequeño pasillo.

Pero... ¿Por qué las cortinas se mueven? hace un momento no lo hacían.

Fui hasta la ventana y la cerré. Afuera estaba todo iluminado por la luna llena, una vista hermosa.

Meh... tal vez solo dormí mal y me desperté sobresaltada.

Así, tranquila, volví a mi habitación. Fue como caer en un agujero negro. Creo que nunca me había asustado tanto.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber que mierda haces aquí!? ¿No entiendes que no quiero verte? Tienes prohibido estar aquí.- dije entre dientes.

\- Hola~... iba por el camino hacia mi casa y pensé "¿Por qué no hacer una pequeña visita?" y vine. Debo decir que pase un rato mirando a Alex... es gracioso hasta cuando duerme, los otros chicos no sé quiénes son pe~ro se me hacen conocidos. Y luego te vi a ti... con esos... videos.

\- ¿Dónde está mi laptop?

\- Oh... ese era su nombre~. Esta por aquí.- Estaba escondida detrás de su espalda.- Estuve unas horas mirando estos videos... algunos fueron... shockeantes.

\- ¿En serio? Por un lado me pone de buen humor que digas eso... pero por otro me deja triste.

\- ¿Cómo sería eso?

\- Me da gusto que veas lo que te perdiste pero no me gusta por como afecto y afecta a Alex que tú aparezcas ahora.

\- Entiendo eso... ya te di los motivos y te aseguro que se validaron con el tiempo. Desde tu posición no lo veras pero se mantuvieron a salvo.

\- No... Por supuesto que no lo veo. Si tú lo dices es suficiente. ¿Me devolverás mi computadora?

\- No~... este video me gustó mucho.

\- ¿Aun sabes usarla...?

\- Hehe... mi memoria es buena.

Estaba mirando un video de los niños. Ellos pintaban con oleos que les compre hace un tiempo, Alex estaba enojado conmigo pero no recuerdo por qué. Antes de comenzar a pintar, Andy puso la laptop escondida en un estante y la dejo grabando.

\- Es rea~lmente divertido hihi... muy gracioso, muy gracioso.

Me senté junto a él, con cuidado de no acercarme mucho, solo lo suficiente como para ver la pantalla en su regazo.

.

_\- ¿Alex? ¿Qué es lo que pintas?_

_\- ¡El cielo! ¡Pinto el cielo mami!_

_\- Usa otro color, hay muchos._

_\- ¡No! Es un cielo que da miedo._

_\- Pero no me gusta, esta feo. Usa... ¡Este! el azul es muy lindo._

_\- ¡Pero me gusta el negro! ¿No sabes que me gusta el negro? ¡Voy a pintar todo de negro!_

_\- ¡Alex! ¡No malgastes lo oleos pintando así!_

_\- ¡Te dije que pintare con negro! ¡Voy a pintar todo de negro porque me gusta! ¿Tengo que repetir que me gusta el negro? ¡A ti también te pintare!*_

_(*) Historia real._

.

Dicho eso se me tiro encima y me pinto todo el brazo con oleo negro... casi lo mato ese día. Su cara parecía de loco, mientras pintaba apoyando el pincel en la hoja como si fuera a salir volando y apretaba los dientes, el pobre pincel quedo inservible. Todo lo que me dijo lo hizo con los ojos bien abiertos y los dientes apretados. Me dio un poco de miedo y nunca más mezcle los oleos con Alex enojado.

\- Hahahahahahahaha ¡Es indescriptible la cara de psicópata que tiene! ahahahahahahaha

\- ¡Shhhhh! ¿No sabes que hay gente durmiendo?

\- Ghehe... perdón... ¿Quiénes son los chicos que viven aquí?- Lo mire dudando de si hablar o no, no puedo permitir fisuras que lo hagan ocupar de nuevo aquel puesto que tuvo en mí. No puedo permitirlo. Pero... no puedo evitar mirarlo, me mira con su rostro tan... ¿Cómo? hace años que no veo esta expresión. Tiene una mirada tan suave, tan límpida y esta tan cerca... ¡! ¡No! ¿Porque pienso esto? _¿Quieres la respuesta? No será de tu agrado._ -Heh... alguien está muy entretenida mirándome...

\- Los encontré durmiendo en la calle, en dos semanas hace tres años ya.

\- Imagino que son ingleses... por el acento que les escuche.

\- Si... tú los conoces, según me dijeron ellos.

\- No recuerdo haberlos visto.

\- Vivian en un callejón en Londres, cerca de tú casa. Aquí tengo fotos.- Agarre la laptop y busque la carpeta con las fotos que saque a escondidas con el teléfono, ahora muerto en una caja.- Son ellos.

\- Oh si... si los recuerdo. Me daban mucha ternura pero algo me decía que no podía hacer más que darles la ropa que no tenía ningún uso en la casa.

\- Sabrás que debido a hechos ocurridos hace un tiempo, ellos no quiere verte y no lo dirán delante de Alex pero no esperes mucho afecto de ellos, son muy... protectores.

\- Nadie entiende... nadie ve el daño más que el propio... nunca miran más allá de las dolor y solo hacen prevalecer los malos sentimientos. Típico...

\- Entiendo lo que dices e intento cambiar lo que pienso, por Alex sobre todo pero no puedo. Fue demasiado...

\- ¿¡Tu entiendes que quisieron matarme y que yo los hubiera dejado solo porque no podrían saber dónde estabas tú!? ¡Me sacrificaría una y mil veces por ustedes y tú no lo ves!

Estas últimas frases casi las grito, al momento en que dijo la primera palabra salto sobre mí y me agarro ambas mejillas obligándome a mirarlo.

Casi dejo el alma ahí mismo. Esto es mucho... él tiene razón sobre que no veo más allá del dolor... ¿Cómo verlo si el daño está por todos lados en mí? Yo no estoy bien, ahora lo noto, nunca supere nada de lo que paso, al igual que pensaba hace unos días... simplemente olvide.

\- ¿C-como quieres que vea... co-omo algo bueno a-algo que me destrozo...?- Su cercanía es abrumadora, aún mantiene su olor a canela... pero ahora se mezcla con... ¿Menta? Como sea, es rico.

De repente hizo otro movimiento, lento pero que volvió a quitarme el aliento. Apoyo su frente contra la mía, cerrando sus ojos.

\- Yo no pase bien, también sufrí amor pero así fueron las cosas, se justificaron solas al final...

... ¿Amor...?

\- Basta... suéltame y vete de aquí...

\- No, me quedare aquí... te busque mucho, te extrañe mucho... me hiciste mucha falta.

\- Y tú a mi... pero aprendí a vivir con eso, para mi dos años es mucho tiempo.

\- Para mí no... Siento como si hubiera sido ayer... por eso me quedare aquí, necesito saber que no hice nada en vano.

Las manos que estaban en mis mejillas se enroscaron en mi cintura y escondió el rostro en mi cuello, apretándome un poco.

Yo no sabía que hacer... ¿Cómo manejo algo así? ¿Qué digo? ¿Lo abrazo?

No fue necesario, el agarro mis brazos y los puso sobre él, intentando armar un abrazo a medias.

Su pelo es tan suave... apenas si muevo los dedos tocándolo. Su espalda parece que fuera más grande... ¿O será por el tiempo que llevo sin verlo? De todos modos... no es como si me importara o si quisiera tocarlo.

Se siente de lo más extraño abrazarlo, es como estar soñando. Como abrazar algo irreal, algo que al otro día no sabrás si existió o no.

\- ¿Te quedaras así mucho tiempo...?

\- El resto de la noche~ y si pudiera, el resto de tu vida...

\- Escucha... esto no está bien, tú no puedes llegar y hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada...

\- Yo siento lo mismo por ti desde el primer día en que te vi... ¿Tú me quieres?

La pregunta del millón. ¿Yo lo quiero?

\- No sé qué responderte a eso... no en este momento...

\- Entonces dormiremos, así estoy muy cómodo, ¿Tu?

\- S-si...

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que dejo de respirar... y yo también me dormí.

.

.

\- Angie...

\- ¡Angelique despierta!

\- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Wiiii!

Me desperté sobresaltada con los gritos y con Alex saltando encima de la cama.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Explica la situación, por favor.

Estábamos durmiendo abrazados, uno de frente al otro, como solíamos hacer.

\- Ups... hihi~...

\- Aahm... Eeeh... Bueno... vino para... hablar. Hablar de Alex y... ¿Nos dormimos? si, nos dormimos.

\- Tú sabes cómo son las cosas.

\- ¡¡Mi mami y mi papi!! ¡Mi mami y mi papi! ¡Mami y papi! ¡¡Turururururururu!!

\- ¡Alex! calla por favor.

\- Ahaha... se salió todo de control. Ale~x estas pisando mi pelo... ¡Auch! eso dolió...

\- ¿Porque mis hermanos están enojados? ¡Él es mi papi! ¡Es como yo!

\- Alex amor, deja de saltar en la cama. Ve a desayunar que tengo que hablar con ellos.

\- Esta bien ¡Vamos papi! ¡Hay uvas ricas!

\- ¿Uvas? Me interesa bastante si lo dices así~.

Se levantó y se fue a la cocina con Alex corriendo y saltando alrededor de él. Los chicos tenían la mandíbula desencajada mirándolos.

\- Así que es el... su tono de voz es muy similar al de Alex. Incluso le gustan las uvas. Sin hablar del parecido fisico.

\- Angie, yo dije que te cuidaría y sanaría tus heridas, ¿Recuerdas?

No podría olvidar ninguna palabra de consuelo que me han dado.

\- Claro que si amor, no me olvido de ninguno de todos los momentos que pasamos en la mansión.

\- Bien... ¿Tu corazón está sano?

\- No sé... no sé si está roto, si esta reparado y feliz, no sé si lo que siento ahora es tristeza o amor...

\- Que confuso... Sabes que nosotros estamos influenciados por ti, vimos tu sufrimiento, fuimos tu salvavidas y también nos afectó pero si dices amarlo... no podemos hacer nada.

\- Oye no lo dije...

\- Sabes que el habernos adoptado te ayudo a superar su partida, nos amaste desde el primer momento pero una cosa no quita la otra.

\- Si mama, si tú lo quieres te apoyaremos, parece igual de divertido que Alex y ya no me miedo.

\- Gracias mis amores... ¿Me abrazan?

Ahora ya no pueden abrazarme al mismo tiempo pero sus abrazos siguen siendo tan fuertes y cálidos como los del primer día.

De alguna forma el corazón no me pesa tanto. Saber que cuento con el apoyo de mis niños en cualquier decisión que tome, es algo que no tiene precio. Estamos hechos los unos para los otros.

Fuimos a la cocina y no había nadie, el frutero de la mesa estaba vacío. Y el del estante no estaba.

\- Deben estar afuera.

Dicho y hecho.

\- ¡¡Tobyyy!! ¡Estamos en tu casita!

\- ¿Y quién te dio permiso para subir?

\- ¡¡MI PAPIII!! - y le saco la lengua a Toby, quien lo miro con cara de asombro, nunca le hizo ese gesto a su hermano.

Yo no pude aguantar la risa, Andy miraba a Alex con una sonrisa de lado, Toby y su padre estaban rodando por el suelo llorando de risa. Alex también se empezó a reír, tiene la misma risa que su padre. La del niño es más aguda pero es la misma palabra. Algunos se ríen "Haha" y otros "HAHAHA" pues ellos se ríen "HahahAHAHAHAHAhahaha" son risotadas extrañas y únicas.

El resto del día pasó... "calmado".

.

.

Hace una semana ya que estamos en el proceso de... crear una relación de buen trato... o compañerismo con... aah... el, una relación amable con él.

Viene a ver a Alex todos los días, a veces al mediodía y veces de tarde. Casi siempre viene a la hora de almorzar, ya que Alex esta solo porque no lo llevo más a la tienda. El llega y yo me voy a la ciudad. Cuando llegan los chicos o yo, él se va.

Ahora el tiempo esta cálido, muy cálido. Aquí en la cascada hay un poco más de aire fresco y todo el bosque se ve algo iluminado por la luna menguante. En las noches de luna llena es el lugar más hermoso que he visto.

Hace tiempo que no venga con las guitarras pero no tengo el ánimo como para tocarlas, necesito el sitar, quiero tocar el sitar. Me trae recuerdos que me dan paz.

Fue difícil aprender a tocar semejante instrumento pero vale la pena, me gusta mucho el sonido y nunca pensé que tocaría una música así, yo misma diría que es asquerosa pero ahora me calma. Esa música llego a mi vida en un momento de cambios y me afecto de buena forma.

Se debe escuchar en todo el bosque el sonido, hay mucha calma.

Estuve así hasta que la luna llego a lo alto del cielo.

\- Que bello sonido...

¿Por qué se aparece así?

\- Gracias, practique demasiado para lograrlo.

\- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

\- Me lo regalo un amigo hindú.

\- ¿Hindú...?

\- Si, Agni se llama. Cuando nos mudamos de Londres me lo dio, era de él.

\- ¿Te regala sus cosas así como así~?

\- Si ¿Te molesta?

\- No~... no. ¿Es aquel que estaba en la Weston?

\- Si, de pelo claro... ¿¡Como sabes eso!?

-No impo~rta... Sé que él estaba contigo.

\- ¿Tú estabas allí...? ¿Tú estabas en la escuela y no saliste a encontrarme? Dime que es mentira...

\- Wow amor... Has mejorado tu habilidad para leer a las personas... Hihi~ No sé si estaba allí... Tal vez si, tal vez no...

\- ¿¡Tú nunca viste que estaba con semejante panza!? ¡A esa altura me costaba caminar!

\- Amor lo único que pude ver, fue a ti caminando del brazo de aquel hombre, nada más. Recuerda que soy a~lgo ciego.

\- Si... ¿Por qué no me buscaste...?

\- No lo sé... lo intente pero te sentía atada a otra cosa... una amistad, algo así, un lazo con otras personas. Por eso no salí a tu encuentro, no tenía derecho a arruinar tu felicidad.

Era el a quien yo sentía... él estaba siguiéndome por los pasillos.

\- ¿Tú estabas siguiéndome? Alguien me seguía en los pasillos de los corredores exteriores...

\- Era yo amor... ¿Hubo algún problema contigo? Porque no tenías toda esa energía alrededor tuyo.

\- Si... mi poder desapareció por... casi seis meses yo creo.

\- Oh... ¿Cómo lo recuperaste?

\- En Alemania... un panzer estaba por mandarnos a volar en pedacitos y de repente mi poder apareció, la otra Angie en realidad. Ella es la representación de mi poder, ella lo controla y hace surgir.

\- ¿Tú estabas en Alemania? Yo fui... unas semanas antes del hecho del panzer... recuerdo haber escuchado muchos rumores sobre las operaciones militares.

\- Yo estudie sobre eso en el colegio. En unos años habrá guerras.

\- ¡Que emocionante~! ¡Todos esos cuerpos esperando para ser embellecidos! ¡Aah siento como renace la oscuridad en mi~! Hahahahaha.

Yo lo miraba mientras se reía acostado en el suelo. Siento algo que se calienta en mi pecho solo con verlo así.

Luego del ataque de risa se quedó mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, con los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?-me pregunto aun mirando el cielo.

\- Soñé con él, demasiadas veces debo decir. Luego decidimos venir a Paris y así conocimos el bosque, aunque yo no había visto esta zona todavía, paso un tiempo para que me adentrara tanto.

\- ¿Tú también has soñado con este bosque? ¿Hace dos años ya?

\- Si... aparecía en el claro dónde está la cabaña, luego alguien me miraba desde entre los árboles y resulta que eras...

\- Yo... alejándome, yéndome entre los árboles y escapando de ti...

\- Y llegabas al borde sur del bosque, en cuanto te alcanzaba me decías unas palabras y luego...

\- Me despertaba.

\- ...Desaparecías en cenizas.

Yo estaba sentada a su lado pero de frente a él, cuando dije la última frase, se sentó de golpe y ubicándose bien enfrentado a mí.

\- Fueron sueños horribles... nunca podía llegar hasta ti y eso me desesperaba.

\- ¿Y ahora? me tienes delante tuyo.- me dijo y estiro una mano hacia mí, que dude en si sostenerla o no.- ¿Te desespera no sostener mi mano?

\- Siempre que llegaba hasta ti algo me frenaba, me impedía tomar tu mano. El viento. - Sostuve su mano.- La única vez que pude sostenerla, el sueño dio un giro bastante desagradable.

\- El día en que me fui... soñamos lo mismo. Parece que estábamos estimados a cumplir ese sueño. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que quería mostrarte una cascada sorpresa?- Asentí un poco confusa.- Era esta, hace años tengo mi casa del otro lado de la cascada. Yo pensaba en mudarnos hacia aquí luego de salir del barco.

\- Ah... ok.- Yo no sabía que más pensar... lo tengo en frente a mí, en una posición en la que puedo golpearlo o besarlo y el parece dispuesto a recibir cualquiera de las dos. Yo no sé qué me pasa, es muy agotador todo, no puedo estar bien luego de que mi antiguo amor reaparezca, no es fácil. -Me quiero ir, los niños están solos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me esquivas?

\- No me acostumbro a ti, no me acostumbro a que estés alrededor mío todo el tiempo... es extraño.

\- ¿Te molesta? es obvio... aunque hemos dormido junto~s. Eso es extraño.

\- No sé, deja de presionarme para que visualice algo que no puedo. Nos vemos mañana, Alex quedara solo a partir de las 9.

\- Hihi... ¡Nos vemos amo~r!

Me levante del suelo con un movimiento... lánguido, como si fuera un títere. Esto me agota, física y mentalmente. Es como estar perdida en el mar y nadar para llegar a la orilla, solo que mi mar es de mermelada, nunca avanzo aunque reme con todas mis fuerzas. Sería la metáfora para decir que no se que es lo que siento. Remo y remo buscando la respuesta.

Iba tan metida en mi mar de mermelada de no vi una raíz en el suelo, la misma raíz que me hace la vida imposible desde que llegue a aquí. Naturaleza troll. Con todas las fuerzas posibles enganche el pie en la raíz y me fui de cara al suelo.

\- ¡GAH! ¡MIERDA! ¡El pie no por favor...!

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Me duele el tobillo...

\- ¿Puedo levantarte? Es mejor que no esfuerzos ese tobillo... te lastimaras más.

\- Esta bien... Debo decirle a Seraphine...

\- Sostente de mí, no quiero que te caigas de nuevo.

\- Espera que la falda quedo torneada.

\- Cuidado... no te sacudas tanto que yo también pierdo el equilibrio.

\- Pero esta enredada en mi pierna... sostenme de aquí así libero esta pierna... no es difícil.

\- Porque no eres tu quien camina con alguien sacudiéndose en tus brazos... Ni siquiera veo por donde camino~ Ahaha.

\- ¿¡Como que no ves!? ¡El suelo está lleno de ramas!

\- ¿Ramas? No lo creo...

\- ¡Si idio¡!

De nuevo. Parezco destinada a caerme. Nos caímos de frente por culpa de otra rama que, obviamente, este hombre no vio.

Ni siquiera llegue al suelo, cerré los ojos y espere el golpe pero debí saber que este nunca llegaría.

Quedamos casi acostados en el suelo, el encima de mí sosteniéndome con un brazo y el otro apoyado en el suelo. Yo quería que me tragara la tierra, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca.

\- Volveré a preguntar dos cosas... ¿Estás bien?

\- S-s-si...

\- Bien. ¿Cuándo me perdonaras?

Creo que ya lo sé... de a poco se despeja la respuesta.

\- ¿Que harás si te digo que no?

\- Te convenceré de que sea un sí.

\- ¿Y si te digo que sí?

Me miro con la sonrisa de lado... y los ojos que queman y te hacen estremecer... ay no, no puedo, no, no ¡No!

\- Podría pasar de nivel... tu mirada, tus gestos...- Se acerca demasiado... Ay no por favor.- Incluso tus reacciones lo indican, tú quieres que lo haga.

\- E-eeh no es-speera...

\- Ya he esperado.

Fue un segundo que sus labios estaban besándome. ¿Cuánto hace que no sentía esto? ¿Lo deseaba? Hace mucho tiempo que me olvide como se siente el calor en el pecho, las mariposas en la panza. Me había olvidado de sentir. Él se había llevado todo eso, yo no estaba lastimada de dolor, solo me faltaba mi otra mitad y ahora está aquí, apresándome contra un suelo de primavera.

Sus labios son... la llave de mi paraíso privado, ese que todos tenemos y que alguien nos lleva hacia ahí con cualquier acción. Este hombre aun me deja en las nubes... y yo me creía más fuerte. Es una demoledora contra una grúa de plástico.

El beso era lindo, lento, sin prisa. Estábamos acostados en el piso, en ninguna posición especial, solamente acostados compartiendo un beso... y que buen beso, parecía que se frenara el tiempo. Solo era interrumpido por alguna respiración entrecortada de parte de él.

Un momento...

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Apenas me separe de él, se escondió en mi cuello, abrazándome aun acostada.

\- No... Espere demasiado por esto, me consumía pensando que nunca más te volvería a ver... por favor di que me perdonas, todo lo hice por ti... no podía pensar en que salieras lastimada de nuevo, no puedo pensar en eso... por favor perdóname...

Está llorando... él está llorando en mi hombro. No a llantos pero siento claramente las lágrimas resbalando en mi piel y sus respiraciones irregulares.

\- Hey... mírame, levanta la cara.- Por dios... ver llorosos esos ojos hará que se me encoja el corazón una y mil veces.- Estamos bien... si fuera un no, te aseguro que no te dejaba besarme. Tuve unos días para aclarar mi cabeza con ayuda de Angie pero la encontré, solo tenía que despejar la respuesta.

\- Es gracioso eso de "la otra Angie". ¿Es un sí...?

\- Si amor... pero basta de cobardías de esas, te aseguro que puedo defender a los niños, a ti y a mí al mismo tiempo y aun me sobraría. Así que no me creas tan débil, no me comparo a la Angie de hace unos años. ¿Entendido?

\- Si capitán.

\- Hahahaha no cambias más...

\- Si no lo he hecho en 1003 años... no creo que lo haga ahora.

\- ¿Ahora si recuerdas tu edad?

\- Encontré un viejo diario, en mi casa de aquí, donde decía algunas cosas que he recordado con el tiempo sobre mi... humanidad. Decía mi fecha de nacimiento.

\- ¿Cuándo seria?

\- El 3 de noviembre.

\- Wow... estamos llenos de coincidencias... que loco.

\- Si pero está muy ¡!

De repente desapareció de mi abrazo, casi que salió volando.

\- ¡¡MI MAMI ES SOLO MIA!! ¡NO TE DEJO TOCARLA!

\- AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡A-AUCH MI PELO! ¡NO! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡BASTA~!

Así que eso era. Mi lindo Alex.

\- Alex, amor, deja a tu padre en paz. Luego tendrás que peinarlo tu solito.

\- ¿Puedo peinar a mi papi? ¿Puedo peinarte papi?

\- Lo pensare~... haha.

\- Por favo~r papi, di que si~.

\- Bueno, si lo dices así está bien.

\- ¿Porque tienes los ojos rojos? ¿Mi mami te hizo llorar?

\- No realmente...

\- ¿Hiciste llorar a mi papi?

\- Alex no, él se puso a llorar y mamá lo abrazo.

\- ¿Quieres que te abrace papi? yo cuidare que mi mami no te haga llorar.

¿Ahora soy la mala? pase de ser la defendida a ser la que lastima. Qué vida cruel.

\- Bueno~... ¿Qué estamos esperando para que arregles mi cabello?

\- ¡¡Te hare trenzas como se hace mi mami!! Tú ya tienes una... ¡La mía será más linda!-le dijo y estiro los brazos para que el otro lo levantara.

\- Vamos entonces, seguramente dejaste la puerta abierta al salir de la casa.

\- Si mami, mis hermanos estaban roncando y me despertaron y fui a tu cuarto y no te vi y como yo sé que te gusta venir para acá, vine yo y te encontré en el suelo con él. ¿Porque estaban en el suelo mami? ¿Por qué hiciste llorar a mi papi?- me pregunto mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su padre, como si lo protegiera de mí. El otro mayor me miraba como diciendo "Te gane"

\- ¡Bastaa! por dios... debes respirar también.

\- Tu madre me dijo cosas que me pusieron triste... es mala conmigo.. hihi~

\- ¡Aah! ¡¡Mami no!! ¡No seas mala con mi papi..! pobrecito, yo te cuidare papi, tengo mu~cha fuerza y le gano a mi mami corriendo.

\- ¡No seas mentiroso! Yo no le dije nada Alex. No empieces a ponerte con berrinches.

Padre e hijo se reían juntos de mí, de momento yo era su payaso. No me molestaba, mi hijo se veía rebosante de alegría y con eso me era más que suficiente, antes que yo misma está el y si el está bien, yo estaré aún mejor.

\- Tu sabes que si~ eres perversa. No me gustaría que contagiaras al niño.

\- ¡Deja de ser mala con mi papi!

\- ¡Alex te callas! _Y tu deja de darle cuerda._ \- le hable en la mente al más grande y más tonto que me quedo mirando un tanto confuso. Menos mi hijo que se puso histérico de alegría.

\- ¡¡¡Los brazos invisibles de mi mamii~!!! ¡Mira papi mira!

\- ¿Tú los ves?

\- ¡Si papi! ¡Mira allí!

_\- No pensé que pudiera ver la energía tuya..._

_\- Tiene más parecido a ti que a mí. Solo su nariz y los ojos tienen parecido a mí. El resto es herencia paterna._

_\- Debería de haber heredado algo de tu poder... tal vez cuando sea grande se note._

_\- No lo creo... Siempre sabe dónde encontrarnos, yo creo que es eso, sin darse cuenta usa lo mismo que yo, extender la energía y buscar algo que la perturbe._

_\- ¿Perturbaciones en la energía?_

_\- Si, Alex debe hacerlo sin notarlo pero no tan potente como lo hago yo._

_\- Eso es asombroso amor, deberias vigilarlo bien por si notas algo extraño._

_\- Deberia..._ Alex... ¿Alex?

\- Se durmio... Ahaha.

El niño habia quedado noqueado en el hombro de su padre. Se ve tan lindo... no lo veo afectado por llamarlo "papá" al contrario, esta mas que feliz de decirle asi. Y si el es feliz, yo tambien lo soy.

\- ¿Quieres te? Se me fue un poco el sueño.

\- Esta bien, dejare a Alex en su cama.

\- Mami... contigo...

\- El pequeño ha hablado. Dejalo en mi habitacion, por favor. Preparare el te.

\- Esperame despierta~

Mientras el dejaba a Alex, yo fui preparando las tazas y poniendo agua en el fuego. Saque tambien un poco de pastel que hice en la mañana.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista lo fui a llamar para que viniera a tomar su te, que sorpresa me lleve cuando los vi a los dos durmiendo muy comodos en mi cama. Alex estaba acurrucado contra su padre y este tenia un brazo encima de el. Era una imagen muy tierna.

Fui a la cocina y apague todo, guarde las tazas, el te y el pastel, cerre las ventanas y fui a ver que los chicos estuvieran bien. Como siempre ambos estaban roncando, Toby enroscado como siempre en sus sabanas y Andy tapado hasta el cuello. Los amo con el alma. Asi segui camino hacia mi cuarto, donde un par de clones me esperaban.

La vida es bella, a veces es una hija de perra pero es vida y es bella.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) La historia real aquí dicha le sucedió a una amiga. Ella es niñera de dos niñitas, la madre de ellas, digámosle N, invito a su amiga V con sus dos hijos, una niña llamada A y un varoncito llamado J. Un dia estaban los cuatro peques pintando cuando mi amiga miro el dibujo que estaba haciendo A, de seis años, que solamente pintaba toda la hoja con marcador negro y con una saña como si estuviera torturando a alguien. Mi amiga odia el negro asi que le pregunto porque no cambiaba de color, le ofrecio la peor aberración, un marcador rosado. A la miro con odio y le empezó a decir textualmente lo que escribi en el dialogo de Alex, eso incluyo que mi amiga se ganara un brazo pintado de negro. Y A se gano el odio de mi amiga.
> 
> ¿Qué opinan? Yo creo que necesitamos a un exorcista para la señora V. Pásenme el numero del padre Lucas please, el vejete me cae bien.


	29. Provocacion Satisfactoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that it would be untrue
> 
> You know that I would be a liar
> 
> If I was to say to you
> 
> Girl, we couldn't get much higher
> 
> Come on baby, light my fire
> 
> Come on baby, light my fire
> 
> Try to set the night on fire

¿Cuantas semanas pasaron ya? Ah... dos semanas. Semanas que hemos estado conviviendo los cinco, de a ratos obviamente. Los tres niños, la madre y el padre. Hubiera amado que Andy y Tobyle tuvieran el mismo cariño que Alex tiene por su padre. Cerrarían el círculo.

Hemos ido a la cascada, entre ellos hicieron un puente para cruzar el pequeño arroyo que hay al costado de la cabaña, Toby recibio ayuda para terminar su casa del arbol.

Los niños no lo tratan mal, tampoco tienen una relacion de total confianza. Le hablan bien y amablemente, son educados. Aunque noto que se estan acostumbrando a verlo, yo hable con ellos y les conte porque el se habia ido, les dije la verdad sobre el, sobre su naturaleza, todo les conte. Ya no hay nada que les asombre... salvo el parecido con Alex, fisico y en la personalidad, los gustos de cada uno, las expresiones, todo. Ambos adoran las uvas, les gusta el color negro, aman enterrar cosas, les gustan los lugares cerrados y oscuros, la unica y mayor diferencia es que Alex adora con todo su ser tirarse por la cascada y él lo odia, no odia el agua en si, sino tirarse hacia ella.

El viene a la cabaña en ciertos horarios, cuando yo me voy a trabajar o cuando los chicos estan en el colegio, solo en fin de semana estamos todos reunidos.

Hace un rato deje a Alex saltando sobre su padre que estaba sentado abajo del arbol comiendo uvas. Cuando el niño lo vio salto sobre el y empezo a brincar sobre su regazo intentando agarrar el racimo de uvas que el mayor sostenia en alto.

Llegue a la tienda muerta de calor, no es muy lejos, seran... diez cuadras de las cuales seis son en el bosque. Extraño los lentes de sol, los refrigeradores y la sombra de los edificios.

Se viene la temporada de verano, no quiero ni saber la cantidad de encargues que tendremos.

\- ¡Angie! Que bueno que llegas, hay demasiado trabajo aunque ya lo dividi y lo sacaremos a tiempo.

\- Como era de esperar de ti, muestrame lo que hay.

Seraphine me paso una lista con los pedidos. Habia un total de veintiseis vestidos y ocho trajes.

\- ¿¡QUE MIERDA HACE BONNET CON LOS VESTIDOS!? ¡ODIO ESE CABARET! ¡ODIO A ESE VIEJO MAL PARIDO! ¡ODIO A LOS NOBLES!

\- Ahahahahahahahaha no cambias mas linda, es temporada de renovar el closet, deberias saber que seria asi. Tu encargate de los trajes y sus moldes, no entiendo como tienes tanto talento para los pantalones pero es mejor ya que yo no puedo con ellos, yo hare los vestidos, despues de todo la mayor parte son para una misma mujer asi que... estare bien. Por alli tienes las medidas.

\- ¡Si señora! te queda bien el papel de lider, no me molestaria que fueras tu quien pague mi sueldo.

\- No, no, no, tu me diste trabajo y un techo cuando no tenia nada, gracias a ti mi madre tiene sus medicinas y estamos comodas, ella en su casa y yo aqui, deja de divagar con que yo pague tu sueldo. La dueña eres tú. Ah... y Bonnet dijo que tiene una hija que quiere entrar a la escuela de ballet, queria saber si tu podrias darle consejos para preparse para la rutina.

Es Bonnet de quien hablamos pero las palabras "ballet" y "consejos" me dejaron viendo estrellas.

\- Cuando lo veas dile que lo pensare, tengo que buscar un horario.

\- Angie... te olvidas de contarme algo.

\- ¿Que? ¡Oh si! ¿Que quieres saber?

\- ¿Como aparecio? ¿Cuando volvio? y sobre todo que dijo para que lo perdonaras tan rapidamente.

\- No es larga la historia. Alex se escapo una noche y se tiro por la cascada, yo no pude alcanzarlo. Cuando llegue el me grito con su tipica sonrisa "¡Mami mirame volar!" y se tiro. El estaba nadando en el pozo cuando Alex cayo sobre el. No te imaginas como se puso... esta mas que feliz de haberlo encontrado, esta todo el dia saltando y corriendo alrededor de su padre.

\- ¿Y tu?

\- Yo... al principio me puse feliz de ver bien a Alex pero tenia mis dudas... luego recapacite las razones por las que se fue y el tiene razon, esta bien lo que hizo, tambien me di cuenta de que nunca deje de quererlo.

\- Tú me dijiste que lo buscaban para matarlo. ¿Eso es verdad?

\- Si, el era informante de un noble, del perro guardian de la reina, la mafia que mato al conde Phantomhive limpio a todos los nobles de ese circulo y solo faltaba el.

\- ¿Fue aquel a quien mataron junto a su esposa? Fue una noticia muy sonada ese incendio.

\- Si, Ciel es su hijo.

\- ¿¡En serio!? No sabia el apellido de el. Entonces tu "marido" esta en peligro y tambien ustedes. No me parece sensato.

\- Entiendo eso pero no puedo quitarselo a Alex una vez que lo vio. Lo adora realmente. Segun el quienes lo buscaban le perdieron el rastro.- _Va a ser dificil mantener esta mentira. Seraphine no es estupida, encontrara errores muy facilmente._ Si, lo se pero debo dejar las cosas claras por si algo sucediera. Podrian culparlo a el o a mi. _Sigo pensando que ella lo notara, debes andar con cuidado._ Tranquila, no sospechara nada.

\- Supongo entonces que el escapo de sus manos con vida y se dedico a esconderse. Asumo que conoce a Ciel y su familia, incluyendo a los sirvientes.

\- Si, asi es.

\- Deberias avisar a la policia, para que esten alertas por gente extraña. Me dejaste asustada Angie.

\- Estaremos bien, ire a dibujar los moldes.

Odio mentirle a ella pero no puedo contarle la verdad completa. Es cierto que lo buscan para matarlo o encerrarlo pero nadie puede saberlo, ni siquiera los niños.

Ya habia caido el sol cuando escuche la puerta de calle abriendose con un enorme estruendo.

\- ¡¡TIA SERAPHIIINEE!!

\- ¡Alex amor! ¿Como estas? Tanto tiempo, ven y dame un abrazo.

\- ¡¡Mira a mi papi!! ¡El es como yo!

\- Un gusto, Seraphine.

\- John, el gusto es mio.

\- ¿Mi mami?

\- Aqui estoy, no pense que vendrian hasta aqui.

\- ¡Mamita mira quien vino! ¡Mi papi me trajo en los hombros!

\- Hola Angie~ el pequeño estaba muy inquieto porque tu no llegabas asi que vinimos a buscarte, los otros dos ya estan en tu casa.

\- Bien, voy por las hojas de dibujo y vuelvo.

\- ¿Le puedo mostrar mi habitacion a mi papi? por favo~r mami.

\- Preguntale a ella, es su casa ahora

\- ¿Puedo tia?

\- Claro amor.- Subieron a la antigua habitación de Alex mientras yo ordenaba los moldes. Cuando bajaron les hable para que se despidieran.

-Vamos a casa, debo preparar la cena. Mañana vengo temprano Seri... así seguimos con los bocetos.

\- Hasta mañana entonces, Alex dame un beso~ te he extrañado mucho estos días.

\- Yo también te extrañe mucho tía Seraphine...- Alex se lanzó sobre ella y le dio un abrazo bien apretado, como le gusta a su tía.

Luego de las despedidas salimos a la calle, el sol no había bajado tanto como creí. Alex iba sentado muy felizmente en los hombros de su padre, quien parecía no notar al niño, creo que lo único que notaba eran los cinchones en el pelo ya que el niño lo tomaba para sostenerse.

\- ¿Cambiaste tu nombre? le dijiste que te llamas John.

\- Si~ el otro nombre es muy... antiguo, creo que ahora me llamare así, el otro lo reservo para ti en las noche~s...

Cuando dijo esto me miro de costado con media sonrisa haciendo que me sonrojara. Hace años ya que no estábamos en esa situación aunque no estaban faltando las ganas.

Un par de veces Alex entro al cuarto y por poco si nos ve desnudos, por suerte reaccione a tiempo para crear una ilusión dándonos tiempo a vestirnos y también ayudo que Alex estaba un poco somnoliento. Tampoco pudimos hacer nada esas noches porque Alex se quedaba durmiendo en el medio de ambos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, los chicos estaban preparando la mesa.

\- ¡Mama ya está la comida! preparamos una tarta de calabaza, ya está por salir del horno. Hola Alex, hola... ¿Cómo es su nombre?

\- Toby... no seas tan directo.

\- No tengo forma de saber sin preguntárselo Andy, no molestes.

\- Hehe~ me llamo John...

\- Ahora si estamos bien... su apellido ¿Cuál sería?

\- Que niño tan curioso~... te diré, es Amdahl.

\- ¿Am qué? ¿De qué país proviene?

\- Es noruego antiguo. Mi familia viene de alli~

\- ¿Tu eres noruego también? tienes un acento extraño...

\- Si soy de aquel país aunque hace años que vivo en Londres.

\- Oh... ¿Se queda a cenar?

\- No veo ningún motivo para negarme~...

Andy y yo mirábamos esa interacción entre ambos, nunca se había dado con tanta naturalidad. Alex estaba jugando con los tenedores y vasos, imaginaba que eran pájaros y árboles.

\- Papi... ¿Dormirás con mi mami de nuevo...?

Yo casi me ahogo con el aire y... él puso su cara de póker mirando al niño entre los pocos mechones pelo que caían en su rostro. Ya no se tapa los ojos.

\- Veo que lo nota~ste... ¿Tú me permites dormir aquí?

\- ¡¡Si papi sí!! Pero solo yo abrazo a mi mami... y mi hermano Toby y mi hermano Andy...

\- ¿Por qué no me permites abrazar a tu madre? a ella le gusta~ hehehehe...

\- ¿Mi mami te deja?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Tú crees que yo la abrazaría sin su permiso?

\- Esta bien papi... tengo hambre.

\- Lávense las manos antes. Angie... quiero hacerte una consulta.

\- Vamos afuera.

Salimos y nos sentamos en las sillas de madera que había debajo del pórtico.

\- Angie... ¿Recuerdas la chica sobre la que te hable...?

\- Si amor, muy bien la recuerdo.- Alerta permanente, alerta permanente.

\- Pues... empezamos una relación, a escondidas claro y queremos hacerla formal...

\- Tú sabes que está prohibido eso... pero como no soy de aquí no me molesta, ¿Se quieren?

\- Si... bastante. No sé qué hacer... no sé qué decirle a su familia.

\- Diles que quieres la mano de su hija a futuro, cuando sean mayores se casaran. Supongo que debe funcionar... aunque sabes a quien debes preguntarle, él sabrá más que yo amor.

\- Pero no lo conozco... no es mi familia.

\- Él es amable, te responderá de buena gana. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

\- Esta bien...

Me levante y fui a buscar al hombre mayor de la casa, quien estaba sentado en el suelo con Alex intentando ponerle uno de mis broches. Una moña de terciopelo y encaje negro.

\- Escucha... Andy necesita un consejo y creo que tú eres el más indicado para dárselo... ¿Podrías?

\- Oo~h charlas de hombres ahahaha claro que sí. - se acercó a mi oído y me dijo en un susurro.- Luego tú me pagaras el precio... pero no quiero risas saliendo de nuestras bocas sino... otros sonidos más... placenteros.

Se alejó dándome una guiñada.

Ay de ti cuando te agarre mi lindo, te costara quitarme de encima de ti.

Lo mire de una forma bastante... lasciva. Juro que cuando llegue el momento lo violare, si el me provoca tendrá que aguantarse.

Salió por la puerta aun con la moña en el pelo, realmente no le preocupan las apariencias, le importa un pepino lo que el mundo piense de él y eso lo hace alguien único. Eso me enamora, alguien que vive bajo sus propias reglas. En esta época es shockeante ver a alguien así.

\- Alex lávate las manos por favor, tu hermano ya lo había dicho.

\- Estaba peinando a mi papi, no podrá comer con todo el pelo en la cara, lo hice para que él pueda comer.

\- Ven aquí mi niño lindo. ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento antes de dormir?- Le di un abrazo bien fuerte, llenándolo de besos.

\- ¡Si mami! Toby quería leer a un señor que se llama Pou~

\- Es Poe amor, los cuentos son de muertes feas, no te lo leeré.

\- Toby dijo que un señor mato a un gatito y prendió fuego la casa.

\- Si amor, ¿Quieres leer... Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?

\- ¡¡Cuando encuentra al sombrero!!

\- Se dice Som-bre-re-ro. Es la parte más divertida.

\- ¿Cómo es la adivinanza que le dice a Alicia?

\- ¿En que se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio?

\- ¿En qué?

\- Esa es la adivinanza, puedes decírsela a tu padre.

\- ¡Mi papi va a saber!

\- Por ahora ve a lavarte las manos de una vez, no lo has hecho.

\- Esta bie~n mami...

Salió afuera a lavarse en el barril grande y se empezaron a escuchar sus gritos, preguntándole a su padre y hermano por el parecido entre los cuervos y los escritorios. No para este niño, me pregunto si su padre seria así de niño.

Nos sentamos todos juntos, Andy y yo nos sentábamos a la cabeza de la mesa, en parte para mantener a los más chicos alejados uno del otro. Ahora con él en medio, los chicos no tenían posibilidad de pelear entre sí. O eso creímos.

\- Andy~ pásame la servilleta.- le dijo Alex a su hermano mayor.

\- Ahí va.- se la tiro por el aire pero Toby estiro el brazo y se la quitó en sus narices.

\- ¡Es mía Toby!

\- ¡Yo la agarre primero!

\- ¡Es mía!

\- HAHA quítamela entonces.

Andy y yo mirábamos sabiendo lo que sucedería pero el hombre mayor no sabía lo que se le venía y él estaba en medio de los niños.

Alex con un poco de su rapidez levanto un trozo de tarta en la cuchara y se la tiro a Toby, directo a su cara. Lo malo es que tenía que pasar por delante de su padre para llegar a la cara de Toby.

Que molesto... no hay dos noches seguidas que cenemos en paz.

\- ¡Alexander y Tobias! ¿¡Cuantas veces debo decir que no jueguen con la comida!?- Dije casi en un grito y se callaron. Todos me quedaron mirando menos Andy que comía tranquilamente. Toby tenía un manchón de calabaza en el pelo al igual que Alex. El otro tenía el pastel que Alex quiso tirarle a Toby pegado en el hombro y todo el brazo.

\- Esto no está bie~n... miren el enchastre que somos... ahahaha son unos diablillos realmente.

\- Toby tiene la culpa papi...

\- Mentira.

\- No empiecen otra vez. Me he cansado de decir que no jueguen en la mesa. Ahora todos afuera a lavarse, con Andy los esperaremos aquí...

\- Aah no quiero... no me gusta el agua fría.

\- Alex... ve a lavarte.

\- Solo si mi papi me ayuda.

\- Él también tiene que lavarse porque tú lo ensuciaste.- Cuando dije esto me quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, asumiendo el error que cometió al enojarse. La sorpresa dio paso las lágrimas.

\- Pa-a-apiii~ no te e-enojes conmigo...

\- No amo~r está bien, solo debo lavar un poco la camisa.

\- ¿No te enojas?

\- No~ vamos afuera así nos limpiamos.

Así salieron los tres muy felices a quitarse la calabaza que tenían desparramada por la cara y brazos.

Cuando fue la hora de dormir, les leí el cuento de Poe... pero no el del gato negro, sino ese que habla sobre la peste... roja creo que era. Ya no recuerdo. A Alex le encanto.

Nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando en el pequeño sillón que hay en la ventana de mi habitación, hablamos de Alex, de la tienda de ropa, la sociedad, la fama que me gane, todo. Aunque se notaba la tensión entre nosotros, era algo que apretaba el pecho y no te dejaba respirar.

De un momento a otro estábamos besándonos como si no hubiera otro día. Se notaba la necesidad que teníamos de ser besados y amados por el otro. Me cargo sobre él y me llevo a la cama, cuando lo tenía sobre mi intente desprender su camisa pero no me respondían las manos, estaba algo nerviosa. Ya estábamos bastante agitados cuando escuche un ruidito especial. Los pies de Alex corriendo por la casa. El piso de madera es bastante sensible.

Como pude lo separe de mis labios y le dije que esperara un segundo.

\- ¿Que sucede...?

\- Alex viene hacia aquí...

\- Oh si... puedo sentirlo. Está en el pasillo. Mejor nos vestimos hihi.

\- ¡¡Mami no puedo dormir!! ¡¡El señor que mataba con sangre venía a casa y te mataba a ti!!- Alex entro como un tornado y salto hacia la cama cayendo casi encima de la almohada.

\- ¿Quieres dormir aquí?

\- Si... pero yo quiero abrazarte... mi papi no está asustado así que no te abrazara.

\- Si quie~res... te abrazo yo a ti y tu abrazas a tu mami.

\- Esta bien...-Dio un bostezo adorable.- Ven mami, acuéstate.

Por suerte solo debimos acomodar un poco nuestra ropa.

Alex recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y pasó su mano por mi cuello. Él se acostó detrás de mí y miraba a Alex con una mirada tan... demostrativa. Se notaba que lo amaba, después de todo es su hijo y siempre tuvo esa fascinación y curiosidad por los niños, esto hace que te atrapen en sus redes y los ames. A los minutos se cambió de lugar para quedar detrás del pequeño, quien roncaba ya, este se dio vuelta y se abrazó a su padre.

Aun dormido, Alex se movió hasta el cuello de su padre y le pidió casi en un susurro que no se fuera de nuevo porque él lo quería mucho. El mayor me miro con una cara de terror, nunca habia visto esa expresión... se le ve afectado. Y con los ojos llorosos.

Él abrazo al niño contra el apretando la mandíbula. Y yo miraba la escena como si... supiera que eso era lo que faltaba decir para que él se quedara definitivamente. Alex es el ancla que necesitábamos.

.

El dia siguiente lo pase dibujando moldes, la espalda me quedo contracturada y casi lloro cuando me levante de la silla pero por suerte los niños irían a ver a Jeannine asi que yo podría irme tranquila hasta la casa. O eso pensé cuando iba entrando al bosque y vi cierta silueta sentada debajo de un árbol, comiendo uvas tranquilamente.

Fuimos todo el camino hasta casa caminando yo delante de el mientras me masajeaba los hombros. Realmente me dolia. Parecíamos niños jugando a hacer trencitos.

Quería sentarme en la cascada, necesitaba escuchar el ruido del agua luego de estar todo el dia escuchando gritos y sonidos de los carruajes, no se compara al Londres del futuro pero logra darte jaqueca.

Estuvimos hablando por casi una hora cuando toco un tema bastante interesante.

\- Todavía no entiendo como nunca nos vimos en tu época... Se me hace imposible. Tal vez nos vimos pero de lejos o nos desencontramos.

\- No sé... No recuerdo haber visto a alguien de pelo plateado.- _¿Estas segura? Una vez te cruzaste con alguien de pelo muy claro. Es extraño que no lo hayas reconocido en ese momento._ ¿De qué hablas? _Una vez lo viste y te atrajo, pero decidiste ignorarlo para irte con otro hombre_. Dime ya. _Adam, él estaba sentado junto a Adam aquella noche en el bar_.- ¿¡Que!?

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Si te vi... Una noche yo fui a un bar con mis amigos, tenia cerca de veinte años y ya entrada la noche vi a dos hombres. Uno parecía tener mi edad o un par de años más y el otro no sabría decir muy bien su edad porque usaba una capucha. Ese fue el que más me llamo la atención. Yo había perdido una apuesta y debía conseguir una bebida gratis y el hombre de capucha no tomaba nada, así que lo ignore y me puse a charlar con su amigo.

Me quedo mirando con una cara de póker bastante extraña. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca apenas abierta.

\- No entiendo. O sea que me viste y me ignoraste, suponiendo que yo era el que usaba una capucha ahahahahahahahaha.

\- Ahora que lo pienso es muy probable que fueras tú.

\- Y por borracha no nos reconocimos... o no lo hiciste tú, al menos hahahaha.

\- Tenía que pagar una apuesta, la vida no es justa. Ven, acércate.- Puse mi mano en su mejilla y le mostré todos los recuerdos que tengo sobre aquella noche. Todo lo que podía recordar del hombre de capucha más allá del pelo claro y sus aros en la boca, los que a primera vista quise arrancar a mordidas... ¿El sentira la lujuria mientras ve mis recuerdos? La noche sera interesante si puedo transmitir esa sensacion. Recorde el tono de voz, la forma de sentarse, su altura. Y ahora que pienso, cuando llamo al barman para pagar la cuenta logre ver un poco más de su rostro. Me quiero morir...- ¿Lo ves?

\- Soy yo. He tenido un sueño donde tengo el pelo igual de corto, estoy parado frente a un espejo con una bata blanca y ya, no logro ver más que eso... No sé porque me cortaría el pelo pero sí soy yo. Me reconozco muy bien hahaha.

\- Entonces no es que nunca te había visto... Simplemente te ignore. Si no hubiera tomado aquellos tequilas hubiera conversado contigo, me llamaste la atención y bastante pero yo quería compartir una bebida y tú no tenías nada así que te ignore.

\- Ahahahaha borracha. Qué bueno que mi repulsión al alcohol se mantiene... No lo soporto.

\- ¿Y todo el alcohol que te daban como pago por los funerales?

\- En el sótano de la tienda. El nuevo dueño seguramente se puso muy feliz de ver todas esas botellas.

\- Hahaha quedo muy contento cuando le entregue las llaves.

\- Entonces con la venta de la tienda te mudaste hacia aqui... fue una buena inversion... ghehe...- me dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por el hombro y me mordisqueaba la oreja, un vicio... placentero que tiene.

\- Si, con eso y lo que gane trabajando con Nina Hopkins.

\- ¿Trabajaste con la pervertida de mujer que es ella? ahahahahahahahahahahaha ¿Se lanzo encima tuyo verdad?

\- ¿Como lo sabes? la conoci en pascuas y listo, queria hacer algo y fui a su tienda. Tuve que desarmar mi pantalon de cuero favorito y darselo como moldes para crear modelos nuevos.

\- Con lo lindo que era ese pantalon... y con lo bien que te quedaba. Ahora es extraño verte de vestido... aunque tiene beneficios...- Se lanzo sobre mi, apresandome entre la roca y sus brazos. Me hablo mirandome fijo.- que un pantalon no tiene.

Ya no tengo 24 años, soy una mujer hecha y derecha que en 6 meses cumplira 27 años. Puedo hacerle frente con mucha facilidad sin que su juego me ahogue.

\- ¿Cuales? No se me ocurre cuales serian esos beneficios.

Me dio una mirada... caliente. Si... _Come on baby, light my fire..._

\- Te mostrare. Empiezo por aqui...- Me beso desde la parte de atras de la oreja hasta el hombro mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi pierna pero solo hasta la rodilla.- Luego aqui...- Siguio el recorrido de besos cruzando el pecho y en la base del cuello. Su mano seguia acariciandome la pierna. Por dios.- Aqui tambien.- El lado izquierdo del cuello y la cara interna de la pierna, por encima de la rodilla.- Agrego algo...- Me tomo con ambas manos y me sentó encima de él.-...y sigo.- Sigue con mas besos en el cuello, los hombros, donde haya piel a la vista.

\- Espera... puede venir Alex...

\- No vendran... ellos se fueron a dormir con Seraphine...

\- Ok...

Como negarme si este hombre recuerda cada punto débil de mí y sabe cómo hacerme caer. Pero yo tambien recuerdo todo sobre el. Todo.

Al diablo, al diablo todo. Sigo necesitandolo, sigo queriendo que sea solo mio.

Fui subiendo mas manos por su espalda y las enrede de a poco en su pelo, como a el le gustaba. Y me hizo saberlo mordiendome el cuello. Sus manos tocaban mis piernas, las apretaba, las arañaba. El solo tenía una camisa negra y un pantalón, sin sus botas. Yo unicamente el vestido, sin corset, sin ataduras molestas. La vestimenta de verano es genial para estos momentos.

Como pude le desprendí la camisa. Que buena vista... ¿Que hizo que tiene los musculos mas marcados? Aaaj me babeo... quiero morderlo, besarlo, todo lo que incluya mi boca sobre ese cuerpo. En todo ese cuerpo.

El parecia no tener mucha prisa mientras se entretenía besándome, si estaba agitado pero sus movimientos eran rapidos y lentos, eran de hambre contenida.

\- Aah Angie... es imposible no enviciarse... eres exquisita.

Las palabras que dice no son las mas pervertidas, ahora, pero sabe como jugar con el tono de voz para dejarme temblando y en que momento debe decir las cosas. Sin contar que sabe donde poner las manos.

\- ¿Tu solo me acariciaras las piernas...?

\- ¿Tu quieres que te desnude aqui? con gusto lo hago...- Me dijo mientras subia las manos por adentro del vestido, usando sus uñas, ahora cortas, dejandome sin respirar por un segundo.

\- Si... no hay nadie... sabremos si... si vienen...

Necesitaba su cuerpo, sentirlo contra mi para asegurarme que estaba alli, que no soñaba. Queria arañarlo, apretarlo contra mí, escucharlo gemir en mi oido. Dios... quiero que se retuerza debajo de mí, me corrijo.

Separandome de su boca, lo empuje hacia atras con todo ese pelo alrededor de el, hermoso, mas aun con la camisa desprendida. Verlo así hace que me ponga demasiado ansiosa, hace días que lo estoy comiendo con la mirada.

Mi vestido es sencillo, solo debo desprender unos botones al frente.

\- Wow... tienes más curvas. Y te ves muy... deliciosa.- se mordio los labios mientras sus ojos me recorrían de arriba a abajo, parecian brillar. No pude evitar copiar el movimiento de sus labios y que un escalofrío me atravesara la espalda. Detuvo la mirada en la unica estria que me quedo del embarazo, sobre el ombligo.- Demasiado deliciosa.

Y encima me dices estas cosas... eres muy violable querido.

\- Igual que tú... asi como estas, estas perfecto...- Le ronronee al oído y como ya sabía, lo deje con un escalofrio a flor de piel.

Me dedique a besarlo, tal como el hizo conmigo, besos suaves y otros que parecian querer marcar la piel y hasta el alma. Que sea solo mio ahora, mañana y por el resto de la vida.

Amo como se tensa cuando paso la lengua por su cuello.

Es la primera vez que estamos en esta situacion desde que nos encontramos, nunca encontrabamos el momento para nosotros... oh ya entendí.

\- Oye... no es... casualidad... que los niños... esten en la ciudad.- le dije mientras le besaba el cuello.

\- No... - El tipo estaba mas concentrado en los besos y en acariciarme que en darme una respuesta. Aun así yo quería saber y llevaba demasiada concentración no distraerme con ese cuerpo tan vicioso.

\- Quiero saber ¡!

De un momento a otro estaba contra el suelo y con la boca de él callándome. Me hizo callar pero también se me paro el corazón y la respiración. Como extrañaba esos besos... su lengua pasando por mis labios, me hacen recordar todas las veces que estuvimos juntos en Londres y eso me hace desesperar por tenerlo otra vez, mi cuerpo necesita sentir eso de nuevo.

\- Extrañaba esto...

Apenas si sabía lo que salía por mi boca, a esa altura era imposible para mi pensar en claro con su boca besando toda la piel que el vestido libero y sus manos yendo de aquí para allá, arañando y acariciando. Se notaba la necesidad que teníamos de sentir nuestra piel, de recordar cada curva y hueco de nuestro cuerpo.

Me había olvidado de la textura de su piel, el contraste de las cicatrices, el gusto que le daba que le pasara la lengua por el lado del cuello, su gusto por morder y lamer cada centímetro de mi piel. No recordaba cómo se eriza la piel en su espalda cuando hago algo que le gusta demasiado. Como cambia su mirada. Es alguien muy sensible y con cierto gusto sadista-masoquista... pero ¿Quién no es así en esta situación? Todos amamos dominar y que nos dominen con un apretón, agarrándonos los brazos, siendo un poco bruscos, nosotros supimos llevar a la perfección esos papeles y lo volveremos a hacer.

\- La ropa... quítala.- Ya me estaba enloqueciendo con el roce de su pecho desnudo y sus besos. Lo quería dentro mío, alrededor mío, sobre mí y debajo de mí. Lo quería a él.

\- Voy a seguir así hasta que apenas con un roce... estés en el cielo amor. Solo quiero hacerte mía... que seas de nuevo mía de todas aquellas formas en que lo fuiste.- me dijo con su voz grave, excitada, al oído.

Lo que salió de mi garganta fue un gruñido mezclado con gemido, ya ni se cómo puedo pensar algo, me siento en una nube.

No sé si pasaron diez minutos o diez segundos, sé que empezó a quemar, sentía el fuego quemando dentro de mí y pidiéndome que lo incendiara a él también. Con un poco de esfuerzo lo separe de mí, lo empuje contra un árbol y con mi poder, su pantalón y todo lo que tuviera puesto debajo salieron volando vaya a saber dios donde. Lo tendría desnudo y atado a mi cama si fuera la ocasión.

Me lance sobre el a besarlo y ahí lo sentí... Hermoso, duro y mío. No pude evitar los gemidos que se escaparon de mi boca.

\- Todo para ti, hermosa...- Apenas me moví y ambos empezamos a quejarnos en la boca del otro. Esto es el puto cielo.

Lo habíamos hecho de esta forma demasiadas veces pero esto no se comparaba a ninguna de esas oportunidades. No es únicamente ganas de sexo, es... como unirse otra vez.

\- Aah... muévete más... rápido.

Apenas si sabía dónde estaba mi cabeza, estaba perdida en la sensación de tenerlo dentro mío... tan... profundo. Es lo que amo de esta posición. También que lo veo claramente retorciéndose debajo de mi cuando me aprieto contra él, bajando fuerte a propósito, se le corta la respiración.

Unos minutos así y ya estábamos en una nube. Sin aviso él se giró dejándome contra el suave suelo. El tenía arañazos en los hombros y alguno en el pecho y en la espalda.

\- Te veías muy linda de esa forma pero no quiero que esto acabe tan rápido...- ahora fue su turno de moverse, de tenerme a mi retorciéndome debajo de él.

\- No quiero que... se termine... me gusta mucho...- la combinación de los besos que empiezan a entrecortarse, más su cuerpo chocando contra el mío y su voz jadeante, aun logra dejarme volada totalmente.

Yo estaba perdida en el vaiven de nuestros cuerpos, como se mecen con cada empujon, me enloquecia la forma en que el ma arañaba, me besaba, como sostenia alguna de mis piernas en el intento de ir mas profundo. Me tenia rendida a sus pies el maldito.

\- Angie...date la vuelta.

\- Ok...

Me beso toda la espalda, las cicatrices seguían siendo la piel más sensible, sentía como se crispaba la piel, así como me retorcía yo y... mi amiga de ahí abajo, que esperaba a que el dejara de jugar conmigo.

Sus manos estaban recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo mientras él se colaba entre mis piernas y se frotaba contra mí, poniéndome más impaciente que al principio. ¿Cuál es el instinto en esta situación? Levantar el trasero esperando más. Lo quiero y lo voy a tener.

\- Alguien está muy ansiosa... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me dijo en un tono frio y seductor.

\- Hazlo... de nuevo.- me tomo de la mandíbula, me empujo contra su pecho y me hablo al oído.

\- Dilo... di que es lo que quieres.- Su cuerpo estaba caliente... me invita a enroscarme en el y hacer todo tipo de cosas.

Me gusta este juego... se jugarlo muy bien. Gire un poco para acercarme a su oído y le dije lo que quería escuchar, no lo diré aquí.

Funciono, ya que al segundo de decirle eso, me sentí caer de frente contra el suelo mientras él volvía a empujarse dentro de mí de esa forma brusca pero deliciosa.

Se notaba que estaba disfrutando, sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaba empezando a sudar, algo que es normal en él solo en estas situaciones. Y yo estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Así nos fuimos yendo en el placer, subiendo la intensidad a nuestro acto, intercambiando los lugares y disfrutando del cuerpo del otro hasta caer por el abismo final. Cualquiera hubiera escuchado los gritos y gemidos que dejábamos escapar.

A lo último me encontraba encima de el con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, ambos con la respiración agitada y sudados.

\- Angie... te amo.- Me abrazo apretándome contra él.- Realmente... te amo.

\- Yo también te amo...

\- Di mi nombre... desde que nos encontramos no lo has dicho.- Me tomo de la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo.- Di mi nombre, el real. El que gritabas casi todas las noches en la tienda.

\- Te amo J... J-j-j...- ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decir su nombre?

\- Hazlo, por favor.

\- Jo-ord... te amo.

Fue un susurro apenas audible.

\- Mas fuerte amor.- Se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas mientras lo miraba, estábamos sentados frente a frente y el me miraba un poco confuso.- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Nunca pude... nunca pude decir tu nombre, siempre se me quedo trancado en la lengua, era como arrancarme el corazón escuchar ese nombre... se hacía todo más real si lo decía.

Tuve que largar el llanto, me quemaba la garganta con mucha fuerza. Él me abrazo y escondió la cabeza entre mi pelo, algo enrulado en las puntas y que parecía un nido de pájaros.

\- No llores por favor... no me gustan esos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Si no puedes decirlo no lo hagas, espero sanar esa herida amor y que seas feliz de nuevo.

\- Estoy feliz pero duele un poco todavía... ¿Vamos al rio? No te obligare a tirarte por la cascada.

\- Prefiero el arroyo de la cabaña amor, es más calmo.

\- Vayamos entonces... no sé dónde quedo tu ropa, la camisa únicamente encontré.

\- ¿Perdiste mi pantalón...?

\- Si haha fue... un momento de locura hihi...

\- Dame un segundo...- Desapareció dejando los brillitos en el aire tan lindos.- ¡Aquí encontré un par que están limpios!

\- Vamos entonces.

Caminamos hasta el arroyo de la cabaña pero sin acercarnos a esta. En un momento había largado mi poder y sentí que los niños ya habían llegado a la casa. Mas tarde hablo con Andy.

El arroyo es lindo y el agua es muy cristalina, no se compara a las aguas del siglo XXI. Estuvimos un rato charlando sentados en una roca y luego nos preparamos para irnos y enfrentar la energía de Alex.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Alex ya se apareció allí y no se como lo hizo pero... tu no has ido. ¿Quieres?

\- Esta bien, creo que nos hara bien estar solos.- Nos vestimos y nos fuimos tomados de la mano, se sentía extraño pero me gustaba.

Al rato llegamos a su casa, nunca habia ido a ese lugar. Era una casa, de piedra con una enredadera en un costado, llena de rosas pequeñas. Me pareció muy tierno. Era más grande que mi cabaña pero no tanto, se notaba también que estuvo descuidada durante un tiempo. El aspecto era un poco tenebroso contrastando con el rosal, las ventanas y puertas eran negras, y las piedras tenían un poco de moho pero la suma del paisaje más el silencio, daba la sensación de abandono.

\- Que lugar tan calmado...

\- Siempre fue así, durante sesenta y tres años se ha mantenido igual, me da la sensación de que no solo yo prevalezco aquí...

\- ¿Aun trabajabas cuando hiciste esta casa?

\- No... Fue dos semanas después de irme. Todos me buscaban en Inglaterra y por eso vine hacia aquí. Hice algunos amigos pero ahora son solo sombras de aquellos tiempos.

\- Y supongo que voy morir sin saber tu relación con la abuela de Ciel... ¿Me equivoco?

No sé porque dije eso pero no pude contener mi lengua. Necesitaba ver su reacción. Necesito saber más de él.

\- No me gusta hablar de ese tema amor... no te imagines algo extraño, solo que su muerte y la de Vincent me afectaron mucho. No quiero revivir todo de nuevo.

\- Esta bien...

\- Gracias amor.- Me beso la mejilla pasando el brazo por mis hombros.- ¿Quieres tomar un té?

\- Si las tazas no tienen ojos muertos, acepto.

\- Hahahahaha no te preocupes por eso. Son únicamente tazas.

La sala tenía una estufa de piedras y un par de sillones al frente, junto a una mesa pequeña. Las paredes eran de la misma piedra pero limada para que fuera plana. Dudo que haya pasado mucho esfuerzo para limar las piedras.

Me senté en uno de los sillones, el ambiente estaba fresco, las cortinas negras mantenían a raya el calor de afuera y no se veía ningún tipo de suciedad.

\- Vamos a la cocina, es por aquí.

Nos fuimos por un pasillo al costado de la sala. En el camino habia un jarrón roto.

\- Alex... entro corriendo y no vio el jarrón... hehe es pura energía ese niño.

¿Adivino lo que pensaba o solo vio mi reacción?

\- Dímelo a mi... me ha roto jarrones, sillas, moldes y maniquíes... ropa también.

Toda la casa tenía el mismo estilo, sobrio, poca decoración, tonos oscuros y poca luz. No he visto calaveras, urnas y ataúdes.

\- Solo me queda té negro... los franceses no aman él te y se hace difícil conseguir otros sabores.

\- Si yo hace tiempo busco earl grey para los niños pero no están importando.

\- De todas formas prefiero té negro, sin frutas, únicamente blanca y dulce azúcar. Y mucha.

\- Hahaha no cambias... alégrate de que no puedes sufrir diabetes.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una enfermedad en la sangre, digamos. El azúcar que comes pasa a la sangre en forma de glucosa. El páncreas produce una hormona llamada insulina que mantiene estables los niveles de glucosa. La diabetes es un déficit de insulina, por tanto la glucosa se desestabiliza y no puedes comer azúcar ya que podrías morir por... ser muy dulce.

\- Yo siempre me pregunte para que servía ese pequeño órgano~... si fuera humano estaría muerto sin duda hahahahahahahahahahaha.

\- En el embarazo yo tuve. Es común que las embarazadas tengan diabetes y luego del parto esta desaparezca como si nada. Me ponía mal porque siempre quería comer cosas dulces.

\- Cuéntame sobre eso... quiero saber cómo lo pasaste.

Lo mire sin saber que decir, mi cara era de miedo, casi terror. Tendría que recordar las angustias, los sueños, la soledad, el parto...

\- Sentémonos en algún lugar...

\- Vamos al pórtico, hay una hamaca.

Tenía una hamaca en forma de sillón muy linda, en madera negra y con almohadones del mismo color.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- El principio de todo~ el momento en que supiste del embarazo.

\- No me prendían los vestidos. Maylene, la ama de llaves de Ciel me tuvo que dar uno de ella para poder ir a la ciudad. Grite mucho cuando lo supe. Aunque primeramente preste atención porque Toby me dijo que dejara de comer pasteles porque estaba engordando.

\- ¿No tenías esas ganas de comer todo tipo de cosas? Todas las embarazadas pasan por esa etapa~

\- Si, demasiado la sufrí. Todos los caramelos que habia en el escritorio de Ciel se los robaba, me marcaron días para comer chocolate, trancaron armarios, ¡¡Incluso me prohibieron entrar a la cocina!! Aunque en la fiesta de la Weston probé todos los postres que se cruzaron por delante de mí. Recuerdo el pastel de limón... que delicia.

\- Haha yo te vi en ese momento, recuerdo que me quede sorprendido de verte comiendo tanto. Y no, no veía tu panza. Cuéntame más...

\- Una vez Ciel me grito que dejara sus dulces en paz y yo le tire con un chocolate por la cabeza... luego me puse a llorar porque desperdicie en el mocoso un chocolate relleno de frutillas.

\- ....pppffffftt gyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ¡¡Hubiera pagado para ver la cara del niño!! Ahahahahahahahahaha

\- Ahora que lo pienso era muy graciosa su expresión, la de Sebastián también daba gracia. Una vez les pedí jamón con aceitunas y frutillas, cuando le dije a Sebastián su cara fue tan... épica. ¿Has visto a un demonio desmayarse? pues a Sebastián le falto poco para hacerlo ahahahaha.

\- Quien imaginaria al mayordomo siendo niñero de una embarazada capricho~sa... hihi otra utopia...

\- Me dijo que casi lo matas... ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- En el barco~ quisieron atacarme todos a la vez pero... no contaban con que soy bastante hábil hehe.- Su tono fue algo... oscuro cuando dijo eso. Mostraba esa personalidad que está escondida y no conozco, la que me genera curiosidad y algo de temor. No me atrevería a joderlo.

\- Pero la herida que tenía era enorme, no era una sotoba... ¡MALDITO!

\- No entie~ndo nada...

\- Tu sabes bien de que hablo... siempre quise verla y nunca la mostraste...

\- Amor... me haces pensar en cualquier cosa si dices esa frase algo... pervertida.

\- Era una guadaña... la tenías allí y no la usaste hasta que me desmaye... ¡Idiota!

\- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres verla? Esta sobre la mesa.

\- ...

\- Ve y mira en la mesa.- Fui a la cocina y sobre la mesa habia solamente un cuchillo de plata. Lo tome y lo deje sobre su regazo.- Mira y sorpréndete.

Con un ¡Puf! el cuchillo se transformó en una guadaña, literal, como las de cortar la hierba. Esta era plateada, más alta que él y tenía un esqueleto. Del cráneo salía la cuchilla y la columna se transformaba en el mango. Todo parecía estar atado con una enredadera de espinas, envolviendo el cráneo y parte de las costillas. Era hermosa, perfecta para "matar".

\- Es genial... no me imaginaria otro diseño para ti. ¿Esto tiene filo realmente o es un adorno?

\- ¡NO LO TOQUES!

Apenas si roce la cuchilla, ni apoye la mano y me hice un corte en el dedo índice, atravesando la yema de lado a lado. Me mareo un poco y el corte en mi dedo brillaba y se veían unas cosas... moviéndose. No sé qué eran, no notaba su forma, sé que mi dedo brillaba y que algo se movía dentro.

\- ¿Que mierda es eso?

\- ¿TU QUIERES MATARTE?

\- Ay ya, no es para tanto.

\- Claro que si lo es, si el corte era más profundo y los registros salían, íbamos a tener serios problemas. Ya que aparecerías en la lista de muerte y no podemos permitir que las asociaciones sepan de nosotros. Más bien de mí que soy el prófugo.

\- Ok ok, míralo, ya no brilla.

\- Seguro...

\- Oye... ¿Quieres que te cuente cuando Alex le lleno la cara a Ciel de puré de manzana?

\- Mmmhm... interesante~ dime más.

\- Bueno. Alex creció un poco rápido, con tres meses comía purés de todo tipo. Un día que tuve que salir a ver a Nina, le pedí a Ciel que le diera de comer ya que el niño pedía por él, daba a entender lo que quería. Hahahaha cuando llegue haha la cara de Ciel estaba... llena de puré... hahahahahaha hasta en el pelo. Y en la mansión estaba solo porque...

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde, hablando en la hamaca, veíamos el atardecer entre los árboles. El me miraba con suma atención, seguía mis movimientos, guardaba cada palabra que yo decía.

A la noche nos quedamos allí, en su cama. Sin niños que molestaran. Disfrutando con más detalle el uno del otro.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre que yo le habia dado a Undertaker es Jord, es noruego y me gusto mas que Odin.  
> Recuerden este nombre, John. 
> 
> Si no entienden algo diganme, puede ser alguna referencia algun capitulo, hay muchas.
> 
> El parrafo de cancion es Light My Fire, de The Doors.
> 
> Bye Bye!!


	30. ¿Caeremos Juntos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo narrador nos cuenta hechos que pasaron en el lapso de tiempo que estuvo separado de Angie

Ah~ muchas personas estan en lo cierto, la vida no es justa. Con nadie. No importa la clase social, el apellido, el color de piel y el origen, la vida te patea y el que intenta ir por el que cree que es el buen camino recibe una patada. Por eso todos los humanos son crueles, ambiciosos y egocentricos, solo asi creen que trinfaran y obtendran su entrada al paraiso. Estos son los mas divertidos, debo decir.

Mi "vida" no ha sido justa. Supongo yo, tal vez es lo que me merecia.

Si yo fuera humano, seguramente estaria condenado al infierno mas profundo, aquel donde se encuentran esos maniacos de las edades pasadas con sus aires de conquista. Ahi podria encontrarme yo... ¿Cual de esos pecados capitales no he cometido...? Hihihi~ tal vez solo me falta probar la soberbia, un momento... no. He sido soberbio.

Ay de mí que tengo suerte al tener el alma condenada hace cientos de años ahaha sino seria el juguete de los camaradas del mayordomo.

La vida no es justa contigo cuando haces las cosas creyendo que es por los demas y en realidad hay un motivo egoista detras de eso. Yo fui recompensado, la vida me dio un respiro, dejo de patearme para que viniera Angie y me diera bofetadas, gritos y empujones. Me lo merecia por creer que hacia el bien a ella cuando en realidad no podia enfentar mi miedo de verla herida, o muerta en el peor caso.

¿Y dónde me encuentro ahora? Debajo de un arbol, comiendo uvas con mi hijo. ¡Mi hijo! aah hace ta~ nto que no decía esa frase. El niño tiene una energia unica, nunca esta quieto. Se nota que heredo de su madre todo eso de la inteligencia, un niño tan pequeño no podria hablar tan claramente como el, ni siquiera decir las cosas que dice. A ella le inflingieron inteligencia y el la heredo.

Es como ver a Christoffer o Sindri otra vez. Todos tienen mas parecido fisico a mi que a la madre, incluso Dagny se parecio a mi hahahaha era mi "yo" femenino, Hela fue diferente. Ella era unica. Fue la que heredo mi naturaleza, ni siquiera Alex es parecido a ella.

De pequeña no podia controlar su fuerza, la velocidad que tenia, incluso sus ojos y cabellos cambiaban de color. Un dia era rubia, otro pelirroja, un dia se enojaba y su pelo se ponia verde, no podia salir mucho de la casa por esos dramas que tenian los humanos con su miedo a lo que no conocen, si la hubieran visto en descontrol no hubieran dudado en matarla. El resto de los chicos solo eran un poco fuertes y veloces, al igual que Alex.

Es normal encontrarse en las calles de Oslo a personas de cabello gris.

Es increible encontrarme aqui con este niño que no para de hablar, ¿Acaso no necesita tomar aire? temo que se ahogue de tanto hablar. Angie me lo dijo, se parece mucho a mi~.

Tengo un recuerdo, demasiado borroso, de mi cuando era pequeño... hace un largo tiempo ya. Recuerdo que corria por todo el campo con algo en la mano y mi madre me seguia intentando atraparme. No logro entenderlo pero yo gritaba cosas, demasiadas palabras y se hacia inentendible. No porque no recuerde el idioma, puedo hablar noruego con demasiada fluidez asi como otros tantos idiomas pero entre mis risas y la respiracion agitada no se entendian mis gritos. Supongo que ni mi madre los entenderia porque ella reia tambien. Eso me recuerda a Alex, la forma en que habla cuando esta emocionado y como contagia sus risas. Mi risa es dificil de contagiar pero la de Alex es especia~ l.

Lo que mas recuerdo de mi madre son sus ojos y su cabello. Junto con Angie son las unicas mujeres que he extrañado y amado realmente, si aun mas que a Claudia, mi madre y mi mujer no se comparan con ella, no no.

No logro recordar con certeza su nombre... se que comenzaba con S... Svanhile si no me equivoco. Meh... ya lo recordare o alguna de esas visiones de Angie me lo dira, sus sueños han vuelto desde que nos encontramos. Ella me ha dicho que su otra... La otra Angie le dijo que ella recuerda esas cosas por un vinculo que existe entre ella y yo. Al parecer toma mis recuerdos y los une con memorias que se guardan en el alma, habia oido que las almas que deben reencarnar tienen dos registros pero nunca pude saber como funcionaba.

No logro ver el motivo de que solo ella recuerde otras vidas ¿Por que no Angela o Angel? Al fin hay algo sobre almas que no he visto o presenciado. Cuando Angela y Angel murieron no estuve presente, me dolia demasiado verlos asi por lo tanto no tengo conocimiento de como es el registro de este tipo de alma.

Cuando este ultimo murio yo me escape del mundo donde viví por condena, un mundo aburrido, vacio y sin ningun sentido del humor. Vine a vivir entre los humanos y esperar nuevamente a que volviera mí otra mitad, por lo menos los humanos son interesantes y divertidos.

Este vinculo hace, de esa forma tan extraña en que la cabeza de Angie funciona~, que ella logre sentir mi presencia, aun a grandes distancias.

Ella me ha insistido en un tema que no quiero hablar, no quiero exponerla. Ha preguntado sobre esas amistades mias que me persiguieron hace casi un año.

Ah~ ... los viejos problemas han sido resueltos. Por un momento pensé que mi cabeza saldría rodando pero sigo siendo muy habi~l hahahaha.

Comenzó hace años, creo que doscientos ya... ¿O mas? Se que yo estaba en la lista para obtener el mejor puesto de toda el área de recolección, un titulo que significaba que yo era viejo, que llevaba mis papeles en orden y que era bueno en mi trabajo, nada mas que eso.

No me interesaba tenerlo o no, a diferencia de mi compañero de lista que se desvivia por tener ese titulo. Sin contar que me envidiaba totalmente y yo no sabia de su existencia hasta que nos llamaron para hablar de las pruebas para obtener tal puesto.

Cuando nos tomaron la prueba yo no le puse esfuerzo ni nada, solo segui las instrucciones con el minimo posible de energia. En cierto momento debíamos cruzar un acantilado. Mientras estabamos en el aire mi compañero me hirió el brazo con su guadaña y por la distracción no llegue a poner un pie en el borde del precipicio, solo pude sostenerme con un brazo. Podía subir fácilmente pero me gusta jugar y la actuación siempre se me dio bien.

Le hice creer que necesitaba su ayuda para subir, que no podía ser ese tipo de... persona y que mancharía su titulo hahahahahahahaa nunca la jugué tan bien gyahahaha cayo en mi juego perfectamente.

Luego de escuchar la frase _"...mancharas tu nombre y tu titulo."_ Me ayudo a subir mientras yo continuaba mi acto. Apenas tuve mis pies en tierra firme, me las arregle para dejarlo inconsciente hihi... yo gane el titulo, a el lo rebajaron de puesto y me odió por el resto de los días. Nadie puede ser lider si trata de esa forma a sus iguales, con alguien inferior seria insufrible.

Este mismo ser me encontré en Francia.

Iba yo caminando por las calles, muy tranquilo y hundido en mis pensamientos... Debo dejar de hacer eso, me trae problemas.

Mientras pensaba en no recuerdo que, senti algo detras de mi, ese pinchazo que sienten los humanos pero que en nosotros es como tener ojos en la nuca o por lo menos yo logro visualizar cualquier tipo de ser mediante esta sensacion. Supe al instante de quien se trataba.

Largando mi actuacion, me meti por un callejon como si nada y sentia al ser que me seguia, otro shinigami que me provocaba una sensacion familiar.

En el callejon me desvaneci, mejor dicho oculte mi energia para hacerme pasar como un simple humano. Esto tiende a confundir a todo tipo de criaturas ya que es como si el aire pesado se volviera liviano en un instante, to~ dos los sobrenaturales tenemos esta... Caracteristica, somos aplastantes ahahaha. Incluso confundia al mayordomo que es algo totalmente inhumano, yo tengo mas parentezco con un humano que el.

Lo importante es mi perseguidor, ese que logre confundir o eso crei yo. Me lo hizo saber cuando me dijo que mi cabello seria reconocido por nuestra especie en cualquier rincon del mundo.

No supe si sentirme halagado, hastiado o ansioso por obtener diversion al viejo estilo, golpeando a... Enemigos.

No puedo negar que me gusta que halaguen mi cabello, lleva mucha dedicacion y tiempo cuidarlo. Oh~ la soberbia...

Les contare un poco lo que sucedio. El me quiso atacar por la espalda, es algo muy estupido que solo les sucede a los humanos, yo nunca cai en ese juego, sin contar el bonus de que el hablo primero, me dio tiempo suficiente a ponerne a la defensiva. Deberia de haberlo sabido antes, su conocimiento aun se reducia a na~da respecto a estrategias y sobre como atacar... Eso es penoso, una lastima.

Fue facil evadirlo sabiendo cuales serian sus movimientos, siempre fue mu~y predecible. La unica ventaja que el tenia eran los anteojos, el aun usaba y yo hace 63 años que los perdi, en una lucha similar a esta donde resulte herido de gravedad hihi~ ¿Que mejor que una revancha para vengar viejos problemas~? No soy ese estilo de persona pero las espinas quedan.

Ah el Visconde me daria uno de sus diverti~dos discursos sobre rosas y hojas doradas ahahahahaha.

Solo los lentes le dieron ventaja sobre mi, aun asi poca, la unica herida que tuve fue un corte en la mejilla.

Me asuste por un segundo de que cortara sobre mi ojo... No quiero volver a tener un ojo rebanado, duele demasiado realmente.

El si recibio golpes, como dije ya he cometido el pecado de la soberbia y lo seguire cometiendo si lo veo conveniente ahaha. Me declaro soberbio causal ghehe volviendo al asunto~ es increible los golpes que puedes dar usando solo la fuerza de tu oponente, apenas un movimiento del brazo y logras que dé una vuelta en el aire y asi puedes dar tu golpe. Mi estilo siempre fue defensivo, prefiero esperar para atacar, no me gusta lanzarme sin conocer al que enfrento.

Aqui viene mi acto soberbio.

Soy demasiado bueno en comparacion a lo que el fue hihihi los unicos que podian vencerme fueron amigos mios en mi otro mundo, luego esta el mayordomo, se iguala a mi. Asi que serian... 8 seres que podrian vencerme.

Lamentablemente este chico murio, realmente no se que hice mal que su guadaña le atraveso el pecho de lado a lado... En medio de la lucha creo que me emocione demasiado hahaha.

Soy tan frio... Ghehe~ la oscuridad dentro de mi pidio salir en aquel momento.

¿Saben que sucede cuando un shinigami es atravesado con una guadaña? Los registros del alma se consumen en el aire, el alma se desintegra a medida que sus recuerdos salen del cuerpo. Tambien emiten un brillo violaceo o rojizo muy lindo, cuando me aburra de mi pseudo vida, como dijo Angie algun dia, tal vez haga que me maten o lo hago yo... Total ya lo hice una vez hehe~.

El cuerpo del shinigami que muere se vuelve cenizas, desaparece totalmente al momento en que el último recuerdo se deshace en el aire por más de que su alma este condenada.

Se extingue totalmente.

Ah~ es como si este chico nunca hubiera existido hihihi que el cuerpo desaparezca ahorra muchos problemas.

Esta es la historia de mi primer año en Francia, donde la unica diversion fue este chico y por poco tiempo, era morir el o yo y de momento no tengo ganas de volver a morir. Tengo mas de mil años y aun sigo descubriendo cosas, sensaciones y sentimientos. No me equivoque al irme de aquel mundo aburrido.

Este tiempo lo dedique a ordenar mi casa, los muebles estaban llenos de polvo, los tapizados sucios, alguna tela de araña habia tambien. Soy un perfecto amo de casa hehe~. Todos creian que yo soy perezoso para limpiar... Nunca lo fui, la tienda solo era oscura, no sucia. La cabaña es oscura, no es sucia.

Ahora deberia limpiar la cara de Alex, tiene jugo y pulpa de uva en toda la cara. Ahahaha eso puede esperar para cuando quiera reirme un poco.

Tiene la misma pasion por comer uvas que tuve yo cuando era pequeño.

Eso es algo que tambien recuerdo. Algunos veranos que fueron bastante calidos lograban que las vides silvestres dieran sus frutos, era algo poco probable pero de tanto en tanto como dirian los vecinos, el pequeño del matrimonio Amdahl estaria durmiendo debajo de la planta de frutos extraños y ricos.

El hijo mas pequeño del matrimonio Amdahl... Intento pero no puedo recordar nada mas que el nombre de mi hermana mayor, Unne, que significa amor pero simbolicamente, su significado real es otra cosa.

Sin contar que muy probablemente mi madre se llamara Svanhile. Perfecto nombre para una perfecta mujer, en mis recuerdos ella es perfecta.

El diario que encontre aqui habla de muchas cosas que soñe y que recorde de la nada, aun asi no hay nada de mi familia... Describe cosas como detalles del lugar, la cama donde dormia, las nevadas.

¿Saben que en aquellos tiempos dormiamos todos juntos? Mis hermanas en una cama y los varones en otra, mis padres aparte. Las camas serian de paja seguramente... Eran muy incomodas pero en ese momento era lo mejor que habia junto con la lana.

La sensacion que me provocan estos recuerdos es... Vacio. No me arrepiento de lo que hice porque estoy con Angie y sigo siendo yo, pero pertenecí a ellos, a mis hermanos y mi padre. Y creo que eso sería suficiente como para quitarme la sonrisa.

Hasta que~ llega Alex saltando sobre mi para que lo lleve a la cascada. No lo hare, su madre me mataria hihihi encontraria una forma lenta y dolorosa si yo no hiciera caso a sus órdenes sobre Alex. A pesar de ser su padre... dijo algo sobre derechos y un montón de cosas aburridas, mis oídos se cierran automáticamente cuando oigo palabras ta~n aburridas.

Me gusta esto de tener un hijo, es divertido y no es dificil. Este niño ya es independiente, solo necesita educacion... Y modales. No es que Angie no sea firme y correcta en su modo de enseñarle, el niño no le hace caso porque es la madre, como sucede desde los inicios del mundo, los niños con la madre se portan ma~l.

Si le hablo yo o Andrew, automaticamente Alex nos obedece. Con Tobias es diferente.

He notado que aparte de haber heredado su inteligencia, Alex heredo de su madre esa habilidad de mover cosas y meterse en las mentes ajenas. Angie me dijo que tal vez tenga el mismo poder, no lo dudo. Alex siempre sabra donde encontrarte y te dira que el te siente. Adivina tus pensamientos sin darse cuenta, despues de todo tiene dos años.

Ayer yo estaba pensando en comprar una mesa de ebano que vi en el mercado cerca de la tienda de ropa y Alex asi como asi, me dijo que la mesa era linda, que deberia comprarla. No supe que decirle, notas que lee tu mente cuando habla sobre cosas que piensas pero no las dices.

Es dificil lograr este efecto en mí, dejarme sin habla, con los años aprendes a tener siempre una respuesta a todo, siempre sabras que decir, en mi caso me sobra experiencia en el tema.

Solo unas pocas personas me han dejado sin habla.

Alex.

Y ese shinigami o "esa". Supongo que es hombre queriendo ser mujer. Me parece bien, hay que probar cosas nuevas.

Otra historia~ ¡Que emocion!

Aqui les va~.

Luego de mi "lucha" con Harry, aquel chico molesto y envidioso, me dedique a mi vida aqui, a ordenar la casa, comprar nuevos atuendos, nuevos moldes para mis galletitas y un nuevo frasco donde guardarlas. Debi comprar una cama, con sus respectivo colchon, almohadas, sabanas y esas cositas sua~ves y esponjosas que llenan el espacio vacio... Mantas, almohadones y un osito muy lindo, me gusto el motivo gh~.

Mientras recorria en busca de una manta negra y de cierto grado de suavidad, vi algo que nunca me hubiera gustado volver a ver.

"La señorita" Grell Sutcliff y William... que chico que nunca me gusto, lo vi en su graduacion y es tan parecido a una estatua~ la que hicieron de mi en esa condenada biblioteca tiene mas gracia que William. Oo~h hihihi me sobrepase un poco bastante ahahahaha.

Los escuche hablando de algo importante y grave.

Angelique.

Hablaban sobre su alma y el proceso de reencarnación.

.

_..."- ¡Wi~ll! No puedo dejar de pensar en como logro evadirme en aquella lucha... Es como una espina dentro di mi~ solo pienso en pintarla por completo en rojo escarlata..._

_\- Basta Sutcliff, sabes que tiene su muerte marcada, no debes asesinar humanos que no esten en la lista... Otra vez._

_\- Aa~h tan estoico como siempre... Oye Will... ¿Como supiste que ella es un alma reencarnadora? ¿Donde esta esa informacion?_

_\- Si tan solo entraras a la biblioteca mas seguido... Ya que... Hay libros sobre este tipo de alma. Son algo muy raro, en mil años solo se han registrado diez almas de este tipo._

_\- Osea que ese destino ya esta marcado, asi como su fecha de muerte. ¡Cuentame mas Wi~ll! Que se me eriza la piel cuando me enseñas cosa~s..._

_\- El alma de esta humana está destinada a cinco vidas, lo más extraño es que esta enlazada con otras cuatro almas. En su nacimiento solo logro enlazarse a una de ellas._

_\- ¿Sabes quienes son esas cuatro almas que faltan?_

_\- Mira aqui, estos son los registros de ellos._

_\- Alexander Brown. Su hijo, no me parece raro, hasta muy ordinario diria yo... Andrew y Tobias Warlow, sigue siendo ordinario para mi gusto. Jord Amdahl... ¿¡Que clase de nombre es ese!? ¡Carece totalmente de estilo!_

_\- Es raro que no lo reconozcas, te conviertes en un charco de saliva cada vez que ves su estatua._

_\- ¿¡EEH!?_

_\- Es el shinigami que deserto hace años, el que provoco el problema con los cadaveres y el que... Arruino tu cara de dama en el barco._

_\- Pero... Si el se suicido... ¿Cómo funciona ese enlace?_

_\- No lo se. Si ella muere de forma natural, Sutcliff, natural, su alma se desenlazara de todas las demas, creo yo. Si es asesinada... Supongo que seguira reencarnando y si se suicida sera de los nuestros y deberemos tenerla vigilada._

_\- ¡Es fabuloso! Totalmente digno de una dama... El drama, dificiles decisiones que involucran un amor que atraviesa los siglos... Ah~ Will..._

_\- Tambien he leido que estas almas tienen dos registros cinematicos. Uno es el que corta el shinigami al intentar recolectar el alma, aparte se graba otro que es imposible segar ya que de hecho, lo unico que podriamos hacer es observar sus memorias y cortar un registro inservible, de muestra. Segun los libros, estas almas no pueden recolectarse, dice aqui que se autoconsumen y desaparecen, pasan a otro plano hasta que llegue su hora de volver a este mundo._

_\- Wow... Eso es mucho para mi pero lo veo logico. ¿Escuchaste de esa muerte misteriosa? El shinigami asesinado era ingles._

_\- No me interesa, que se encarguen los franceses y los de relaciones exteriores o a quien corresponda._

_\- Pero ¡!_

_\- No me importa Sutcliff, sigue caminando."_

_._

Esto fue lo que escuche, realmente iban entretenidos que no me vieron.

Fue interesante saber que yo estaba destinado a la reencarnacion... Al igual que mi hijo y sus hermanos. Me caen bien esos chicos.

Me llamo la atencion saber sobre los registros de estas almas, asi que... autoconsumo. Interesa~nte.

Esto le quise decir a Angie el dia que nos encontramos pero si yo no me hubiera tropezado con ella se lo hubiera dicho. Me tropeze por tener la mente llena de cosas, ya estoy viejo para esas vueltas ahahahahaha.

¿Me pregunto quienes serian las almas enlazadas en nuestra primer vida, alla en Noruega... Tal vez los mellizos y faltaria una persona mas que por razones mu~y obvias no conozco.

Por parte de Angela fuimos ella y yo, luego llegaron los chicos, que a pesar de ser nuestros hijos y amarlos como tales... Sindri era el mas desapegado. No era la misma relacion.

Luego esta Angel, las almas serian sus hijos, me lleve muy bien con ellos y su primo, un hombre muy gracioso, me caia mu~y en gracia.

Asi que esos fuimos... ¿Quien seria yo si no me hubiese arrojado por el acantilado...? ¿Seria un hijo? ¿Un amigo? Podria ser hasta una muje~r. .. Meh no importa ya que estariamos juntos.

Deberia decirle sobre esto a Angie, ha estado tan ocupada que apenas si come. Anoche se durmio sobre las hojas donde dibuja los moldes de las prendas, Alex se reia de que ella tenia to~do el dibujo marcado en las mejillas.

Durante estos dias he cumplido el papel de "amo de casa" de la casa de Angie, le he ayudado a limpiar, a cocinar, ayude a los chicos con unas tareas aunque me sorprende la inteligencia que pose~en. Angie se rodea de personas inteligentes... Oh~ ¡Pecado capita~l! Hehe.

Que puedo decir, lo que soy es porque camino por este mundo hace poco mas de mil años, tres para ser precisos, 1003 años de pseudovida. No.. Menos, yo mori con 22 años si cuento bien. Como sea hace un siglo aproximadamente que existo como este ser.

Todo lo que sé, la forma de mi personalidad, mis visiones extrañas de la vida y la muerte, todo lo que soy se debe a eso, a existir durante 981 años después de mi muerte.

Aun asi... Tengo que encontrar el momento y decirle a Angie sobre su alma, es algo bastante interesante.

O~h hablando del rey de Roma...

Agrego que los romanos fueron mu~y divertidos hihihi~.

\- ¡Angie! ¿Como fue tu dia?

Pobre criatura, tiene ojeras.

\- Agotador, en tres semanas hubo cuatro bailarinas que cambiaron su talla. Tres adelagazaron y una engordo. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta reformar los moldes...?

\- Me hago una idea amor.- Le hice una seña para que se siente junto a mi.- Alex dijo que tenia una sorpresa para ti~ en tu lugar, me asustaría haha.

\- ¿Donde estan todos?

Se sento como si alguien le hubiera cortado los hilos que la sostenian, me hizo acordar a los sacos de patatas.

\- Alex esta en... Tú, nuestra, tu habitación. Y los chicos en el colegio. Andrew dijo que iria a ver a... ¿Como era su nombre~?

\- Elizabeth. Se llama Elizabeth. Evita nombrarla.

Oh mi amor, ¿Que he notado en esa frase?

\- Estas celo~sa hihi debes dejar ir a tu niño.

\- No empieces, estoy cansada. No estoy celosa.

\- ¡Si que lo esta~s!- Es tan linda cuando se enoja, frunce los labios y sus mejillas se vuelven de color rojo. Adorable.

\- ¡Déja de joderme! ¡No estoy celosa!

Como pudo se levanto y se marcho a la casa mientras yo intentaba controlar las risas, es muy gracioso hacer que se enoje.

Apenas paso por la puerta se escucharon los gritos de Alex, asi que me levante para ir a curiosear. Sorpresa me lleve al ver a Angie saliendo disparada por la puerta de la cabaña y cayendo sentada al suelo.

\- ¡Cuando te vea, te mato Alexander! ¡No vuelvas a empujarme asi!- Que pulmones amor, ahora se como Alex puede hablar tanto sin respirar.

\- ¡Es una sorpresa mami! ¡Debes esperar!

\- ¿Que sucedio?- le pregunte con algo de pereza.

\- Apenas puse un pie en la casa, me empujo fuera y ya ves, cerro la puerta en mi cara.

\- Gghh... Gh... Pffgyahahahahahahahahahahahaahha ¿Fue asi~? Hahahahahahahahah ¡Es fantastico! ¡Amo a ese niño! hahahahahahahahahahahaha.- Fue imposible contenerme, ese niño realmente tiene ocurrencias muy originales, mira que hay que ser muy valiente o muy inocente como para hacerle eso a una Angelique con sueño.

\- Yo tambien lo amo pero eso me puso a prueba, hombre. Quiero dormir...- Ay, mi corazon. Vamos a dejar las bromas un momento.

\- ¡Ale~x abre la puerta!

\- Ya voy papi, espera un poco. Que mi mami no se duerma.- Pueden pasar siglos pero la inocencia y ternura que tienen los niños, en especial este, me seguiran dejando confuso y enternecido.- Ahora si, ven mami.

\- Primero quiero mi saludo, te extrañe amor.

El niño se lanzo sobre su madre con todo el amor que sentia reflejado en esos eno~rmes ojos que tiene. Es lindo el espectaculo.

\- Denme la mano, tapate los ojos mami y tu tambien.

\- Me estoy asustando...

\- No seas miedosa~ alla vamos, dame la mano.- Tome su mano y la lleve siguiendo a Alex, cerre los ojos y segui su rastro.

Si hubieramos caminado un poco mas, Angie se dormia estando parada, pobrecita.

\- Aqui mami, mira. ¿Te gusta?

Alex habia "ordenado" la habitacion de Angie a su gusto y le preparo un pastel y te. En realidad yo ayude en la preparacion pero eso era un secreto~.

\- ¡Me encanta amor! ¿Comemos? -Se sento en la cama y le hizo un gesto al pequeño para que se sentara con ella. Luego me hablo por lo bajo.- ¿El pastel no tiene relleno de fruta verdad? Sabes que tengo repulsion a los pasteles de fruta.

\- No lo se~ hihi. ¿Comiste demasiada fruta en el embarazo, verda~d? No puedo creer que no quieras pasteles de fruta, son deliciosos.

\- Demasiada fruta tuve aquellos dias... No me hagas recordarlo. Alex el pastel esta exquisito, ahora los haras tu haha.

\- Esta bien mami, mi papi me dijo que lo hicieramos de chocolate.

Ops~.

\- ¿Asi que tu padre sabia de la sorpresa y no me dijo nada...? Hoy dormira afuera, en la casa del arbol.

\- ¡No mamii! ¡Yo le ordene que no dijera nada porque sino yo me enojaba con el!

¿Eh? Parece que me lo decia en serio, ahora me siento mal por reirme cuando me dijo _"¡Si le dices a mi mami te dejo de hablar y te vas para tu casa! ¡Y no te dejo que la abrazes nunca mas!"_ Es tierno cuando quiere serlo, aunque tambien puede ser muy, muy inaguantable.

\- ¿Le ordenaste? Bien, entonces puede dormir aqui. Ve a lavarte los dientes y ponerte el pijama, es tarde. Es raro que los chicos no hayan llegado aun... Toby deberia esta aca.

\- Habla con el, es ma~s facil que preocuparte.

\- ¿Pero como...? ¡Oh!

¿Que clase de mujer es esta? Parece que aun le cuesta un poqui~to asumir sus capacidades.

Me gusta el dinamismo de vivir asi, en familia. Es efimero pero divertido. En un minuto suceden varias cosas graciosas.

Angie desparramo energia para todos lados, todo en la habitacion quedo flotando, incluidos Alex y yo.

Alex se puso frenetico como sucede siempre que Angie hace estas cosas.

El te salio flotando de la taza y cuando Angie retiro la energia, se volco. Sobre ella, en su falda.

Ella no se habia dado cuenta del desastre hasta que el te se le fue encima y nosotros caimos al suelo.

A~h... Y dicen que la vida de familia es aburrida.

\- ¡LA MIERDA! ¡ODIO CUANDO SUCEDE ESTO!

\- Ehem... Hihi lenguaje amor, lenguaje.- Demasiado espontanea, tipico de alguien joven.

\- ¡CALLATE! Alex, ve a prepararte. Toby se queda a dormir en casa de Jeannine, al parecer Elizabeth se enfermo y el quiere ayudarla en las tareas.

Alerta, mi cerebro esta atando cabos.

\- ¿Ella es la madre de ese tipo que te perseguia como un miserable perro faldero, verdad?

\- Si, ¿Hay algun problema?- Adoro cuando se vuelve altanera, es emocionante~ haha.

\- Nou~p ninguno mi señora, me pone feliz que no te hayan invitado.- Su respuesta fue un gran bostezo.- Ve a cambiarte, te dormiras sentada de nuevo.

Yo me recoste en la cama, hacia bastante calor como para dormir juntos sin tener sueño, al menos de mi parte.

Aburrido, algo que me sucede seguido y muy espontaneamete, busque la... Laptop de Angie. Siempre olvido su nombre.

Hay una "carpeta" que ne tiene mu~y intrigado, se llama "Bebe" y tiene una clave de acceso. He probado muchas pero no se me ocurre una correcta, probe con fechas de cumpleaños, nombres y aun no logro embocarle a la que seria valida.

Este aparato es muy entretenido, los juegos que trae me mantienen horas en una lucha contra "PC" hihi... Pc es muy bueno jugando.

Vamos a intentar algunas nuevas claves de acceso a esa carpeta misteriosa.

AlexB. _Clave incorrecta_.

4111889\. _Clave incorrecta._

1391990. _Clave incorrecta._

Wow... No he probado los demas nombres, me faltan las combinaciones e iniciales.

AndrewTobiasAlex. _Clave incorrecta._

AndrewAlexTobias. _Clave incorrecta_.

ABAWTW. _Clave incorrecta_.

AWTWAB. _Clave correcta ¿Desea quitar la proteccion al archivo "Bebe"?_

¡SI!

Me esperaba este contenido. Fotos de ella durante el embarazo... Los ultimos meses, a juzgar por el tamaño del vientre.

Hay fotos de ella mostrando la panza a la camara con una sonrisa enorme, esta hermosa.

Otra sale ella de pie y Tobías abrazado a la panza, dejando un beso para su hermano.

En una ella esta sentada en un sillon, lo reconozco como los de la oficina de Ciel, con un plato sobre la barriga, la utiliza como mesa.

Un video... Veamos.

.

.

- _Mira aqui... Estaba su pie justo aqui._

_\- No logro poner esta cosa, sostenla tu._

_\- Espera, no es facil que se te mueva un bebe dentro, duele, ¿Sabias? No, claro que no. Eres hombre, ustedes no pasan por esto._

_\- No te pongas a llorar y ayudame a ubicar este aparato._

_\- ¡No estoy llorando! ¿Donde ves lagrimas? ¿Quieres llanto? ¡Provocame y lo tendras!_

_\- Mama, calmate. No le hara bien al bebe que te dejes alterar por Andy, vamos a sentarnos al sillon que Sebastian traera un pastel._

_\- ¿De chocolate...?_

_\- ¡Como siempre! ¡Mira, ahi llego!_

_\- Buenas tardes señ... ¡Oh! Veo que estan con esos artefactos del futuro. Y salgo en la toma. ¡Hola, soy Sebastian, el infernal mayordomo Phantomhive!_

_\- Si, si, si. Dejame el pastel y vete. Tu ego me altera._

_\- Debo ordenar unos papeles para el joven amo, usted deberia ir a otra habitacion en ese caso._

_\- ¡No quiero! ¡¿Hay algun problema?! Atrevete a decirme algo._

_\- ¿Me acusara con el joven amo?_

_\- Le dire donde refugias a los gatos..._

_\- ¡No se atreveria! Oh... Parece que no tengo opcion, puede quedarse aqui, no interfieran en ¡!_

_\- ¿Lo vieron? Se mueve otra vez, pongan una mano aqui, sin apretar._

_._

.

Ahí sin darme cuenta me habia convertido en un desastre de lagrimas. Se supone que deberia de ser alguien frio y sin sentimientos, no puedo estar llorando por algo asi.

Pero como no llorar si veia claramente, dentro de lo posible, como la piel se Angie se estiraba mientras Alex se revolvia dentro de ella... Es fascinante sentir a un bebe moviendose de tal manera. Al menos sentir como se mueve, me hace acordar a Angelica, pobrecita su piel estaba llena de estrias, Angie solo tiene una, exactamente en el centro del abdomen.

Hay mas fotos, todas de ella y su panza, tambien en todas aparece algo de comida, postres, fruta, dulces.

Una foto muy linda es sobre Angie comiendo sandia, no se ve su rostro, solo su cabello y el trozo... Generoso de fruta.

Vaya, vaya... Las palabras de Angie no se comparan a las fotos que veo, de esta forma es mas shockeante. Demasia~do para lo que me gustaria.

He llegado a las fotos de Alex, con unos dias de nacido. Hay varias donde sale el envuelto en una manta y lo sostienen sus hermanos, ambos con sonrisas enormes, tambien Ciel lo sostuvo y salio con una cara... De miedo. El mayordomo lo sostuvo tambien.

Hay una foto que si se pudiera, la pondria en un cuadro. Angie esta sentada frente a una chimenea sosteniendo a Alex. Es algo... Basico, pero salio tan bella que me podria pasar horas mirandola.

Aun ¡!

\- Alex... Alex alejate de aqui...

Ahm~...

\- Angie, amor despierta.

\- Que Alex se aleje... Llevalo lejos de aqui..

\- ¿Se aleje de donde?

\- De ellos... Me quieren a mi... Yo puedo frenarlos... Tu debes llevarte a los niños... Yo no los volvere a ver...

\- ¿Quienes son "ellos"?- Este sueño no me esta gustando, para nada.

\- El hombre de rojo... Le debo mi sangre... Vendra por mi en el atardecer gris... O se llevara a Alex... Nuestros caminos se dividiran y nos veremos entre la gente y las luces...

\- Angelique despierta.- Esta agitada y sudada... Como si fuera fiebre.

\- Habrá música... En el atardecer gris vendran...

\- ¡DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO!

\- ¡A~h! ¡No me despiertes asi, mierda!

\- Me asustaste, hablabas sobre alguien que vendria al atardecer gris. ¿Que fue eso?

\- ¿Eh? No se de que hablas... Tal vez hable dormida. Dejame que quiero seguir durmiendo.

Que extraño... Los ojos de Angie estaban negros, tal vez no fue ella la que hablo dormida sino que la otra Angie tuvo ese... Sueño.

No paso ni un minuto cuando escuche los pies de Alex corriendo por el pasillo que conduce hacia esta habitación.

\- ¡¡MAMII!! ¡El señor de rojo me encontró mamii! ¡Dijo que esperaría por ti hasta el atardecer!!

\- Aaaajjj no poder tener un buen sueño... habla más bajo y cuéntame que soñaste.

\- El señor de rojo, el que me persigue siempre dijo que te quería a ti y que cuando fuera el atardecer vendría a buscarte pero que no sabe dónde estamos aunque nos buscara y te pintara de rojo...

¿Qué mierda sucede aquí...? Madre e hijo sueñan casi lo mismo... O~k.

\- Fue solo un sueño amor, sube a la cama, puedes dormir aquí.

Yo supongo que esto ha sucedido anteriormente, Angie se lo está tomando con mucha calma y a mi casi se me encanece el cabello... ahahaha que irónico.

El señor de rojo... que quiere pintar de rojo. No se me ocurre quien podría querer matar a Angie...

Un momento, si hay alguien... Grell Sutcliff, maldito bastardo, lo despedazare si toca a Angie o a los chicos.

Ya quede crispado... odio la incertidumbre. Mejor voy afuera y me aseguro que no haya nadie cerca, yo lo vi irse junto a William hace casi un mes pero no estoy seguro si han vuelto.

Aquí afuera hay un silencio total, solo se oye la brisa entre los árboles y alguna criatura que salga de su cueva en las noches, nada más se escucha. Y no siento a nadie rondando la cabaña, ni siquiera hay alguien cerca de mi casa.

Me quedo más tranquilo entonces, es mejor volver a la cama.

Mañana será un día nuevo. Y espero que no tenga tantas sorpresas como las tuvo esta noche.

.

.


	31. Swan Lake

* * *

 

Cuando yo me vaya,no quiero que llores, quédate en silencio, sin decir palabras, y vive recuerdos, reconforta el alma.

Cuando yo me duerma, respeta mi sueño, por algo me duermo; por algo me he ido.

Si sientes mi ausencia, no pronuncies nada, y casi en el aire, con paso muy fino, búscame en mi casa, búscame en mis libros, búscame en mis cartas, y entre los papeles que he escrito apurado.

Ponte mis camisas, mi sweater, mi saco y puedes usar todos mis zapatos. Te presto mi cuarto, mi almohada, mi cama, y cuando haga frío, ponte mis bufandas.

Te puedes comer todo el chocolate y beberte el vino que dejé guardado. Escucha ese tema que a mí me gustaba, usa mi perfume y riega mis plantas.

Si tapan mi cuerpo, no me tengas lástima, corre hacia el espacio, libera tu alma, palpa la poesía, la música, el canto y deja que el viento juegue con tu cara. Besa bien la tierra, toma toda el agua y aprende el idioma vivo de los pájaros.

Si me extrañas mucho, disimula el acto, búscame en los niños, el café, la radio y en el sitio ése donde me ocultaba.

No pronuncies nunca la palabra muerte. A veces es más triste vivir olvidado que morir mil veces y ser recordado.

Cuando yo me duerma, no me lleves flores a una tumba amarga, grita con la fuerza de toda tu entraña que el mundo está vivo y sigue su marcha.

La llama encendida no se va a apagar por el simple hecho de que no esté más.

Los hombres que "viven" no se mueren nunca, se duermen de a ratos, de a ratos pequeños, y el sueño infinito es sólo una excusa.

Cuando yo me vaya, extiende tu mano, y estarás conmigo sellada en contacto, y aunque no me veas, y aunque no me palpes, sabrás que por siempre estaré a tu lado.

Entonces, un día, sonriente y vibrante, sabrás que volví para no marcharme.

* * *

CARLOS ALBERTO BOAGLIO


	32. Swan Lake, Act III, Final Pas de Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitulo. Aqui se desenlaza todo y se abrira el camino para la siguiente parte de esta serie de cuentos.

Me desperté con una sensación extraña, una mezcla de confusión y vulnerabilidad. Si, anoche dormí pero no descanse.

No sé qué sueño tuve pero seguro fue algún tipo de pesadilla por el estado en que me levante. El pelo pegado al rostro, respirando agitadamente y con frio.

Esa fue extraña, nunca me he despertado de esta forma, menos aun respirando y con frio.

Así que~ concluyo que fue una pesadilla pero no una común.

\- Alex... Alex...

\- Alex está bien amor, sigue durmiendo.

\- Ahora está bien... Todo llega... Es un círculo... Nacer, vivir y morir... Ya llega...

Hace di~as que Angie habla en sueños y dice todo tipo de cosas que no logro entender al no saber que pasa por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Todo empezó hace cerca de una semana, con ese sueño del atardecer gris~. Cada noche las frases se hacen más y más enigmáticas, todas hablan sobre la vida y la muerte.

Alex también ha pasado de pesadilla en pesadilla. Todas las noches siento su miedo, como se encoge en su cama y al final, lo escucho gritar y correr hacia la habitación de su madre.

Siempre coincide el despertar de Alex con el momento en que Angie habla dormida, creo que ambos sueños son iguales desde diferentes puntos de vista.

Por e~so no he dormido, hasta anoche llevaba casi un mes sin descanso. Cuando empecé a necesita~rlo, comenzaron los sueños extraños de ellos do~s.

Ya me acostumbre a esto, directamente intento que vuelvan a dormir. Hace demasiado tiempo que no lucia ojeras, resaltan mucho mis ojos.

Lo preocupante es que Angie nunca recuerda sus sueños y Alex solo dice que el señor de rojo lo quiere matar. Es Grell, el señor de rojo es Grell.

Llega cierto punto que se torna insoportable no saber sobre esas pesadillas, me dejan intrigado, preocupado.

Sera mejor dormir... Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza y por primera vez, poco tiempo.

.

.

_Despierta..._

¿Nh~?

 _Ella te necesita.._.

¿De que...?

_¡Despierta!_

¡! ¿Que fue eso...?

¿Porque estoy viendo el suelo?

Oh no... Angie.

Qué lindo es despertar y ver a la persona más amada, flotando en el centro de la habitación. Incluyendo los muebles y a mí mismo.

\- ¡Angie! ¡Amor despierta!

\- No... Debo lograrlo...

\- ¿Lograr que?- No puedo moverme...

\- Separarla de mí... Debo hacerlo... Por los chicos...

Odio esos enigmas, no logro descifrar ninguno completamente. Esto no es divertido.

\- ¿A quién te refieres?

En un segundo, toda esa masa de energía en la que estábamos flotando, se concentró alrededor de su cuerpo y se arremolino sobre ella. Angie tenía pequeños espasmos, como si un escalofrío constante atravesara su espalda.

La energía tomaba la forma de un humano pero como si saliera de su pecho, es como si... Se despegara de ella.

La otra Angelique.

Apenas si puedo creer en lo que estoy viendo.

Hay dos Angelique, la verdadera y la irreal, en una forma... Visible.

Es increíble esto, nunca hubiera esperado llegar a ver algo así~ ambas están flotando. Desde aquí no se nota alguna diferencia, son muy similares.

\- Angie despierta~...

\- Ella no va a despertar, está soñando.

Ese ser de un bello violeta con pintas blancas me hablo.

\- Así que eres tú, ¿Cómo has logrado tomar esta forma?

\- No lo sé guapo. Dentro de ella soy el todo y a su vez la nada. Ella soy yo, yo soy ella, somos una sola y somos dos seres independientes. Estaba en mi hueco, viendo como transcurría esa pesadilla que nos está torturando hace días cuando de repente sentí algo extraño, como si me drenaran fuera de ella. Ahora soy esto.

\- ¿Tu sabes de esas pesadillas? Están haciendo que mi paciencia se agote.

\- Son presagios. Ya los ha tenido. Este bosque fue un presagio, Alex fue un presagio.

\- Entonces, estos presagios son sobre una muerte, lo sé, estoy seguro de ello~ . No sé quién morirá, ha soñado con todos nosotros...

\- No lo sé, si ve una muerte, una muerte habrá.

\- Si ella despierta, ¿Tú te mantendrás visible?

\- Tampoco se eso. Por dios, nadie negaría que seas el padre de Alex. Haces demasiadas preguntas.

\- Si no hago preguntas, no logro saber nada de lo que pasa dentro de esa cabeza~

Yo seguía flotando mientras ella me hablaba. Era muy parecida a Angie salvo el color de los ojos, en esta forma se veían de un violeta oscuro pero son negros, y la forma de su rostro es diferente, más redonda.

Angie dormía entre espasmos, balbuceaba alguna frase pero no se le entendía nada.

\- Si ella ve muerte, es lo que habrá. Debes abrir los ojos, nuestro poder no es una broma, ya no es un pequeño reflejo que levita agua. Podríamos levantar el bosque entero y aun así mantenernos como si sostuviéramos un trozo de pastel. A partir de ahora tú eres la vía de escape, nosotras solo somos el escudo que los protegerá. El futuro de los que vivan esta en tus manos.

\- ¿¡Y como...!?

\- Yo lo sé, espera y veras.

Y con esa frase desapareció, toda la energía que manaba de Angie volvía a su cuerpo, soltándola sobre la cama como si fuera un títere. También yo caí al suelo.

\- ¡¡QUE NO LO TOQUE!!

\- ¿Angie?- Se despertó un segundo después de caer, nerviosa.

\- Se fue... Te juro que estaba aquí... No aquí, afuera. Estaba afuera... Sostenía a Andy del cuello...

\- ¿Quién amor? ¿Qué soñaste?

\- Ahora sé porque no dormía bien... Lo vi... Sé que es lo que sucederá...

\- ¡Habla ya!

Es desquiciante tanta incertidumbre, nunca me sentí cómodo en situaciones así.

\- Ellos amor... Los que estaban en el barco... Ese de rojo y otro más de pelo negro... Alex ha soñado con ellos hace semanas ya... Yo soñé eso antes de que Alex naciera y ahora ocurre de nuevo... Sé que alguien morirá, aunque solo veo a Toby a punto de que Grell lo mate y alguien se atraviesa delante y todo se vuelve rojo... No sé quién es, no veo, no veo, ¡¡NO VEO!!

\- Cálmate amor, debe ser por miedo que tienes esas pesadillas. Ellos no están en Francia, te lo aseguro, lo sabría si se acercaran.- Pobrecita, lo único que hace es llorar.

\- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ver eso! ¡Hace días que me despierto con la misma sensación! ¡Hay alguien acechando! ¡Lo sé!

\- ¡Angelique cálmate!

Nunca le había gritado, nunca levante la voz de esa manera hacia ella. Esto se reflejó en su mirada, esos enormes ojos verdes que dejaban ver el pánico que sentía.

Con un movimiento desesperado se soltó de mi abrazo y corrió fuera de la habitación, no me costó seguirla pero me asombro el desenfreno que tenía.

En cuanto llego a la habitación de Alex y Tobias, abrió el armario y saco un poco de ropa de cada uno, saco una maleta de debajo de una de las camas y metió todo dentro. Hizo lo mismo con ropa de Andrew.

\- Angelique... ¿Qué haces?

\- Guardo ropa... Se irán de aquí... Lo sé, ellos los obligaran, se irán de aquí...

Creo que mi Angie esta... Un poco enloquecida por la situación.

\- Amor solo fue una pesadilla, deja esas cosas. Te dije que no vendrá nadie y si viene yo los protegeré.

\- ¡No! No... Tú eres quien puede hacerlos desaparecer, yo solo puedo retenerlos y darles tiempo... Deberán irse...

Ella asume que morirá por proteger a Tobias, pero no se da cuenta de que no hay forma de iguale la velocidad de Grell como para detener un golpe suyo, es más probable que sea yo quien caiga debajo de esa arma.

\- Amor, vamos a preparar un té, los chicos llegaran en un rato supongo. Andrew quedo de pasar por ellos por la tienda

\- Pero...

\- Sin pero~s, vamos ya. Deja esa maleta.

Se le ve lo afectada que esta, sentada en la silla parece una muñeca de tela, esta sin vida, no brilla.

\- Toma amor, ten cuidado.

\- Tengo sueño... Pero no quiero dormir, sé que si lo hago volveré a tener la misma pesadilla.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Desde allí se escucha el ruido de la cascada.

\- Los chicos están por llegar...

\- Yo me encargo de eso, tú descansa.

\- Vamos entonces.

Cuando salimos al patio, se encogió contra mí, como si hubiera alguien a punto de saltarle encima.

\- Angie, no hay nadie. Quédate tranquila.

\- Si... Es que mi pesadilla transcurre aquí mismo... Solo fue eso.

\- Ok amor, vamos.

Hay muchas cosas que aun quiero preguntarle, muchas cosas banales que llaman mi atención. ¿Cómo abrió la tienda? ¿Por qué eligió el nombre "Alex"? ¿Por qué no entro al ballet parisino? Son preguntas que me surgen y que no son importantes, también hay otras que sí lo son.

¿A dónde se iría en caso de que aparezcan Grell y William? ¿Cómo quitara las sospechas de una muerte y/o desapariciones del resto de la familia?

\- Que extraño el cielo... Habrá tormenta.

\- Si~ no había prestado atención. Hoy no lloverá, tal vez mañana.

El cielo se vuelve gris con la tormenta.

El camino a mi casa fue corto, Angie estaba ansiosa por llegar. Apenas si abrí la puerta, salto dentro.

\- Si quieres, puedo preparar más te. Conseguí Ea~rl Grey~.

\- Esta bien, ¿Tienes galletas?

\- En ese mueble amor.- Parece que se calmó un poco, tenía los nervios destrozados con esas pesadillas y yo los tenía igual con la intriga.

\- ¿Tu iras por los chicos?

\- Si, tranquila. Según Andy llegaria~n aquí cerca de la... Media ta~rde.

\- Bien... Quedo rico él te, hace años que no tomaba. No iba a volver a Londres por un poco de té.

\- ¿No conociste al importador que vive por la segunda calle luego de la plaza?

\- ¿La plaza del mercado?

\- Sip, esa misma. La segunda calle yendo desde el teatro de la opera.*

\- ¿El Palacio Garnier? En ese sentido, la segunda calle luego de la plaza... Mmmm creo que fui una vez por la zona.

\- Si, era Garnier el apellido del hombre. Pasas la plaza y en la segunda calle si doblas a tu derecha, hay un hombre que hace importaciones~ fuera de ley hihi.

\- ¡No puedo ensuciar mi nombre comprando allí! Recuerda que tengo fama y se ira a la mierda si me ven en ese lugar.

Allí esta, esa es la persona que conozco. La descarada, malhablada e impulsiva Angie. Ta~n linda.

\- Esta bien amor, cuando quieras me dices y yo te compro. Bolsas y bolsas de rico te. Aunque sabes que yo prefiero él te negro.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? No te cuesta ir y comprar una bolsa, sabes que a tu hijo le gusta más el earl grey.

Maldita. Sabe dónde golpear. A~h ¿A quién engaño? Es un alivio verla así.

\- No será grati~s amor, lo sabes bien. Yo no hago favores.

Me quedo mirando por encima del borde de la taza hahaha es graciosa cuando se molesta.

\- Le cobras a tu hijo, el llora por este te. Te dije que no le dieras porque tendrías que darle todo el que tuvieras.

\- Arreglare cuentas con él, pero tú eres la madre, eres la responsable de sus actos.

\- Somos ingleses, debes saber que preferiremos siempre los Grey, aunque prefiero Lady.

\- No sé de qué hablas, yo soy noruego~

\- ¡Ay por favor! ¡¿Cuantos años llevas viviendo aquí?! ¡Eres más ingles que yo!

\- Solo 60 año~s ya te lo he dicho, aunque tengo mi acento, nunca lo perdí.

\- ¿Recuerdas tu idioma?

\- Por supue~sto que sí, lo hable todos los días por casi 500 años amor... Luego más esporádicamente pero es mi lengua materna~ eso no se olvida.

\- Dime algo.

\- Du er vakker.

\- Jmmm, sigue. No sé qué me estás diciendo pero una frase no basta.

\- Du er kjærligheten i mitt liv.

\- Entendi...

\- At du forstår?

\- Basta.

\- Jeg elsker deg.

\- Si si, ya. Entendí que sabes hablar noruego, vuelve al inglés por favor.

\- Jeg tror, Angie.

\- En serio... Aa~h que sueño.

\- Kom inn i seng, jeg skal hjelpe deg å sove bedre.

Ay amor, me da tanta nostalgia hablarte así~.

\- Deja de mirarme con esa cara de pervertido, no lograras nada conmigo, quiero la cama para dormir.

\- Jeg er en pervers? Jeg vil bare gå med deg til å sove.

\- Meh como sea. Me iré a acostar. Mantente pendiente de los chicos.

\- Vel, kjærlighet!

Me miro con sus ojos entrecerrados y se fue a dormir. Y ya que hay tiempo, te voy a seguir, tal vez encontramos la forma de dormir mejor hihi~.

.

.

Que sed... Ahahaha. Creo que deberé vestirme e ir por los chicos.

Angie parece un bebe durmiendo, al final colaboro conmigo hihi y duerme como un tronco. Tantos años siempre enseñan algo hahahaha.

La despertare así vamos para su casa.

\- Kjærlighet, våkne opp, du har sovet nok...

Como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Jeg ville ikke, lar lenger, solen ikke kommer ut selv...

¿¡Que!? ¿Dormida habla en otro idioma?

\- Angelique... Vi må gå for guttene. De kommer hjem.

\- Vel, jeg våkner min kjærlighet.

Habla... Habla exactamente igual que Angélica, es ella la que habla.

Dio un par de vueltas en la cama y se froto los ojos.

\- Buenas tardes... ¿Seguirás hablando en noruego?

\- No amor... No. ¿Cómo dormiste? Solo fue un rato pero creo que bien aprovechado hihi~.

\- Si dormí bien, al final tenías razón con tus métodos haha ¿Me ayudas con el vestido? Me duele un poco el brazo derecho.

\- ¿Aun tienes molestias?

\- Si, hay días que ¡! ¡AUCH! ¡Me duele! Me duele el costado... ¿Qué me hiciste? Creo que te pasaste de fuerza esta vez...

\- Eeem no amor, déjame... Ver.

\- ¿Que te...? ¡Mierda! ¡Te dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡¿Cómo mierda podría hacerme un moretón así?!

\- Es imposible que yo te haya hecho eso amor... Mira la forma, sigue hasta tu espalda.

\- ¡¿Que!?

Angie tenía un moretón que iba desde el centro del abdomen, comenzando debajo de las costillas y seguía en una línea deforme hasta la cintura y derecho hasta la columna. Una forma imposible de hacer de un solo golpe, habría que golpear varias veces para lograr un patrón así.

\- Lo que escuchas, tendría que haberte golpeado varias veces para provocar esta forma. Tal vez es un problema de salud.

\- Puede ser, pero me duele demasiado, parece como si... Quemara.

\- Si tuviera mis anteojos podría decirte algo mas pero lo que veo es eso, no es normal la forma amor, y un moretón no quema, es una contusión.

\- Me gustaría verte de anteojos. Como sea, debemos ir por los chicos, mira donde está el sol.

\- Serán las cinco amor, como mucho.

\- No importa, vamos. A Seraphine le gusta hablar y hace días que no la veo así que nos distraeremos probablemente.

Al final la tormenta será hoy, se siente en el aire pesado, húmedo.

El viaje hasta la ciudad fue tranquilo, charlando sobre nada en particular.

En la tienda no fue algo muy divertido, Alex salto sobre mi pidiéndome que lo suba en mis hombros y listo, tuvimos que esperar una hora a que Angie se pusiera al día con su amiga.

Cuando salimos de la tienda ya estaba lloviendo aunque se veía el sol, la tormenta no llegaba hasta el horizonte, era una gran nube que solo cubría esta zona, el bosque y seguía avanzando.

\- Vamos rápido chicos, no quiero que se enfermen.

\- ¡Pero hace calor mama!

\- ¡Tobias avanza rápido, te dije!

\- Esta bie~n...

\- Solo tú le llevas la contraria, Toby.

\- Tus comentarios están fuera de lugar, Andy.

\- Papi, ¿Vas a comer con nosotros?

\- Claro que sí, ¿Qué quieres comer?

Esa pregunta me saco de mi ensimismamiento, me daba mucha gracia ver a los chicos pelear. Me hacen sentir vivo.

\- ¡Te juego una carrera Andy! ¡El que llega primero, se come las dos últimas frutillas!

Ay no... Dime que no es cierto...

\- Toby espera ahí...

También los sientes amor...

\- ¡No me ganaras esta vez! ¡Mocoso insolente!

\- ¡¡ESPEREN AHII!!

\- ¡NO SE MUEVAN!

Estaba ahí, esperándonos.

\- ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar, querida! No sabes cuánto he esperado...

\- Sutcliff cálmate. Ya sabrás quien es el...

\- Que soy una da~ma Wi~ll...

\- Él es Grell Sutcliff y yo soy William T. Spears, somos del despacho inglés.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

No me gusta esto, pone en peligro a los chicos.

\- Con todo respeto señor, no es de su incumbencia. Señorita Angelique Brown, nacida el 13 de septiembre de 1990, se mueve hacia el año 1889, siendo su fecha de muerte el 18 de abril de 1889 a las 00:15 en la zona marítima de Londres... Inglaterra. Muere ahogada. Por motivos desconocidos, su fecha se cambia al 2 de agosto de 1889 a las 18:40, Wolfsschlucht, Alemania. Muere por heridas de bala. Su fecha se reubica a "Indefinida por desaparición del sujeto" Que casualidad que ninguna de esas veces murió. Eso nos causó muchas horas de trabajo extra y muchos papeles que justificaran esos hechos. De verdad fue exhaustivo.

\- Dicen que la tercera es la vencida Will... ¡Ay por favor! ¡Corta la charla burocrática y déjame ser feliz pintándola de rojo!

\- Si te atreves a tocarle te arrancare la cabeza...

Angie estaba detrás de mí, sosteniendo a Alex y escudando a los chicos

\- Otra vez nos enfrentamo~s... El aire de Paris te ha sentado muy bien querido...

\- Déjate de juegos Sutcliff, debemos llevarnos a la humana, lamento pero usted sabe del tema, por lo menos antes de... Ir contra las reglas.

\- ¿Me quieren? ¡Vengan! ¡Atrévanse y acérquense un par de metros...! Verán un buen espectáculo... Alerta Angie... Sal un poco.

Lo último lo entendí cuando vi el cambio, uno de sus ojos se volvió negro. Eran las dos, al mismo tiempo y en conjunto.

Estaba parada delante de mí, provocándolos. Eso no me gusta, debes conocer a tu oponente antes de meterte en la lucha.

Lo principal eran los chicos, los tres estaban parados, siguiendo los movimientos de los dos enemigos. Bien chicos, los ojos abiertos.

\- Manténganse unidos, no se separen y hagan caso a todo lo que les digamos. Si les decimos que corran a la izquierda, ustedes corren hacia esa dirección, si decimos huyan, lo hacen. Sin vacilación y sin mirar atrás, ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido John.

Les sacudí el pelo y apenas me di vuelta a tiempo para ver una mancha roja cayendo sobre Angie.

Con un movimiento rápido, Angie, no sé cómo, levanto un bloque de tierra y lo golpeo de frente y por el costado.

Si ella puede con Grell, yo me encargare de William y los chicos.

\- Sabe que admire mucho su método de trabajo pero la forma cobarde en que se fue, me resulta desastrosa.

\- Eso es problema mio~ nadie pidió tus opiniones.

\- Solo por esos humanos... Únicamente traen problemas.

Hace lo mismo que yo. Analiza.

Aunque creo que ya supe tu juego, querido.

Muy metódico, estricto y hábil. Seguramente sabe ciertos movimientos del derecho y del revés.

Y más si esa podadora es una guadaña, le da la ventaja de atacar a distancia. Igual que la mía.

Mi prioridad son los chicos, Angie está ocupada con Grell.

Debo cuidar las pinzas de ese bastón, pueden ser engañosas.

\- Manténganse detrás de mí y de su madre.

Andrew tenía a Alex en brazos y a su vez escudaba a Tobias.

Angie lo estaba haciendo muy bien. No es su fuerza ni sus reflejos, esos son normales para ella pero lo que hace, lo que logra mover. Mueve tierra, arboles, piedras. Todo lo que sea tangible, ella lo controla. Supongo que así es como logro encerrar a Grell dentro de una piedra.

\- ¿Cómo están? ¿Están heridos?

\- Estamos bien. Yo estoy esperando a que el chico estricto avance o se retire, me tiene mu~y intrigado su estrategia.

\- De momento mi estrategia es...

Mierda...

\- ¡ATRAS!

\- ...Ser la distracción.

Fue rápido. Grell ataco desde la espalda pero Angie lo bloqueo, algo lento pero de forma eficiente. En el segundo que me moví para cubrir a los chicos, una de las pinzas paso rozando mi cabeza por la derecha y... Me corto el cabello... Un buen mechón de cabello.

Pecado numero 1 William.

\- ¿Te cuento algo, niño? Una de las cosas que valoro, cuido y celo es mi cabello. Puedes cortarme un brazo, una pierna o sacarme un ojo pero no te metas con mi cabello...

\- ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Me golpearas con una rama? Ni siquiera traes una guadaña. Ilegal, por cierto.

\- No necesito de una valija para tenerla conmigo, simplemente debo hacer esto...- Con solo estirar mi mano es suficiente para que mi hermosa, única e ilegal guadaña, aparezca en ella.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy igual que tú? ¡Te supero por cientos de años Wi~lliam! ¿Quieres llevarte a mi mujer? ¡Ven por mí! ¡Atrápame y mátame antes de que te mate yo a ti! ¿¡Sabes cómo mate a tu compañero hace un año!? Te lo mostrare...

Ya conozco tu técnica, Willy~.

Hehehe...

* * *

Angelique mantenía a Grell alejado de sus hijos más el shinigami no mostraba signos de cansancio o heridas.

\- ¡Aa~h que mujer tan apasionada~! ¡Si no fuera una dama te pediría matrimonio! ¡Vestida de rojo quedarías hermosa!

\- No gracias, no me gustan las mujeres. Y odio el color rojo.

Grell solo podía lanzar golpes esperando ver un hueco para atacar y herir a Angelique. Pero esta, trabajando en conjunto con su otra mitad interior, se hacía un enemigo difícil de vencer ya que en todos lados había un escudo de energía bloqueando al shinigami.

Es mucha presión, velar por tus hijos mientras tienes a un enemigo que te supera en fuerza y velocidad.

Angelique estaba sintiendo esto, Grell sabía que tenía que hacer, solo era cuestión de esperar y rogar que el otro compañero no viniera en ayuda de su víctima. Arruinaría sus planes de venganza y por supuesto, el papeleo en la oficina.

\- Mami... Tengo miedo...

\- Cállate Alex, no la desconcentres.

\- Pero lastimara a mi mami...

\- Alex, estamos bien. Mantente callado y no bajes de mis brazos por nada en el mundo.

No se podía negar que los niños estaban asustados. Por supuesto que lo estaban pero Andy, como hermano mayor debía guardar la calma y cuidar a los dos más pequeños.

En la mente de Andrew pasaban muchas cosas. Como saldrían de esa situación, a donde irían, los horarios de los barcos, pasajes, destinos lejos de Paris.

Angie buscaba puntos débiles, huecos, el segundo de inmovilidad antes de tomar impulso para un golpe. Su mitad interior facilitaba las cosas, ella le guiaba para esquivar y pocas veces, golpear a Grell. Ella le predecía los movimientos al enemigo.

Mientras tanto, Undertaker tenía a un William acorralado contra un árbol. No escuche su charla, pero seguramente eran amenazas por la cara de psicópata del sepulturero.

William tenía un corte en el brazo tan profundo que solo quedaba cortar unos centímetros de piel para arrancar el miembro, cortes y moretones adornaban su rostro. Y alguna otra herida debería de tener, ya que su traje estaba roto y ensangrentado en algunas partes. Quien sabe lo que un sepulturero loco es capaz de hacer.

Si querían salir de esta, el debía terminar con su oponente y correr en ayuda de Angelique, quien en una condición física normal, estaría sentada tranquilamente mientras le arroja energía a Grell. Pero las circunstancias le han jugado en contra. No ha descansado, ha dormido y comido mal.

\- Ya veo que eres resistente... Pondremos a prueba tus reflejos tan humanamente pobres querida...

Angelique solo lo miro, con sus ojos bicolores por la presencia de su otra mitad.

Dicho esto, Grell dejo de atacarla para dirigirse rápidamente a su amor platónico, Undertaker, quien estaba a punto de atravesar a William con la guadaña.

Este apenas si pudo esquivar el golpe, la motosierra quedo incrustada en el árbol donde William estaba apoyado.

La táctica era visible. "¿No te dejas atacar? Ataco a los que están descubiertos, te obligare a descubrirte."

Esto desespero a Angelique, ya que la obligo a elegir a quien proteger, su cuerpo no daba para controlar tanta energía.

Grell se estaba dedicando a jugar. A atacar a uno y a otro, atacaba Angelique y daba la vuelta para atacar a Undertaker y de nuevo dirigía su atención a la joven, esperando descuidos de Angelique, ya que ella era su objetivo principal.

Aunque a Angelique le quedaba una opción poco explorada pero tal vez muy eficiente.

Dividirse. Lograr que su otra mitad saliera tal como sucedió mientras dormía.

* * *

Ahora Grell se dedicaba a atacarme esporádicamente, probablemente para crear un hueco en la defensa de Angie.

Necesito decirle que no me cuide, debe concentrarse en los chicos.

Antes tengo que hacer algo con este chico... No me gustaría matarlo pero... Mi familia va primero.

Angie, Angie necesito que me hables... Mírame...

Esta agotándose ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puede aflojar ahora...!

\- Mira niño, me encantaría seguir platicando pero~ te metiste donde no debías. Si tanto sabes sobre mis motivos de deserción, debiste de imaginar que no dejaría que tocaran a mi familia ahahahaha a~hora debo deshacerme de ti y luego de ese ser rojo. Hasta nu~nca Willy~

Solo un golpe bastaría, pobrecito. Hihi~

\- ¡NO! ¡No te dejare matarlo!

La guadaña de esta cosa se atravesó en mi camino, evitando el golpe de gracia hacia Willy

\- ¿Tú también?

\- No mataras a mi compañero...

\- Ven y evítalo.

\- Grell, la prioridad es la humana...

\- Mírala, parece un despojo.

Ahí baje la guardia, lo reconozco.

Angie estaba sentada en el suelo, dentro de una burbuja. Ella y los chicos.

Como pude logre llegar hasta ella.

\- ¿Estas bien? Necesito que te mantengas esta burbuja amor, solo protégete a ti y a los chicos.

\- No aguanto... Me agoto, no creo que pueda mucho más... No he comido bien, no he dormido bien...

Cuando levante su rostro, casi colapso. Estaba pálida y sangraba de la nariz, demasiado para ella. Y sus ojos estaban... De un color extraño, verde grisáceo.

\- Resiste amor, solo un minuto más.

\- Solo uno...

Eso era suficiente, si ella resistía un poco más estaríamos bien.

Bueno, que decir. Vencer a William fue ba~stante fácil. El problema es Grell, resiste más de lo que parece y pelea mejor de lo que demuestra, es ágil.

\- No te perdonare... No te perdonare esto, maldito...

\- No lo hagas, no necesito tu perdón para nada.

Un minuto... ¿Cuantas cosas pueden suceder en un minuto?

* * *

La pelea parecía extenderse pero en realidad solo habían sido unos minutos. Veinte a lo sumo. Poco para shinigamis, mucho para los humanos.

Que Grell quería la cabeza de Angie no había duda, pero a sus objetivos se había sumado ese quien dio muerte a su compañero y gran amor.

Es imposible perdonar tal crimen, de esa pasión surgía el deseo de matar. Como un animal, de forma sangrienta.

Esto duplico las fuerzas de Grell, llevándolo a tal punto que logro arrinconar al sepulturero, quitándole la guadaña de un golpe.

\- Venganza... Nunca sale bien, ¿Sabes?

\- No soy yo quien esta arrinconado sin una defensa.

\- Aquí estoy bien. Es donde debo estar.

Por más que lo sintiera, el sepulturero no podía ver el estado de Angelique. No podía ver que el sangrado de su nariz no se detenía, gota a gota se debilitaba aún más. Sumado al desgaste de usar su poder sin estar en buenas condiciones físicas.

Se apagaba junto con el sol.

De repente, traicionado por su guadaña, el sepulturero se vio con una pierna atravesada de lado a lado y clavada a un árbol, como una estaca. Que si no fuera por un tentáculo violeta con pintas blancas, el arma habría atravesado el pecho del desertor.

\- Ahora podrás ver como mato a quien amas... Nunca sale bien la venganza... ¿Quieres corregirte?

Había dos opciones. Sacar la guadaña rápidamente y agrandar el corte hasta la cadera o esperar a que cicatrizara un poco y quitarla de forma segura. Un segundo vs dos segundos.

Angelique ya estaba al borde del abismo, su vestido lucía una gran mancha de sangre y sus hijos intentaban que se mantuviera erguida. Su fuerza física se reducía drásticamente pero la mente, la velocidad y fuerza de su mente se extinguía a un ritmo más lento, dicen que la mente es el mayor poder y así lo demostraba.

\- Quiero que se vayan... Voy a intentar algo muy arriesgado y no quiero lastimarlos...

\- No te dejaremos sola.

\- Andy, váyanse... Apenas puedan salen corriendo... Cualquier dirección.. Siempre juntos...

Andrew sabía que a su madre no le ganaría, no había persona más terca que ella. Siempre los puso a ellos primero y luego a ella, siempre cuido de ellos sin dudar.

Apenas los chicos se prepararon para correr, luego de vigilar que Angelique lograra ponerse en pie, cosa que logro, la llamarada de voluntad que tuvo en esos momentos la mantenía.

El sepulturero hubiera logrado salir si sus manos no hubieran resbalado en la cuchilla, hiriéndolo y retrasando la acción de liberarse.

* * *

\- Angie...

\- Tranquilo, se lo que hago.

\- No lo sabes niña, mírate. Eres una piltrafa, te ves patética aunque el rojo de tu sangre es bello.

\- ¿!Que haces!?

\- Gano tiempo amor...

Esta loca... Definitivamente está loca.

¡¡AAAGH!! ¡Y esta cosa que no me libera, maldita sea!

\- No quería hacer esto por mi estado pero eres tan insistente que lo hare. Me has desquiciado.

Grell la quedo mirando, no veía su expresión ya que estaba detrás del pero la cara de Angie no anunciaba nada bueno.

La lluvia no anuncia nada bueno.

El cielo gris no anuncia nada bueno.

Angie estaba concentrando la energía a su alrededor, como una nube. No sé con qué fin pero no quiero verlo. Esta desprotegiéndose por varios puntos.

\- ¿Crees que me quedare aquí mientras haces eso?

\- ¡Cuidado Angie!

Mi pierna casi sale... Mierda, duele.

\- ¿Que harás...?

\- ¡Protégete Angelique!

\- Pues... Lo que cualquiera haría...

\- ¡¡NO!!

\- ¡¡NO LO SIGAS ANGIE!!

Grell corrió en la dirección que los chicos corrieron.

\- ¡¡MIS HIJOS!!

¡Sí! ¡Pierna libre!

\- ¡Crédula...!

\- ¡¡ANGIE CUI...!!

¡CRRACK!

\- No...

\- Te lo dije, te haría ver como mato a quien amas. Tal como acabas de hacer con William.

Angie... No.

La vi caer lento, como si el tiempo frenara para yo viera o intentara ver, el cuerpo mutilado por esa guadaña. Mil veces maldita.

Mi pierna me impide moverme correctamente pero llegue a tiempo para sostenerla antes de que chocara contra el suelo. No necesite tocarla para saber cómo se encontraba.

Muerta.

Muerta con un corte en su cuerpo que abarcaba la misma zona que ese moretón tan extraño que tenía desde la tarde. Cortada al medio como quien corta un tronco o un animal de faena.

\- Angie... no puede ser...

\- Con esto mi misión esta cumplida. Angelique Brown, muere por desangramiento y heridas graves el 15 de junio de 1892. Completo. Adiós.

Asi que quedamos asi... en la nada. En la tarde tomabamos té, reíamos, besaba tus labios cálidos y ahora... besaría a una estatua. Fría, sin la personalidad que daba calidez.

¿Qué es...? Oh... el registro.

El cuerpo de Angie se sacudio hasta quedar boca arriba y un registro completamente diferente a los comunes salió por la gran herida que le dio muerte.

Eran cuatro cintas de diferentes tonalidades. En todas ellas me encontraba yo.

El azul pálido era de Angélica Strand. Veía escenas de nuestra vida y de su niñez... la chica con el gorro azul marino y la canasta.

El violeta pertenecia a Angela Landvik. Mostraban a la bella chica de pelo chocolate y ojos verdes corriendo con su madre por el mercado. Me veo a mi mismo mirándola fijamente, siento la reacción de ella al verme.

El de color verde brillante corresponde a Ángel Smith. Mi niño inquieto, era alegría y vivacidad pura.

El blanco es el de Angie. Vi parte de su infancia, los recuerdos del laboratorio de sus padres, sus amigos. A mi a través de sus ojos.

Mi niña unica.

En cuanto el registro dejo de salir, se enrollo en el aire formando una bola y desaparecio con un destello.

En ese momento llegaron los chicos corriendo. Ni lo pensé, apareci delante de ellos y los transporte a otro lugar muy lejano. No podía permitir que vieran a su madre en ese estado. Alex no podía ver a su madre asi.

Angie, te dire qué, en honor a nuestros hijos, siendo Christoffer el primogénito y Alex el pequeño, en honor a nuestros hijos de corazón cuando te llamaron Ángel, en honor a aquellos hijos que no vieron el mundo y murieron junto a ti al principio de esta historia sin fin, en honor a Andrew y a Tobias, por respeto a todos ellos te esperare, te buscare y seguiremos juntos. Te amare de nuevo con la misma intensidad de siempre.

Despues de todo, los amores que matan nunca mueren. El sacrificio por tus hijos no quedara impune.

Angie... eres eterna, mi amor.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * El teatro de la opera cambio de nombre en los 70. Por eso ambos lo conocen con diferentes nombres. La plaza y las calles las invente, solo use un punto famoso para dar lógica.
> 
> .
> 
> Los diálogos en noruego. En orden serian así:
> 
> \- Eres hermosa.
> 
> \- Eres el amor de mi vida.
> 
> \- ¿Que entendiste?
> 
> \- Te amo.
> 
> \- Lo pensare, Angie.
> 
> \- Vamos a la cama, te ayudare a dormir mejor.
> 
> \- ¿Pervertido? Solo quiero ir a dormir contigo.
> 
> \- ¡Muy bien, amor!
> 
> \- Amor despierta, ya has dormido suficiente.
> 
> \- No quiero, déjame más tiempo, aun no sale el sol.
> 
> \- Debemos ir por los chicos. Están llegando a casa.
> 
> \- Bien, ya me levanto, amor mio.
> 
> .
> 
> Todos los capítulos empezaron a dar pistas. La primera fue la muerte de un niño, allá lejos, en algún capitulo donde Angie soñó que Grell mataba a su hijo, que aún no se sabía quién era "el niño con capucha" ni se sabía que era hijo de Angie hasta que grita pidiendo su ayuda.
> 
> Luego los sueños se hicieron frecuentes, en todos aparecían Grell y William, los señores color manzana y color madera. Alex también soñaba lo mismo. Eso afirma otra cosa: heredo algo de las habilidades de su madre.
> 
> Luego está el capítulo del querido Undertaker donde él cuenta sobre una charla, ahí se hace patente que Grell quiere a Angie muerta. También les cuento sobre el proceso que elegí para las reencarnaciones.
> 
> Aquí por segunda vez hice que Undertaker relatara dos cap seguidos. El primero fue en la etapa del arco, la primera curva cerrada de la historia.
> 
> Aquí ven como pasa Angie de estar desesperada por sus pesadillas, por ver en peligro a su familia, a estar cómoda y tranquila con su amado para volver al desenfreno y demostrar los límites de su fuerza y que siempre vale la pena sacrificarse a uno mismo o algunos aspectos de tu vida, solo para salvar o ver felices a quienes amas.
> 
> .
> 
> Amen y ámense, si quieren odiarse, háganlo por decisión propia no porque alguien les diga que tienen defectos. A mí me criticaron y me insultaron muchas veces pero también me halagaron y me mostraron virtudes en mí que nunca vi, pero el solo hecho de que me dijeran "sos la mejor amiga que pude encontrar" "sos súper confiable" "vas a ser madrina de mi hija porque te amo amiga" me hicieron sentir llena. Lo suficiente para hacer oídos sordos a las críticas.
> 
> Por qué digo esto? Porque leí en muchas historias, perfiles y demás, que hay personitas que siempre están depresivas, tristes, muy emo. Todos tuvimos situaciones difíciles, familias rotas, amistades y amores perdidos y si, duele mucho pero no se estanquen ahí, no sean débiles y enfrenten la vida.
> 
> La vida esta para ser feliz y mandar a la mierda a quien no está a gusto con nosotros o con rasgos de nosotros. Siempre con una sonrisa, así se enojan más cuando les ustedes les digan "ándate a la mierda con tus opiniones" se que no es nada facil encontrar motivacion para comenzar de nuevo pero debemos empezar por nosotros mismos porque los demas no van a caminar por nosotros, nos ayudaran a levantarnos pero no van a cargarnos. Cada quien enfrenta los problemas a su forma y muchas veces queremos creer que no hay solucion a nuestro malestar pero si la hay. Hay que mantener la mente ocupada, aunque sea haciendo sopas de letras y sudokus en las revistas.   Hay condiciones que si necesitan una ayuda mas pofesional pero no vamos a llegar a ese extremo de ser posible. Poe dijo que a la muerte habria que invitarla a tomar una copa, hagan eso con los problemas, charlen con ellos y busquen como solucionarlos antes que caer en depresion. 
> 
> Nadie tiene todos los problemas del mundo y lo unico sin solucion es la muerte.
> 
> Así que ya saben, abuelita Teddy les aconseja :D quiero que sean felices, a las críticas las pasan por un oído, las sacan por el otro y las mandan al carajo, junto con la persona que las dijo.
> 
> No es sentimentalismo ni nada, solo que me desespera ver tantas veces que están tristes, que están depresivas, si se deprimen, háganlo porque murió su mascota, por el cielo gris o por una guerra, no porque los demás tengan control sobre ustedes y con palabras logren romperlas.


	33. Epilogo

Cuando era niña mi vida no fue de color rosa a excepcion de los vestidos que mi madre me obligaba a usar,  no recuerdo risas,  juegos o amigos. Ni siquiera un abrazo. No me criaron como una niña normal, ya que no naci "normal".

Lo mas lejano en estas memorias es el dia en que comenzaron los experimentos.   
Era una niña muy pequeña ¡Tan solo tenia tres años! Todo se reducia a mucha luz cegadora,  demasiado calor y un dolor insoportable en mi espalda.

Luego venia la nada,  una oscuridad implacable y contraria a la luz cegadora.

Cuando despertaba solo podia llorar pero con el tiempo logre calmarme,  aprendi a controlarme para no entrar en panico.

Esto es lo primero que mi pequeño cerebro logro grabar con exito.

Estas memorias fueron suprimidas por los farmacos que recibia al salir de cada estudio que me hacian.

La justificacion a mis heridas y lagunas mentales fue el cuento del auto incendiado y que era una suerte que yo haya sobrevivido a ese accidente, que habia sido algo grave para mi pequeño cuerpo.

Mi hermana solo me miraba con odio,  pensando quien sabe que cosa en esa mente extraña. Mentirosos, nunca sintieron nada por mi, fue una suerte que estuviera viva ya que podrian continuar experimentando con mi cerebro.

Ahora logro ver que Clarisse sabia algo que yo no,  cosas que escapan a mi conocimiento.

Nunca supe que era lo que me sucedia, el por qué si me enojaba las cosas se rompian o flotaban cuando estaba alegre. 

Mis pensamientos iban en esa direccion intentando encontrar pistas pero no pude recordar nada hasta años despues.

Mi vida giro en torno a mis primeros pasos en el ballet y la escuela,  solo eso.    
No tenia permitido salir a jugar con otros niños y dos dias a la semana podia ir a la casa de alguna compañera de clase.   
Pero solo de a ratos,  nunca mas de cuatro horas. 

Asi transcurrio mi infancia,  sola,  sin amigos,  sin alguien en quien apoyarme. Solo yo fui mi sosten y guia.

Mi adolescencia fue aun peor.  Dicen que los adolescentes son la criatura mas mala que hay en el mundo,  vaya razon que tienen.

Siempre fui objeto de burlas debido a mi delgadez.  Esto no me hacia daño,  me ponia de muy mal humor,  queria arrancarles sus lenguas para que callaran de una vez. Nunca deje que me pisotearan a menos que yo lo permitiera,  nadie hace conmigo lo que yo no quiero. 

Nunca me calle ante las burlas pero estar sola te hace mal,  te vuelve una ostra y eso me sucedio.  Sin familia,  sin afectos,  sin amigos.

Fue un dia normal cuando los conoci. La profesora pidio que formemos grupos y ellos me eligieron.

Haciamos todo juntos, nos conocimos perfectamente y nos complementamos muy bien. Juntos, siempre juntos.

Fui muy feliz junto a ellos pero todo se perdio dentro de mi al ver como la construccion se venia encima de ellos.

No se como sucedio ni por que, recuerdo que estabamos comiendo palomitas en el sillon de Chris cuando todo se torno borroso.

Las paredes se agrietaron, el techo se rompio, los chicos gritaron. Yo no podia moverme, no lograba el movimiento. Mi cuerpo no me hacia caso.

De repente el revestimiento del techo comenzo a desprenderse, primero el yeso, luego parte de los soportes y de ultimo algun trozo de cemento.

Lo bueno de vivir en el ultimo piso es que los vecinos no se quejan.

Este accidente me dio el ultimo empujon para hacer definitiva mi partida a Escocia, se sumo al hecho de haber lastimado a Alex cuando perdi al bebe. Se que no me culpo y nunca lo hizo, pero la incomodidad que sentimos al principio, volvio.

Escocia... Amaba vivir alli. La gente, el acento tan diferente al britanico y tan calido, mi estudio de ballet.

Ni siquiera en otro pais encontre alguien que me provocara deslumbramiento pero eso no me importaba. Tenia un buen apartamento, ganaba un buen sueldo, enseñaba lo que mas me gustaba, con buenos resultados y una calificacion excelente por mi docencia. ¿Que mas podia pedir? ¿Amor, tal vez? No, no tenia tiempo para eso.

El dia en que me llamaron para decirme que debia ir a Londres, era lluvioso, recuerdo que arroje las puntas y rompi un jarron por el enojo. Me dieron una orden y debia cumplirla, ya que era la nueva y no tenia hijos.

Nunca quise venir a Londres, nunca se me paso por la cabeza volver a este lugar. El miedo de cruzarme con mis padres o mi hermana, era paralizante.

Volver a ese cuarto oscuro, cuya unica iluminacion me destrozaba la espalda, era suficiente para dejarme al borde de la desesperacion, de la paranoia.

Por suerte eso no sucedio.

Aqui empieza lo que puedo llamar "vida".

Al bajarme del tren en Londres, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, no saber como controlar mi poder era agobiante y este sintonizaba todos pensamientos de los demas pasajeros.

Esto era doloroso, recuerdo las jaquecas, los mareos, como me afectaban las luces brillantes y el sol.

Todos sabemos que un dolor de cabeza afecta la vision, pero en mi, mala vision significaba problemas.

Cuando cruze la plaza Churchill me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Ahora puedo decir que en ese momento mi poder comenzo a extenderse y reconozco lo que hizo que me mandara 126 años atras.

Los cientificos me habian localizado, ellos sabian en donde estaba, como me movia, supieron de mi regreso y me rodearon en la plaza. Angie los localizo y como unica salida encontro esa, hacerme viajar.

Nunca me dijo como lo hizo, pero ya no importa, no volveremos a hacer nada, no veremos la luz, no oiremos el agua en la cascada y no crearemos mundos de ilusion para que Alex juegue.

Lentamente nos olvidaran y nos olvidaremos del mundo hasta que nos toque volver del polvo bañado en sangre.

No veo posible que pueda olvidarlos pero no sabemos que depara el futuro, despues de todo, yo esperare en el lugar del olvido, ahi donde no hay nada mas que oscuridad, frio, desorientacion y perdida. Segun dicen las personas.

Vida. Es eso que pasa a tu lado mientras ries, te alimentas, bailas.

Mi vida existio un siglo antes de mi nacimiento.

Sé que estaras viendo esto asi que me dirijire a ti.

Se que es horrible que estes alli, mirandome en tal estado porque yo lo provoque, pero has sentido la paternidad en tus venas, has sentido la perdida de un hijo.

Sabras como es cuando se te hunde el pecho y la garganta se cierra por tan solo pensar que esten en peligro, que puedan atacarlos para robarles o que sufran un accidente. Esta vez el peligro era real y estaba dispuesto a matarlos solo para jugar conmigo antes del golpe final.

Me conoces, sabes que yo nunca me pondria detras de ellos a esperar que me defendieran, nunca permiti tal acto.

Mi vida fuiste tu y ellos, cuidarlos, amarlos y buscar la felicidad. Eso tambien es vida.

Tu... El mundo que me enseñaste fue algo nuevo para mi, nunca habia sentido tales cosas por otra persona. Aquel dia en la cascada, cuando me diste el anillo, me di cuenta de lo que es vida, como se siente encontrar a la persona que hace que tu suelo se mueva.

Aprendi lo que es querer agradar a alguien, buscar que sea feliz, sorprenderlo, amar y llorar a ese alguien.

Si, llorar. Los dias que pase sin ti fueron duros, muy duros. Nada me hacia bien, nada me gustaba, no encontraba algo que me dijera "¡Vamos! ¡Hay cosas buenas alli afuera!". Pero tus acciones movieron algo dentro de mi, comenze a madurar, note que nadie es permanente, todos vamos y venimos, entramos y salimos de la vida de los demas.

Tu hiciste eso conmigo por decision propia.

Me enseñaron que debes acostumbrarte al veneno para no sentirlo y vivir junto a el, hasta que llegue el dia en que no te molestara.

No, no te estoy reprochando nada. Ahora si te entiendo, logre comprenderte del todo. Quedate tranquilo que estamos en paz. A medida que me desprendo de mi misma, lo hago en calma.

Espero tambien que sepas porque me costo entender tus acciones, en ese tiempo que pasamos juntos, tu fuiste mi todo, me dedique a ti, te mostre una parte de mi que nadie conocia y te alejaste. Entiende como me senti, pero como ya dije, estamos en paz.

Cuando crei que no habia nada mas para mi, los encontre, vi a quienes me mostraron algo de mi que ni siquiera yo conocia.

Indirectamente fue por tu causa que los vi, de camino a la tienda a buscar mis maletas. Me hizo muy bien encontrarlos, me sacaron a flote del pozo en donde estaba. Mi mayor sosten fueron ellos.

Andy y Toby, mis hijos y amigos.

Las dos primeras razones que tuve para buscar la felicidad, crear una nueva vida y darles todo lo que tenia a mano.

Te dire tambien que cuando supe que estaba embarazada, fue horrible.

Me surgieron dudas, miedos, ansiedad. No supe como lidiar con eso. Estaba sola, en un tiempo y una casa que no eran mios pero mis niños me ayudaron.

El momento que mas temi, era cuando Alex te encontrara, o viceversa. Solo pensar en que volvieras pidiendo ocupar un lugar en mi mundo, con la posibilidad de que desparecieras de nuevo, me daba panico.

Ese tema genero muchas discusiones con Andy, mi mano derecha en el cuidado de Alex. El me dijo que no podia negarle a Alex ver a su padre en caso de que conocieran. Fue gracias a el que yo no arme maletas para mudarnos.

La ultima vez que te llore, fue cuando vi a Alex por primera vez, habras visto la foto donde estoy frente a la estufa y sabras por que largue el llanto. Volvi a llorar cuando Alex dijo que queria a su yo grande.

Cuando no sepas que hacer con Alex, habla con Andy, es un adolescente pero te aseguro que el nivel de madurez que tiene es increible. Al igual que Toby, es impresionante la forma en que entienden a Alex. Siempre sabran que decirte y te ayudaran a encontrar una solucion a todo o simplemente te daran aliento.

Desde que Alex te acepto y te vieron relacionarte con el, ellos te aceptaron aunque no lo demostraran. Ahora la familia son ustedes, deberan seguir juntos, superarme y ser felices.

Por favor Jord... Sean felices.

Oh... Se siente extraño, siento algo en mi cabeza que me mantiene aqui, el resto del cuerpo ya no lo siento, no lo veo tampoco.

No se oye nada... Crei oirte gritando  pero solo escuche el crujido de mi cuerpo, sacrificado por mis hijos.

Espero esten bien, te pedire los ultimos favores, se que todavia estas ahi...

No quiero una tumba, pobre de ti que me entierres para que los gusanos me rodeen. La cascada es mi lugar favorito, ya sabes que hacer, vienes de Noruega.

Segundo, si vieras a Grell, matalo. No te pido que lo busques exclusivamente para eso, pero si te cruzas con el, arrancale la cabeza al maldito pelirrojo, se lo merece por amenzar a mis hijos.

A Sebastian le agradara la noticia.

Tercero, que los chicos no pierdan contacto con los Phantomhive, Soma y Agni, por favor. Ellos tambien son su familia y mientras ellos esten contigo, nadie te atacara por la espalda. Son una bandera blanca.

Wow... Esto es extraño.

Amor... Se feliz. Sean felices.

* * *

**_Queensland._ **

**_Junio, 1892._ **

_\- ¿Donde estamos?_  
_\- Australia, cerca de la colonia de Brisbane... Solo este lugar se me ocurrio._  
_\- ¡Quiero a mi mami! ¡Quiero a mi mami!_  
_\- Basta Alex, calmate._  
_\- ¡QUIERO A MI MAMI! Quiero a mi mamita... A mi mami._  
_\- Alex... Mami no vendra por unos dias, no llores..._  
_\- P-pero quiero a mi ma-ami._  
_\- Ya amor, debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, no pueden estar sucios y sin alimentarse._  
_\- ¿Tu estas bien, John...?_  
_\- Si Andy, gracias... Toby, vamos, no te alejes._  
_\- Si._  
 ****

* * *

**_Julio, 1892._ **

_\- Papi... ¿Cuando va a venir mi mami?_  
_\- Tu mami no puede venir, porque el señor de rojo la va a seguir y puede hacerte daño._  
_\- Cuando el señor manzana no la busque, ¿Puede venir?_  
_\- Claro amor, pero pasara mucho tiempo para que eso suceda._  
_\- Esta bien papi... ¿Me lees el cuento del sobrero y la liebre y el gato?_  
_\- ¿Alicia en el pais de las maravillas?_  
_\- ¡Si!_  
_\- Muy bien, ya lo busco._  
 ****

* * *

**_Septiembre, 1892._ **

_\- Andy... ¿Mi mami ya no me quiere?_  
_\- ¿Por que preguntas eso?_  
_\- Mi papi dijo que ella iba a venir y no vino, mi papi me mintio._  
_\- Alex, sabes que ella no puede volver._  
_\- ¡Pero quiero verla! ¡Quiero abrazar a mi mami!_  
_\- ¿Sabes que me dijo un pajarito cuando yo era pequeño como tu?_  
_\- ¿Que...?_  
_\- Cuando extrañamos a alguien, debemos salir afuera y buscar la estrella mas bella de todo el cielo, en esa estrella estara viviendo la persona que extrañamos._  
_\- ¿Mi mami esta en una estrella?_  
_\- Si Alex. Tu padre esta afuera con Toby, puedes ir y buscar una estrella con el._  
 ****

* * *

**_Diciembre, 1892._ **

_\- Toby, estas palido otra vez._  
_\- Estoy bien, no tengo hambre._  
_\- Otra vez lo mismo. No puedes dejar de comer, te haces mal._  
_\- ¡No tengo hambre! ¡Dejame en paz! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para decirme cosas!? ¡Dejame!_  
_\- ¡Toby! Shhh calmate. Esta bien... Esta bien._  
_\- La extraño John... La extraño muchisimo... Mi madre era mi vida._  
_\- Yo tambien la extraño, pero debemos estar unidos y comfortarnos entre nosotros._  
_\- ¿Podemos ir todos al local de helados...? Quiero de fresa._  
_\- Llama a los chicos, yo ire por la chaqueta._  
_\- Bien, te espero en la puerta._  
_\- ... Es dificil consolar y que nadie te consuele a ti... Supongo que cariño que percibo es eso, un consuelo indirecto._  
 ****

* * *

**_Enero, 1896._ **

_\- ¿Que es eso, Alex?_  
_\- ¡Son mi mami que es una estrella, este eres tu con el cabello largo como antes, este es Toby, Este es Andy y esta es Alice!_  
_\- ¿Alice tiene pelo azul?_  
_\- Es magica, por eso la pinte azul. ¡Es como el gato de Alicia pero es una perra azul! Alice es magica papi._  
_\- ¿Le has dado de comer?_  
_\- No, me dijo que queria comer pastel._  
_\- A los perros les cae mal el pastel amor, le compre un hueso con carne. Daselo y veras que feliz se pone._  
_\- ¡Esta bien papi!_  
 ****

* * *

**_Mayo, 1901._ **

_\- Ire a Londres, tia Maylene nos ha escrito y quiere que los visitemos, los tios Soma y Agni estan alla. Segun ella, tio Ciel dijo que tu seras bienvenido tambien._  
_\- No Andy, si tu quieres yo puedo llevarlos... Me dejaria mas tranquilo._  
_\- Bien John, comenzare con las maletas._  
 ****

* * *

**_Noviembre, 1908._ **

_\- No podia faltar de nuevo, seria una falta de respeto y el festejo es doble. Agni no pudo venir, se lesiono la pierna._  
_\- Pase, sientase en su casa. Lamento lo de Agni, los chicos querian verlo._  
_\- Muchas gracias, es un placer poder conocerlo en persona. Me gustaria decirle que estamos muy felices y agradecidos por como cuido de los niños, son excelentes personas. Todos estamos felices por ellos y por usted._  
_\- Faltaba mas, son mis hijos._  
_\- Justamente, los tres son sus hijos. Se ha ganado el cielo, John, es padre y abuelo de unos chicos muy calidos._  
 ****

* * *

**_Julio, 1916._ **

_\- ¡¡Abuelo John!! ¡Te tengo una excelente noticia!_  
_\- Wow Jess, no saltes asi. Cuentame eso._  
_\- ¡¡Me aceptaron en la universidad!! ¡¡Estudiare medicina!!_  
_\- ¡Te felicito linda! ¿Le contaste a Andy? Tu padre saltara de alegria._  
_\- ¡Todavia no llego a casa! ¡Recien vengo de la oficina de correos! ¡Adios abuelo_!  
 ****

* * *

**Paris.**

**Dia actual, septiembre, 1920.**

\- Asi que hoy serian 55... Paso rapido.  
\- Demasiado, parece que fue ayer cuando la conoci.  
\- Apenas si la recuerdo... Son momentos nada mas, pero ya no recuerdo su voz. Me refiero... Su voz real, tengo el recuerdo pero no el sonido.   
\- Te entiendo, yo si la recuerdo perfectamente, cada detalle.  
\- Tu llevaste la peor parte... Solo recuerdo al hombre de rojo, algunos gritos y formas. No entiendo como superaste tal escena.  
\- Alex... Algo que aprendi, que tuve que obligarme a soportar fue ver personas morir. Si, fue algo espantoso pero estaban ustedes. Digamos que me mantuvieron cuerdo. O mantuvieron la poca cordura que tengo.  
\- Todos juntos nos sostuvimos, somos familia, por mas de que mis hermanos ya tengan una propia y yo este en ese camino, los cuatro seguimos siendo una familia. Es lo que mi madre nos enseño, sin la familia no eres nadie.  
\- Lo se, recuerdo sus palabras. Ustedes eran su mayor tesoro Alex, si fuerzas un poco tu memoria, recordaras mas sobre ella. Tienes su guitarra, su sitar, tienes sus pertenencias. Hay un diario tambien. Ella vive en ti y en mi, en cada objeto que dejo atras.   
\- A mi no me dejo nada, recuerdo que cuando se molestaba me decia mocoso desobediente o si estaba de buenas, yo era su niño lindo. Te digo, no recuerdo el sonido de su voz.  
\- Puede que no te haya dejado nada directamente, pero tu eres igual a ella. Ambos impulsivos, desobedientes, incapaces de conterse cuando hablan y sobre todo, tercos. Muy tercos. Tus gestos son los mismos que ella hacia, cuando caminas, lo haces con los pies hacia afuera, como un pato, igual que tu madre. Mueves las manos en circulos, no cortas el movimiento, como ella hacia.  
\- No sabia eso...   
\- Esta bie~n... No tenias como saberlo si no preguntas. Y aparte, ¡Mira este paisaje! Tu madre vive aqui, cada arbol de este claro y cada gota de agua de esa cascada esta impregnado de ella ¡Su tumba es esta belleza que se extiende frente a ti, hijo!  
\- ¿Ella te pidio ser incinerada?   
\- Si~p, cuando nos conocimos me dijo que odiaria un ataud, la idea de que los gusanos destrozaran su cuerpo no le agradaba.   
\- Y supongo que el bosque fue el lugar elegido... A mis hermanos nunca les agrado eso, yo mismo los apoye para que sus cenizas fueran al mar.   
\- Volar en la brisa del mar, ser recordada en una noche estrellada o cuando los niños jugaran con arena... En un principio quiso eso, luego tuvo otros motivos, su casa era aqui.  
\- Si ella lo queria asi, no hay nada mas que decir. Aprendere de una vez a tocar guitarra, me comprare una, la de mamá es una reliquia y no quiero romperla. Y el sitar tendra una vitrina, el tio Agni me matara si se entera de que corre peligro por los chicos.  
\- ¿Una vitrina, eh? Si quieres protegerlo de tus sobrinos, hazle una caja blindada haha... Esos niños son mu~y inquietos, como alguien que conozco~  
\- No empiezes, no soy un niño. Pronto sere padre.  
\- Y yo sere abuelo oficialmente... Por mas de que Danielle y Dominique me digan abuelo, no lo soy.  
\- Es cierto... ¿Vamos al hotel? Los chicos no se llevan muy bien con esto de volver a este lugar y quieren volver a Queensland cuanto antes.  
\- Si quieres te llevo.  
\- No, ire con mis hermanosprimero Toby paso la mañana deprimido y Andy parecia tonto, no reaccionaba. Me siento mal porque yo no lo sufro asi como ellos, me duele pero al no recordarla claramente el sufrimiento es poco comparado al de ellos y al tuyo.  
\- Entiendo Alex, es hasta normal, no te sientas culpable. Ve adelantandote tu.  
\- Muy bien, no demores.  
\- ¿Te preocupas por este viejo? Que lindo de tu parte.  
\- ¡Claro que me preocupas, tonto! No demores.  
\- ... Es Angie, definitivamente es igual a ti amor. Eres tu en version masculina. Angie... Estas viva dentro de mi mente, aun te recuerdo claramente, todo de ti amor. Hasta ese momento que... No, mejor no. Hoy es tu dia, no hay que pensar en eso. Seria algo bueno que conocieras a tus nietos, son lindos. Ya estan terminando con sus estudios. Jessica estudia medicina, Jack y Camilla estudiaran leyes. Harry se ira a Egipto a estudiar arqueologia y Diana quiere poner una tienda de dulces, aunque le faltan unos años para eso. ¿Recuerdas que la esposa de Toby estaba embarazada? Son mellizos, una nena, Danielle y un varon, Dominique. Ya tienen 3 años. Y Alex sera padre, la esposa es tierna, te agradaria aunque usa mucho el color rosa y se que no te gustaba. Bueno amor... Debo irme, nos mantuve tan unidos que no me quitan los ojos de encima, son muy controladores haha. Yo cambie demasiado, me converti en un padre de familia, hasta abuelo soy, debo hacerles creer que tengo arrugas haha no se cuanto dure asi, se que puedo aguantarlo pero al ver que los chicos tienen su familia, ya no precisan que alguien les guie, no me creo tan necesario pero se que desesperarian si yo desaparezco. No se si pueda volver por un tiempo, aunque no lo creas el bhosque se esta poblando y llamamos mucho la atencion. Bien amor, entonces... Feliz cumpleaños, hasta pronto preciosa.   
****

**_._ **

**_Donde este tu corazon, estara tu tumba._ **

**_._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Siempre pueden dejar un comentario diciendome que piensan o que les gustaria cambiar!  
> Saludos!


End file.
